Cold Fire
by LightningRapunzel
Summary: After falling from Asgard, Loki finds himself wandering Earth, world-weary, jaded from all of Midgard. Until he rescues a young mortal woman. But what is she to him? And what is it she possesses that SHIELD are so desperate to get their hands on? Loki/OC ***ON HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

"Loki, please."

She stared at him with imploring eyes, and his heart fractured.

_Please, my love. Please._

The men held the blades to her body, and his gaze cooled.

"Take your hands off her. Put those weapons down."

One of them smiled. "Can't do that, Silvertongue. We need her."

His eyes flashed.

"Then I am afraid I will have to ruin your plans."

The mortal laughed. "Ah, Loki. Loki, Loki, Loki. There are no tricks now."

"Oh, there are always tricks," he said softly. "It is merely a case of whether you see them or not."

The men forced her on her knees, and Loki inwardly winced as blood trickled from her forehead.

She gazed up at him, and her eyes widened as she read the intent in his face.

_Don't_, she begged. _Don't. You could-_

_Forgive me_, he whispered. _I'm so, so sorry. _

He closed his eyes as she screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! After watching Thor the other day and finding Loki more than a little bit intriguing (honestly, that smile has me weak at the knees) I felt I had to write about him. And then an idea popped into my head. So here it is. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

He'd had enough, really. He both loathed and loved Asgard, and now the Bifrost was destroyed, he had no way back.

Well, no. That was a lie, if he was being honest.

His lips curved. Loki Liesmith, being honest.

Yes, he was certainly bored.

He did not know where he walked. It was Midgard, yes, or Earth, as its inhabitants referred to it. But he did not know the province, the city.

And why should he? He viewed Midgard with indifference. It was nothing compared to the splendour of Asgard. It held no notion of beauty for him. It was as dull as Thor's arrogance.

Still, he walked.

He took slight pleasure in the chill of the rain, but reined his jötunn form in. He did not want to cause a scene.

Again, bored. Causing fear in strangers should have delighted him, trickster that he was. Yet it did not.

Idly, he melted into the shadows, watching the mortals pass by, too preoccupied with their own meaningless lives to notice his form. Young men, drunk men, lustful men… He almost rolled his eyes at the similarities.

When their guards are down, they are all so alike.

He passed a couple engaged in less-than polite intercourse, and his gaze promptly moved from them as he turned his attention to the flickering of the lamplight.

He headed down the next street. It was deserted; well, it _was_ past midnight. _Not that the time would hinder any drunkards or harlots_, he reflected dryly.

His boots were soft against the worn cobblestones, and he raised a finger to his lips to taste the rain.

_Cool, slightly acidic, but not unpleasantly so. _

A brief smile crossed his features.

It was then he heard the scream.

Pained, panicked – young, too.

_It's a female. _

Without thinking, he followed the noise from the main street down an alley, and his footsteps slowed as he came to a corner.

"Let me go," a girl cried, her desperation like a shard of glass to his ears. "_Let me go_!"

Her two captives grinned.

"Ah, come now, sweetheart," one reasoned, blue eyes glittering. He squeezed her hip, and ran his tongue between his lips. "Don't you want to have some fun? Are you frigid? That it? What do you think, John?"

"She should be grateful, no guys are ever going to want her," the one named John spoke softly, twirling her hair in his fingers. "No-one wants damaged goods."

Loki made himself invisible as he rounded the corner to watch the men.

The girl had tears streaming down her face, and her eyes were screwed up in terror.

And she was so petite.

_She cannot be more than five foot two._

_She could not fight them even if she tried. _

Something inside him cracked, and his let his invisibility fade.

"Evening, gentlemen."

"Move on," the first man growled, without so much as a glance in Loki's direction. "This ain't your business."

"Oh, I think you'll find it is. Planning on getting your enjoyment, are you?" His voice was icy, an obvious warning.

"Fuck off, you little shit," the man snarled, finally looking at him, fury in his glare. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Such eloquent words. And I am hardly little. Now, let her down. Do that, and I will let you keep your life."

John whipped out a gun and aimed it at him.

The god could not resist a laugh.

"Your mortal weapons cannot harm me."

As if to prove it, the gun simply melted in the mortal's hand. He jumped back in shock, dropping the melted mess to the ground.

The girl was staring through her tears, astonished.

"I repeat: let the girl down, and I will let you keep your lives," Loki said coldly.

The men glanced at each other.

They ran.

Loki smiled briefly, and turned to the girl.

She trembled, and her knees buckled.

He caught her before she hit the ground, and he shifted his hold so that he could lift her in his arms.

"Are you all right?" He knew that she was not physically injured – except for the bruising that would make itself known the next morning – but emotionally… Humans were so very fragile.

"Please put me down," she whispered. He frowned, unwilling to acquiesce.

"If I do so, you will –"

"Please put me down," she repeated, a note of steel in her still-weak tone.

"Of course." Relenting, he gently set her on her feet. She leaned against the wall, shivering.

"Thank you," she said quietly after a minute or so. He inclined his head.

_Her accent… English. Yet this is America… they have different accents, yes?_

Loki was abruptly, intensely, dangerously curious about her.

_I want to know more. Yes. More. _

He had never troubled himself with a mortal before… but she…

"Might I see you home?" He had a sudden urge to keep her safe, and at nearly one in the morning… well, the incident just gone had proved the dangers of travelling alone at this time.

"I don't even know who you are. For all I know, you could be as bad as those men you scared off – or worse. And how the _hell_ did you melt the gun?"

_Ah, bad. Now there's an adjective applied to me, so many times it's almost amusing. _

He swept her a bow. "My name is Loki. I happened to be walking past when I heard your cries. Thus, I came to aid you. And I promise I am not a rapist. I have no taste for forcing the unwilling."

She eyed him, still wary.

"Loki?" Her tone was sceptical. "Loki, as in, named after the Norse god of mischief?"

He smiled in surprise. "You know of the Norse legends?"

My dad read them to me when I was a child. I was raised in mythology."

Short, sharp answers. Still mistrusting of him.

_That's understandable. Very few would ever hold faith in me, least of all a stranger I met minutes ago._

"Ah. Then yes, you are correct. Might I know yours?"

She hesitated, even now cautious, before allowing one single word to pass her lips.

"Camille."

"Camille." He allowed the name to roll in his mouth. She ran a hand through her chocolate-coloured mane of curls, as if defensive.

"Yes. Problem?"

"No, not at all. It is a fitting name," he assured her with a faint twitch of his mouth. Her eyes narrowed.

"How did you melt that gun?"

He grinned widely. "Magic."

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Well, can you think of a plausible explanation?" He was enjoying himself far too much, but he refused to cease his game.

She grimaced.

"No."

He chuckled.

"There you are."

She sighed, her eyes betraying her weariness.

"If you've finished playing, I have to get home."

"Of course." He extended his hand as she pushed away from the wall, stumbling a little. She ignored the gesture, though her cheeks were a little pink. His eyebrow rose, but he made no comment. Instead he held out her bag. She took it, muttering her gratitude, and an unfamiliar emotion flooded his being.

_Concern. I feel concern. For _her_?_

"Are you certain I cannot escort you to your home?"

She shook her head, her eyes shimmering with newborn tears.

"I will be fine. Thank you for your help, but I… I don't trust you. I'm sorry, I just don't."

With that, she began to hurry away from him, quick, frightened footsteps.

He stared after her as she made her way along the alleyway. Something about her had struck him the minute she had begun to move.

Her gait was odd. Uneven.

_Damaged goods…_

The man's words echoed in Loki's head.

His eyes widened.

"Camille," he whispered. "What happened to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought another chapter would get this story going! Thankies to those of you who have reviewed and alerted this! Hugs!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm on a roll with this, I'm loving it! Thankies for the reviews - maybe I'll send Loki to give you thank you gifts ;)**

* * *

><p>Camille ran as fast as she dared, shaking so badly it was a wonder she managed to run at all.<p>

_I have to get home. Get home, just get home – _

His face swam before her eyes, and fresh terror spiked within her.

_It's not possible, it can't be, it can't –_

_ But you saw his mind! You know!_

She did not stop even for the cars that sped across the roads, narrowly avoiding a collision.

She ran because she knew he would follow.

_Of course he loves to chase_, she thought bitterly. _And damaged goods just make it that much more fun. _

Loki watched her, his heart leaping into his throat as she raced across the roads.

"Idiot girl!" he cursed. "You'll get yourself killed if you're not careful."

He shifted to a few feet behind her, and easily kept his pace. He could hear her breathing, ragged, frightened.

_Why is she frightened?_ he mused, his brow furrowing. _The men aren't anywhere near here – they're five miles from here, face-down in a river. So why…?_

Gently, he touched her mind – and withdrew instantly, shocked.

"No…" he whispered. "_Oh_…"

She suddenly skidded to a halt, and turned.

Turned to face him.

Only he was still invisible.

"Stop following me," she hissed, looking right at where he stood, tears still glistening on her cheeks. "Stop it. Right now."

Loki's eyes widened, and he threw away his veil. She took a step back.

"How did you know?" he asked softly.

"Back off, Silvertongue," she said, her eyes blazing. When he stared, she spoke again.

"That's your nickname, isn't it? Loki Liesmith, God of Mischief."

He was stunned – a very rare occurrence for someone like him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You're mortal," he murmured. "You should not even know this."

"And you're arrogant," she countered. "Now leave me alone. I'm not going to be your plaything. I know what you're like, and I don't want to be included in your games."

"I do not want a game, Camille," he said, regaining his composure. "I merely wanted to ensure your safety."

"Right. Well. Nice as it is to have a god looking out for me, I can –"

"Do not tell me you can take care of yourself." Loki raised an eyebrow. "I think the opposite was proved in that alley."

She looked as if she might hit him.

"Hitting me will do nothing. I am not fragile like a human."

Her glare darkened, and she turned away from him.

"It is not often I come across a fellow mind-reader," he said, a touch of his playful nature sparking.

She froze. Her eyes closed, and she grimaced.

"What do you want, Loki?"

"To see you home."

Camille was on her guard. Out of all the mythology she'd read, Loki was the one who most favoured wordplay.

"You only mean to walk me home. To my apartment."

He tilted his head, a faint smile toying with his lips.

"Ah, of course. You have read the myths about me. You think there is a hidden meaning in what I say."

"I don't trust you, Loki."

"Yes, and why ever should you?" he agreed. His emerald eyes glinted.

"But come now. It's getting late. Shall we?"

He held out his hand for the second time that night, and she shunned it once more.

"No, thank you. I can walk without your help."

"Do as you like. I intend to see you home safely, however." His voice was even, serene, almost.

Her eyebrows shot up.

"I don't even get a choice now?"

He grinned. "I did not say that. You are thoroughly able to walk home without my help. That does not mean I will not certify your safety."

_Damn. _

She sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

"Excellent. Lead the way."

She began to move, and he stayed beside her, perfectly at ease.

He noticed how she walked once more, and he frowned.

"Haven't you seen someone limp before?" Her tone was scathing, defensiveness bubbling again as she glanced at him.

"Apologies. Your gait is a curious thing," he replied. "How did you come by it?"

He saw her cheeks flush a little. "It isn't your business, L –"

Her left foot caught on a stone, and she tripped.

But instead of landing hard on the pavement, she found herself caught by a strong pair of hands, her face flush against his –

_Oh, gods, his armour? Really? _

"Dear me," he laughed. "You really are accident-prone –"

"Don't touch me!" she cried, backing away.

"Would you rather I had left you to hurt yourself?" His tone was incredulous.

She bit her lip, looking both irritated and pained. "I already did."

"Where?"

"Left ankle." Resentful. He fought a smile.

"Well, there's nothing for it. Up you go."

He swept her into his arms, and started along the street.

"Any chance you could put me down?" she said through gritted teeth.

"No."

"I thought not."

He chuckled, and Camille's eyes widened as she felt the sound reverberate through both of them.

_So, my lady, where to?_

She blinked at the voice in her head, before answering.

_To the end of the street, go left, down the road, and it's the large red-brick building on the far right. _

They were there in a second, and she blinked.

"I knew you were a sorcerer, but I didn't expect _that_."

"Ah, you want to ignore a lot of the myths, my lady." Amusement threaded his tone. "They confuse many things."

In another second, he was standing inside her apartment. He let her down, and she stared at him.

"Please tell me you did _not_ pick the location out of my head."

He grinned. "Guilty as charged."

"Oh!" She threw her bag to the floor and limped into the kitchen, wincing at the pain that shot through her ankle.

"You know, if you wanted to get away from me, there are much better places to go."

She jumped at his voice, nearly dropping the cup she held in her hand.

"Will you _stop_ that?"

"Camille, please. You claim to know who I am, and yet my abilities seem to scare you."

Indignation swelled.

"In case you haven't noticed, there aren't many gods wandering around on Earth! Or as you call it, Midgard!"

"Well, well, I'm impressed."

"You're completely arrogant, you know that?"

"That's twice you've called me so." His eyes glittered. "More than a hint, I suspect. Now –"

She found herself on her sofa, and with a wave of his hand, her boots and her socks were gone, leaving on her bare feet.

She looked at him accusingly.

"Where did you put them?"

"Oh, they are quite secure, do not worry." Deliberately casual; even when taking care of her, he could not resist teasing her.

Kneeling, he proceeded to take her left foot in his hands, and she gaped.

"What are you _doing_? Let go of –"

She inhaled as a gentle warmth spread through her toes, up through her ankles.

"Better?" he asked innocently. She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes," she admitted grudgingly. "What did you do?"

"Magic," he whispered, a sliver of a smirk edging his mouth. "Can you believe that?"

She closed her eyes. "Loki…"

He released her foot, and she pulled it up on the settee, a cushion to her chest.

"You're tired," he noted. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and a wry smile curved his mouth. "It's late. Perhaps you should rest. You've had a troublesome evening."

"I wonder why," she said sarcastically.

"You are so very cynical, aren't you?" His green eyes studied her, and she felt uncomfortable under the intensity of his gaze. "It is your shield, is it not? Your protection?"

She stared, taken aback. He merely watched, content to let her mind scramble. He was in no hurry.

"You're getting too personal," she finally whispered. "Don't ask me that."

He sensed that she was hiding a great deal of her past behind that answer, and reluctantly he stood.

Camille's eyes travelled up his long, lean body.

It did not go unnoticed by him, and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You're tall. Taller than I realised."

"Indeed. You are quite petite, however." His eyes twinkled, and she blushed.

He swept her the second bow of the night, and his gaze locked on hers.

"Goodnight, Camille. Sleep well."

He vanished.

She leaned back against the sofa, and exhaled.

"Holy fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy fudge indeed. What did you think? Love it? Loathe it? Lemme know! **

**Lightning xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Forgive my absence! I'm so sorry, I really am. But a new chapter is here now! Enjoy!**

**And thank you for all your reviews and alerts, you wonderifous darlings! :D**

* * *

><p>He dangled one of her boots in his hand. Soft, supple black leather. Well-worn. As if she were accustomed to it.<p>

A smile formed. She'd miss the boot in the morning, he knew. But it wouldn't take her long to realise the reason for its absence.

With a smile, he sent it to his current dwelling.

He'd carefully shielded his mind, and had in fact never left her apartment, still indubitably curious. He remained invisible, of course, and he watched as all manner of emotions passed across her face – anger, confusion, incredulity, embarrassment. Her hands clenched. Her brow furrowed. And her eyes raged. It was as if she could not decide what to feel or what to do. Camille simply sat on the couch, her body tense with her train of thought. Her arms curved around her legs, hugging her knees to her chest, and she closed her eyes, her chin resting on her kneecaps.

He did not dare try to read her mind – something which irked him. He had never been hesitant to do anything before. He had never been so _uneasy_ around a mere mortal.

Inwardly, he cursed his uncertainty. He was a god! God of Mischief! God of Lies, of Chaos! Son of… of…

He closed his eyes as a sharp, tugging pain grieved him.

"Laufeyson," he whispered. "Not… not…"

Anguish seized him, but with a skill that was centuries well-practised, he pushed the emotion aside.

Instead, he returned his point of focus to the mortal girl.

"Camille."

The word tasted odd on his tongue. It rolled around lazily, with a hint of allure.

Amusement quirked his lips, and he tapped his mouth with a finger.

It was then he noticed her hands.

Or, to be precise, one of them. The left one.

It was slightly smaller than the right, and seemed… weaker. The way it clutched the right appeared unnatural.

He tilted his head, intrigued.

_Oh, Camille. My poor mortal girl. What happened to you?_

That thought had never really departed from his consciousness. Neither did he know why he was so concerned.

She suddenly stood, stumbling a little. She pulled off her coat, throwing it carelessly on the sofa. Her hands hung by her side, and as she walked from the sofa to the next room, realisation hit him.

_She's… she's maimed. She limps, her left arm is crooked, the hand at an unnatural angle…_

Memories suddenly flooded his being.

_Angrboða… oh, Hel…_

One particular memory pushed itself forwards.

_ He cradled the little child in his arms. Half pale-skinned, half blackened, almost blue. She was malformed, a bony, jutting form. She weighed almost nothing, and to all Asgardians she might seem ugly. _

_ But to her father she was the most perfect little creature he had ever seen. He kissed her forehead, and a soft moue fell from her pink lips. _

_ His eyes met Angrboða's, and he smiled. _

_ "She's beautiful."_

He returned to reality, blinking, and instinctively he followed the mortal. She stood in what he assumed to be her bedroom, and he laughed.

The room was littered with little pieces of her life. Her desk was covered in sheets of paper and various writing instruments, and he raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of a book lying face-down.

_Prose Edda… Norse mythology?_

A wry grin pulled at his mouth.

_So she does have an interest. Hmm…_

He walked around the reasonably-sized room, his eyes noticing everything. The glass of water next to her bed. The mirror with jewellery hung around it. The unmade bed. The stacks of books.

He glanced at her as she tried to take off her jumper, getting her elbow caught. She struggled, and he heard her muffled voice as she cursed.

His lips twitched, and he waved his hand.

_No sense in making the girl suffer for longer. _

Camille finally tugged the jumper off, and Loki's eyes widened as he took in her flushed face, her wild hair.

It was true that Loki had never truly desired Midgardians. Having purely regarded Midgard as a realm to conquer and not admire, it had not occurred to him to find the female gender alluring.

But now…

He averted his gaze as she stripped entirely, only glancing as she left the room.

He longed to touch her soft skin, to explore her.

The force of his craving shocked him, and he shut his eyes as he heard water running.

Usually, he'd delight in toying with mortals, deceiving eyes, startling them with a falling object or quiet laugh.

He couldn't with Camille. She'd know instantly it was him; she was too perceptive to believe otherwise.

He groaned, and ran a hand through his ink-black hair.

"Damn that girl," he cursed.

The water stopped, and he heard her yell.

He was beside her in a heartbeat, and he fought a laugh as she hopped around, clutching her toe.

"Fucking bloody hell!" she hissed through her teeth. "Ow, ow, ow!"

A smile emerged as he watched her, and, shaking his head, he leant in the doorway.

He continued to study her as she prepared for bed, and leisurely pursued her back into the bedroom.

His lips pursed at the seemingly shapeless clothes she pulled on – a red t-shirt, black bottoms.

_Oh, they do not suit you at all. No, this will not do. _

She whirled, and for a heart-stopping moment Loki thought she had heard his thoughts – until she passed him and went to her desk, picking up the Prose Edda and angrily flicking through it.

"That bastard," she muttered. His eyebrow shot up.

_I was nothing but gentlemanly_, he mused. _What cause did I give her to say such a thing?_

She made a sound of frustration, and her hands covered her face, the book dropping to the carpet with a soft thump.

"It wasn't him. It can't be. They don't exist. They're _myths_, for crying out loud!"

_But all myths have elements of truth_, her mind reminded her gently. _Dad taught you that, remember?_

Fury suddenly enveloped her, and she grabbed a marker from her desk and began to scribble on the whiteboard above it.

I AM NOT GOING CRAZY. I REFUSE TO. HE DOES NOT EXIST. HE. IS. A. MYTH.

Loki was profoundly amused by this, and he was sorely tempted to write below her furious scrawl. But he restrained himself, knowing it would only alarm her further.

Camille slammed the pen down, and nearly dived into bed, she was so livid.

She turned out her light and sat there, her knees up to her chest once more, breathing heavily.

_Why am I being so emotional about this? It's irrational. For god's sake, stop it!_

_Oh… 'god's'. Ha. Ha. STOP IT, BRAIN. __STOP IT. _

Irritably, she lay down, and shut her eyes.

Loki sat beside her then, and his hand reached out as if to caress her cheek, but he thought better of it and retracted it with a small sigh.

"Sleep well, Camille. Dream impossible things," he murmured, knowing she could not hear him. Induced slumber was so very convenient, at times. Particularly when he himself induced it.

He rose, and, glancing over his shoulder to check she was quiet, he picked up the strange pen she had used not minutes before.

He wrote beneath her rant, a slight grin upon his visage.

He stepped back to admire his work, and chuckled, turning to view the motionless mortal. His gaze softened.

"Rest, my lady," he whispered. "I will see you come the morn."

He allowed himself one final look, and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like? I will try and update sooner, I promise!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bonsoir, lovelies! Thank you for all your lovely reviews! And wow, you alerters really seem to love this -but please tell me your thoughts!**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - indeed :P**

**indescribable music - thank you!**

**ZapZapYotsuba - ah, you'll find out, don't worry...**

**Jo Brookes - You think so, do you? ;) He's a darling, though, no mistake :D**

**Snowy702 - If it is more you want, then more you shall have, my dear!**

**Also - MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Camille stretched, wincing as her bones cracked.<p>

"God I feel old," she mumbled. "What the hell did I do last night?"

It hit her, and she sat bolt upright in bed, her eyes wide.

"He… he…"

She rubbed her eyes, and her heart leapt into her throat as she caught sight of the whiteboard.

Below last night's rant, there was a second line of script, far more elegant than hers had been.

_Hello, Camille. You may ignore this, because I do not exist. _

Half of her wanted to run screaming, the other half wanted to burst out laughing.

"Loki," she whispered, a smile forming amid her fears. "You always were the god of mischief."

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and stood. She went over to the whiteboard, and studied the words.

_He never left,_ she realised with unbidden horror. _He was watching me._

Both shocked and angry, her mouth opened before her brain could think.

"Loki!"

"Yes?"

She leapt a foot in the air from the cool voice in the doorway, and he smirked as he heard her racing heartbeat.

"Don't _do_ that!"

"Well, you did call," he reasoned, a twinkle in his eye.

She attempted to recall some dignity, and glared at him.

"You never left last night."

He held up a finger. "Ah, actually, I think you will find –"

"You were there long enough to write that!" She jabbed her thumb at the message. "Which means you were there to –"

Her face flushed as she realised.

"Yes?" he prompted with a sliver of a grin.

"You saw me. Un… un…"

"Undressed?"

"Yes! That!" She looked away, flustered, and he smiled.

"You need not be so shy, my dear."

"Well I am, alright?" She turned away. "I don't… I'm not an exhibitionist."

He laughed.

"_That_ is quite obvious."

She was suddenly, horribly conscious. Her pyjamas were unflattering, and she knew her hair was a mess. She ran a hand through it, unsure what to do.

It was then she noticed his attire. His armour was gone; he wore simple dark green robes, black trousers, black boots.

"That armour you usually wear, you aren't…"

"I have no reason to wear armour against one such as you, Camille," he said, amused. Her eyes flashed.

"You think me weak."

"No, I merely do not view you with unease."

"Because I am mortal." Flat, cold.

"Yes."

"You're an arse."

His lips quirked. "I've been called many a worse thing, my lady. By all means, feel free to continue your slander."

"You're impossible," she muttered, picking up her dressing gown and pulling it on. "But I'd expect nothing less from a god."

He chuckled. "So you admit my existence, then."

"Well, unless I'm unknowingly drunk – and I doubt that, because I don't drink – you must be real." She moved towards him and touched his arm, feeling the soft fabric of his apparel. "Yep. 100% real."

"I'm glad you think so." His emerald eyes glittered, and Camille swallowed.

"I can't read your mind." It was out of her mouth before she could rein it in, and he grinned as a hand flew to her lips.

"Curious thing, aren't you?" He tilted his head. "And why were you trying to read my mind?"

Mischief suddenly sparked, and she smiled.

"Curiosity."

She brushed past him, and he stared after her.

"If you're going to stay… and I assume you are… make yourself at home," she called, "I'm going to need some mortal minutes."

Mortal minutes… Amusement flickered at her choice of words, and he nodded.

"Of course."

"You know where the kitchen is, if you get hungry."

She shut the bathroom door, and he shook his head, smiling.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door had closed, she leant against it, grimacing.<p>

'_If you get hungry'! Oh, you idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why did you say that? Ugh. _

With embarrassment that tinged her being, she stripped and washed, her mind racing with the knowledge that Loki had seen her, well, clothes-less. She was incredibly shy about such things, and she wasn't too sure if she liked that he had watched her – _oh, lordy_ – take her clothes off.

_Why am I even letting him stay? He's a strange man – god. I don't even know him that well. Just because he rescued me last night, it does not mean he's earned my trust!_

Common sense suddenly caught her, and she rolled her eyes.

_Get a grip, Camille. You're twenty-one years old. An adult. For god's sake, don't regress into a giggly teenager. _

Wrapping her dressing gown tight around her, she left the bathroom. She could sense he was in the living room, and she hurriedly made her way back to her bedroom.

She dressed quickly, black jeans, red t-shirt, silver necklace. She stayed barefoot – she preferred to do so. Grabbing a brush, she ran it through her wild curls, attempting to somewhat tame it (and knowing she would invariably fail). A dash of lip balm, and she was done; no point doing makeup when she was going to eat – and in her haste she would only poke herself in the eye with mascara.

Camille sighed, feeling her heart constrict, and left the room.

She entered the kitchen, and let the kettle warm up.

She pulled a mug out of the cupboard.

"Your hair seems particularly unruly today."

She nearly jumped out of her skin, and the mug slipped from her grasp.

But there was no crash. He was beside her, smiling, holding the mug in his hand.

"Yours, I believe."

She took it from him. "Thanks."

His green eyes warmed, and she looked away.

"Can I get you anything?" Despite the weirdness of her situation, she still kept her manners – much to Loki's dry amusement.

"No, but thank you."

He sat down at her table and watched her intently as she made her tea. She could feel his piercing gaze. She tried to steady her hands, and found that she couldn't.

"Why do I make you so nervous?" he asked softly.

Damn it.

She swallowed, and set the mug down.

"Loki, you're a god. Up till last night I had no idea you even existed. You…" she exhaled, and turned to look at him, "you make me nervous because I've quite frankly no idea how to act around you."

"You're leaving out something vital."

She stared at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I am not the God of Lies for nothing, Camille. You are editing the truth, are you not?"

She bit her lip, and he frowned.

"Camille…"

"Fine!" She folded her arms and glared at him. "I don't trust you. I don't trust guys in general; last night would show you why."

His eyes widened slightly as a thought nudged him.

"Camille… have such incidents occurred before?"

Colour shot up to her cheeks.

"N-no," she stammered. "Well, _things_ never happened. I wasn't… I wasn't… violated, if that's what you're asking."

Relief washed over him, replaced by concern.

"But you get unwelcome attention."

"Loki…"

"Does this happen often?" he pressed.

"Please, just –"

"Do they?"

"Why do you even _care_?" she suddenly shouted, livid. "It's not even _your_ business! You just swanned in to save the poor damsel, and you suddenly think that my life is fascinating! _Why_? Why am I so _bloody_ interesting to you? _Tell me_!"

He was on his feet in an instant, and he advanced, treading carefully, knowing that any quick movement would frighten her.

"I'm curious about you," he said softly. "Am I not allowed that?"

He was startled to see her eyes were glistening.

"Guys aren't curious. Not unless they just want _a good fuck_."

The words sounded harsh on her tongue, and Loki did not like them. They did not suit her.

"I assure you, I am just interested in you," he said quietly, gently. "I do not pursue women such as you for sport."

"Right." Her voice shook, and he noticed her hands gripping the counter for support.

"Camille, look at me."

She did not, was unable to.

His voice softened. "Please."

Hesitantly, she turned her head, and her gaze met his. He smiled.

"You have beautiful eyes," he whispered. He saw her internal conflict, saw her trying to reject his words.

"Accept that," he spoke tenderly. "You do."

She blushed, and his eyes sparkled.

"There. You see?"

He stepped back, and waved his hand.

A steaming cup of tea appeared beside her on the counter, and she stared questioningly, first at the cup and then him.

He gestured. "Drink it, Camille. I promise you'll feel better."

She took it, and slowly sipped.

A delicious warmth filled her, and she shivered slightly.

"Thanks," she murmured, abashed. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I just get defensive a lot of the time."

"I understand." He pulled out a chair. "Sit. You're trembling like a leaf."

She sat, and he moved to lean against the sink.

"Where were you coming from last night?" he enquired. "At such a late hour?"

"Oh." She laughed, feeling more at ease with _that_ sort of question. "My friend's place. We have a tendency to stay up to ridiculous hours, especially when she's involved."

His lips quirked. "I see. Pray, what is the name of this delightful girl?"

"Darcy. Darcy Lewis."

The change in him was instantaneous. He straightened, his jaw tensed, and his eyes sparked with a flame.

"Darcy Lewis?" His words were guarded, and Camille's inquisitiveness spiked.

"Yes, that's her name," she replied, her eyes narrowing as she noticed his demeanour. "Why? Do you know her?"

"Indeed I do." His voice had cooled considerably. "Indeed I do."

Her eyebrows rose questioningly.

"How, might I ask?"

"Prior circumstances." Flat, icy. "I do not wish to go further into it, my lady."

Sensing he would not be persuaded otherwise, she took a sip of tea.

_I'll get the details from Darcy later. _

"I would prefer it if you did not," he said quietly.

"Get out," Camille spoke, sharp as a blade.

"Camille, I would ask you not to speak of me to Darcy Lewis," he continued, ignoring her retort. "Complications would arise if she knew of my presence."

"And what complications would they be?"

He glanced away. "I cannot tell you."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright. Just so long as you weren't planning to take over the Earth."

He stiffened, his expression becoming wary, and a shocked laugh broke from her lips as her eyes widened.

"You were. Oh my god, you _were_!"

All of a sudden, she found herself pressed up against the wall, and his face leaned close.

"Hold your tongue," he said darkly. "You speak of matters which you cannot comprehend."

She studied him, her gaze calm and searching despite her thudding heart.

"You attempted to… but you failed. Why?"

She wasn't even remotely concerned, he noted. She was merely trying to… what was the mortal phrase?

Ah, yes.

Figure him out.

Her hand reached up and her finger tapped his chin.

"Why?" she whispered. "What happened?"

"I will not say." His eyes bored into hers. "We all have secrets, Miss Langley. Even the best of us."

"How do you know my surname? If you've been poking around –"

"It was on the letter on your desk," he said carelessly. "I was not looking at your thoughts."

That silenced her.

His fingers brushed her cheek, and she inhaled.

"Understand that there are certain things I do not wish to disclose. Even to you," he murmured, gentle now.

Her eyebrows lifted.

"What do you mean, 'even to me'?"

He simply smiled.

"Enjoy your day, Camille."

She touched his arm.

"Wait –"

He disappeared.

She sighed, and leaned back against the wall.

"What am I getting myself into?" she whispered. "All I did was get saved, and eight hours later he appears in my apartment. I don't throw him out; instead I let him stay, and even offer him tea. Why?"

_Because he fascinates you,_ her mind reasoned. _He's a god, remember? Not only that, but one from your childhood. You grew up reading about his exploits. It's only natural that you're interested in him._

"Oh, gods," she groaned. "That's it."

The phone rang, startling her, and she grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Did you get home alright last night?"

It was Darcy. Inwardly, Camille swore before answering.

"Er – yeah, fine. Sorry I didn't call, I was pretty tired."

"You're an idiot. You could have stayed with me," Darcy teased. Camille smiled.

"I know, I know. Next time, I promise."

"Good. I'm coming over. I would bring Jane, but she's busy."

"Get Starbucks and I'll let you in," Camille said.

"Vanilla cream frappuccino, extra whip?"

"You know me too well."

"Deal. Be there in twenty."

Darcy hung up, and Camille cursed.

_He's going to kill me. _

"I'm so screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, one long chapter! And heh heh, Camille's in trouble...**

**I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy New Year to you all! I hope you had a good Christmas! Muchos thanks to all you new alerters/readers - I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Simpa007 - Have you seen the film yet? You must! :P How was your Christmas?**

**indescribable music - aww thankies!**

**SuperFunkyGirl - oh, yes ;)**

**kie1993 - *hugs***

**dhauren - cheers :D**

**MissCaityGrace - here it is!**

**ZapZapYotsuba - yay! xD**

**opticon217 - thank you, you're a darling!**

* * *

><p>The bell rang incessantly, and Camille fought the desire to laugh as she heard Darcy.<p>

"Open the door, Camille! I brought bribes!"

"I asked you for them; technically they're not bribes," Camille grinned as she let Darcy in.

"Tomato, tomahto." She toed off her Converse and handed Camille her coveted frappucino. "There ya go. Extra whip."

Camille drank it lovingly. "Oh holy gods, that's good."

"Damn straight." Darcy flopped down onto the couch, sipping at her own hazelnut mocha.

"Jane still working?"

"Yeah." Darcy rolled her eyes. "She needs to take a break, seriously. How's work going for you?"

Camille sat on the opposite end of the sofa, her knees up to her chest, facing Darcy. She balanced her cup on her knees, sighing.

"It's alright, I guess. Not a lot of motivation lately…"

"Oh, shut up! You write the best stuff ever! You were published at the age of sixteen, girl! Who can say they've done that?"

_ Yeah, and then my world went up in smoke. Literally. Bye-bye England, hello New Mexico. At least Olivia took me in, though. Thank God for aunts and uncles._

Camille smiled, blushing slightly.

"Darcy, honestly…"

"Uh, uh. No buts." Darcy smirked. "Face it, you're awesome."

Camille stirred her frappucino, lifting the straw and licking the cream off, quiet.

_He told you not to tell. You can't. _

The figure which suddenly appeared in the corner of the room made her jump, sloshing her drink.

"Camille? Are you okay?" Darcy asked, startled.

Composing herself, Camille smiled wryly.

"Shivers. I think someone just walked over my grave."

Darcy laughed, and Camille glanced at the form now resting in her armchair, watching them both.

_Darcy can't see him. Cheater. _

Loki's lips quirked.

_Get out of my head, Laufeyson_, she said calmly. _Or I'll invade yours. _

His expression froze, and he went very still.

She ignored him, focusing back on Darcy.

They chatted amiably, teasing about people, events, objects, but Camille could not ignore the fact that he still sat in the chair, silent, observing.

She couldn't say something to him – mentally or aloud – without losing focus on Darcy, and she knew if she did Darcy would ask what was wrong.

And Camille hated lying.

It was another hour before Darcy got a text from Jane.

"Shit."

"What?"

"Um… Jane needs me. I'm sorry, I really should go."

Darcy nearly leapt off the couch and yelled as she ran out the door, "I'll call you later, okay?"

"O… kay!" Camille shouted back, but Darcy was already gone, the front door slamming shut behind her.

Camille frowned. "Weird."

The hairs on her neck prickled, and she whirled round to face the god.

"Why are you here? Can I not have at least twelve hours before you turn up again?"

His gaze bored into hers, cold, calm.

"I knew that Miss Lewis would invade sooner or later, and I –"

"Stop." She held up a finger, and he paused, amusement flickering.

"Yes?"

"Did you honestly think that I would talk about you? _Really_?" Scepticism dripped from her tone. "I'm not a fool, Loki. I would rather not mess with things I neither like nor understand."

His eyebrow quirked. "Wise decision."

"That includes you." Her voice cooled. "I want you to leave. I want you to get out, and never come back."

A laugh fell from his lips. "And pray, what have I done to warrant such a desire?"

An unbidden, sinful thought entered her mind at the word 'desire'.

_God, his voice is like silk. I could listen to it for hours… No, focus! Be angry, you idiot! He just walked in like he owned the place!_

Her eyes narrowed. "I have no wish to include someone like you in my life, Silvertongue. My life is difficult as it is, and I do not want you to play with it as if it were a toy!"

She turned away, and began to walk to the kitchen, abruptly livid.

She was halfway there when her left ankle went sideways, and she stumbled, gasping in pain.

He was there before she had time to hit the floor, and he lifted her easily.

"Dear me, must I do this _again_?"

"Put me down." Her face was flaming in embarrassment, and he gently set her on the couch.

"Camille." His voice was soft. "What happened to you? Why do you stumble so often? Why is your gait so uneven?"

He knelt and took the ankle in his hands, smiling slightly.

"So cold… your circulation is terrible."

"I know." She was sharp, abashed. "You don't need to tell me that."

"I have offended you." His eyes searched hers. "Forgive me."

Warmth spread through her foot, easing the strained muscle, and she sighed.

"I have to stop tripping around you."

He chuckled. "I do not mind it."

"Well, I do." Curt, somewhat humiliated.

"You haven't answered my questions." His fingers gently massaged her ankle, relieving the pain. "What happened?"

She bit her lip, reluctant. "It's not that interesting."

He looked up, and his gaze was piercing, almost stern.

"Let me be the judge of that, yes?"

She sighed, realising when she was cornered.

"I was born with it. Happy now?"

His lips thinned, and he motioned for her to continue.

"That is a very vague description. Elaborate."

Her chest tightened. "Loki…"

"Please." His voice had softened, and his fingers were soothing her skin, imploring her for an answer.

"My mother went into hospital for a regular pregnancy check-up… and it turned out that she was dying. Her body was shutting down, and they needed to get me out, because we were both at risk. I was still a month away from being ready to be born. But they gave her a caesarean, and delivered me."

His brow furrowed. "Go on."

"My mama… she survived, they were able to save us both. However…" She sighed. "There were complications. The doctors think I had a stroke in the process of being born. Lack of oxygen. It caused a form of cerebral palsy… in this case, mild left-sided body paralysis."

His eyes shot up to meet hers, his soothing ministrations at a halt.

"My dear…"

"The stroke destroyed motor neurones, and that is why I limp, Loki. I rely more on my right side, which explains why my left leg is shorter and left hand smaller; there was less pressure for them to grow, it –"

His finger touched her lips, silencing her babbling.

"It's alright, Camille. I know what it means." His eyes were gentle. "I imagine you do not want sympathy."

She looked at him, surprised at his insight. "How do you –"

"You've had this since birth. Pity and sympathy are all you've known. I can read it in your face." He tilted his head. "It is also why you are so petite, no?"

She blushed. "Yes."

A slight smile graced his mouth. "Don't be ashamed. You are a beautiful woman, Camille Langley." He pressed a kiss to her foot, and she stared.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You have lovely feet."

Alarm coloured her next words.

"Oh lord, please tell me you do _not_ have a foot fetish."

He laughed wickedly. "And what of it, my dear?"

She went crimson, and he grinned.

"You are quite delightful when you blush so."

"I'm not…"

_She has trouble accepting compliments_, he realised. _She doesn't believe they are sincere. _

"Camille, please." His eyes warmed. "You are beautiful."

Her eyes widened, and she swallowed.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Can a man not tell a woman she is beautiful?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." She went very quiet. "Why me?"

"Because you are. Ignore those fools who tell you otherwise. Physical differences do not detract from beauty, Camille."

She frowned.

"What is it?" he asked, sensing her confusion.

She looked down.

"You… you didn't say flaws."

He laughed.

"Should I?" he reasoned, smiling. "Your physicality is not defective; in fact, your stature is exquisite, my dear."

His finger brushed her cheek.

"Believe me, love."

"It was the nightingale…" she whispered. He grinned.

"Well-said."

She suddenly curled up, her knees to her chest.

"Aren't you supposed to be the chaotic, mischievous, lying jötunn?"

His eyes glinted. "That's only a facet of me."

"Then why are you being so kind to me?" It sounded childish, but she couldn't help it. She needed to know.

"As adept as I am at lying, I despise self-deception. And you, my dear Camille…" he kissed her hand, "… you are a definite offender there. I intend to put you to rights."

She shook her head. "No."

He cocked an eyebrow. "No?"

"Please go." She bit her lip. "Thank you for all your help, but I don't need any more."

"How wrong you are." A smirk toyed with his mouth. "I have no intention of leaving, Camille. None at all."

"Get out!" she suddenly shouted, grabbing a cushion and chucking it at him. "Leave!"

He was momentarily astonished.

"Did you just throw a cushion at me?"

"Yes. Now get the fuck out."

She cried out as he lifted her and tossed her over his shoulder.

She was utterly shocked, and in retaliation hit his back with her fists.

"Put me _down_, you bastard!"

His mouth curved at her useless strikes and slaps which only served to excite him.

"I am afraid I must decline, my dear."

"Don't you 'decline' me, Loki, now put me do – _ow_!"

He licked his lips.

"You… you just _bit_ me!" she gasped, both horrified and aroused.

_Gods, he's gorgeous…_

"Indeed I did. Must you always state the obvious?" His tongue flicked the spot on her thigh where he'd nipped her, and she tensed, knowing what he was doing even though she wore jeans.

"Loki, don't."

Sensing genuine apprehension, he paused.

"Camille, I have no plans to bed you."

Her face flamed.

"Who said I was thinking –"

"Your tone and general pitch of voice would indicate that you were." Amusement tinged his words.

"I… I… um…"

He readjusted his hold so that he almost cradled her, and he looked at her, one hand under her knees, the other round her waist.

"Blushing again. It's a habit with you, isn't it?"

"What do you expect? You just bit my thigh!" She was accusatory, and her eyes burned.

"And what a delicious thigh it is too." His eyes glittered, full of wicked promise.

She swallowed.

"What do you want?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Let me in, Camille. Let me help you."

"But why?" Her eyes shone with unshed tears, and her accent trembled. "Why?"

And in all honesty, he had no solid idea.

_I do not know what I am doing. She is a mortal. An ordinary mortal with ordinary worries and ordinary fears. And I am drawn to her. I do not understand why. I wish I did. Never have I wanted to help a mortal before. I despise them, they are weak, useless, they… but she…_

_ All-Father help me. I am unused to such feelings. I cannot – I do not – _

_ Damn. _

He let her down, and his gaze was tender.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

He leant down, and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now you all know why she is the way she is :) I hope you liked this chapter! And woohoo for romance! ;)  
><strong>

**Lightning xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I finally, FINALLY watched Thor in its entirety. Dear gods, Loki is beautiful...**

**Yes, I'd only seen bits of Thor before, don't judge me :P**

**Simpa007 - Yeah, my Christmas was great, thanks. Aww, thank you. I do try and write well, hopefully you like it!**

**kie1993 - here we go! And not a two-week wait! Huzzah!**

**LePyronness - Cheers :D**

**opticon217 - woohoo! I know, writing's so fun! :D**

**MissCaityGrace - he's a top bloke really :P**

**ZapZapYotsuba - Ah, if I was him, that'd be telling ;) You'll get a little more of her backstory now!**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - RA RA AH AH AH, ROMA ROMA MA :P**

**Snowy702 - yay! I'm so happy you love it that much!**

**Violeta27 - Well, sneaky & sultry = Loki ;) Yeah, I wanted to use cerebral palsy in a story. I actually have a mild form of CP, so I know exactly how it works/affects lives, and I wanted to see how it would fit within a story :)**

**And on we go. Fans at the ready, ladies, Loki gets a little.. frisky ;)**

* * *

><p>His lips were soft and gentle; there was very little force, no persuasion.<p>

It was simple, easy.

No ulterior motive.

But then reason slapped her around the face, and she broke away, gasping.

"W-what?"

Her eyes were wide, and her expression so terribly vulnerable that he wanted to protect her forever, to pull her close and never let her go.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered. He smiled.

"Because I wanted to. Does that satisfy you?"

She looked almost despairing, and she turned away.

_I can't, I can't…_

"You need to leave." Her voice was quiet, a single note of sadness.

He frowned, and took a step towards her.

"Camille…"

"Why?" She whirled around, her eyes ablaze with a maelstrom of emotions. "_Why_ would you do something like that? _Why_? How could you even _want_ to? I'm not like those goddesses you must be used to, I'm not pretty, not tall. I'm nothing. So why?"

He was shocked at her outburst, and more than a little compassionate.

"Camille, you cannot believe those words you speak, surely?"

"Everyone else thinks so." She was near to tears, he realised, horrified. "I'm worthless. That's all I've been told. What else am I but that?"

His eyes softened.

"Would you believe me if I claimed differently?"

She laughed bitterly. "You'd be lying. A skill you must be proficient at, I'm sure."

He ignored the insult; he knew it was unintentional, she meant no true spite by it. Instead he shook his head.

"No. I am not lying, Camille. Though I am indeed proficient, it is rarely a skill I take pleasure in."

She bit her lip, and he could see her mental guards keeping her in denial, keeping her safe.

And by the Norns how he wanted to break them. How he wanted to show her trust, show her happiness, show her –

He froze.

_What? What am I _thinking_?_ his mind cried, stunned. _Happiness? Me? With a _mortal_?_

_ Oh, I have well and truly lost it. _

But he found he did not care, and he told his brain to shut it.

"You are a beautiful being, Camille." His voice was gentle, devoid of all harshness. "I would not have you trust otherwise."

She turned away and walked to the kitchen. He watched, troubled, as she began to make herself a cup of tea, but her hands shook so much she was forced to stop.

_Again. Again. This happened before. Only now she is not nervous, more… afraid. _

_ Her coping strategy._

He waited as she stood by the counter, her back to him.

She grasped the edge of the sink, and breathed in deeply.

"I… what you said… nobody, save my family, has ever told me that." Her voice was shaky with emotion, and she still did not face him. "I'm sorry if you think I'm overreacting, but I'm so… _unused_ to this."

His heart warmed at her honest confession. He approached her, and carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, not wanting to startle her.

_Making her jump is the last thing I'd long for._

Gently, he rubbed small circles with his thumb on her skin.

"Breathe."

She tensed at his touch, but that single word seemed to soothe every fibre of her body. She exhaled, and he could feel her relax under his fingers.

"That's better." His voice was low, sending sensations through her.

She closed her eyes, his tone lulling her. She had no idea what it was, but around him – around the fucking _god of mischief_ – she felt secure. Safe.

_Like I could trust him. _

Her eyes flew open, and he sensed her shock immediately.

"What is it?"

She was quiet, infuriatingly so. Just when he was about to repeat his question, she spoke softly.

"Has anyone ever trusted you, Loki?"

He was taken aback, and he dropped his hand as though her skin burned him.

"I…"

She smiled sadly. "Can I trust you?"

"You shouldn't." He failed to hide the pain in that reply, and she could hear it. "Oh, you should not hold faith in me at all, mortal."

She laughed softly. "You are God of Lies for a reason, then."

He sighed, declining to comment.

She whirled round then, and her gaze was piercingly curious.

"But why then do I feel like I can?"

"Excuse me?"

"Trust you." She took a step forward from the sink. "I feel like I can trust you. Why? I trust pretty much nobody, so why do I feel like I can trust you, of all people?"

He was immediately wary, guarded.

"You shouldn't."

"I know. Yet I do."

She rolled her eyes. "God, this is like something out of a teen angst movie with pale sparkly tortured souls and suicidal 'oh I love you but you can kill me' damsels."

He quirked an eyebrow, utterly bemused. "What…?"

"Honestly, you do not want to know." She laughed. "It might just traumatise you."

"Ah. I see." He smiled warmly, a genuine show of amusement, and she suddenly realised that such a thing was rare from him. Her cheeks heated slightly, and he tilted his head, his smile widening.

"You're blushing, Camille."

"Excellent deduction, Sherlock." Her sarcasm saturated every word, and it delighted him.

"Should I start smoking?" A clay pipe appeared in his hand, and his expression was sly.

She burst out laughing, and covered her mouth in an attempt to remain dignified.

The appearance of the deerstalker cap blew that to smithereens, and she was unable to stop the laughter bubbling from her. She gripped the edge of the counter for support, and all of a sudden he was laughing with her, his eyes alight with mirth.

She tried to let go of the side, to at least stand straight, and she slipped.

He grabbed her, and allowed himself to fall to the floor. She landed on top of him, and they both tried to smother their glee.

Until she raised her head to look at him.

His eyes instantly captured hers, and her giggles died an instantaneous death.

"Hello," he murmured. Her face pinked, and almost lazily he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. His thumb traced her lips, and her eyes widened.

"I…"

In a flash they both lay on the living room carpet. She cocked her eyebrows at him.

"You'll be more comfortable," he said by way of answering. She frowned.

"More comfortable for wha –"

He rolled in a split-second, and she inhaled as he leaned over her, his eyes aflame with barely restrained desire, his long legs entrapping hers.

"There." Amusement licked at his tone. "You see? More… _comfortable_."

His lips claimed hers, and she closed her eyes as his tongue gently explored her mouth, mated with her own.

A soft moan escaped her, and he chuckled.

"How utterly exquisite you are…" His lips travelled along her jaw, and to her throat, where she arched her back, gasping as he nipped that sweet spot.

The sensation of her pushing up towards him almost made him lose all control, and he inhaled slowly, running a finger along her denim-covered thigh.

Her eyes flew open.

"_No_!"

She sat up, breathing heavily. He pulled back at once, brow furrowed.

"Camille?"

"I can't do this," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

She started to get up, but he held her down, his gaze searching.

"Loki, let me up."

"There's something you haven't told me," he said quietly. "It's why you panicked, isn't it?"

"You know how I feel about men trying to –"

"No, no, that isn't it. Don't lie to me; that will never work."

He could sense her heart was racing, and he saw the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Loki, get off me." Her voice was trembling. "Please. Just get off me."

"Camille, what is wrong?"

She fought against him then, and alarm streaked through him as he saw the fully-fledged terror in her eyes.

He released her immediately, sitting up, and she backed away, hitting the sofa.

Neither of them spoke for a minute, until he broke the silence.

"You were lying when you told me no man had ever violated you, weren't you?" His voice was gentle, hiding his inner turmoil, his horror at what had been done to her.

The tears welled once more, and she shut her eyes.

_And I did not see the lie because it was what I wanted to hear. _

"Camille, love, I am so sorry," he said softly. "Had I known –"

"Why would you know?" A bitter laugh fell from her. "Why would anyone know? I've never told anybody here. New life, new start, right? The police dealt with him; I just have to live my life now."

"And you flinched from me because I was too forceful." He sighed, regret swallowing him. "I am truly sorry, I did not –"

"No."

He stared. "No?"

"That isn't the only reason."

Her cheeks coloured, and she glanced away from him.

"I was seventeen when it happened. Four years ago. And before that… I had never done anything intimate with anyone. Afterwards… I lost my faith in guys."

She bit her lip.

"What I'm saying is that… I…"

"Camille, I understand." He reached out to touch her hand. "You consider yourself pure. Untouched."

Her face flamed, but she nodded, abruptly unable to meet his gaze.

"I haven't ever… not since the incident…"

His gaze softened, and his thumb caressed the back of her hand.

"It's alright, love. Breathe. Don't be ashamed of yourself. Never be that."

She laughed shakily. "I try. But it's so difficult…"

A single tear fell, and he caught it with his thumb. He smiled.

"No more tears. Not now."

A steaming mug appeared in his hand, and she laughed ruefully.

"Thanks."

He grinned.

"My pleasure."

He sat back, and she sipped the tea gingerly.

"Ms Lewis was saying that you write," he said casually. Her eyes twinkled as she remembered that he'd overheard their entire conversation.

"Mm. I do. That's how I make my living," she replied, grateful for his topic change. "I guess it became my job when I was sixteen."

"What do you write? Fiction?"

Her lips curved shyly. "Yeah. Fantasy, mainly. A little horror."

Delight sparked in his eyes. "You? Such an angelic creature? Writing horror?"

Playfully, she rapped his knee. "I may look adorable, but I'm really not. Be warned. I bite."

"I shall keep it in mind." He smirked, and she rolled her eyes, taking another sip.

"You're impossible."

"Oh, no. Just improbable." He winked, and she smiled.

* * *

><p>He watched the boy cooking breakfast, watched him carelessly fry some sliced meat or other.<p>

He hadn't really meant to, but he'd picked the face and the name from her head while she was opening up to him. And now here he was, over four thousand miles away in England, while Camille slept back in New Mexico, blissfully unaware of where he currently stood.

It was early morning, sunlight streaming in, and he eyed the boy's figure with an unrivalled hatred.

_Yes. _

_ Time to play. _

"Having fun there, are we?"

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin, and he swore as the knife slipped, cutting his thumb.

He whirled, and his eyes widened as he took in his intruder.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Loki smiled lightly. "A messenger. Do you perhaps remember a girl of the name Camille Langley?"

The boy paled a little. "Yes. I do."

"And do you perhaps remember what you did to her?" Loki's voice was cool, calm, but anyone could hear the menace under the surface. "How you broke her to nothing?"

The boy's expression hardened.

"Get _out_, you fucking weirdo!" He raised the carving knife in his hand, and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh, put the blade down, Benjamin. You and I both know it'll do you no good."

Baited, the boy slashed forwards, and Loki sighed.

"I told you it would do you no good. But would you listen? No."

The boy dropped the knife in shock, and began to scream in horror as he stared at his own body, criss-crossed with ribbons of scarlet – the wounds he had inflicted himself.

"_Shit_, _man_!" he shrieked, hunching over in pain. "_Who the fuck are you? What do you want from me?_"

"What do I want?" Loki began to circle the boy, steady, even. "What do I want… well. If I am to be thoroughly honest with you, Benjamin Riley… I want to skin you alive, rip your organs out one by one and, to be truthful, kill you stone dead. All of which I am quite capable of doing, I assure you."

The boy's face had drained of all colour, and he suddenly dashed for the door. It slammed shut, and he turned round, backing up against it, utterly terrified.

"I'm _sorry_!" he screeched. "I'm sorry, alright? _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_!"

Loki shook his head.

"Too late."

His eyes darkened to scarlet, his skin turned azure, and the boy began to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heheheheheheh... nobody can hide from Loki. Nobody. **

**He can be pretty damn evil when he wants to be...**

**Lightning xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! I hope you're all doing okay :)**

**Simpa007 - No, not weird at all, I LOVED writing it *cackles evilly***

**kie1993 - *bows* thank you, my dear.**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - Yeah, I used to love it, but not anymore. Now I just enjoy mocking it... YEAH HACKY SLASHY :D**

**Snowy702 - cheers xD**

**BeatnikFreak - heh, love you too *hug* Lemme know how you're doing, btw. Also, when you feel like it - SUSPIAN. MOAR. **

**opticon217 - we all know Loki has a dark side. Heh. I wanted to exercise that a bit. Hope I did it justice!**

**MissCaityGrace - Yup, completely screwed xD Here's more for you, sweetie!**

**Shall we? ;) Also, there are translations at the end of the chappy, in case you don't speak French!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Camille stirred, her legs twitching. She mumbled something unintelligible, and buried her head under the pillow, stretching her legs out –<p>

She paused, still half-asleep.

That something had not been at the end of her bed last night.

Irritably, she kicked it, wanting the damn thing to move out the way so she could properly wriggle in the bed.

It made no sign of shifting out of the way, and she groaned.

She kicked it again.

"You can do that for as long as you wish, it will make no difference."

Her eyes shot open, and she nearly pulled her back twisting round to stare at the figure perched on the end of the bed.

He smiled innocently.

"Good morning, Camille."

She glared, though her mind registered that he was sublimely dressed in a soft blue shirt and dark trousers, a pair of sunglasses clipped to the shirt pocket – and she could see the delicious muscles of his forearms.

Not that she, you know, cared or anything.

"What are you doing here? It's not even ten in the morning," she protested, her cheeks flushing as she eyed his shins. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Actually, it's almost eleven, and no," he laughed. "It would take a lot to even bruise me, my dear."

She rolled her eyes, and threw the pillow over her face.

"Let me sleep."

"I was. Until you decided to abuse me." A smile edged his voice. "Being a gentleman, I was obliged to return the favour."

"Bastard," she mumbled. He laughed.

"Do you not understand Midgardian social rules?" she said, albeit it slightly muffled. "No-one watches people sleep like that! No-one!"

A thought occurred, and she sat up, eyes narrowing.

"You're not Edward Cullen, are you?"

He lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Who?"

She tossed the pillow at him; being who he was, he caught it effortlessly, and a flicker of disappointment crossed her face.

He smirked. "You'll have to try a lot harder to catch me unawares, Camille."

Her expression was abruptly mischievous, and she moved closer to him.

Her lips brushed his, and his eyes widened slightly. She smiled as she felt him still in surprise.

"Caught you," she whispered against his mouth.

A second passed, and a low chuckle reverberated.

"Never."

His mouth seized hers then, and he pulled her to him, his fingers feeling the warm bare skin of her waist where her scarlet strappy top had ridden up.

Camille felt giddy. Actually _giddy_. Never had a kiss been so… _overwhelming_.

_Mind you, when you've had centuries, if not millennia to practise…_

_ Shut up brain, shut up!_

His laugh echoed in her mind, before he gently pulled back.

"Satisfactory, I take it?"

She grinned, still slightly dazed.

"No, it was… terrible. You need lessons."

"Minx."

"Cheat."

His eyes glittered, and she held up a finger.

"Uh, uh. I know that look. No."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and she stood up, stretching. Loki watched, his eyes roving her body as it tautened and her top lifted, revealing a smooth back and alabaster skin. Her – _horrific, garish, ghastly_ - pyjama shorts rested on her hips, and he took a moment to admire the curves above them. How he longed to kiss every inch, to taste every part of her, to have her and hold her and –

"Stop ogling me, Loki."

He smirked, and reached out a finger to run it lazily down her spine. She shivered, and that single motion made his entire body ache for her.

"You're quite beautiful, you know," he said casually. She stilled, and then turned her body to smile shyly at him.

"Breakfast?"

He inclined his head, his lips quirking at her modest air.

"Of course."

He rose fluidly, and followed her to the kitchen. He loved the way her hips swayed slightly, and displeasure flitted through him as she paused in her step by a strange white contraption resting on the counter. She pressed a few buttons on a black rectangle sitting amongst the white, and he laughed softly as jazz music began to play.

"Louis Armstrong?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You know Armstrong?"

"He was quite a delightful man, yes."

The eyebrow rose higher.

"You actually _knew_ him?"

"Indeed I did."

She laughed, and danced to the fridge, light on her feet despite her usual tendency to stumble. "Well, I'm envious. What can I make you?"

Her movements had near entranced him, and he took a moment to collect himself.

"Surprise me."

She glanced at him, faint worry creasing her brow.

"You're not, you know, allergic to anything, are you?"

He had to laugh at that. Humans and their fragilities.

"I'll take that as a no," she muttered. He merely watched her, a crooked smile gracing his oh-so-tempting lips.

"Sweet or savoury?"

Suddenly he was behind her, and his mouth brushed her ear.

"Oh, sweet, to be sure."

She inhaled at his feather-light touch, and her whole body tensed.

"Loki…"

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, and stepped back.

"You desire breakfast, yes?"

She was about to tell him she desired a fuck-load more than breakfast, and spun round to say so, when she caught sight of the table.

A basket of blood-red strawberries sat there, with a small jug of cream and a dish of wafer-thin biscuits.

Her eyes widened, and unconsciously she licked her lips.

She glanced at him. "Thank you."

He gestured. "Please, eat."

"Well, if I am, so are you. I'll feel self-conscious otherwise."

He smirked.

"As you wish."

He pulled out her chair, and bade her sit. She did, a little embarrassed by the gesture, not accustomed to gallantry. He noticed, and wisely said nothing, taking a seat of his own and removing the sunglasses from his shirt, placing them on the table. Camille picked up a fork and speared a strawberry, biting off the tip and chewing. An expression of pure happiness lit her face, and he smiled.

"Good?"

"C'est parfait," she murmured. He looked delighted.

"Parlez-vous français?"

"Un peu," she blushed. "I'm not a native speaker, but I love the language."

"I could teach you," he offered. She smiled shyly.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, si c'est que tu veux," he replied warmly.

"S'il te plait," she said softly. "Merci."

"De rien." Languidly, he picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the cream, before lifting it to his mouth and taking a bite. He licked his lips as he chewed and swallowed.

"Where did you learn to speak it?" she asked interestedly, eating a little more as she realised how delicious the food actually was.

"I spent time in France a few years ago, out of pure curiosity. For Midgard, it's quite an exquisite place."

She raised an eyebrow. "For Midgard? Asgard's better, is it?"

His eyes sparked with amusement at her sharpness.

"Oh, yes. Much better."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Shining city, drenched in golden sunlight, pure rivers, beautiful spots of nature, with a mystical rainbow bridge as the cherry on top."

He grinned. "You weave magic with your tongue, mademoiselle."

She smiled wryly. "I try. Was I right?"

"Surprisingly close to the truth."

She dipped a biscuit in cream and ate it slowly.

"Tell me about it. Tell me about Asgard."

His mouth quirked. "You seem to know it already, my dear."

She rapped his hand. "No. Tell me about Asgard. Not just what it looks like. Tell me about the people. Your childhood. What you hated, what you loved, what made you laugh. Tell me –"

The phone rang then, cutting her off, and she sighed.

"One sec."

"Here." He abruptly held out the phone out to her, and she took it, gratified.

"Thanks."

She rose from her seat and went into the next room. "Hello?"

The fact that she moved away from him to take the call both fascinated and amused him. Shy about calling, yet she should know he had better hearing than a human. He could hear every word she and the caller spoke.

He frowned as he listened, and her voice was becoming more and more shocked.

"Right… I see… wow. Do they… do they know who did it?... No. Okay. Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

There was a pause, and she came back into the kitchen, looking faintly disturbed. She turned off the still-playing music and faced him.

"Please tell me it wasn't you who killed Benjamin Riley."

His eyes darkened. "I make no denial of that."

There was a bitter taste in her mouth. "They say it was a mixture of frostbite –"

"Hypothermia, blood loss and bone breakage," he finished calmly. "Yes. It was."

She leaned back against the counter and closed her eyes, slight revulsion crossing her features.

"You didn't have to murder him, Loki."

"He broke you, Camille. I was simply returning the favour, albeit a little more… _permanently_."

She sighed, trying to belie the sense of queasiness rising within her.

"I suppose in some weird twisted way I should be thanking you."

"There's no need. It was out of my own volition." His voice was still even, almost serene. "He will not trouble you again."

"Well, no. But… frostbite? How did – oh. _Oh_." Her eyes widened. "Jötunn. That… figures."

Surprise flickered, but then he reasoned that she had read the myths.

"Yes, exactly." His voice had an edge of steel to it, and she could hear it.

"Then you must wear a glamour or disguise of some sort, yes?"

He had not expected her to be so insightful, and it alarmed him, so much so that he failed to hide his reaction.

She chuckled at his expression. "The literal translation of jötunn would suggest a difference in height and temperature… and you look very much not like one right now."

Embarrassment coloured his cheeks, and he looked away.

"I am considered somewhat small in stature for my race."

There was silence, and he chanced a glance at her.

She took him aback by smiling.

"You see that bag of sugar over there?" She gestured to the counter, and, following her hand, Loki nodded, observing the item in question.

"Yes."

"I was no bigger than that when I was born. I was tiny. Just over three pounds. So you and I have something in common there."

A hesitant smile tugged at his lips. "So it would seem."

Slowly, she walked over to him, and kissed his cheek.

"I admire your gallantry, Loki, but please don't maim or kill anyone on my behalf." He could hear the wryness, and his eyes twinkled as she continued, "I don't make a habit of causing the deaths of my enemies."

"Duly noted," he murmured. She shook her head, grinning.

"Wordplay, I see."

"What else would you expect?" he reminded her, smirking in return.

She straightened, and ran a hand through her hair.

She froze.

"Holy –"

She dashed to the mirror in her bedroom, and she groaned.

"What is it?"

"I have been talking to you, eating breakfast – which, by the way, is not something I do often, breakfast with men – and my hair has been like this. _This_!" She gestured wildly, appalled at the tangled brunette curls. "It's a complete _bird's nest_, it –"

He spun her around and kissed her. She surrendered instantly, and he lifted her by her waist on to her dresser, scattering makeup and jewellery to the floor. His lips crushed hers, seeking dominance, and unconsciously her legs wrapped themselves around his, her hands gripping his shirt. She sighed against him, and she gasped as his lips fixated on that spot on her throat. A shudder of pleasure went through her, and her eyes widened.

"Oh, my…"

His tongue flicked it, and she tensed instantly, tightening around him. He laughed, low, dark, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Your hair is wonderful," he murmured, and he buried his hand in it, feeling the softness against his fingers. "The wilder, the better, my dear."

He kissed her once more, impassioned beyond belief, before pulling away to admire his handiwork.

She sat upon the dresser, legs spread, face flushed, her – truly magnificent – breasts heaving. Her hair was tousled, her lips rouged, her eyes fiery.

She looked utterly glorious, and he was wholly determined to have her.

_Oh, to have her writhing with need, begging, crying out for my touch – _

A slight smile curved his lips.

"Feeling alright, darling?"

"You bastard," she gasped. He grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

A scent caught his attention, and he cocked his head. He chuckled.

"Someone is a little lustful."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You can't _possibly_ –"

"I'm a god, my dear. I have extremely sensitive senses. And your body is betraying you quite spectacularly."

She tried to slip off the dresser – only to find that she was unable to. She stared at him, and he smirked.

"I like where you are. I can admire you much more from here."

"I hate you."

"Hmm, yet your body says otherwise." His eyes glittered, and Camille felt her heart pick up the pace.

"Loki…"

"Do not fear, Camille," he soothed her with that delectable voice of his. "It's too soon to be bedding you. I know you are not ready."

She flushed, a protest on her tongue, but he silenced her with a finger to her lips. He smiled.

"Hush."

He caressed her cheek with his thumb, and pressed a kiss to her throat.

"It's entirely up to you. Whenever you are ready. You think you are now, but you are not. You'll know when you are, however. Yes. You will. And when you do… only then I shall take you."

His declaration made her quiver, and her words came out mortifyingly breathless.

"What if that's not what I want?"

He laughed softly, and his next words were pure sinful promise.

"Then I haven't done my job."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't resist this :P**

**And as for the translations:**

**C'est parfait = It's perfect**

**Parlez-vous français? = Do you speak French?**

**Un peu = A little**

**Vraiment? = Really?**

**Oui, si c'est que tu veux = Yes, if it is what you want**

**S'il te plait = If you please**

**Merci = Thank you**

**De rien = You're welcome/It's nothing**

**I hope you loved this!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Bonjour, mes amis! I'm back! Apologies for the long wait, shit hit the fan. But it's all good now, mostly. **

**Simpa007 - Thank you! Seriously, that means a lot. **

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - hehe, Loki's awesome :D**

**BeatnikFreak - Cheers m'dear. Oh my gods I cried at War Horse! It was so amazing! Huzzah!**

**Jo Brookes - Agreed ;) It's fine, dear, no worries. I missed you! But I'm glad you're back! Haha foot fetish ;)**

**Violeta27 - Yeah, I didn't want to do it that way, it's so overdone. Oh, he's a little shit. But we love him :')**

**opticon217 - Yup, it totally does! Heh heh. **

**kie1993 - *hugs***

**MissCaityGrace - Camille's not really a crybaby. She gets emotional, but tends to bottle it up... not the best thing, but y'know...**

**Snowy702 - why, thank you sweetie! ;) **

**CaptainWolfsbane - *hugglesquishy* You are awesome! It will continue, I've just hit a bit of writer's block. Haha feisty! :D**

**iforgotloginlol - Wow, thank you! Really, thanks. I hope you like this next chapter!**

**And we continue, with a bit of light smut, some anger and definitely some badass comebacks...**

* * *

><p>He listened with a smile as she showered. She was singing, and it was soft, melodic. He'd resisted the urge to watch her as she cleansed herself, though by all the Norns how he wanted to see that supple figure, lithe, warm.<p>

He was idly flicking through a book of hers that looked untouched. His brow rose progressively higher as he read it, and he was morbidly fascinated by its contents.

There was a sudden bang, and a string of curses. Loki shook his head, laughing.

"Are you alright?" he called.

"I hit my head on the shower door," she grumbled from inside the bathroom. He put the book down and sighed.

There was a yelp, and he smirked as he shifted to the bathroom.

She was leaning against the wall, holding her head. But she was staring at her body, at the dusky pink towel, and she jumped when she saw him.

"Get out!" she cried, her eyes wide, her face growing pink. "You can't do stuff like that!"

He ignored her and moved to inspect her head.

"And why am I wearing a towel?" she asked. His lips quirked.

"I wished to examine your injury, and I knew you were not ready to let me see you completely."

"Your point is moot, stalker, you've already seen me without clothes."

He eased her hands from her head, smiling.

"Yes. But you weren't aware. I would rather wait to see you in all your glory at a time when you are ready."

She bit back a retort, and let him push her hair back, searching.

He touched the afflicted spot lightly with his mouth and pulled back.

"You will live."

He pressed his lips to her bare shoulder. "Perhaps you should get dressed."

"Yeah. Perhaps you should get out."

He laughed. "So grateful, aren't you."

She lifted her eyebrows.

"What do you want, a kiss?"

"All that and more." His gaze smouldered, and she swallowed. He chuckled, and brushed her cheek with a finger.

"Put some clothes on. Because I only have so much self-restraint."

Her whole body seemed to flush, and she bit her lip.

"Loki…"

An utterly immoral smile curved his lips.

"Yes, my dear?"

She pulled him down by his shirt and crushed her mouth to his. Instantly his hand curved around her waist, and he pulled her flush against him.

He was about to throw in the towel (literally) and ravish her – _waiting be damned_ – when she broke the kiss and smirked.

"You're not the only one who fights dirty."

She walked away, her hips swaying a little, and he stared after her. He licked his lips, and let out a low laugh.

He leant against the wall by her bedroom door.

"I sincerely hope you do not see me as the tortured Edwardian vampire," he said casually. "I am not that mentally unstable."

She groaned in horror. "You didn't."

"I most certainly did. What a hideous book. Are girls your age truly so submissive to men so obviously unhinged?"

"I should hope not. Why would you read that blasted thing, _why_?" Her voice was pained, and he laughed.

"It was sitting on your bookshelf, looking quite unloved and alone. Its newness intrigued me, considering how well-worn most of your books are. I read the back cover, and, suitably interested, began to read a little. Your earlier remarks about Edward Cullen now make perfect sense, though I am a little offended that you think me so obsessive."

"You're not obsessive… you just don't play by mortal rules."

"And neither did he."

He could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"He _was_ human though."

"Almost a century before. Time enough to lose that 'mortal coil'."

"Oh, I am _not_ going to debate vampire fiction with you. No-one slanders Anne Rice's books and gets away with it."

"On the contrary, I have the highest respect for her novels."

"Good. Because I'd have to disown you otherwise."

He shook his head, chuckling, when something caught his eye.

A small black object, hiding just under the top shelf of a bookcase.

He swore.

Bugs.

Within a second, it was smoking, and his eyes widened as identical rivulets of smoke erupted from various points in the room.

He'd destroyed them all… but exactly how many were there?

"SHIELD," he murmured, anger rising within him. "Of course."

Without a second glance, he left a note on her table, and vanished.

* * *

><p>"Loki? Can you give me a hand?"<p>

No answer. Camille frowned.

"Loki?"

Still nothing. Worried, she opened her door, and walked into the living room.

"Loki?" she called. "Where are you?"

There was absolute silence. She sighed.

"If this is one of your tricks –"

She caught sight of the piece of paper on the coffee table. She went over, uneasy, and picked it up. Sweeping, elegant script in green ink decorated it.

_A situation has arisen. I will be back as soon as I am able. My apologies for the abruptness. _

Her brows furrowed. Situation? What in Hell did that mean?

She exhaled, irritated, and let the note drop to the floor.

She needed a frappucino.

* * *

><p>Loki eyed the men with distaste. He hated guns. He hated incompetent fools with guns even more.<p>

Which was why he found himself watching the Avengers – oh, what a laughable name – holding a meeting. All of them were there – even Jane Foster's minion Darcy Lewis, though she looked bored as anything, lazily fiddling with a music player.

"No, Camille hasn't mentioned anything about gods and shit," she said bored. "Why would she?"

"Because, Ms Lewis," Fury said softly, making a few of them wince, "we think a god has taken an interest in her."

Thor frowned. "Who is this Camille?"

"A friend of mine and Darcy's," Jane said quietly. "She moved to New Mexico a few years ago from England."

"Is she hot?" Stark asked. They all turned to look at him, and he raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't tell me you weren't all thinking it too. She's British; that accent has gotta be something."

Jane groaned, her head falling into her hands. Darcy put down her iPod and looked at Stark.

"Stark, I forbid you from trying to bang her. No kissing, no touching, no winking, no doing. We clear?"

Stark grinned. "Crystal."

"That's enough," Fury cut in, sending Stark a shut-up-now-or-I-will-cut-your-balls-off-and-it-will-hurt look. "Her name is Camille Langley. She's twenty-one, English. She moved here when she was seventeen after some family circumstances. The one thing I want to make clear, right now, is that she has been through things no-one should ever have to go through. So have a care around her, Anthony, or she may just bite your head off."

Stark smirked, but his eyes were curious.

"Do you have any idea who the god might be?" Steve spoke softly. Fury frowned, and glanced at Thor.

"You talk to your brother at all?"

Thor shook his head. "No. I have not seen him since the last time he was here… on… Midgard."

The whole room went deathly still, and Loki grinned.

"Shit," Stark whispered. "Shit, shit, shit."

Jane's eyes were wide with alarm. "I have to call her. Right now."

"Wait." Darcy said. They turned to look at her.

"What is it, Ms Lewis?" Fury asked quietly.

"How in Hell do you know that a god might be stalking her? How do you even know her?"

"We keep tabs on everyone you know," Coulson said calmly. Jane stared at him.

"You bugged her, didn't you?"

Coulson said nothing, and Darcy's face filled with rage.

"_Motherfucker_!" she shouted. "How could you _do_ that to her? To anyone? Do you not _know_ what privacy _is_? _Huh_?"

"We needed to keep an eye on her," Coulson replied, not in the least bit irked by her outburst. "It was the simplest solution."

"Go _back_ to her apartment and _get rid of them_!" Darcy yelled. "_Or I will_ _fucking castrate you in your sleep_!"

The whole room was silent with shock. Darcy never shouted. She was always the quiet, bored little assistant who never gave two fucks about SHIELD.

But SHIELD had hit a nerve.

Loki had to admire her. She was tenacious, loyal. Good qualities.

"We cannot do that, Ms Lewis," Fury spoke softly. "If it is Loki who is intrigued by her, we have to find out why. We can't destroy the bugs until we know."

"It's too late, Fury." Loki became visible, and smiled. "I already have."

Several people yelped at the sight of him, and he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Thor, one of the few who had not recoiled, stood. "Brother. Is it true? Does Ms Langley intrigue you?"

Loki ignored him, and looked directly at Fury.

"How dare you do such a thing, Nicholas. She is a harmless, innocent citizen. What gives you the right to eavesdrop on her life?"

Fury, though he hid it well, was scared shitless.

Loki leapt onto the long table with the grace of a panther, and walked the length of it until he was standing in front of the man. He crouched, and when he spoke, it would have terrified even the bravest.

"Let well alone. Her business is her own; she does not need to be examined at every hour and angle from your incompetent men. If you do not do as I say, I will not hesitate to kill each and every person sitting in this room. Do I make myself clear?"

There was complete silence, until Darcy piped up.

"Dude, you're not in love with her, are you?"

Rolling his eyes, he rose and turned to look at the mortal.

"No, Ms Lewis, I am not. But she does, as my brother here wonders, intrigue me."

"If you hurt her I'll kill you." The voice came not from Darcy, but from Jane. Her face was hard, and she glared at him. "Stay away from her, Loki. She's too breakable for someone like you."

"Ms Foster, I am perfectly aware of her past and her physicality," he assured her. "I know what wrong has been done her."

Jane paled. "How do you…?"

"She told me," he answered calmly.

A phone rang. Darcy swore.

"Shit. Way to ruin the tension. Sorry, one sec, I –"

She froze, staring at the screen.

"Who is it?" Stark asked – though by her expression, they all knew exactly who.

"Camille," she replied. "Ah, fuck. I should take this –"

"No," Fury cut in. "Let it run to voicemail."

It rang for another few seconds, then a beep.

"Darcy, where are you? I mean, I know you're probably at work and whatnot, but I am in desperate need of a frappucino. Answer your bloody phone! Okay. Good. Bye."

Stark whistled. "I was right. That accent is hot."

Fury's gaze fell on Loki. "I need to talk to her."

Loki shook his head. "I will not allow it. I want her away from everything to do with SHIELD. I will not have her entangled in one of your schemes, Fury. And that is final."

"Much as I appreciate it, Loki, you can't control my life," came a very composed, very English voice from the phone. "What's going on?"

Loki's eyes had widened, and he looked at Darcy, who smiled innocently.

"Sorry, I must have hit the wrong button."

"Loki, tell me. Now," Camille said icily. "Or I will bitchslap you six ways from Sunday."

The entire table snorted with barely suppressed laughter.

"I would rather not explain it over a mobile device," Loki replied calmly, ignoring the Avengers' amusement.

"Fine. Then take me there. Get over here. Now."

She hung up, and Loki rolled his eyes, before vanishing.

"Hot accent, English, and tells Loki what to do?" Stark grinned. "I like this girl."

There was a pop, and Loki reappeared with a petite brunette, who eyed the table warily, before turning to the god of mischief.

"I'll kill you later."

His lips curved.

"Glad to hear it."

Camille's gaze fell on Fury, and her eyes narrowed.

"You must be the man in charge, am I right?"

Fury inclined his head. "That's correct, Ms Langley."

"Then you can tell me what this SHIELD business is. And who all these people are, although," her eyes fell on Thor, and she smirked. "I think I know who one of you is. Nice to see you again, Thor. I take it you're the god of thunder, and not the mortal boyfriend of Jane's?"

"That is correct. Forgive me, my dear," Thor said, abashed, "but in the interests of secrecy…"

"Yeah, I get it, don't worry." She waved it away.

"How did you know that?" Jane's brow creased. Camille sighed.

"I grew up on Norse mythology, sweetie. If that one there," she jerked her thumb at Loki, "is the goddamn god of mischief, then there's got to be others. I put two and two together, and hey presto."

She glanced at Stark, and her eyebrows lifted.

"I'll let that accent comment slide. Just this once."

Stark stared. "How…?"

"Oh, it's obvious. You're the only one in this room – besides Silvertongue here – who looks arrogant enough."

Loki's lips twitched. Oh yes. Yes, she was definitely his girl now. There was no way in the nine realms he was letting her go.

Stark blinked, and Camille smiled sweetly.

"Now, can someone tell me what the hell I'm about to get stuck into?"

"SHIELD. It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division," Fury answered her, his single eye assessing her. "We deal with superhuman threats… a previous incident would be one involving Loki."

Camille turned to said god, eyebrow raised.

"Taking over the world?"

He smirked. "You could say that."

"Un-fucking-believable." She rolled her eyes, and looked at the Avengers. "Tony Stark. Steve Rogers. Clint Barton. Natasha Romanoff. Thor. Bruce Banner. Phil Coulson. And you… Nicholas Fury."

"Careful, love." Loki's voice was pitched low, a warning.

_I know what I'm doing. Breathe. _

_ Camille, I do not want you to be targeted. The last thing you need is to be on SHIELD's most wanted list. _

"How do you know our names?" Steve asked softly. Her lips quirked.

"If I say internet, you're not going to buy it…"

"Damn straight," Stark muttered, fascinated.

"Wait a sec… he called you 'love'," Darcy said slowly. Loki's eyes glittered.

"Am I forbidden to refer to a mortal as such?"

There was complete hush.

"Brother, are you and Ms Langley… intimate?" Thor asked hesitantly. Camille blushed, and held up her hands.

"Okay, everyone, back up. Seriously. I've only just met you all, and I don't –"

Loki spun her around and captured her lips with his. She sighed, and his hand held her back, held her close, moulded her body to his.

_God he tastes good - _

He broke the kiss, and leisurely turned his head to look at the Avengers.

"Do you require any more proof?"

Camille smacked his chest, ever-so-slightly dazed. "Loki!"

He laughed, and Camille flushed as she took in the Avengers' expressions: ranging from appalled to aroused, and definitely fascinated.

"Good _grief_," she muttered. "Why is it so _weird_ in here?"

"Possibly because most of them loathe me," Loki said in a stage-whisper. He was enjoying this far too much, and she resolved to injure him later.

"I can't imagine why," she said sarcastically.

"Camille, can we talk to you for a second?" Jane spoke quietly, looking worried. Camille nodded.

"Of course."

Loki smirked, amused, and she looked daggers at him as Jane and Darcy took her outside of the room.

"Okay. Spill," Darcy said suspiciously. "What's the deal with you and Loki, huh?"

Camille raised an eyebrow. "He's not that bad, Darc. Honestly."

"Camille, he tried to take over the world," Jane said harshly. Camille bit back a laugh.

"So I heard. He's also a gentleman, in case you didn't know. His manners are impeccable."

"Chivalry's a dying breed," Darcy said flippantly.

"Not where he's concerned."

"Camille, please listen." Jane's eyes were wide with anxiety. "We're worried for you, okay? I mean, you're fragile. I don't mean offence by that. But he's dangerous. Unstable. Even Thor's slightly wary of him. He could hurt you. He could tear you apart, and I don't want that for you."

Darcy nodded. "I mean yeah, he's fucking hot and god _knows_ what he's like in bed… but seriously. Just be careful, alright?"

"When am I not?" Camille's expression softened. "I know my limits. I know what I'm getting into – despite the fact you may think otherwise. Loki will not harm me – I know it. Do you want me to tell you why?"

Darcy's eyes were narrowed. "Go on."

She proceeded to tell them – editing the parts regarding the men – about Loki rescuing her that fateful night and taking her home.

When she had finished, they were both silent in astonishment.

"He… he rescued you?" Jane whispered, her expression amazed. Camille inclined her head.

"Yes. But for god's sake don't look like _that_ at him. Nor thank him. He'd probably eat you."

The three of them laughed, though Jane looked a little uneasy. Camille grinned.

"All good? Good. Now I can go back and make Stark squirm."

Without further ado, she returned to the room, Jane and Darcy following behind.

"I do not eat mortals," Loki murmured, his eyes glittering. "They are not to my taste."

Camille rolled her eyes, though her stomach flipped at his innuendo.

"Trust you to be listening."

"Well, I had to be sure you weren't going to be abducted."

"By these two?" She snorted. "Hardly. No offence, girls."

They waved it away, and took their seats.

She glanced at Loki. "By the by, do you have any plans to try and enslave Midgard again?"

His eyes danced with mirth. "Not in the immediate future, no."

"Excellent."

She turned to the table.

"Do I get a chair any time soon, or will I have to stand all day?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope this makes up for the long wait!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Anyone see the 10 second teaser trailer for The Avengers? ASFLAFDHGFJFGH I CANNOT WAIT! Also - LOKI ON A FREAKING ALIEN FLYING MOTORCYCLE. FUCK YES.**

**And yes, I should clarify that this takes place after The Avengers :)**

**kie1993 - cheers! :D**

**Snowy702 - She totally is :P**

**BeatnikFreak - haha here you go! Now gimme Suspian ;)**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - hehe so am I! High-five!**

**CaptainWolfsbane - awww you're a sweetie! *hugs***

**Jo Brookes - YES CAKE. :D Yeah, she's totally badass xD Woohoo!**

**nat huck - hehe :D**

**Violeta27 - She's a babe :') Yeah, Darcy's so protective of her... tee hee. **

**And off we go!**

* * *

><p>SHIELD, after the incident, had granted – well, forcibly given – Camille clearance. She was tied to them now, much as it made Loki uneasy. He may have quelled his more questionable urges, but that did not mean he was a good man.<p>

And he worried for her. Damn it, he did. She was a mortal, and as useless as he normally viewed them… Camille was different.

_How cliché_, he muttered in disgust. _To be swayed by a mortal._

"It's only cliché if you let it," her voice echoed from the bedroom, amusement obvious. His mental guards slammed up instantly, and he heard her laugh.

"Touched a nerve, did I?"

He rolled his eyes, and shifted to where she sat on the bed.

Sorting out her lingerie.

His eyes widened a little, and her cheeks went crimson.

"Out. _Out_!" She shrieked, leaping off the bed and pushing at his chest. "Go and blow up a building, whatever it is you do these days! Just get out!"

He ignored her useless protests, and moved past her to pick up a particularly lacy piece in dark midnight blue. His lips stretched into a smirk.

"You should know better than to organise your lingerie around me… My, I had no idea you were quite so… _daring_. Should I inform Steve of this fact? I know he views you… amorously."

"You do that and you'll give the poor man a heart attack," Camille said sharply, overlooking his jibe and insinuation, her cheeks hot. "Now put that down."

He looked at her, his eyes smouldering.

"Put these on for me."

She raised her brows. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want you to wear these." He plucked the matching thong from the bed and held them out to her. "Run along."

When she made no move to take them, his eyes glinted and he brushed a featherlike kiss to her jaw.

"Please? For me?" he whispered, a smile in his poisoned-honey tones. She groaned.

"I'm not changing out of my clothes to satisfy a mere whim."

He clicked his fingers, and suddenly her outfit melted away, leaving her dressed in only underwear.

Underwear which made him take a step back and appraise her.

She yelped.

"Give me my clothes back, you pervert!"

He smiled. Dark green lace and satin. Oh, yes. He _liked_ this. Ignore the blue, the green looked _so_ much better…

"Have you not heard of personal boundaries?" She whirled, snatching up her dressing gown and pulling it on. "Some of us aren't – _hey_!"

He threw her robe to the floor, and suddenly they were on her bed. He leaned over her, and her breath hitched as his gaze set certain parts of her aflame.

Then his head dipped to capture her lips in a searing kiss, and as she gasped, his tongue slipped inside, mating with hers. His right hand crept up to stroke her ribs, and she tensed, her toes curling. He laughed against her lips, and pulled back to look at her.

"Hmm. Almost. But not quite."

"What?" she asked, both breathless and confused. He threw her a wicked grin.

"Ready for me, my lovely little innocent. Not fully, not yet."

She sat up, both shocked and aroused.

"Loki. Who says that I even want you to be my first? I've known you less than a week!"

"Camille, if you are referring to Midgardian conventions, I think you and I defied those the minute we met." His mouth nuzzled her throat, making her mind go momentarily fuzzy. "This isn't exactly an orthodox liaison now, is it?"

Well, when you put it like that…

"If you like, I can take you on one of those oh so cliché outings with overpriced meals and stilted conversation," he said casually, running a finger along her arm. "That is usually how courtship is done in this realm, is it not?"

Ignoring the butterflies that arose in her belly at the word 'courtship', she tried to picture the two of them sitting in a restaurant.

She failed.

And her mind was progressively losing it as he loomed over her, his long body lithe and graceful.

"I…"

"Yes, my love?" His emerald eyes glittered.

"Not fair," she whispered. His chuckle sent shivers down her spine.

"When is it ever?"

With that, he bent his head and kissed the swell of her breasts.

She inhaled, and he seized the opportunity. His arm snaked around her back to scoop her up, and he sat her in his lap. He smirked at her slightly-dazed expression, and stroked her through the satin of the bra.

"Much as I adore this garment… it really must be got rid of." His fingers deftly unhooked the bra, and she lifted her arms, allowing him to fully remove it.

He took a moment to appreciate the form she had. Beautifully rounded curves, and those two perfect mounds of soft alabaster flesh, all firm and ready for his touch…

His hand cupped her breast, and his thumb circled the nipple. She bit her lip, holding back a moan.

"Tell me you aren't enjoying this," he murmured. Her eyes were glassy, shaded with desire, and he kissed her, long, passionate.

She suddenly broke away, biting her lip.

"Loki. I'm not… I'm not –"

He put a finger to her mouth, silencing her. He smiled gently.

"I know. But that does not mean I cannot pleasure you, does it?"

Her face grew warm, and he laughed softly.

"Let me show you."

He kissed her, for once tender, and then he laid her on the bed. His lips brushed her forehead, and he knelt. He unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside, and she stared at his bare chest.

Sculpted. Muscular.

And the very definition of yum.

Yet she still had her reservations. He could read them in her face. Her mind was spinning.

His hand cupped her cheek, and with his thumb he stroked the blush-stained skin.

_Loki?_

He tilted his head, lowering his mental shields a little.

_Yes, love?_

An absolutely delicious smile curved her mouth, and he felt himself stirring.

_What kind of mischief are you god of, exactly?_

He laughed wickedly.

_Oh… all sorts. But my particular favourite…_

He leaned down to kiss her nipple, making her gasp.

_ Is this. _

She giggled, and his eyes glittered.

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p>If someone had told Camille that her first intimate experience would involve laughter, lights on, and definite orgasmic ecstasy, she would have rolled her eyes and told them to screw their head on properly.<p>

As it happens, that was exactly what went on.

And he was a damn good teacher.

_Yes_, she thought lazily as she curled up next to him, his lips brushing her shoulder_. If there ever was a degree in the study of orgasms…_

_I think we can assume you just obtained full marks,_ came his languid interjection, a smirk lingering in his tone. _Double first, if I'm not mistaken. _

_ Double being the operative word…_

He laughed aloud.

_For now. I did not want to overload your virtuous senses with any more than they could take. _

She snorted. _Virtuous? __Moi__?_

His fingers curved around her hip, and she smiled as he pressed a kiss to her spine.

_My lovely little innocent_, he whispered. His hand trailed along her waist, and she shivered as he cupped her breast.

_Oh god… do what you did earlier…_

His thumb lazily traced her nipple, and he chuckled as her silent cry of pleasure thrummed through their minds.

_So sensitive… I'll be sure to keep this in mind. _

_ You… do… that. _

Her struggle for coherency delighted him, and she couldn't hide her smile as she felt his elation.

_But wait… aren't things supposed to be all deep and sombre and dramatic and full of fiery gazes?_

His mouth curved.

_ You've been reading far too many romances, my dear_, he said, amused_. And what filthy romances they are…_

Camille felt her entire body flush in mortification, and she groaned.

_I should've known they'd be the first you'd find._

He laughed darkly. _You can discover many things about a woman by the types of books she keeps hidden. Your mind must be positively depraved…_

Her hand squeezed his, tiny in comparison. The gesture surprised him; he knew how conscious she was of her left hand and fingers, and it warmed him.

She was finally letting her guards down.

She definitely deserved a reward for that.

Lazily, he rolled her, and shifted so he could position himself between her thighs. She stared down at him, eyes wide, and he smirked a smirk that was pure Loki.

"Prepare yourself, darling. You might want to hold on to something."

He lowered his head, and she was instantly reminded of not ten minutes earlier.

"You _cannot_ be – _oh_. Oh, _my_. Yup. You can."

Her head fell back against the pillows as he eased her legs further apart and sent her spiralling into bliss.

"How… how do you _do_ that?" she squeaked, her voice at least three octaves higher than normal. Her hips bucked, and he held her legs. He raised his head, and his eyes burned her soul.

"Stay. Still."

His soft yet hard command had her instantly craving him, and he smirked.

"Patience, my love. You'll get what you want."

His finger lightly flicked her nub, and she nearly screamed.

"_Loki_!"

He lifted her legs, settling them on his shoulders, and turned his head to lick the inside of her thigh. She quivered, biting back a moan, and he smiled.

"Oh no, don't hold back for me, Camille…"

She didn't.

Neither did he.

* * *

><p>She was dimly aware of her pillow rising and falling. Also it was warm. And <em>damn<em>, it smelled good.

Her brow furrowed. The pillow was vibrating. And making noises.

_Why is the pillow laughing?_

_ Oh… wait._

Her eyes shot open, and she raised her head.

"Good morning, my love," he said warmly, eyes twinkling.

She blinked at him, and then closed her eyes, snuggling closer.

He chuckled, and stroked her cheek.

"Wha… what time is it?" she mumbled.

"Near nine."

She groaned.

"Too early…"

He smiled, drinking in the scene. He lay quite carelessly on the bed, with Camille half lying on top of him. Her hair was a tousled thing of beauty, and he lazily twirled a curl around his finger.

Somehow, in the midst of all their teasing, his clothes had vanished, and he revelled in the deliciousness that was their two naked bodies. They fit perfectly, little as she was in comparison to him.

"Can we just lie here all day?" she murmured, pressing a kiss to his chest. "I don't have anything to do… do you?"

His hands gripped her waist, and gently he lifted her, settling her on her back. He rolled to his side, and leaned on an elbow, gazing at her.

"As much as I would _love_ to ravish you a hundred times, my darling –"

"Nope." She placed a finger to his lips. "Cancel it. Cancel everything."

His eyebrow quirked. "Are you ordering me about, my love?"

"Absolutely." She grinned. "Somebody has to."

"And if I refuse? I do not believe someone so petite as you could – what was it you threatened? – ah, yes. No, I highly doubt someone like you could 'bitchslap' me."

She snorted. "God, don't _ever_ say that word again…"

"Your word, not mine. Although I would be very surprised to see it defined in a dictionary…"

She smiled. "You're adorable."

He actually looked offended, and that was enough to start the giggles. She couldn't stop, and she rolled away, trying desperately to smother her amusement.

He rolled his eyes, and his hand went straight between her legs.

She stopped instantly, her eyes going wide, and he withdrew his fingers, lifting them to his mouth and sucking them.

"You taste utterly divine," he whispered.

"And you're emotionally manipulative," she teased softly. He smirked.

"Oh, but it's all for your own good, believe me."

She smiled, then bit her lip, a shadow falling across her face. He frowned.

"Camille?"

She sat up, her knees to her chest.

"Darling, what is it?"

She glanced away.

"I have known you less than a week. Five days. And here I am, in bed with you. Why?"

He did not answer; any fool could see it was rhetorical. He merely waited.

"I haven't ever… no guy has ever managed this. I just don't trust them. And I shouldn't trust you. Yet here we are, the morning after. How did you do it? How did you break down my walls? How?"

She rubbed her jaw, thoughtful.

"Six days ago I was a normal twenty-one year-old woman, content with her life and her lot. Now? Now I'm part of SHIELD, and a god's… a god's…"

He looked up at her, his brow creased.

"Do you regret it? This. Us. Last night. Do you?"

She bit her lip again. "I don't know. Christ, I don't – I don't – it's just so unreal. I mean it was good – damn, it was amazing – but was I right to do it? To let you in?"

"Camille." His hand touched her arm. "Right and wrong have no jurisdiction here. It is all about wants and needs. Your wants, your needs. It is not immoral to spend a night with the one you desire. And you, Camille, you have never known that. You have spent years shut away from all of it, because you are reluctant to trust anyone. To let anyone show you joy. What kind of life is that, my love?"

She was silent, thinking. It was a minute before she spoke again.

"Do you trust anyone, Loki?"

He was reminded of that previous conversation, and he sighed.

"There are… few who I do."

"Then how am I any different?" she asked softly. "You and I do not put faith in others easily. What about your family? Do you trust them?"

Sensitive topic. She felt the silence suddenly become charged, and she looked at him.

He grimaced.

"I do not trust my father. Not anymore."

"Farbauti?" She frowned. "What happened?"

He laughed hollowly. "No, not Farbauti. My father is Odin. Or my adopted father. My biological father was Laufey."

Her eyebrows rose.

_Well, there goes the reliability of mythology. _

"Wait, Odin _adopted_ you?"

"Yes. He found me during a battle involving Asgardians and Frost Giants. I was King Laufey's son, but hidden away from public view due to my… less-than-impressive size. Odin discovered me, and took me from Jotunheim to Asgard, where he and his wife Frigga raised me alongside their son, Thor."

He fell quiet, and she rested her hand in his.

"'_Was_ Laufey's son'?"

"Yes… I killed Laufey."

She barely blinked, instead spoke, gentle.

"Odin kept your heritage concealed, didn't he?"

Loki inclined his head.

"And now you see no reason to trust him because you do not know what to believe."

Slowly, she knelt, and embraced him. He stiffened.

"I do not want your –"

"It's not pity," she said softly. "It's compassion."

He struggled with his emotions as he felt her affection for him radiate, and he settled for wrapping his arms around her, closing his eyes.

They weren't in love, but they certainly couldn't walk away from each other.

She leaned back, and gently brushed his lips with hers.

"Do you think you will make peace with Odin?"

"I do not know." He sighed. "I do not know."

She stroked his cheek. "You'll figure it out."

"What of you?" he said quietly, suddenly fearing her answer. "Us."

She smiled, and his heart instantly lightened as she spoke.

"Breakfast?"

He kissed her, and she laughed as he lifted her naked body in his arms and promptly shifted to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, yeah, fluff and smut and angst. Not much plot. But who cares? :P<strong>

**Lightning xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, hello! Apologies for the long wait, I really am sorry! **

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - hehe geeks are awesome :D**

**BeatnikFreak - wow, really? *hugs* I'm so happy you're enjoying it!**

**CaptainWolfsbane - haha I just had to put it in :P**

**curiouspolyglot - yay for happiness!**

**MissCaityGrace - yup, they really are :)**

**kie1993 - hehe xD**

**Snowy702 - ah, don't you worry, you'll get details soon, my dear... ;)**

**A. Alice-LaCasse - aww thank you honey! That's so sweet of you :D**

**Jo Brookes - ALL THE LOKI! Heheheheh. Me gusta ;)**

**PhantomKnight - Thank you! Really, that means a lot *hugs***

**And moving swiftly onwards...**

* * *

><p>He wasn't exactly sure how he was coerced into sitting on her sofa with a bowl of the food she called popcorn and a film that was almost nauseatingly chirpy in its musicality.<p>

Still, it amused him to whisper in her ear things designed to bait her.

"It's obvious who her father is."

It worked.

"Hush."

He smiled. "But it _is_! She cannot be so stupid as to not see that the architect is her father! Not the Swedish 'lone wolf' nor the English unspontaneous businessman. The architect with the less-than savoury voice. Sam Carmichael. She shares his skill, can you not see?"

As an answer, she reached up and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up or I will deprive you of my brownies for a week."

Now, there was a serious threat. His brow furrowed; he did so love her brownies.

"You wouldn't." His voice was a low purr that slid through her like fucking melted chocolate. "You couldn't."

"Oh, really?" She hit 'pause' and turned to face him. "Try me. You stop my enjoyment of this, and I'll stop your enjoyment of baked goods. Capiche?"

Oh, two could play at this game.

"And you think there is nothing _I_ could withhold?" A smile caressed his tone. "You seem to forget that I am the only man who can make you scream my name an impressive –"

The cushion slammed into his face, cutting off his words, and surprised laughter broke from his lips.

"I can live without the admittedly fabulous skills of your fingers and tongue, but I doubt you could survive a week without brownies. Now shush."

Smirking, he stayed silent, sensing that if he pushed further she would snap.

And he did so love her brownies.

* * *

><p>Camille shouldn't have been surprised that Stark wanted her to come around one evening. He loved to show off, and after a brief but heated debate with her Norse god, she found herself standing in front of her wardrobe, frowning. Loki had dressed with ease; a simple wave of his hand and he stood dressed in a goddamn tux that at first glance looked black but was actually dark green, and was only obvious when it caught the light.<p>

_Dapper bastard_, had been Camille's first thought, to which Loki had laughed, his eyes twinkling.

And now she was at a loss as to what to wear herself. To be fair, it wasn't like black-tie events regularly came her way, and she was struggling with the fairly limited options her clothes gave her.

"Classy? Or I-don't-give-a-fuck?"

"Your bluntness is amusing," came his silken tones. "Wear whatever you like, my love. Stark knows not to pursue you. You alone made that quite clear, without any aid from me at all."

"Doesn't mean he won't try," she reminded him wryly. He glowered, and his hand curved around her hip.

"You are mine. No other's. Mine. Only mine."

His mouth gently pressed on her neck, and she gasped as she felt him bite her.

"Loki!"

He pulled back, and admired his work. A pink-purple mark adorned her alabaster skin, and he smiled.

"Just the thing."

She glanced in the mirror, and flushed.

"You gave me a _love bite_?" she shrieked. "What are you, _crazy_? I can't cover this up, you idiot! Oh, this is too embarrassing…" She threw her hands over her face, and he rolled his eyes.

"I wished to mark what was mine. It is a primal instinct within a mate, and Stark will recognise that you are unavailable."

"Are all gods as possessive as you?"

"Not all. I am atypical in that I do not, to use a mortal phrase, _sleep around_. But when I find a mate, they are mine and no-one else's."

"No one-night stands for you, then."

He laughed. "Normally not, no. Though I do enjoy a good dance now and then…"

She ignored his innuendo, though her cheeks gave her away, causing him to grin.

"But how did you get so goddamn good in bed?" she mused. He raised an eyebrow.

"Darling, I am centuries old. I am not exactly chaste."

She snorted. "Your fingers certainly aren't."

He smiled innocently.

"I heard no complaints from you when they caused you to scream… That sound, by the by, is quite delightful."

She blushed, but said nothing as she rifled through her clothes.

"Wear something that would make me ravish you and Stark desire to."

She raised her eyebrows. "You want to make him jealous."

"Absolutely," he smirked. "He usually gets what he wants, but this time…"

"Revenge is sweet, huh?"

"Precisely."

Suddenly she found herself dressed in a deep blue satin strapless dress, floor-length, hugging her curves flawlessly, with soft black flats.

"What…?"

"Perfect. Stark will not be able to take his eyes off you, and I get to tear it from your bewitching body later."

"And you put me in flats."

He kissed her softly. "You cannot walk in heels, I know. Your legs look delicious in these, however. Exquisite."

_That was almost romantic._ Her heart squeezed.

"What if I trip?" She frowned. "You know how I –"

"The dress is infused with a little magic. You will not trip at all, I promise." His expression was triumphant. "Not at all."

She paused, taking in his words, and then spoke.

"I need to see. My mirror –"

She jumped back as a doppelganger of herself appeared in front of her. Camille's eyes widened, and Loki chuckled.

"Like I said… exquisite."

"I… I really look like that?" she whispered incredulously. He smiled.

"Yes. You do."

She was silent for a moment.

"You put makeup on?"

"No. You do not need it, love."

"Uh, uh. I am not going to Stark's without a little makeup."

She went straight to her dresser, and Loki sighed, his hand to his face.

"Camille, you do not need it…"

"A girl's got to feel good, yes?"

"Yes, but –"

"Then zip it, Liesmith."

He raised an eyebrow, but obliged her. At least he had a rather excellent view of her figure from where he stood…

It had been almost two weeks since they had met. And, if truth be told, he had never been happier. Ever.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Please get rid of the love bite."

"Ah, but if I do that, I will not have marked you as my own."

She rolled her eyes. "Then find another way. But I am not going to engage in conversation with Pepper whilst a huge great fucking obvious bruise is throbbing on my neck."

He came up behind her and gently kissed the bite. He pulled back, and nuzzled her ear lobe.

"There. Better?"

She checked to find the skin back to its usual alabaster, but yelped when she noticed –

"You changed the colour of the _dress_?"

"Why yes, I believe I did," he purred lazily. "Now Stark will not even think of trying to woo you."

Deep emerald. She sighed.

"Fine."

He laughed, and ran a finger up her spine. She stiffened, and he leaned down to bite her lobe. She shivered.

"You're _mine_," he whispered. "Mine and mine alone, do you understand?"

She bit her lip as his tongue flicked out to tease her sensitive spot, and she inhaled.

"Loki…"

"Oh, how perfect you are," he murmured. "I think I'll enjoy tonight's main course."

His hand gently squeezed her breast through the dress, and she trembled.

"Bastard."

"Every time." His smile was pure sin.

_Sin in a suit. _

She pushed him gently away and twirled for him, and he nodded, licking his lips.

"Irresistible, darling. Now, let us go. You do not want to be late, do you?"

* * *

><p>Camille held the glass of apple juice in her hand, smiling wryly at Stark's shameless attempts at flirting with Pepper. Unsurprisingly, once he had looked Camille up and down – and then seen Loki beside her – he had merely smiled, offered her a drink and then moved to greet other guests.<p>

"That was totally unlike Stark," she mused. "Not a single arrogant comment."

Loki leaned down to murmur in her ear, "Miss Potts is keeping him in line, love. I do believe he is on his best behaviour."

She grinned. "For how long, though?"

He chuckled. "Only time and copious quantities of alcohol will tell."

He kissed her cheek. "I trust I can leave you to your own devices for a moment?"

She turned to face him. "Of course. Despite my tendency to be hostile, I can actually socialise."

He smiled dryly. "I don't doubt it. I will return shortly."

He vanished, and she sighed, shaking her head as a smile toyed with the corners of her mouth.

The party itself was a SHIELD event, with various agents and members as well as the Avengers. Stark, of course, was hosting, and it was quite spectacular.

"Lady Camille!" Thor grinned, striding over to her, Jane smiling beside him. "I am pleased you could come. It is quite a spectacle, is it not?"

Camille laughed. "That it is. We've Pepper to thank for the planning."

"Indeed!" Thor's grin widened. "You look wonderful, my dear."

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." He actually looked quite dashing in Midgardian attire, a simple black bowtie tux, his dirty-blond hair loose around his face. "You finally convinced him to drop the armour, eh, Jane?"

Jane giggled. "Eventually. And it paid off."

They chatted a little longer before they left, and Camille wandered out to the balcony, the breeze teasing her warm brown curls. She rested her glass on the rim, looking out to the sea, and sighed. She'd no idea where Loki had gone, but she could sense he was near. Both being mind-readers, they had a weird mental connection which she hadn't quite grasped hold of yet. It was both terrifying and exhilarating – and it made the intimacy between them quite literally mind-blowing.

"You okay out here, ma'am?"

Camille smiled as Steve came up beside her, his eyes soft and gentle.

"Hey, Steve. Yeah, I just needed a breather. I don't do well with crowds… why I'm here I have no idea."

"It's quite a show," he murmured. "Loki not around?"

"Oh, he's here. I don't know what he's doing right now, though. He disappeared for a bit."

"He does that," Steve chuckled, amused. Camille grinned.

"He loves to make me jump. Evil man."

There was a pause, and then Steve spoke.

"He's captivated by you," he said softly. "I think it's shocked all of us. I mean, before he met you, he was intent on enslaving all of us, and even Thor had never seen him so insane. But now…"

Camille held up a hand, mortified.

"Oh god. Do _not_ say I'm the girl that melted his stony heart. Or that I changed him for the better. No. Just no."

Steve laughed. "Alright. I'll keep quiet."

"Good. Because I'm cynical. I know full damn well that he's quite capable of doing it again. I just hope he doesn't. Because boy will I kill him. And bury him. And then dig him up to kill him again."

Steve's eyes twinkled. "I can see why he likes you. You're not afraid to stand up to him and put him in his place. I doubt he's known that for decades, if not centuries."

"Yeah. He has serious issues with his home and family, I can tell." Her voice went quiet at that. "It's hurting him. Whatever happened, it was bad."

"Have you talked to Thor about it?"

She shook her head. "I wouldn't. Not yet. It's not because I'm afraid of Loki finding out. It's for the reason that I don't know the both of them well enough yet."

"How long have you known them?"

"Thor? Few months, I think. But Loki? A few weeks."

"Hmm. Kinda problematic. But if it's any consolation," he touched her shoulder gently, "I think you'll find a solution."

Smiling, she raised her glass. "Cheers to that."

They clinked drinks and took sips, and at that moment Darcy appeared.

"Stark wants you both back in the room, guys."

Camille rolled her eyes, and Steve gestured.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

They both returned, and Camille's heart sunk when she realised why Stark'd wanted them back.

The music. The goddamn motherfucking music, which meant –

"I can't do this," she whispered, her face white.

"Camille? What's wrong?" Steve asked anxiously. She shook her head.

"Nothing, I just –"

"My love, are you alright?"

Camille looked up at Loki, uneasy.

"The music. The people. Dancing, Loki. I can't dance."

Steve, sensing a need for privacy, touched her arm. "I'll see you later, Camille." He departed, and Loki tilted his head.

"I know I'm expected to dance," she whispered. "I'm an honoured guest, Loki. But I can't. I just can't."

He leant close, whispered in her ear.

"Don't fret, my sweet girl. I will lead you."

Her eyes widened. "No, Loki, please –"

She suddenly realised all eyes were upon them, and she blushed.

"I can't."

"You can," he murmured soothingly. "You can."

He bowed, held out his hand. "My lady?"

Knowing she had no other choice, she took it. His other hand clasped her waist as her own rested on his shoulder, and she gasped as he spun them both gracefully onto the dance-floor.

"See?" he said softly, smiling. "You can."

They waltzed easily, much to her astonishment.

"What did you _do_?"

"I may have infused the shoes as well as the dress," he said, eyes twinkling. She laughed.

"A true magician."

"I try."

She abruptly noted that nobody else was dancing, that everyone was watching them, wide-eyed, speculative.

"They're all staring," she hissed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are they? I hadn't noticed."

Her mouth quirked, and she gasped as he twirled her.

"This is surreal," she laughed shakily. "Not happening, I'm dreaming."

He chuckled, and she gasped as he lowered her almost to the floor and then deftly pulled up back up.

"What exactly are we dancing?" she asked breathlessly. Loki's eyes glittered.

"Something I doubt Midgard is familiar with."

She smiled wryly. "They will be now."

He laughed quietly, and gently whirled, amusement sparking at the looks on their audience's faces.

_You look beautiful, by the by_, he said tenderly. _And you should know that almost every male – and a few females – are quite jealous of me. You are stunning, my love – you just refuse to see it. _

She blushed, and he lifted her body as he revolved.

_And I'm going to ravish you tonight to prove it. _

Her eyes darkened in desire. _Are you now?_

_ Yes… and after I'm finished with you, you won't be able to move. _

She bit her lip, heat rushing to her core.

_How much longer will this party go on for?_

He laughed.

_Oh, you think I'm just going to escort you to a room and take you now? Right this second?_

His smile was sinful.

_Oh no, my darling. No, I'm going to make you wait. I'm going to make you wait until this event has finished. Which should be in… hmm. Around three or four hours? _

_I hate you. _

He smirked. _Likewise. _

The music settled, and they came to a smooth halt. Her eyes were burning with need, and he fought another grin.

He bowed, and kissed her hand. "Camille."

"Loki," she whispered.

They moved away, and there was absolute silence.

That was until Stark broke it.

"Wow, you two really can dance, huh?" He was grinning. "Nice show."

"My pleasure, Tony," Loki said evenly, a faint smile toying with his lips. Camille eyed him warily. She knew that smile. He was up to something.

Loki, what are you planning?

Nothing but amusement filtered through, and she resisted the urge to pinch his arm.

_Tell me. Tell me now. _

At that moment, Fury came into the room, absolutely livid.

"Stark, a word?"

"Sure thing," Stark said, bemused, and he followed Fury out of the room.

Camille's eyes narrowed.

"Loki…"

"I may have set off alarms at SHIELD…" he said innocently. Camille's eyes fell to slits.

"Loki…"

"Well, _technically_ Stark did…"

"Loki!"

"Yes, darling?"

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T REROUTE THE SYSTEM TO YOUR MANSION AND DELETE HALF OUR FILES?"

Loki smiled innocently as Fury roared from the next room.

Camille rolled her eyes. "You had to, didn't you?"

"He is arrogant and self-centred. I thought he could do with a coming-down," Loki explained simply.

She smacked his arm. "You prick."

"Charming. Now –"

She found herself back in her apartment, and she stared at him in outrage.

"I hadn't even said goodbye!"

"No need. I informed Pepper of our leave, and thanked her for her hospitality." He smiled. "Do not fret, love."

She huffed, kicking off her flats and shaking her hair loose of the various grips that held it in place.

"You just wanted to avoid Fury's wrath," she muttered. He laughed.

"No. I do not fear Nicholas. I merely wanted to take you home."

"And do what?"

With one swift move, he had torn her dress in half, and arousal instantly hit her.

"My _god_," she whispered. "No-one's ever ripped my clothes off before."

He chuckled, and pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

"I liked that dress," she mumbled against his skin. He smiled.

"You can have a thousand replicas, my love, I promise. But for tonight's purposes, it must be destroyed."

He lifted her in his arms, and she sighed happily as she felt herself hit the bed.

Eons later, she felt herself slowly come back down to earth, and his soft laughter permeated her haze of desire as he lay beside her.

"I kind of feel guilty, though," she murmured when her brain had mostly recovered. His fingers traced her navel.

"Why is that, darling?"

"Because you're giving me all this pleasure, and you haven't had any," she pointed out. He kissed her ribs.

"You assume too much, Camille. Just because I have not yet physically had you, it does not mean I have not been gratified."

She frowned. "But –"

"Your screams give me plenty of satisfaction," he purred. "You've no idea what your cries do to me, love. Truly. Now sleep. You're exhausted."

"Where did you go earlier?" she mumbled. He laughed.

"You truly are tired. Do you not remember Stark's comeuppance?"

"Oh. That. Yeah." She snuggled closer to him. "Remind me to injure you tomorrow."

His lips quirked; even in fatigue she still had a bite to her.

"Duly noted, my dear."

His lips touched her brow, and she sank into oblivion before she could protest.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Pleasant dreams, Camille," he whispered, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eheheheh I could not resist Loki and mischief :P You get brownies if you know what the film was ;)**

**Lightning xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey peeps, how are you all doing? Ugh back to school tomorrow - KILL ME NOWWWW. Did anyone watch the BAFTAs? Tom Hiddleston you are a dapper motherfucker.**

**Also - yes, the film was Mamma Mia! :P**

**SonjaL - yup! Aww, thanks!**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - tee hee thankies!**

**BeatnikFreak - Camille's teaching him :P Besides, every tortured soul needs a little musicality now and then! Yes Hiddles hhhhnnnnnnnggggggg ;)**

**Violeta27 - *hands over brownies* Yeah, she's a cynical bitch, is Camille. She knows he could flip any second :P**

**Snowy702 - HERE HAVE MOAR! :D**

**Gabs - indeed it was!**

**CaptainWolfsbane - hehehe I've been a sucker for green since Loki invaded my life!**

**And onwards!**

* * *

><p>"So…" Fury's fingers laced on the table, and he fixed Loki with a flinty gaze. "I believe I have you to blame for our loss of data. Well. It doesn't surprise me that you were the one to freeze JARVIS and reroute our systems."<p>

Loki was utterly bored, and he leant back in his chair, unbothered by Fury's words and the gazes of the Avengers.

"What of it?" he asked carelessly. The vein in Fury's forehead pulsed – to a mortal, that was a highly dangerous sign, but it only made Loki vaguely disgusted.

"You won't get an apology, Nicholas," came Camille's voice from the doorway. "Don't even try."

Heads turned to look at her, and Loki's eyes widened slightly as he noticed the walking stick she leaned on.

"Miss Langley," Fury began, but she held up a finger.

"Besides, if anyone's going to punish him it'll be me. Innuendo absolutely intended."

The table erupted in hastily smothered giggles – even from the most serious sitting there. Fury's eye bulged in mortification, and Loki raised an eyebrow at Camille.

_My. You were so innocent a few weeks ago. What must I have done to your mind…_

_ You forget the books I have hidden, sweetie. _

_Ah yes…_ His eyes glittered. _How could I fail to recall such… entertainment? _

She grinned. _I was corrupt long before you came along, Liesmith._

He winked.

"Can you two stop, like, mentally fucking each other?" Stark cut in. "Much as I love kinky shit – and that's a _lot_ – you two are just fucking strange."

Camille smiled. "Feeling uncomfortable, Tony?"

Loki laughed softly. "Camille…"

She shot him a look of absolute innocence, and he rose from the table, his brow furrowing.

"What happened, love?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, and tapped the stick on the floor.

"Tripped. You know. The usual. The ankle again."

He sighed. "Let me look at it."

She shook her head. "No. Not right now."

"Camille, I am not having you stumble around here," he said gently. "Now let me examine it."

"I just want to let it heal naturally," she said quietly. "No magic. Not this time."

"Darling, please. I do not want you to hurt yourself further."

The whole table was stunned. Loki, the God of Mischief, Lies and Chaos – was being _gentle_. Being _kind_.

No-one, save Thor, had ever even seen this side to him.

Thor himself was watching with a slight smile. He adored Camille, and it warmed him how Loki trusted her. How she trusted him.

He would never voice it, but he hoped she stayed for Loki's sake. And his sanity. Because Thor knew how easily his little brother could flip the switch, and it was a constant concern.

"At least allow me to alleviate the pain."

"Already taken painkillers," Camille replied. "I'll be fine, Loki. Truly."

This did not sit well with him, but he stepped aside and pulled out a chair as she slowly made her way over, fighting to hide her pain. She failed, and he caught her as her face whitened and she hissed.

"Get me a doctor," Fury spoke through an intercom, but Thor shook his head.

"There is no need, Nicholas. My brother is an excellent healer."

Loki lifted her and set her down in his chair, kneeling before her. A wry smile tilted his lips.

"I fear this will become a habit, my dear."

She laughed shakily, and he waved away her shoes and socks.

He winced. "Camille, you fool."

She flushed.

Her ankle was purple, and as he gingerly touched it with her fingertips, she bit back a yell, her nails digging into the arms of the chair.

"Broken," he murmured. "Fractured, I would say. Oh, my love."

"No magic," she whispered. "Not this time."

"Everybody out," Fury announced suddenly. "Meeting's over."

There were scrapings of chairs, and Camille smiled weakly at them.

"Sorry, guys."

They waved away her apologies, and Thor, uncharacteristically gentle in his approach, touched her shoulder, his fingers barely brushing her skin.

"You will be alright. My brother will heal you."

Camille nodded. "I know. Thanks."

He departed, and Fury inclined his head at her once, before following suit.

She sighed, and Loki frowned.

"Camille, what did you do to hurt yourself so? And what in Yggdrasil's name made you come here in such a state?"

"I tripped over some books. And I came here to see if you'd made Fury shake like a little girl yet."

He rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"Hey!"

"You should have called me."

This sounded so mortal that she suddenly giggled.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"That's such a mortal phrase, I cannot believe it just came out of your mouth." Her eyes twinkled, and unwittingly he smiled.

"Perhaps your Midgardian terminology is growing on me, distasteful as I find that notion."

"Shush."

She abruptly felt her foot go numb, and she glared at him.

"Stop it."

"I have no choice, Camille. You will not do this willingly, and I refuse to allow you to suffer." His eyes flamed, and she met his gaze, livid.

"Don't you dare, Laufeyson. Don't you fucking dare."

Something in him snapped. His eyes flashed, and slowly he rose, all the while his expression one of wrath. He fought to keep his voice steady as he looked at her.

"You are mortal. If you do not heal, you worsen."

"No shit, Sherlock." Biting, tart. His eyes narrowed.

"You taunt me."

"Well done, Captain Obvious." Her tongue was like a whip. "And don't pull that holier-than-thou bullshit, Loki. Now call me an ambulance so I can get this ankle checked out."

Suddenly, he was knelt before her, and he took hold of her foot.

There was a sickening crunch, and she winced. He glanced up at her.

"There. All better." His tone was mocking, and she glowered.

He should have expected the sharp slap that met his cheek.

"Bastard," she hissed. She pushed him away, rising to her feet. She picked up her stick and walked away, ignoring the fresh aching that bloomed.

"Camille, stop."

"Or what?" She whirled, enraged. "You'll what, Loki? Huh? I'm already injured, that option's gone!"

Utter shock crossed his face, wiping all traces of anger.

"You… you truly think that I would harm you?"

His eyes had softened with sorrow, and slowly he stood.

"Everyone does, in the end. Why should you be any different?" Her words were still heavy with venom, and his brow creased with worry.

"Camille Marie Langley. I would never hurt you, never. I promise you that."

"I don't believe you." She backed away, and saw all manner of emotions flit across his features.

"What changed?" he asked. "What have I done to make you feel like this?"

From a surveillance room, mortals were watching and listening open-mouthed, and even Stark was silent in astonishment. They all waited, and Thor was smiling.

_If only Father could see this…_

Loki was fully aware that the mortals were observing the two of them, but he paid them no heed. All that mattered was her.

He couldn't lose her. He would never admit it – his pride would be dented – but he couldn't. He…

_Damn. _

_ I need her. _

"Camille. I would never, never hurt you. If you trust nothing else, trust that. Believe me, love."

"It was the nightingale."

He smiled tenderly at her instant riposte, and her mouth quirked. His smile widened, and a sudden laugh broke from her lips. He grinned, and his own laughter joined hers as he moved towards her and gently stroked her cheek.

"Don't get too sentimental," she warned him sternly. His eyes twinkled.

"Never," he promised, and leaned down to kiss her.

A wolf-whistle echoed through the room, and without missing a beat Camille raised her hand and flipped the cameras off.

"I will castrate him later," Loki murmured against her mouth. Her tongue traced his lips.

"Mm, please do."

His hands curved around her hips, and she gasped as he gently squeezed.

_Now… let us leave. You need to rest that ankle. _

In a flash, they were gone, and all that remained was an empty room and Stark's voice.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p>It had been a month since he had come into her life. And he had turned it upside-down.<p>

For a start, it was as if he lived in her apartment, as if they both shared it. He hadn't even asked if it was alright, he simply… stayed.

It both scared and thrilled her, and she loved the way she would wake up with him beside her.

Sickeningly romantic, yes. But oh so true.

Camille would never admit it, but she never wanted it to end. She wasn't sure she could live without his sinful hands and knowing smirk and wicked laughter.

And she suddenly hated it. This dependency on him – she had never depended on anyone so much before, and she resented it.

So he found her one night, curled up on her balcony, staring up at the moon, utterly silent.

He leant in the doorway, watching her, a frown twisting his brows. She was still, and he spoke softly.

"Camille?"

She did not answer him, and he sat beside her, his arms resting on his knees.

_Darling?_

Still nothing. He tilted his head, assessing her. No physical damage, but her emotions were sky-high – despite the mask of calm she wore.

He started to get anxious. He had no recent experience of dealing with such an event, and his mind was racing.

"Why?" she whispered.

His head snapped up so fast he almost cricked his neck.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why?" she repeated. "Why?"

"Camille, I do not understand you."

She smiled, but there was no joy in it. She sighed.

"I have become dependent on you. There. I said it. And I don't like how easy it was."

He frowned. "Camille, you depend upon no-one."

She laughed, bitter. "Really? When I've become so used to you, to _us_? Can you still say that?"

"Camille, look at me."

She did not turn, and he exhaled.

"Enjoying my company is not dependency."

"You don't get it." Her voice was abruptly broken. "I need you. I have never needed anyone like I need you, never."

This was so uncharacteristically Camille that he was momentarily stunned. She never confessed anything so readily. Never.

"You… you need me?"

_All-Father, I did not see this. No. Never._

_ She needs me. Me. Not the god of mischief, not the son of Odin, nor the prince of Asgard. No. Simply myself. Loki. _

"Yes," she admitted softly. "I do."

He reached out to touch her shoulder.

"And you hate this because you have never felt it."

She shook her head, despising the sudden moisture in her eyes. "No."

Slowly, he leant forwards to kiss her cheek, and his eyes closed.

"My darling. Oh, my love."

"I wish I could just walk away," she whispered. "But I can't."

"Don't," he murmured against her skin. "Stay."

"I'm supposed to be strong," she said quietly. "Damn it."

He chuckled despite the predicament. "Camille, this does not mean you are weak. It means you trust someone enough to let them in."

"The god of lies, no less."

He smiled. "It's only a name."

"What's in a name…"

"That by which any other rose would smell as sweet."

She laughed tearfully.

"Look at us. Look at us both."

Tenderly, he took her hand and kissed it, touching his lips to each of her fingertips.

She shivered, and he clicked his fingers. A soft green blanket wrapped itself around her, and she bit her lip.

"I still haven't got used to that."

"You'll have to," he gently teased her. She smiled, and he caught the tear that slipped upon his thumb.

"No tears, love. Not now."

She leant against his shoulder, and he pressed his mouth to the top of her head.

They stayed like that, merely sitting there, until the moon began to slip away, and he gathered the sleeping girl up in his arms and laid her on the bed, resting beside her and drawing the coverlets over them both.

A soft kiss to her shoulder, and he let Sleep claim him for her own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, yeah, it's sappy. I couldn't resist, alright? :P**

**Lightning xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Bonjour mes lovelies! I hope you are well - NEW AVENGERS TRAILER NEXT WEEK HOORAH. **

**By the by, thank you to all those who have alerted this! Please tell me what you think, I'd love to know!**

**Simpa007 - Sap is good :D**

**Violeta27 - She really should ;) **

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - Really? Phew! Aww you're a sweetie!**

**BeatnikFreak - *HUGGLESQUISHY***

**Snowy702 - Gotta love Stark! :P**

**And off we go... hold on to your panties, ladies ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Third session. Third time lucky. I have to get him. I have to!<em>

"Hold it. Arm up. Knees bent. Are you ready?"

Camille nodded.

"En garde."

She took the stance as he did, and his eyes glinted.

"Fight!"

She lunged – and Loki instantly parried. She pulled back, eyeing him warily; not a single twitch of his mouth broke his concentration. He was utterly engrossed, and he fought with passion.

She lunged once more, and their epées clashed over and over as they near-danced about the room. She was panting within the first few minutes, and her body was screaming. He was a fearless, ferocious fighter – and even though he was holding back on her, he still pushed her to the edge.

And not once did she manage to land a hit upon him. He seemed to almost tease her, allow her to get so, so close – and then he'd deftly deflect her blows as if they were nothing more than irritating insects.

It was fifteen minutes of non-stop fencing before she raised a hand, exhausted. He stopped instantly. She pulled off her mask, and they saluted each other on protocol.

He laughed, a genuine smile curving his lips. Her heart thudded as she took in his gleaming eyes, tousled hair and the stare which said, quite plainly: _I want to eat you alive. _

"You did well."

"You're joking. I never even touched you!"

"No. But your footwork has improved, and you are not so wild in your thrusts as you used to be. You have more control."

She sighed, pulling off her gloves. He came over to her, easily undoing the jacket and protectors. He pressed a kiss to her brow, and helped her step out of the under-straps, before holding her by the waist.

She frowned. "Loki, what…?"

"Your legs are shaking. You really did push yourself." Pride was evident in his tone. "But if you start walking again without my aid, you will fall flat on your face."

With a wave of his hand, the equipment disappeared, and they both left the training area, his arm gently propping her up. He helped her to sit down in the adjacent shower room, and she groaned.

"My legs are going to kill tomorrow morning."

He handed her a glass of water, and she sipped slowly, relishing the coolness.

"Ugh. I need a shower. So do you, I suspect…" She looked him up and down, and her jaw dropped.

"You're not even sweating! How is that even possible?"

"God, darling."

"Fuck you."

He chuckled, and rose.

"Come. Shower it is."

He held out his hand, and she tried to stand, only for her knees to buckle. Laughing, he caught her, and sighed, brushing a strand of hair from her flushed face.

"Perhaps a bath will serve you better, no?"

She bit her lip, and in a flash they were in her own bathroom, where he set her down on the wooden linen bin, and began to run a bath.

"Jasmine or lavender?"

"Lavender," she said tiredly. He smiled and poured a thin stream of purple liquid into the tub, bubbles instantly forming. While the water gushed, he easily stripped her, piece by piece, her body too weary to put up resistance. She clung to him weakly, and he pressed gentle kisses to her heated skin.

"Perhaps I should not have pushed you so." Regret edged his tone. "I am sorry, my love. Next time will be easier on you, I promise."

She laughed softly. "I was doing well, as you said."

"True. But you should have halted sooner. _I_ should have called a halt, and for that I apologise."

He turned the taps off, and effortlessly lifted her into the bath. She sighed happily as the water lapped at her skin, and closed her eyes.

His arm snaked around her waist, and settled her back against his chest as his strong legs encased hers. She smiled.

"Hey there."

His lips touched her shoulder. "Hello."

With her eyes still shut, she reached up to stroke his cheek. He kissed her fingers, and languorous pleasure birthed itself within her as he began to lather her skin with soap, gentle yet thorough. As the water ran down her body, she let out a moue of contentment, and he smiled.

"So beautiful," he whispered. His fingers traced the scars along her leg, and she tensed.

"Do not fret," he soothed her. "Do not be ashamed nor embarrassed. They are a part of you."

His other hand cupped her breast, and she shifted in his lap. He bit back a groan at her movements; if he let himself be so easily aroused, he wasn't sure what the consequences would be.

"Loki?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I think I'll be ready soon…" Her voice was no more than a lull, and he held her to him as she drifted off, her mind settling, her body falling limp.

He kissed her hair, and lay back, content to let her sleep, keeping the water warm.

It was three hours before she awoke, and with soft murmurs of tenderness, they both got out, and simply lay on the floor side by side, staring up at the ceiling.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you," she said ruefully. He laughed.

"I am quite used to it, love."

She rolled onto her stomach and leant on her elbows, gazing at him. Her azure eyes were warm, and he reached up to trace her lips.

Her eyes travelled along his body, and halted for a moment below his waist… on his length. Sure, she'd seen it before, but she knew that soon he would take her, and her curiosity was growing. He was big; even in her inexperience she could tell he was larger than average.

But then, he was a god. Penis size was clearly on a whole different level.

He laughed, and she realised she'd left her mind open to him. She blushed, and his eyes grew sly.

"Ever the wonderer, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me?" she replied teasingly. He chuckled, soft, melodious.

"Soon, my love. Soon."

His voice, so full of promise and sin, sent sensations down her spine, and her eyes widened slightly. This did not go unnoticed by him, and he lightly flicked her nipple, causing her to gasp.

He smirked, and sat up. His dark hair hung about his shoulders, and on impulse she knelt and pressed her mouth to it, inhaling.

"Mm. You smell good."

"I'm glad." There was a thread of laughter in his accent, and she smiled.

Her mouth was passion personified as it explored his own, and he pulled her onto his lap, his hands on her hips. He did not completely lose restraint, however. He knew that if he moved too much, he would come perilously close to doing what he knew she wasn't ready for.

But his eyes widened, and his breath came in ragged gasps as he felt her lightly touch him.

"Camille!"

She smiled, a glint in her eye, and he laughed hoarsely.

"You absolute minx."

"I do believe that's your new nickname for me," she said casually. He kissed her, unable to resist her sweet lips.

"I won't deny that," he murmured. "But cease your touches, love. Because if you carry on, I will not be able to stop. I will have you on this floor, right here, right now."

She inhaled, and he kissed her forehead, smiling.

"You beautiful creature."

She stroked his cheek, before speaking.

"Lift me up, please? If I try and get off myself, I will be the most ungraceful thing on the planet."

He laughed, and obliged her, raising her up and off him. Of course, it didn't help his semi-aroused state that her pelvis was directly eye-level, and on impulse he leaned forward and gently licked along her slit.

Her legs trembled and, chuckling, he turned her around, and in a split-second he was standing behind her.

"Come. I do believe we have things to do."

She found herself dressed in a soft blue dress, and she rolled her eyes.

"You know, I would actually like to dress myself one of these days."

"Never." His mouth explored her collarbone. She sighed.

"I will have my way soon enough…"

"You can try. But you will not succeed, my love." His voice was like honeyed poison, and she shivered.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"I'm damn glad you didn't enslave the earth. I'm not sure I'd want to share you."

He laughed and laughed, and she smiled.

"Women are just as possessive as their male counterparts, believe me."

"I don't doubt it," he replied, amused.

* * *

><p>Camille walked the long corridors to where she knew Stark would be talking with Steve. Strangely, she had formed a sort of rapport with the billionaire playboy, and Steve… well, Steve was just so good-natured. <em>You'd have to be mad not to like him. <em>

The thought made her smile, and she almost didn't hear the man in front of her.

"Excuse me, ma'am!"

She stopped, shaking her head.

"Damn. Sorry, I didn't see you." She smiled apologetically. "Can I help you?"

His soft brown eyes were amiable. "Do you work here?"

"Me? Ha, no. I'm kind of involved, I suppose. With the Avengers."

He grinned. "Right. Sorry, first week. I don't know everyone yet."

"I'm Camille." She smiled, and the warmth in his eyes grew.

"David."

"You work in Coulson's division?"

"Yeah. Strange guy, Coulson…"

Camille laughed. "He's alright. Sarcastic as hell, but then most people here are. Myself included."

David chuckled, shaking his head. "Seems like you know the ropes."

"Eh, hardly. I've only been involved for around a month. Wasn't exactly planned, either, but I guess when your best friend's boyfriend is Thor, you can't really stay away for long."

"I saw him on my first day. He's pretty… impressive," he mused.

"Yeah. Total sweetheart. Just watch out if he shakes your hand. You don't want your fingers broken."

David snorted. "Seriously? Ouch."

They continued to chat until Coulson himself walked past and looked pointedly at David.

Slacking was definitely not approved.

David sighed, scratching his blond head.

"Ah, damn. Guess I'd better go."

"Sorry for keeping you." She smiled wryly, and he laughed.

"No worries. Hey, you mind if I get your number?"

Suddenly, a chill enveloped the two of them, and she rolled her eyes as a hand curved around her hip.

"Hello, love."

"You are so possessive! Jesus Christ, can I not talk to guys anymore?" Camille cried, exasperated.

Loki glanced at the boy. A few inches shorter than he was, with short fair hair and brown eyes. Slim build. Hmm.

The beast in him roared.

David, meanwhile, was watching, eyes ever-so-slightly widened.

"Uh, hi." He smiled nervously. "I'm David."

Camille sighed. "David, Loki. Loki, David."

David's eyes dilated even further. Even _he'd_ heard of that name.

And the things that name had done.

The fact that Loki was dressed in sleek, dangerous black didn't exactly help either.

"Is this boy bothering you?" Loki murmured with obvious disdain, his hand moving up to her waist.

Domineering, much?

"This _boy_," Camille retorted sharply, "was being perfectly polite. No need to beat your chest like a goddamn gorilla every time a cute guy says hi to me."

At the word 'cute' David blushed a little, and Loki's eyes narrowed.

"I see." His voice was ice-cold, and his grip on her tightened. She rolled her eyes again.

"Leave it, Liesmith. Your beloved can handle this herself."

Loki's lips thinned, and his eyes fell upon David once more.

The menace in them would have terrified even the bravest.

"Run along, pup."

David swallowed.

"I'll see you around, David," Camille said amiably. "Don't worry about the jealous child right here. He's easy enough to control."

David felt the urge to laugh, but at the lethal look on the god's face, he knew even a grin could make for painful consequences.

Really fucking painful consequences.

"Yeah. I'll see you."

He turned and almost ran back down the passageway, but he allowed himself a smile as he heard Camille's next words.

"If you cut off his balls I'll fucking skewer yours. With toothpicks."

David laughed softly, and turned the corner.

Camille glared at her Norse god.

Loki instantly pinned her up against the wall, his eyes burning.

"Next time I will not let him live."

"Okay, back off, gorilla-man." She shoved at his chest. "You are not allowed to dictate who I talk to, alright? Because that makes you no better than the men who toyed with me."

His eyes flashed, but he loosened his grip.

"You are mine."

"Like I don't know that." She raised her eyebrows. "You seriously think I'm going to just run off with the first attractive man I see?"

His whole being screamed yes, and she must have seen it in his face, because she sighed.

"Loki Odinson. You fool."

He was as insecure as she was, she finally realised.

Surprise coloured his features, and she tilted her head.

"What?"

"You… you did not call me Laufeyson."

_He stammered. _

_ He actually stammered. _

Her eyes softened.

"You are the son of Odin," she said gently. "Your biological father had no input in your life, save to give you it. But Odin raised you. He taught you. He instilled in you a love you rarely express to anyone. Yet it's there. I can see it, even now, right in your eyes. Knowing and seeing all that, how can I call you anything else?"

There was silence, and then she found herself swept up in his arms, his lips on hers. Absolute joy filtered between them, and his emotions almost made her giddy. He was so elated, so goddamn happy she almost believed he was possessed.

But not quite. There was still a hint of devilry in his jubilation.

After all, he _was_ the god of mischief.

And when they finally broke the embrace, she realised they were back in her apartment.

She cocked her head questioningly, and he smiled, that particular mischief clear in his emerald eyes.

_I was not about to ravish you in the corridors._

_Oh, but what an idea…_ she said teasingly. He laughed, his expression radiant, and their lips met once more.

They stood in her living room for what seemed like days, just holding each other, exploring with mouths, lips, tongues. His hands were tangled in her curls, and she was gripping the lapels of his coat with all the strength she could muster. Her knees were weak, and as if he could sense it one hand slid lower, to the curve of her spine. His fingers slipped under her t-shirt, and his hand splayed across the skin, slowly stroking. She was so soft, he marvelled, and his mouth trailed along her jaw.

And all of a sudden their minds both unlocked, fully, completely, as they had never done before, and emotions rushed between them. They broke apart, gasping, and as they looked at each other, their eyes smouldered, and the silence was charged with something indescribable.

"Not like this," he whispered. "Not here."

She took a step forward, and gently he caressed her cheek.

"Loki…"

He smiled. "I know."

He seized her by the waist and captured her lips with his. She sighed against him, and he pulled back.

His eyes were tender, and when he spoke, his words were like velvet.

"I have something to show you."

He held out his hand, and tentatively she took it.

They shifted to a bright, wooden room, with clean lines and daylight streaming in through the open doors and windows. She stared, spinning round.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere." There was a smile in his accent, and she laughed as she began to search through the little house, her bare feet quiet against the pale floorboards.

"You're such a tease," she called as she explored the rooms, each one soft and airy, with nature creeping in at the edges. "I shouldn't be so –"

She froze at the sight before her.

It was a large, natural room, with a high, beamed ceiling, open French doors and simple furniture.

But the bed…

"Do you like it?" he murmured in her ear.

It was, in a word, big. With a twisted-wood rail-frame and clean white coverlets, and vines woven through the frame.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. His lips touched her throat.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

"You did this?"

"I did."

She grinned.

"You're a romantic at heart. I _knew_ it."

He laughed, and his fingers trailed her waist.

"No comment."

Lazily, he spun her to face him, and his eyes searched hers.

"I told you before. Only when you are ready."

"I know." She leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

_I am. _

In one sweeping move, she was in his arms, and he laid her upon the bed. She tilted forwards for another kiss, but he smiled and moved back, shaking his head.

"Patience, love. You'll get what you want."

Those words, said once before, had her almost dazed with desire.

"Cheat."

"Minx," he countered, a definite smirk playing with his mouth. She laughed as he winked.

Slowly, he knelt, and unzipped her boots, placing them on the ground beside the bed. His eyes were aflame, and she bucked her hips as he unbuckled her belt and pulled her jeans off, letting them fall to the floor. He pressed a gentle kiss to her thigh, and pulled her up by her waist until she sat in front of him.

His lips were soft on her throat, and she sighed as he unbuttoned her blouse, gently easing it from her body. It joined the jeans on the floorboards, and then he simply sat back and looked at her.

Petite, lithe. Her skin was like unblemished cream, and her curves were exquisite. Oh, he'd seen them before, yet this was something entirely new.

_Seeing her in a whole new light, as mortals would say…_

The lingerie was a deep, dark, delicious green. Just for him. He smiled. It looked so wonderful on her.

He made to kiss her, but she placed her palm to his chest.

"Wait."

He obliged, though his face questioned. She caressed his cheek, and said simply:

"My turn."

As if savouring every moment, she undid the buttons of his shirt, her hands only marginally unsteady. She struggled to pull the shirt off him, however, and he gently aided her, crumpling the material up and tossing it to the floor.

She began to kiss a path down his chest, and he inhaled as her tongue flicked his navel.

With a growl, he flipped her onto her back, and his mouth positively devoured hers, moving and licking and sucking and biting.

_Good gods… wait… what? _

_ I… wasn't… finished!_ her half-coherent mind cried petulantly, and a low laugh escaped him.

_My apologies. But you see, my love, I am much more disposed to pleasure you. This is your time, after all, your future memory. And I intend to make it very memorable indeed. _

With that, he sat her up once more, and vanished.

"Loki? Where – _ah_!"

She felt his long fingers unclasp her bra and slide it off her, landing with a soft sound on top of her other discarded clothes. His hand snaked around her waist, and his thumb stroked her torso.

"Lie down," he whispered. She did so, the softness of the duvet embracing her skin, and his hand slipped from under her. She felt him shift, and suddenly she could sense his mouth was close. Her back was tingling with his cool breath, and she inhaled as his lips kissed a trail downwards. His fingers hooked under the sides of the last garment she wore, and he deftly slid it along her legs with a smile, throwing it aside.

She was completely bare, and with a wave of his hand, as was he. He continued his exploration, however, and chuckled as he felt her legs twitch.

_She always was so ticklish…_

He leaned over her, and his mouth brushed her shoulder, his hair caressing her bare skin.

"Loki…" Her voice was breathless, and his smile reappeared, wider than before.

With a hand, he rolled her, and her face was a warm cerise. He could smell her lust, the scent exciting him more than it ever had, and he settled himself between her thighs. He grinned wickedly.

"Brace yourself, my love."

He lowered his head, and she cried out as his tongue teased, tickled and tantalised her.

_Good gods…_

She keened, her nails digging into the bed, and as his finger eased its way inside of her, her hips bucked. His hand wasted no time in withdrawing and he pinned her legs down.

She cried in outrage at the loss of contact, and he looked at her, utter sin painted upon his visage.

"Stay still, Camille. Just relax, love."

His tongue promptly re-attacked her soft, moist folds, and she struggled against his strong, unyielding hands.

"_Loki_!" she screamed. "_Please_!"

A few seconds later, and the climax hit her like a storm. She yelled his name to the sky, and he raised himself to inspect his work.

A decadent smile curved his lips as he licked his fingers.

Damn, did she taste good.

She was spread wide, hot, panting, needy. She was still wet for him, oh so wet, and his eyes darkened in desire.

Her gaze fell upon him, and she saw just how aroused he really was.

That only served to thrill her further. Yes. She wanted this, she was so ready, gods, how she needed him!

"Please," she whispered. He leaned over her and kissed her, passion exploding between them.

"How?" he murmured against her lips. "We never did discuss this…"

His hand stroked her leg, danced along the scars, and he lowered his head to gently caress her breast with his mouth.

"I… don't know," she admitted, suddenly shy.

He lifted his head to look her in the eye.

"I do not wish to hurt you. I do not wish for you to strain yourself, for you to strain your leg. Might I suggest something? It will lower the pressure for you…"

She nodded, and he lay beside her, kissing her hand. He reached over, and touched her hip, projecting an image into her mind which almost had her keening again.

"Come. Try it."

Slowly, face flushed, she straddled his stomach, his hands deftly guiding her over him. His fingers curved around her waist, carefully stroking her skin. He glanced up at her, and not for the first time did he marvel at her beauty.

"Are you ready, my love?"

She nodded again, and a laugh escaped her as she understood that this was it. There was no going back now.

And she had never been more prepared for this.

Loki smiled, genuine, tender.

"So beautiful."

He lifted her, and eased her down onto him. She gasped, pain flitting across her face as she tried to accommodate him, and he halted, though the pleasure that swathed him almost made him lose control.

"It's fine," she panted after a moment. "It's fine."

He lowered her further, and after another fleeting sting, she sighed as she felt herself sheath him entirely. It was indescribable, this sudden pleasure, this feeling of utter completeness, and she looked at him, love plain on her countenance.

Gently, she leant against his chest, as he had shown her, and found that her leg did not ache as she had feared.

Happiness swelled, very quickly replaced by smouldering desire as he started to rock his hips. She moved as he did, the position allowing her to set the pace, and their mouths met in a glorious kiss, his hands grasping her back, his heart pounding.

Camille raised herself up a little, and his eyes widened as he drank her in.

She was absolutely stunning.

_Gods, I have been blessed indeed…_

He rolled, and his eyes asked what his mouth did not.

_Yes_, came her wild reply. _Yes!_

He began to thrust, knowing the pain had passed for her, and his lips fixated on her breasts. Her legs tangled instinctively around his hips, and she cried out with need as his tongue set her nipples afire. Heat pooled in her lower belly, and she clenched around him, causing him to emit a hoarse gasp, something she had never heard before, and something which drove her higher. Her fingers twisted in his hair, and she moaned as he altered his angle – and then hit her sweet spot.

Her eyes flew open as a scream leapt from her throat, and her hips lifted instantly, drawing him further in.

"_Loki_!"

"Say it again," he growled as he drove deeper. "_Say it_!"

She obliged him, and a shudder of pleasure rocked his soul. He drew back, and surged forwards, earning a cry from his love. Her hands raked his back, desperate for more, desperate to have him, all of him.

The pace increased as the coils of need tightened within them, and they both sensed a change.

It was subtle, but it was there in them both, and their eyes were wild as they moved as one, _faster, quicker, yes, yes, gods, yes – _

A final thrust, and the coils snapped. The pleasure near blinded them, and he threw back his head in a roar of conquest as she screamed.

They both tumbled over the edge in a single second.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, he raised his head to press a soft kiss to her shoulder, tenderness for his beloved thrumming through him. She sighed contentedly, her hand stroking his hair.<p>

"Wonderful," she whispered. "Really."

His lips curved through his haze of joy, and rubbed lazy circles on her back as she rested on top, her legs tangled with his. She listened to his gradually slowing heartbeat, and closed her eyes.

"Loki?"

"Mm?"

She paused, and when she spoke again, her voice was soft.

"Je t'aime."

He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! She said it, she said it!**

**Oh gods, I'm kinda worried about this chapter, though - did it live up to your expectations?**

**Lightning xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: NEW AVENGERS TRAILER OH MY GODS OH MY GODS ASFJFGHH *flails***

**Ahem. Loki is one terrifying guy though. Poor Fury xD**

**kie1993 - you are an absolute sweetheart, you know that?**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - They did they did! Hehe yay!**

**Sherrie H - thank you my dear! :D**

**Lorna Roxen - Mmm, lemons... ;)**

**Violeta27 - hahahahaha xD thanks, love. And trouble? Well... wait and see...**

**Snowy702 - MINDGASM! *evil laughter***

**HistoryGeek1993 - *hugglesquishy* thank you so much!**

**Here we go folks. Expect a bit of angst. **

**...  
><strong>

**Okay. Maybe more than a bit...**

* * *

><p>Odin stood on the Bifrost. Heimdall was beside him, still, calm, as constant as he had ever been.<p>

Both could see the dark-haired mischief-maker as clearly as if he were right before them, and Odin spoke softly.

"This girl; she is mortal, herself damaged, and yet she has all but completely changed him."

"Loki will likely not sway from this path with her by his side," Heimdall said steadily. "That much is true."

Odin inclined his head. "Perhaps. But for how long?"

Heimdall turned his gaze to the All-Father, his expression, as always, grave.

He said nothing. Nothing needed to be spoken.

They both merely stood, and observed.

* * *

><p>Loki stirred, and a smile tugged at his lips as his eyes focused on the form curled up next to him.<p>

The memories of the previous night rushed to greet him, and his smile grew.

She was beautiful while she slept. True, he thought her beautiful always, but there was a certain charm in the way she rested, her long eyelashes brushing her cheekbones, her lips soft and pink, her hair untamed.

Well, he certainly wasn't complaining.

She shifted, her body seeking his. He wrapped an arm around her, and she murmured something unintelligible even to his keen ears. He kissed her temple, and inadvertently her mental barriers dropped.

She was dreaming, and, enraptured, he watched.

_Walking along a white floor – salt flats, came the thought from her tangled mind. Yes. Her feet were bare, and it was tranquil around her. _

_ She heard footsteps behind her, and turned. _

Loki almost leapt back in shock.

"Heimdall," he whispered. His eyes narrowed. "What do you want with Camille?"

_ Camille felt confusion, it rippled through her like an aftershock. _

_ "Who are you?" she asked. Heimdall's expression did not change, and when he spoke, it was calm, measured. _

_ "I am called many things by Midgard and Asgard alike. You know me as the guardian of the Realm Eternal."_

_ "Heimdall," she murmured. The god inclined his head. _

_ "Yes."_

_ "But what business do you have with me?"_

_ "The man you love. The All-Father grows concerned with Loki."_

Dislike swelled within said god's chest, and he fought a growl of warning.

_"I'm well aware of his past," Camille replied. "I know what he's done."_

_ "Then you know that he will relapse."_

_ Her emotions did not waver. "Yes. I know."_

Pure rage surged through Loki then, and he almost plunged into the dream to confront Heimdall himself.

_"And still you stay?"_

_ "Yes. I stay. If I left, you and I both understand what would happen. And I love him." Her voice was steady. "As he loves me. You can tell Odin this: his son is loved."_

The rage quelled, replaced by a smile and a warmth in his being that he was quickly familiarising himself with.

_"Then I take my leave." Heimdall's eyes were inscrutable, and Camille nodded. _

_ "Let Frigga know her son is safe for me, will you?"_

_ Again, Heimdall inclined his head. "Farewell, Camille Langley."_

All of a sudden, Camille's eyes flew open, and she stared at Loki.

Colour rose to her cheeks as she realised he was awake.

And fuming.

"You saw that, didn't you?"

His gaze was cold fire.

"Every second."

"Shit." Her eyes closed. "On a scale of one to ten, how likely is it that you're going to antagonise Heimdall?"

"Five. My quarrel is not with him."

"Your father," she guessed.

"Indeed."

"For the love of all that is holy, do not do it. I do not want to have to play piggy-in-the-middle with you two."

"Play _what_?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. Just don't do it, alright?"

"You think I will relapse."

She groaned. "Oh, for god's sake. Do we really have to have this conversation _now_? I lost my virginity last night and now we're _arguing_? Jesus Christ." She threw the pillow over her head and lay still. She was grumpy now. Great. And her legs really fucking killed. As did certain other, less polite areas.

She felt him shift, and his soft, dark voice filtered through a gap to her ear.

"Oh, forgive me if I am not amused by the meeting you had with Heimdall." His tone was embittered. "I had no idea you had so little faith in your lover."

"For fuck's sake," she growled. "I don't expect you to be utterly reformed just because you fell in love. I mean, how ridiculous is that? I'm not going to change who you are. I wouldn't want to, you mad bastard. Get that in your egotistical head."

"So if I had plans to enslave the earth tomorrow?"

"Then you'd have your raging missus to deal with first."

She threw back the pillow and pushed back her wild mane to look at him.

"You're not a good man. Even I know that. You've done things which, if the FBI ever got hold of you, would warrant your death. But you won't try and take over the earth. Not now you've got a human as your fuck-buddy. It's sort of hypocritical_. 'You are weak and subservient! But I love one of your kind to death.'_ See? It doesn't really work." She pulled a face, and he fought the smirk that tugged at his lips.

"Interesting logic you have there, Ms Langley."

"But definitely logical logic. Now, I need to stretch my legs." She kissed him, and sighed longingly.

"And goddamn it, you kiss like a god."

He grinned. "I try."

She sat up, swung her legs over the edge, and instantly groaned.

He was kneeling before her in a second, and he placed his hands on her thighs. A delicious warmth radiated upwards, and she exhaled in relief as the pain eased.

"Much better," she whispered. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Forgive me, love. I should have been –"

Her hand covered his mouth. "No. Nu uh. Don't even _think_ of apologising. Because it was bloody brilliant, and if I have to suffer aching muscles for earth-shatteringly good sex, I'll take it. Any day, every day."

He laughed, and she gasped as he pushed her back against the bed and leant over her, his eyes glittering with something heated, something teasing, and something most definitely depraved.

"Would you now?"

She giggled, and let out a shriek as he dived down upon her.

Damn, she loved him.

* * *

><p>Camille smiled as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist.<p>

"Boo," he murmured. She tilted her head back to look at him and his lips curved.

"Hey there. I was thinking we should maybe head back soon… much as I'm reluctant to."

He chuckled. "Ah, we have had quite the entertaining time, haven't we?"

Three days. Three days of just them. Laughter, discussion, and the best goddamn sex she'd ever had.

Which, actually, wasn't saying much, since, well, he was the only guy she'd slept with…

"It's only because I haven't actually let Jane or Darcy know where I am… They might think you've kidnapped me…" She stopped at the look on his face, and grinned. "Okay, so technically you _did_. But in a _I'm-going-to-give-you-the-best-experience-of-your-life_ kind of way. Which I am _so_ alright with."

He smirked. "It's my pleasure."

"I'm going to completely ignore the innuendo there…"

He chuckled, and his lips descended upon hers.

* * *

><p>Jane flung herself into Camille's arms, squeezing her so tightly Camille began to cough.<p>

"Jane! A little looser, please," she wheezed. Jane let go, and she glared up at Loki, who wore an expression of profound amusement.

"Don't you ever do that again," she said angrily. His eyebrow quirked.

"You still do not trust me, do you?"

"No. I don't." Jane's voice was cold, and her gaze didn't waver. "I have no reason to."

Loki's mouth twitched.

"A wise decision, perhaps, though not one your beloved Camille chose to undertake."

"Jane? Loki? Please, not now," Camille implored the two of them. "I just returned – I don't want you tearing each other's throats out."

"Oh, I highly doubt Miss Foster would do such a thing," Loki remarked dryly. Jane's eyes narrowed.

"Don't test me, Odinson."

"Ah, she has a bite!" he cried, delighted. "I must say, I never expected _that_."

"Loki, enough." Camille's tone was warning. She touched his arm. "Leave it."

"You will break her," Jane said heatedly. "You will break her, and then what? You will not even care. You will be too lost in your own destruction to give a good god_damn_ about the woman who loved you!"

"_Jane_!" Camille shouted, horrified. "_Stop_!"

Loki was utterly silent. His eyes appraised the petite mortal with a dragon's temper, and when he spoke, his voice was soft.

"I thank you for your honesty, Jane Foster."

Jane blinked, and in that moment, he vanished.

Camille swore, and groaned, sitting down on the half-step in the room.

"Jesus H Christ…"

"I don't trust him, Camille," Jane said firmly, taking a seat next to her. "I worry for you. So does Darcy. Steve. Tony. Natasha, even. We all do."

Camille's eyebrows shot up.

"What? Why? I'm not even really –"

"She in denial again?"

Camille sighed. "Go away, Tony."

Stark, being Stark, completely ignored it and poured himself a glass of scotch, downing it in one.

"She thinks nobody cares about her," Jane told him. Stark's eyebrows rose.

"That so, huh?"

He poured another glass of scotch and one of something amber and sat down on the step on the other side of Camille.

"Here."

She glanced at it, dismissed it instantly. "I don't drink alcohol, Tony. Surely you know that."

"The scotch is mine, bitch. Yours isn't alcohol. It's ginger ale. Now drink the damn thing."

Slowly, she wrapped her fingers around the glass, and took a gulp, shuddering as the bubbles hit the back of her throat. She coughed, and Tony slapped her back.

"Better?"

"Much," she wheezed.

"So come on. Spill the gossip. You and Loki fucked yet?"

Both Camille and Jane flushed, and Tony grinned.

"Thought so."

"_Camille_!" Jane gasped.

"What? Can't I have a good time anymore?" she snapped irritably, taking another swig of gingery goodness.

"But you – you've never –" Jane stopped, eyes widening as she let slip the one thing Camille preferred to keep hidden. Jane's hand slapped over her mouth in remorse as mingled shock and hurt betrayal flitted across her best friend's face.

"God, Camille, I'm sorry, I –"

Tony stared at the English girl, stunned.

"You never got laid before Loki?"

Camille bit her lip. "Long story there. Not really willing to go into it."

"No pressure." Stark didn't go further; in fact, being the technological expert he was, he had already researched her, already knew the 'long story'. What he found made him wish he'd never looked in the first place – and that was saying something.

"You must really like him," he marvelled. Camille smiled wryly.

"That obvious, is it?"

"My eyes are burning from the big-ass neon sign above your head."

She smacked his chest. "Enough with the wisecracks."

"I make my living from wisecracks. You can't end my money-spinner."

"Wanna bet?"

Jane sighed, standing up. "I'm going to go talk to Thor. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

She leant down to hug Camille, and hurried out of the room.

Camille exhaled, and flopped against the floor, closing her eyes.

"Tired? I bet he left you fucking exhausted."

There was an innuendo there, but she didn't want to find it. Instead she simply ignored him in favour of speaking her mind.

"Stark?"

"Yup?"

"How long have you been in love with Pepper?"

There was absolute silence, and she opened her eyes.

The widest grin shaped her face.

"Anthony Stark, are you _blushing_?"

He chugged another gulp of scotch, and she laughed.

"You really don't do well with expressing your feelings, do you?"

"Neither do you," he pointed out dryly. "You and Loki-boy aren't exactly sentimental."

She pulled a face. "If he ever got sappy, I'd shoot him."

"That's my girl. How's the ankle?"

"Fine. Are you concerned?" Her eyebrow rose.

"Hey! Just because I'm a heartless, insensitive bastard ninety-nine-point-nine per cent of the time, doesn't mean I can't ask how people are."

"Alright. Your momentary lapse of self has been forgiven."

"Much obliged. Y'know, I could get doctors to look at it if you wanted."

"Okay, now I know you're not yourself."

"Seriously? Ouch. I offer something, and you just slap me in the face. Charming."

"Thanks, Tony, but I'm alright. I've lived with it since birth; I'm not about to undergo more treatment for it. Besides, think how edgy Loki would get. Half of Mexico might implode."

Stark laughed. "I get your point."

"I can hear it now. 'Mortal medicine? _Really_? How _quaint_.'"

Stark snorted. "Yeah, yeah. He can say what he likes, I doubt they've got technology in his homeland."

"Magic and science are the same, according to Thor," Camille said absentmindedly. "I'm interested to see the logic behind that."

"As am I… but it's your boyfriend who's the magician, not Thor."

"True. Why? Feel like questioning him?"

"It's crossed my mind a few times. Where did you go for three days, by the by?"

"Sexytimes with Loki."

"That's not where, that's what. Where?"

"I actually have no idea. Someplace nice."

"He never told you?"

"It was somewhere secluded. Sunny skies, greenery, woods. I suspect it was England. Certainly smelt like it."

"Is that bad or good?"

"Good. I love how England smells," she clarified. "It's… English."

"You're weird."

"So I've been told. Here's to weird."

They clinked glasses, and downed the liquids in one.

* * *

><p>Loki walked aimlessly along the desert tracks, his mind whirling with the remnants of Jane's rage.<p>

Had she been right? Would he truly break Camille?

He dreaded the answer. He knew he was impulsive, manipulative, and his morality was nothing short of questionable.

But ruining Camille? The woman he loved?

Desperation clutched at him.

That, and he knew Odin was watching his camaraderie with Camille.

Which made it ten times fucking worse.

The bastard.

Not for the first time, he contemplated leaving her. She'd undoubtedly be protected, and with friends such as Stark and Jane, she'd certainly be loved. And he knew Steve liked her. Steve was the safer out of the two of them. The mortal versus the god.

Loki had never been one for giving up the things he wanted, but now…

Times had changed.

A roar of frustration tore itself from his lips, and angrily he whipped the sand into a frenzy. It whirled around him, and he sank to his knees, eyes lost in their grief.

The sand settled around him, and he froze as he heard a man's voice behind him.

"If you leave her, I will personally make your life a living hell," came a cool, collected tone. Loki winced.

"Leave me, Stark."

"No chance. Look, Loki, I'm not going to pour out all this meaningful shit, that's not how I roll. But Camille needs you. Much as the two of you being together scares the fuck outta most of us, she loves you. She's happy. "

Those words ripped into the god like shards of shattered glass.

A bitter smile stretched his lips. "Is that so?"

"Don't fuck around, Loki."

"Such uncouth language." Slowly, he rose, and turned to face Stark. His eyes were cold, and alarm bells began to ring in Tony's head.

_Get out get out get out – _

But Stark wasn't exactly one to run from danger.

"Loki, stop."

Madness edged the god's gaze, and Tony inwardly swore. His suit instantly covered his face, and Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Frightened, mortal?"

"Loki, that's enough. Don't do this. Not now. Seriously."

"Do what, Stark?" Loki's laughter sent chills down the human's spine. "I haven't done a thing. Yet."

"You really want Camille to see you like this? Honestly? Because I think she'd be pretty damn pissed –"

He swerved as a blast of solid-as-fuck sand surged towards him, and when he turned his head to look at the god, his eyes widened.

Loki's expression was enraged. Insanity lingered about his face, and Stark frowned.

"Come on, Loki. Think about it. You lash out at me, your girl's not gonna be happy. She'll scream at you for hours. And then scream as you screw her, but that's beside the point."

He took a step back.

"Just think about it."

Another wall of sand crashed towards him, and instinctively Stark shot to the sky.

"Fuck," he whispered, glancing down at the raging turmoil that was rapidly building up beneath him, a whirlpool of violence.

But Loki was gone.

_Shit. _

"JARVIS?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Pepper I'm headed to New Mexico. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Of course, sir."

Stark turned around and sped south.

* * *

><p>Camille jumped as she saw Stark sitting – in full Iron Man regalia – on her couch.<p>

"_Tony_? What the _fuck_?"

"You need to come with me."

"_What_? _Why_?"

"Let's just say your boyfriend's lost it."

Camille's eyebrows shot up.

"Come again?"

"He's gone batshit crazy, and I am not leaving you here to face him. Too fucking dangerous, alright? Now come on."

Her gaze chilled, and he was instantly reminded of Loki.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I told him to calm his tits – and his tits would not be calmed."

"You idiot."

"I'll live. You, however…"

"You really think he would hurt me?" Disbelief coloured her tone.

"Camille, he's not in his right mind. He'd hurt now and think later. Now for fuck's sake, come on."

"No."

"Christ, why are you women so damn difficult?"

"He will not hurt me, Stark. He loves me."

"Yeah, and less than an hour ago he was considering leaving you."

The second the words were out of his mouth he regretted them, for her eyes grew wide and her face went ashen.

"He _what_?" Her voice was quiet, horrified, her hand to her mouth.

Stark seized his chance, and, grabbing her by the waist, he took off.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

"Really? Want me to drop you? From here?"

She looked down, and almost fainted.

She hated heights.

"You bastard."

"Damn straight."

It was an hour before they landed in the mansion, and Pepper was there in seconds.

"Tony! What is going on?"

"JARVIS, secure the mansion. No-one gets in or out without my say-so."

"As you wish."

Stark let go of Camille, and instantly she slapped him around the face.

Pepper gasped, and made to defend him, but Tony held up a hand.

"For such a small thing, you really pack a punch," he remarked, rubbing his jaw. "Sheesh."

"Take me back," Camille hissed. "Right now."

"No can do. You're staying here until it's safe."

"You can't control my life!" Camille yelled as he walked away. "It's not yours to control!"

"I never said that," Stark called. "Nope. Never."

Camille seethed, and Pepper gently reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

The entirety of it all suddenly swept over her.

"I don't know," she whispered, and her eyes filled with tears. "I really don't know."

Pepper instantly pulled her into a hug, and Camille cursed as she felt hot moisture spill onto her cheeks.

"Dammit," she grumbled. Pepper smiled.

"It's okay. Cry all you want; I'm everyone's mother figure here."

Camille laughed tearfully. "That must be hell for you."

"Believe me, I'm used to it."

"And no telepathy either!" Stark shouted.

Camille stared, tears instantly drying.

"How the _fuck_ do you know about _that_?"

"I'm a genius, I know everything!"

Camille broke away from Pepper and followed Stark to his (affectionately-termed) den.

"Truthfully, Tony, how?"

"That was a complete guess! And you just proved my theory correct. _Damn_, I'm good."

"Tony."

His mouth quirked.

"Well," he began as he stepped out of the suit, shaking his limbs to restore feeling, "you knew our names the very first time you met all of us. Remember? You'd never even heard of us a minute before, and then you knew our full names. Even those who prefer to stay hidden. And Loki can read minds. You two mentally fuck every day; that day when you broke your ankle was proof enough. You also seem to have an uncanny if slightly creepy ability to know what people are thinking. Now, what does that tell me?"

Camille looked at him.

"Don't tell anyone, Tony. Please."

He smiled, appearing abruptly tired.

"As loose-lipped as I can be, and as much as I love office gossip, my tongue is tied. I won't tell. If SHIELD knew, I'd have a much harder job protecting you from them."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Was he really that… insane?" She flinched at the word; at that moment it wholly sickened her.

Tony grimaced. "I'm not gonna lie to you, he didn't look exactly balanced."

"Shit."

"Yup."

Camille sighed, and closed her eyes.

"I hope he's okay."

"Well, if the entirety of L.A is still standing tomorrow, you'll know."

She laughed weakly, and blinked in surprise when Tony gently put his arms around her.

"What's that for?"

"Shut up and enjoy it. You'll only get this once."

She relaxed into his hold, and smiled as she felt him lightly kiss the top of her head.

"You're not that bad, you know."

"Damn, you're definitely troubled. We need to get you some drugs."

She grinned. "Sorry, babe."

"Anyway, Pepper'll sort out your room and stuff. I guess you'll need one if you're staying here."

"Oh, _cheers_." She stuck out her tongue, and he rolled his eyes.

"Child."

"Says the boy with an entire floor for a playroom."

"These are important scientific experiments!"

"No, they're weird things a little boy is tinkering with… shit, that sounded unbelievably wrong."

"Yeah, it kinda did."

She shook her head, smiling. "Ye gods. Right. I need to sort my head out. Think I could have a shower or something?"

"Sure. Pepper'll help you out."

"No help from you personally?" she said sarcastically as she started back up the steps.

"Self-obsessed, narcissistic genius, remember?"

"Oh, I never forget it!"

* * *

><p>Camille curled up in the huge bed, feeling unbelievably lonely. She missed him, missed the security his body gave her, missed the gentle kisses he'd press to her shoulder whenever the fancy took him. She had no idea where he was, and that frightened her. What scared her even more was the fact that he had possibly regressed back to the man before she knew him. The god who destroyed almost everything for the sake of vanity.<p>

She was well aware that he would come looking for her. Why wouldn't he?

In fact, he probably already knew where she was. No mortal system could hold him at bay. Stark's technology was useless against Loki.

And if he were to direct his anger towards her –

_No! Why the hell are you thinking that_? She yelled at herself. _He won't do that! He couldn't_!

And yet…

She groaned, burying her face in the pillow.

_He contemplated leaving me. Honest-to-god leaving me. Why? I know he has a complex about his sanity. But is it bad enough he'd consider closing the door on us? Really? _

She kept her mental guards up, not wanting her thoughts to be broadcast in case he was near.

"So defensive, darling? After mere words from a loose-lipped little boy?"

She sat up, instantly alert. The moonlight fell on a shape at the end of the bed, and she frowned.

"Loki."

"Who else?"

His voice was cruel, unlike anything she had ever heard, and it chilled her to the bone.

"What happened to you?" she asked quietly. "What changed?"

His expression was inscrutable.

"Why do you love me?"

She eyed him cautiously, sensing the coil within his mind tightening.

"Because I do. It's unconditional. You know why I love you, Loki; don't ask me to clarify my reasons."

She found herself slammed up against the headboard, his face inches from hers, his green eyes wild. She struggled against his iron grip, horrified.

"Loki!"

"You have no reason to love me," he said, his voice ragged. "I am not a lovable man; I am abhorred by all, and yet you choose to linger. _Why_?"

"_Because I love you_!" she yelled. "I love you, yet you refuse to accept it! Snap _out_ of this, Loki! You don't need to be so bloody _tortured_ all the time!"

"What else can I be?" he hissed. "My life wasn't sunshine and roses, girl."

"Yeah? Neither was mine. Or did you forget that little fact? You saw the scars clearly enough when you were fucking me into oblivion!"

The words were harsh and ugly on her tongue, and his eyes narrowed.

"Vulgarity does not suit you, Camille."

"No? Tough. Deal with it. Now get out. I'm too tired to sort out your shit tonight, Odinson. Out. Now. Or I'll get JARVIS to fry your manhood."

His lip curled, and he let go of her wrists, leaning back.

"I will return later."

"Only when you're civil," she shot back. "Because I will ruin all chances of you fathering a child if you're not."

A wretched smile tilted his lips.

"Duly noted."

He vanished.

Camille did not move for a long, long time, only eventually curling up beneath the sheets when sleep threatened to take her.

She did not cry. She did not panic.

She only wished the man she loved was sleeping soundly with her.

* * *

><p>It was ten in the morning when Camille wandered downstairs to the devastatingly delicious smell of bacon frying, and she yawned as she entered the kitchen.<p>

"Morning, kiddo."

She smiled vaguely.

"Hey, Tony."

"Nice jammies."

"Fuck you."

There was a cough, and Camille whirled to find Coulson standing behind her, looking less than amused.

"Good morning, Miss Langley."

"Oh." She blushed, running her hands through her tangled mane in a futile attempt to appear slightly presentable. "Hey, Coulson. What brings you here?"

The agent grimaced.

"Yesterday afternoon, about ten blocks of Los Angeles spontaneously combusted."

Camille glanced at Stark, and raised an eyebrow.

He quickly held up his hands in defence.

"Okay, when I said L.A, I was kidding. I had no idea that he would actually – "

He ducked as the wooden tray hit the overhead cupboard with a bang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh, Loki's gone a little psycho... heheheh. I hoped you liked this, I'm still a little unsure about it...**

**Lightning xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So damn excited for the Avengers... April 27th baby! Ehehehehe xD**

**Where have all my usual reviewers gone, by the by? I miss you guys... I liked knowing what you thought :(**

**curiouspolyglot - Psychotic Loki is so much fun to write. You'll get more, don't you worry :D**

**BeatnikFreak - Stark is just epic. I absolutely adore writing scenes with him xD**

**kie1993 - I am so gonna hug you senseless one day...**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - ANGST ANGST ANGST. Mwahaha...**

**Snowy702 - hahaha I hope it didn't distract you too much from your job! :P**

**Black Rose Kalli - I like delving into his character and writing him how I see him. Tom Hiddleston is a master at acting, and he really communicated Loki well, so I love to use his basis rather than going a little OOC :)**

**Prepare for angst. Yup. Angst. Heheheh.**

* * *

><p>"I am not to blame."<p>

Camille's eyes were stormy as Fury sat across from her.

"He destroyed several buildings last night. Injured and killed over fifty civilians. All because you drove him to it."

"No. Tony pissed him off. What do you expect? You can't tell me you don't feel like annihilating public buildings when Stark gets you mad."

Fury's eye narrowed. Camille stared back resolutely.

"Your relationship with Loki has become somewhat of a liability," he said quietly.

Anger suffused her face.

"So what? You just expect me to go 'Oh, okay' and break it off? _Fuck no_! The only reason he lost control was because _he_ thought of leaving _me_!"

She immediately wished she hadn't said it, for her face paled, and she bit her lip, glancing away.

The others sat there, stunned into silence.

"Ms Langley –"

"_It's not my fault_!" she cried, glaring at Fury. "You cannot sit there and say that I am to blame! I wasn't the one who blew up homes, murdered innocents! I'm not the one who has a _goddamn inferiority complex_!"

She shot to her feet, breathing hard.

"I don't care if none of you like him, if none of you so much as trust him. Nothing you say will make me turn from him."

She looked at Thor. "Don't you feel the same? He is your _brother_!"

The god wore a discomfited expression.

"I trust that my brother will, in the end, do what is right. But I am not fearful of preventing his actions in order to keep others safe."

"He… he thought about _leaving_?" Jane's voice was no more than a whisper. Camille's face twisted briefly with pain, before it became subdued, troubled.

"Are you happy now, Jane? Because he took your words to heart." There was no spite, no malice in that speech. Just sadness.

Jane's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Camille, I –"

Thor kissed the top of her head, pulling her close. He hated when Jane was upset. Camille only felt slightly guilty, so lost in her own emotions was she.

Camille simply stood, trying to breathe through the turmoil.

Unbeknownst to them all, the mischief maker himself watched from the corner of the room, his presence veiled. His body was covered in a light film of ash, but he paid that no heed.

Anger still flowed like liquid gunpowder through his soul. He clenched his fists in an attempt to bury the urges he so newly unleashed, so recklessly freed.

The agent named Coulson suddenly emitted a beeping sound, and he withdrew a phone to speak.

"Coulson. What's happened?"

There was a silence, and he frowned.

"Yes. Yes. Of course."

He hung up, and returned the phone to his jacket pocket.

He looked at Camille.

"And it seems your boyfriend just demolished a shopping complex."

She rolled her eyes.

"Loki, I know you're here."

Lazily, he threw away his shroud, and the whole table recoiled. He sighed, inspecting his nails.

"How skittish you all are. If I weren't so bored, it would be quite amusing."

"Sweetie, what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Loki's lips quirked.

"Hello, darling."

His voice was calm, amused.

Which pretty much equalled dangerous.

Instinctively, Steve and Tony rose, and Loki laughed softly, still glancing at his nails.

"If I were so inclined to take her with me, I could render the both of you unconscious in a heartbeat. But your bravery is admirable."

"Loki, that's enough," Fury said quietly.

"Oh come now, Nicholas. I haven't done a thing."

_Yet_.

He didn't say it, but everyone heard it.

"What's got into you?" Camille asked warily, slipping into French. "If this is about us, then what's the problem? I love you. And I know damn well the feeling's mutual."

Several pairs of eyebrows rose at the language change, and Loki finally glanced at her.

"I would rather discuss that matter in private." Cold, English. Camille looked like she wanted to hit him.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Fuck you."

The burst of electricity shocked his system, and with his eyes widening, mouth falling open, he hit the floor, completely comatose.

Camille sighed, flipping the taser round in her hand.

"Shit, I think I hit him in the balls."

The table was absolutely speechless. She raised her hands.

"What? He was pissing me off."

Tony and Clint burst out laughing, and Camille rolled her eyes.

"Well, somebody better pick him up. God knows I can't."

"You just tased Loki. _Loki_," Clint marvelled, looking at her in open admiration. "Holy _crap_, girl!"

"Jesus, what's the big deal? All I did was shoot electricity through his manhood. Speaking of which, I hope I haven't killed his ability to father children. That would be unfortunate."

"The point _being_, Miss Langley," Fury spoke up, "that no-one we know would dare to do it."

"Because we'd all end up dead or worse," Darcy muttered. "Can I have my taser back, you petty thief?"

Camille placed it back on the table. "Careful, it knocked out a god. Two, now, actually."

Thor visibly winced, and Darcy snorted. Fury grimaced, exasperation plain.

"Thor, if you could pick your brother up, we need to move him. A holding cell –"

"No," Tony cut in. "Take him to the mansion. Stick him in Camille's room."

"One sec." She knelt beside Loki, and glanced up at Steve. "Do me a favour – roll him over for me?"

Steve obliged, and she straddled the god's stomach – ignoring Stark's snickering – to unbuckle his overcoat and remove a positively lethal-looking armoury from beneath it.

"Holy…" Stark whispered, staring at the collection of weapons Camille piled up. Throwing stars, daggers, darts…

"He'll kill me later for taking them out," she sighed. "But I'm not risking him being impaled by something in his sleep. Nobody steal them, alright? Stark, Natasha, I'm looking at you. Both of you."

The two of them had leaned forward, hungry looks in their eyes, but jumped back at Camille's words.

She sighed, shaking her head. She pressed a soft kiss to Loki's forehead, before looking up.

Steve held out his hand to help her up, and she took it, nearly lifted off the ground by his strength. He gently set her on her feet, and she smiled.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Thor leant down and threw Loki over his shoulder. Camille tossed the overcoat over her arm, and glanced at the Avengers.

They all looked torn between a temptation to behead Loki and a desire to simply watch him lie unconscious.

If Camille and Thor hadn't been there, they probably would have done both.

Camille rolled her eyes.

"You know where to find me, should anything drastic happen…"

* * *

><p>He stirred, shifting his weight on the bed.<p>

_Bed?_

His eyes opened – and Camille was sitting beside him, her gaze gentle.

"Hey, you."

"You knocked me out," he murmured. She smiled wryly, though there was a hint of uneasiness lingering about her expression.

"I tased you, yes. But you were being an obnoxious, arrogant bastard."

"And thus I deserved it."

"Yes."

His eyes closed, and a faint smile tilted his lips.

"You rendered me unconscious. You, my little temptress, of all people."

There was a thread of admiration in his voice, and she smirked, relaxing a little.

"Size isn't everything. I can still floor you, even if you are a foot taller."

"So it seems." He laughed softly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, kind sir." She winked before lifting his hand to kiss his fingertips. "How are you feeling?"

One side of his mouth pulled up, mocking.

"Now there's a question. What do you mortals normally say when you've been knocked out by something that quite literally shocks your system?"

"'Guh', I believe constitutes many people's reactions."

"Somehow I do not think that particular reaction will be forthcoming from my mouth, my love. It is not exactly eloquent."

She snorted. "Loki, if you find me a human that _can_ still be eloquent after having god knows how many volts of electricity zapped through them I'll eat my hat."

"You don't have a hat."

"Figure of speech, idiot."

"Ah, I see. Tell me, my darling… what did you do with my effects?"

"Oh, the pretty but lethal pointy things? Tony has them."

His eyes widened ever so slightly, and she rolled her eyes, putting a finger to his lips.

"Relax. I told him you'd hang, draw and quarter him if he tried to pilfer any."

He laughed. "Ah, my dear Camille, you have a lion's boldness."

"Stark doesn't scare me. None of you do."

"Not even me?"

His tone had sobered a little, and his eyes were honestly curious. She slowly shook her head.

"No. Because I know you would never truly hurt me. That's not me being naïve, Odinson – don't give me that look. You need to have more faith in yourself. Jesus Christ. For an arrogant prince, you have no self-esteem."

She leaned down to kiss him, and almost lost her balance as her leg buckled. Chuckling, he pulled her gently onto him, nuzzling her hair.

"Please don't doubt me," she whispered. "Everything I said, I meant. You are loved. Accept that. Embrace it."

"I do believe that you are being – what is the word? Ah, yes – _sappy_."

"Damn it."

He smiled against her hair. "Ever the cynic, aren't you?"

"Says you."

"Touché."

"Truly, though." She sat up, her eyes soft. "You are loved. Even though you believe otherwise. If you like, I'll drag Odin down here to prove it."

His mouth curved. "I'll like to see you try that."

"Eh, I could. I'm not afraid of him. He's not going to threaten his son's girl."

"You underestimate him, my love. He's as ruthless as they come."

"That may be, but you are his son. He wouldn't dare estrange the two of you further by killing/maiming/insulting me." She stroked his cheek. "Besides, it'd drive you mad. And I'll be damned if I let you fall that far again."

He laughed quietly.

"Ah, you shouldn't love me. I'm far too twisted for a simple passion."

"I'd hardly call our relationship simple, Loki."

"No. But you should not stay. Jane was right. I will break you, whether by intent or not."

She sighed. "Loki…"

"Darling." His thumb traced her lip tenderly. She touched his hand, held it to her cheek.

"Don't. Don't tell me I'd be better off with some human. Don't you fucking dare."

An ancient sadness filled his gaze. "Yet you would."

"_Non_." Her eyes were fiery. "I wouldn't."

He did not press the issue, only turning his head away. Her eyes narrowed.

"If you really thought that, you would leave. So go on. Do it. Right now."

To her surprise, he sat up, and vanished.

Shock hit her like a hail of bullets.

"Ah, but you are mine."

She jumped, and his lips brushed her throat from behind.

"There, do you see my dilemma?" His breath tickled her skin, making her shiver. "I would want you safe, but to leave you in the arms of a mortal, a pathetic, weak mortal… I will not have it. Not you. You are mine, and mine alone."

"Your possessiveness would rule you," she gasped. He laughed darkly.

"I am a jealous man. I am not accustomed to sharing what is rightfully mine. And before you protest – yes. You are. You are most definitely included in that category, my love."

His fingers lazily trailed up her spine, and on reflex she arched her back. His mouth closed on her earlobe, and she inhaled as his teeth gently tugged.

"Loki…"

"Say that again. My name. _Say it_…"

His fingers curved around her hips, massaging her skin. His hand skimmed her stomach, trailing upwards to find her bra.

He tutted.

"This infernal thing. I'm going to burn every… single… one of them."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly small in that area. It's the only part of my anatomy which isn't tiny. I need my bras. You burn them, and I'll –"

She froze as his fingers moved lower, and began to languidly stroke her.

"You'll what, darling?"

"I… I'll…"

He chuckled, and adrenaline spiked in her as she heard the lock click.

The room was suddenly swathed in shade, and all she could hear was the sound of her breathing.

His laughter set her mind on edge, and she tensed as his breath skittered along her neck.

Unease began to pool in her stomach as a memory surfaced.

_Darkness. _

_ A hand over her mouth, another around her waist. _

_ Benjamin Riley. _

A hand slid under her top to cup her breast, and Camille bit her lip.

Her mind was shielded from Loki's, and she trembled as his soft voice slithered over her.

But it didn't feel right.

She wanted out.

Right now.

"Loki, stop." Her voice was shaky, frightened. "Stop."

His fingers halted in their ministrations, pulled back.

"What is it?"

"Stop." She blindly reached for the edge of the bed, and as the lights went on, she stumbled off, heading straight for the door.

It opened, to her minor surprise, and she ran out, shaking.

"Camille?"

She ignored him, her heart beating faster and faster, stumbling down the corridors, anywhere she could just to get away.

She found she couldn't breathe, the terror was overwhelming her like a storm, and she fell to the floor, gasping.

"Camille?"

It was a different voice, though still male. Softer, gentler. But still a man's.

She backed away, and her vision blurred.

"What's wrong?" someone asked.

"Panic attack," another answered. "I knew she shouldn't have been left alone with Loki. What the fuck did he do?"

"I did nothing," came that cool tone, though infused with alarm, and more than a little confusion. "I did not harm her."

"Camille, breathe." A figure was in front of her, and she couldn't stop shaking, her breathing erratic. "Slowly. It's fine, you're safe, it's fine."

"Pepper, you got water?"

"Right here."

"Everyone, back up. Give her space. And you – get out. Out of this room."

Tony. That was Tony.

"I am not leaving her."

"Look, buddy, you were the one that got her into this state. The last thing she needs is to see you."

Her vision began to clear, though her breath was still short. She looked up, and her eyes widened at the number of people surrounding her.

That was good enough for Stark. He glared at Loki.

"Seriously, man. Get out."

Two of them departed, and with a worried glance at her, Loki moved away to the far end of the room.

Only three remained.

Tony. Pepper. Steve.

"Honey? Are you alright? Can you see okay?" Pepper asked her softly.

Camille tried to speak, but she was still shaking, still panicked.

It was another minute before her breathing began to slow, and Pepper held a glass of water in her hand.

"Here. Drink this."

Trembling, Camille took the tumbler, and her hand shook so much that Steve instantly wrapped his fingers over hers.

"Easy, girl. You're okay."

Gently, he tipped the glass to her lips, and she swallowed a few sips. He took the water away, and Camille leant back against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Sorry about that," she rasped. "Nasty case of flashback memory."

"Riley?" Tony's voice was abnormally soft. She bit her lip.

Loki's eyes widened in horror.

_Benjamin Riley… of course…_

_ Oh, I'm a fool. A damned fool.  
><em>

"Yeah. How did you…?"

"Your file," Tony replied quietly. She flushed.

"Damn it."

Pepper and Steve shot questioning looks at the genius, but he ignored them.

"Want to talk about it?"

She frowned. "What do you know, Tony Stark has a soft side."

He smiled dryly. "I'd prefer it if that knowledge didn't become public."

"Darling?"

Loki's voice was unsure, hesitant.

"Didn't I tell you to leave already?" Stark said loudly. The god ignored him, focusing purely on his beloved.

His expression was something Camille had never seen before. It was open, afraid.

And vulnerable.

"I'm alright," she told him quietly. "I'm alright."

Tony and Steve yelped as an invisible force shoved them aside, and before they could stop him Loki was on his knees before her, his eyes anxious.

"Camille…"

She touched a finger to his lips. "Hush."

"Get away from her."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Ever so courageous, aren't you, Rogers?"

"Boys." Camille closed her eyes. "That's enough."

Loki felt a prickle of irritation at being labelled 'boy', but he let the comment pass.

"Steve, Tony, would you give us a moment?" she said quietly. "Loki and I need to talk."

"What if he hurts you?"

That stung. Loki visibly winced, and Camille shook her head.

"He won't. Look, if you don't trust us, you can keep the cameras on. No sound, but you can have a visual. If you're really that uneasy, watch us from an office or surveillance room or something. Okay?"

"You keep saying he won't hurt you," Steve said softly. "But he just did."

"Please go," she said, a little iron in her tone. "Go."

Reluctantly, Steve walked out of the room, and Tony glanced at them before following suit, the door closing behind him.

"I… I think we need to set a few boundaries," she said softly.

"Camille, I am… sorry." The words tasted strange on his tongue, sincere as they were. "Truly sorry. I… forgive me."

Only she could tell how unused he was to saying that, and it made her appreciate it all the more. When she spoke, her voice was tinged with a feeble attempt at dry amusement.

"Much as I love our little sexcapades, I'm not ready for something quite that… controlling."

_Trust her to try and lighten the situation, even when she's the victim. _

"Of course." He knew she didn't want to dwell on the flashback, and so he chose a different route. _Let her set the limits. Yes._ "Name your terms."

"So diplomatic, aren't you?" she commented wryly. His lips twitched.

"When you have spent many a time pacifying tensions because of your brother, you tend to learn a few things."

"Jotunheim?"

"Amongst others. Now. Terms?"

As they drew up conditions, five very astonished people watched from Tony's office area.

"They're not yelling. They're not fighting. Why isn't she screaming at him? I was gonna make popcorn for this – it's such an anti-climax!"

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fear not, my lovelies! For those who love a little psycho-Loki, he will return. *cue evil laughter***

**Lightning xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm back! *flails* Life got so hectic, I'm really sorry, my loves. But here is a brand-spanking-new chappy!**

**Over 100 reviews? You angels. You all get Loki doubles in your beds tonight ;)**

**BeatnikFreak - HIDDLES YES HIDDLES OM NOM NOM.**

**kie1993 - yay! :D**

**MadderthanaboxofFrogs - Thank you! *tacklehugs* That means a lot, seriously. And FYI, I freaking LOVE your username!**

**LittleApril - I love writing Stark/Camille banter, it's one of the best things to write xD**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - oh gods, can you imagine him in anger management classes? LOL. He would be EPIC at violin playing...**

**Simpa007 - who _doesn't_ love Loki? :P**

**Violeta27 - Silly Loki xD**

**And here we go...**

* * *

><p>She supposed she should have seen it coming, really.<p>

After all, she already knew. Loki had told her, and it was clear for all to see.

She just hadn't planned on confronting it so soon.

"Having fun there?"

She smiled wryly as she stirred the ingredients together.

"Brownies. Loki wants them. And the only reason he didn't just magick them out of thin air is 'cause he likes the way I make them."

Steve laughed. "Little demanding, isn't he?"

"Of course. He's an arrogant princeling." She chuckled. "What Loki wants, Loki gets. Most of the time."

"Where is he now?"

"Somewhere. I suspect causing mischief. Of the non-fatal kind, I hasten to add."

_Far enough away that his mind won't be able to sense whatever my reaction to your coming words will be. Unless I deliberately cry for help. Which I won't. So, out with it, Steve. Tell me what's bugging you. You can't even hear these thoughts, I've really no idea why I'm monologue-ing… _

"Right." His azure eyes were cautious still. She sighed.

"Relax, Steve. He's not a good guy, but he's not off the rails."

"No, but I worry about you, Camille."

She frowned. "Steve, what brought this on?"

Gently, he took the bowl from her and set it on the counter.

"I, uh. I'm not really an expert in this area," he said quietly, his cheeks pinking. "But the thing is, I…"

She reached up and touched a finger to his lips.

"I know."

His eyes widened. "You know?"

"Yes. I know." She smiled a little. "It was difficult not to."

"Oh. I… I guess I wasn't too subtle." He glanced away, embarrassed.

"Steve, it can't happen. I'm with Loki," she said softly. "You know that."

"Camille, he's not good for you," he said suddenly. "He's not. Any idiot could see that."

"He's not a blameless man, I said that. But I want him." Fire began to burn in her eyes. "We've been together for a couple of months, and I'm happy. He's happy. We're happy."

"Remember what Jane said? He'll break you," Steve continued, unusually impassioned. "And he won't lower himself to pick up the pieces."

Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Why does everyone think this?" she whispered.

"Because it's going to happen. Tomorrow, next week, next month, next year. I don't know when. But it will happen. And then what will you do?"

His gaze softened. "Just be careful, alright?"

"You all think I'm his fuck-buddy." Her voice registered stunned hurt. "His whore."

Steve's eyes widened, and his blush deepened.

"No, no!" He tentatively reached out to stroke her cheek. "Never that. You're not a whore, Camille. You're a beautiful, wonderful girl."

"We just think he's using you," came Tony's voice from the doorway. "He saw a young, vulnerable, attractive girl and after that never gave your feelings a second thought."

"I don't believe you!" she shouted, horrified. "Do you have any idea how we met? What happened? How he waited a month before I agreed to have sex with him? Do you? _No_!"

Steve stared, and she bit her lip, reddening as she realised how ridiculous those words sounded, as if all Loki wanted from her…

Her skin crawled, but angrily she swiped away the doubt.

_No. That's not true. It's more than just physical pleasure. I know that. _

She took a deep breath, measuring her next words.

"He rescued me from would-be rapists. There. Happy now?"

Steve flushed, and Tony blinked.

"He killed Riley, didn't he?" Tony said slowly, after a pause. Camille nodded, not even bothering to ask how he knew.

"Yes. He did. He's not moral, but he protects what he holds dear. Namely, me."

Tony walked over to her, and leant against the counter.

"We're just a teensy bit concerned that if he tries to take over the world again, you'll stand with him. And he'll only keep you around for amusement, before he throws you away like a broken toy."

"He won't do that with me," she said angrily. "Good gods, how many times do I have to make this clear to you lot?"

"Because you're blinded by your love for him," Steve spoke up. "You're excusing his character because you love him."

"How dare you!" she cried, glaring at him. "I am _not_ blinded, Rogers! I'm not, goddamn it! How can you –"

She was silenced by Steve.

His mouth. On hers.

She was so astonished she couldn't move.

Until common sense burst in and she backed away, eyes wide.

"W-what?"

Tony, sensing a storm, left the room. It was one scenario he _wouldn't_ be watching from his office.

"What was that for?" Camille gasped. Steve, though blushing, held her gaze.

"To show you that there could be a different kind of relationship. A fair one, an equal one."

"What makes you think my relationship with Loki isn't equal?"

"He's too controlling. The fact you ran out panicking the other night was sort of an indication, don't you think?"

"That was a mistake. He didn't know that was what Riley did!"

"Camille…"

"Just don't, Steve. Not now. Not today. I just want to have some peace, is that too much to ask for?"

"You won't get peace. Not with Loki. He is too ambitious, too driven. He won't stop."

"Steve, please." She leant on the counter, her fingers pressing into her temple, eyes closed. "I can't do this now. I can't."

There was silence, and she froze as she felt his lips brush her forehead.

"Of course. I'm sorry, ma'am."

When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Camille paused outside the door, hesitating.<p>

_ God, what if I'm wrong? What if it gets out? What if –_

The door opened, and Natasha stood there, expectantly.

"Thought I could hear someone. Hey, Camille… Are you okay?" She frowned. "You look a little…"

"Stressed?" Camille laughed shakily. "Yeah, something like that."

"In." Natasha moved aside, and Camille entered. The door clicked shut, and Natasha steered her to the large sofa, easing her down on to it.

"Speak. What happened?"

Camille swallowed, took a deep breath.

"Steve… Steve kissed me."

Natasha's eyes widened. "Wow. That… really?"

"Yes." Camille groaned. "He kissed me. After we argued about Loki. Speaking of which… you all think I'm his whore, apparently."

Natasha looked horrified. "Camille!"

"Is it true?"

"No! It's not true. Not at all!" Natasha looked Camille squarely in the eye. "We're just concerned that he doesn't care about you. No, wait. We're concerned that he'll do something rash, reckless and terrible. And that he'll pull you down with him."

Camille was silent.

"You really think that?" she eventually whispered.

"You love him so much. Any fool can see that. But what if he loses control completely? What then? Will you stand beside him as he destroys everything you know? Will you?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because we want you to be aware. He's much more troubled than you know. You must have seen the news a few months back. New York? Attacked by strange things?"

Camille barely blinked.

"I know that was him, Tasha."

"He wanted to take over Earth. To rule it. Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"He doesn't scare me."

"No. But he can hurt you. And you won't be able to stop him if he turns completely. No-one will."

"I don't need this from you as well!" Camille cried furiously. "I've had it from nearly everyone else, and you know what? I get your fucking point. Really. I get it. But I love him. I've no plans to leave. I can't. He means too much to me, Tasha. I'm not about to throw it all away, not now."

"I just want you to be careful," Natasha replied quietly. "Promise me that."

"I will be." Camille sighed, her anger subsiding. "I will be."

"Good." A sly smile suddenly tilted the corners of Natasha's lips. "So, Steve, huh?"

"Oh, god." Camille buried her head in her hands. "He's convinced he'd be better for me than Loki. He thinks the relationship I have with Loki isn't equal. I knew he liked me, I just never thought he'd actually do something about it."

"He must really like you to be so bold." Natasha raised an eyebrow. "It seems Captain America is finally adjusting to modern-day Earth."

"Not helping, Tash."

"Sorry." She smirked, and Camille glared.

"A little help here?"

"What do you want me to do?" Natasha threw up her hands helplessly. "The most I can do is kick one or both of their asses. It's your life, not mine. Your choice. But are you attracted to Steve?"

Camille shook her head. "No, I'm not. Loki's the one I want."

"There you go, then."

"You all wish it was Steve, though."

Natasha sighed. "Camille, of course we're going to worry. You're strong mentally, but physically? You're fragile. Easily broken. Loki could hurt you."

"So could Steve."

"Steve is not treading the line between sane and crazy."

Camille shot her a look. "That's cold, Tash."

"But true. Look, do whatever you want. Just be careful. If he does love you, he'll treat you right."

"He has. He does. He will."

"Then you've nothing to worry about."

Camille did not miss the 'you' instead of 'we', but she let it slide, tired of trying to press her point. She gave Natasha a wan smile, and got to her feet.

"We're here for you," Natasha said reassuringly. "Even the dickheads like Stark."

"That's your sort-of one-time boss you're talking about," Camille grinned. Natasha winked.

"What the man doesn't know won't hurt him."

Camille laughed, and Natasha pulled her into a hug.

"You'll be alright," she murmured. "You know what you're doing."

"I do." Camille smiled. "See you later."

"Keep your boy away from the Cap."

"Will do."

She mock-saluted, and walked out.

* * *

><p>She stepped into the hall, and lights flickered on instantly.<p>

"Afternoon, Miss Langley."

"Hey, JARVIS. Anyone else here?"

"There is nobody else here at present, no."

Entire place to herself. Excellent.

It had been two weeks. She'd kind of moved in, really. Stark didn't mind a bit, and she'd relocated most of her needed things to the mansion. Stark had issues with Loki staying most nights, but Camille had quelled his fears.

"We won't scream the place down," she grinned, and grudgingly Stark had given in.

Camille smiled, and went straight to her room.

Instantly, she stripped, and dressed in something more casual, leaving her feet bare. She went down to one of the many lounges, and plugged her iPod into the sound-system. She selected one of her favourite playlists, and, grinning, she let loose.

_Nineties British pop. Yes. Fuck yes. _

She danced to the kitchen, and grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge, shimmying back to the music, taking a sip before setting it down on a table and spinning round aimlessly. The music was infectious; it reminded her of home, and she twirled, jumping and twisting, moves that would never be seen dead in public.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy dancing; she loved it. But only when she was alone, and could do whatever the fuck she wanted.

And right now, she was alone.

So no fucks were given, and she danced like a madwoman.

Until she caught sight of the tall, lean god watching from the doorway, smirking.

She stopped her madness instantly and bit her lip guiltily, blushing. "Oh. Hey there. Damn, now you know my secret."

Loki's eyes glittered with amusement. "So it seems. Are you this spontaneous often?"

"Only when alone." She turned the music down a little and took a sip of her Coke. "Nobody really sees this side of me."

He chuckled, and taking three long strides, he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

_Oh shit._

_ Steve. _

Her mental shields slammed down.

Loki sensed her guards, and pulled back, frowning.

"What is it, love?"

Guilt passed over her face, and his heart froze.

He knew that look. He'd never seen it on _her_ before, but on others…

"Who?" His voice was cold, and she flinched.

"Steve." Hers was no more than a whisper.

Loki laughed hollowly. "Oh, of course. I knew it."

She frowned. "Knew what?"

"Don't play innocent. You know what I am speaking of." His eyes were icy. "How long?"

"What are you talking about?"

Anger flashed across his face.

"Do not play games. Now is a very dangerous time to do so."

"Wait. Back up." She raised an eyebrow, and suddenly she giggled. "Oh. _Oh_. I see."

Her laughter both bemused and infuriated him. The nerve of that girl!

"You think Steve and I…are having an _affair_?"

She lapsed into peals of laughter, and it took Loki utterly by surprise.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh," she said eventually, sobering up a little. "But _seriously_? With _Steve_?"

"You've done something with him."

She bit her lip, all hilarity gone.

"He kissed me earlier."

Rage flared, and Camille touched his arm.

"Relax. I told him it wasn't going to happen. Not when I have you. Now, feel free to go all possessive-beast on me."

He growled – _actually growled_ – and she found herself slammed up against the wall. His eyes burned.

"Mine," he snarled. Camille rolled her eyes, but gasped as his mouth claimed hers, hot, sinful, as if he were trying to erase all of Steve's presence. She purred and fought him for dominance, hands grasping the lapels of his shirt.

_Mine_, his mind roared. _Mine!_

_And don't you forget it_, her own said teasingly.

_Believe me, I won't_, he said harshly, and she gasped as the wall vanished and she found herself hitting a bed. Loki towered over her splayed body, his eyes the epitome of an inferno.

"Mine," he whispered.

And then he fucking _devoured_ her.

* * *

><p>It was about three hours before she finally stumbled out of the bed to forage for food. Her legs were aching – a testament to that man's sheer godly skill, she mused as she made her way to the kitchen.<p>

What she wasn't expecting, however, was Thor and Stark knocking back beers.

"Hey, kiddo."

Camille mock-saluted. "Hey, you two. What's up?"

"I'm good, but you…" Stark looked her up and he raised an eyebrow. "Somebody's happy. And judging by the way you're walking, I'd say somebody got laid. A lot."

"My brother is upstairs, isn't he?" Thor said, looking faintly nauseated. Camille winked, leaning against the counter, very aware of the light green satin robe she had tied around herself.

"You bet he is. Ugh, I see what they mean about godlike skills. Seriously. Jane and I must be the luckiest girls on this earth."

Thor chuckled. "Jane makes no complaints, 'tis true."

She continued her light banter with them until a cool, demanding tone sounded behind her.

"When I said five minutes, I meant it. Expressly."

Camille rolled her eyes, and glanced at her Norse god leaning in the doorway.

"There is no way I'm going for another round."

He chuckled. "Ah, it's so amusing how you believe you actually have a say in the matter."

She glanced over her shoulder, and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

The way he wore that towel should have been illegal.

Slung so carelessly on his hips. She couldn't pull her gaze away.

He smirked. "See something you like, darling?"

"You evil little –"

Tony watched this, both fascinated and repulsed. Thor looked as if he wanted to run for the hills. No doubt he hadn't seen Loki this unclothed for centuries.

"I…"

That was when Camille realised the Loki before her was a double. She rolled her eyes. Loki, true Loki, would never be so naked around the Avengers. But a double? Yes.

"You lazy whatsit," she said, eyes narrowed. "Couldn't be bothered?"

The double smiled languidly, and she yelped as she was lightly picked up and thrown over its shoulder.

"I came here for food!" she protested. "Put me down!"

She found herself being gently sat on the bed, and the double vanished.

A hand presented an apple to her, and she closed her eyes as she felt Loki press a line of kisses from her shoulder to her throat.

"Eat, my love," he said calmly. "I can't have you fainting. Well, not from lack of nourishment…"

She laughed softly. "Casanova."

"Personally, I never favoured Giacomo as a first name…"

"Tease."

"But of course." His voice became a low purr.

"How is it you know about Midgardian history?" she whispered. His tongue flicked along her pulse point.

"I am centuries old, if we were to measure by your realm's standards. Do you not think I would have explored a little?"

"Fair point," she gasped. He chuckled.

"Now, eat. We've a long way to go before I'm truly satisfied…"

* * *

><p>Understandably, Steve was not in Loki's good books. Few ever were, actually. But if there was a black spot on said books, Steve's name would be right there.<p>

Loki was not one for self-restraint when it came to the touching of his possessions. He did not like to share – and he absolutely would not share his woman.

So when he found Steve exercising in the mansion's gym, he leaned over the weight-lifting station, idly waiting for the mortal to notice him.

Steve nearly dropped the weights.

"Oh! Jeez, do you have to keep doing that? Can't you just talk?"

"Very well, if that is what you wish."

Only an idiot would miss the icy tone of those words.

And Steve Rogers was far from idiotic.

He sat up, setting the weights on the floor.

"Look, Loki, I –"

"Touch her again, and I will personally make sure you never see the light of day," Loki said calmly, though his eyes flamed. "I do not appreciate others making their advances upon the woman I love. And neither does she, though I am quite sure she made those sentiments clear to you."

Steve slowly got to his feet, eye to eye with the god.

"And if you hurt her, rest assured I will hunt you down," he said softly. "She may be yours, but you are not the only one who cares for her. You harm her, and you'll have us to deal with."

Loki's lips twitched. "You failed to restrain me before; what makes you so sure you would succeed if you tried once more?"

Steve's eyes were thoughtful.

"I think your girl would have something to do with it."

Loki laughed mirthlessly. "Bringing her into that would hurt her. What was it you just said to me?" He full-on grinned then. "Watch your words, Rogers. I will try my best not to harm her, but I also refuse to swathe her in – to use a mortal phrase – bubble-wrap. She is her own woman, with her own choices. She knew the risks when she chose to begin our relationship, and she accepted them. Do not underestimate Camille's strength, for she is one of the strongest individuals I have ever met. I do not pursue weak women; if I did, how dull I would be."

"Physically, she is –"

"No. Do not say weak. She is merely as she should be. And I find her perfect. You worry that I will break her. You believe you would be better for her. Have you looked at yourself, Rogers? You are far more muscular than I, far bigger built in size and stature. You would crush her, I daresay, if you did not watch your… vigour."

Steve's eyes turned cold, yet a faint blush coloured his cheeks at Loki's insinuation.

Loki's gaze never wavered. "Let me and mine alone. She does not want your advances. I do not think I can make that any clearer. But you are not unintelligent. You know exactly what I mean. So leave her be."

Camille leaned in the doorway, dressed in loose sweatpants and a t-shirt. She had come to train, but instead found herself watching the two men hiss at each other.

It was kind of a turn-on, if she was honest. Not that she'd ever like Steve in that way.

Loki had utterly ruined all other men for her.

Smiling sweetly, she walked past them, and headed straight for the punch-bag in the opposite room, leaving a pregnant silence in her wake.

She tugged on the gloves, made especially for her and her less-than-average-sized hands, and eyed the punch-bag.

And then, she began.

It was how her beloved found her, repeatedly slamming her fists into the near-solid bag of sand, and he raised an eyebrow. Her hair was held back from her face, and a look of fierce concentration shaped those features.

"Troubled?"

She paused, breathing heavily, and she looked at him, unsmiling.

He laughed, and placed his hand on the punch-bag.

"If you're going to do something like this, at least make it something you can handle."

His usual suit melted away, replaced by what looked like the Asgardian equivalent of gym clothing. Camille rolled her eyes.

"Oh, of course. You'd _never_ wear mortal training stuff."

"Norns, no. I'm not wearing anything that has the word 'sweat' in it. How distasteful." He smirked, and strapped to his hands were boxing pads. He held his palms up. "Now. Where were we?"

"I can't hit you! You're like steel; I'll never knock you back!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you giving up?"

"Loki, I won't even shift –"

"Chicken."

Her eyes flamed at that mortal word, and her right fist slammed into the pad. He laughed as she raged, and when she finally tired, panting, the pads disappeared and Loki pressed a kiss to her brow, tasting the salt there.

"Not bad, sweet girl. Not bad at all."

She pulled off the gloves, rubbing her left wrist. She rotated it, and it clicked. She winced, and Loki fought a smile. She truly had outdone herself.

"As I said: not bad. Let me." He took hold of her wrist and let heat ease the joints and muscles. "But I think you are better suited to swordplay."

"I only used it to let off steam," she admitted.

"So I gathered. Still frustrated about Rogers?"

"Well, I think your little chat with him may have finally killed that possibility," she chuckled. "But you really have ruined all other men for me."

"Completely unintentional, I assure you."

"Lies."

He grinned, and she bit her lip longingly when she felt the cold wall of the shower at her back.

"You cannot possibly want me when I'm all icky."

"I always want you." Low, dark, promising. "But for now, I am going to wash you, and then you and I are going to talk."

"What about?" Dread pooled, and his mind sensed her unease. He gently kissed her bare shoulder as his hand waved away their clothing.

"Housing arrangements."

"Oh." She relaxed a little. "Yeah, I kind of want to move out of the mansion. But I don't want to go all the way back to New Mexico when everyone else is here. I mean, Darcy and Jane switch between New York and Puente Antiguo, which is fine for them, but I want to stay in New York for a bit."

"Then it is decided." Streams of hot water poured onto their skin, and his lips briefly met hers. "I knew you were thinking about this, so I took the liberty of finding an apartment close enough to SHIELD but far enough so that they cannot invade our privacy."

"You're awesome, have I ever mentioned that?"

"I believe that word was used several times in reference to my sexual prowess, but never regarding my personality." Amusement was plain on his face, and she blushed. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, and she kissed his chest.

"I love you." Tender yet firm. It never failed to amaze him how she _could_. But she did.

He smiled, and she licked his nipple.

"There. That's today's sappiness over and done with."

He laughed and laughed – before pinning her to the wall and kissing her body senseless.

* * *

><p>The apartment had Loki written all over it. Clean lines, sleek furniture. And the bed was fucking <em>fantastic<em>.

Naturally, they christened it approximately an hour after their arrival.

They both emerged looking supremely satisfied, and the bathroom yielded yet more delights.

Jacuzzi-style baths were definitely going on her sexytimes list.

It was evening when they finally settled, and Loki almost laughed at the sheer strangeness of it all.

As a favourite character of hers once said, he 'didn't do domestic'. He never had. It was a bizarre experience for the prince, but oddly enough, he didn't mind it in the least.

Instead, he felt what could only be described as contentment.

It was an alien feeling to him, and at first he rejected it. Yet as Camille fumbled with the bottle of ginger beer, he smiled.

_So it really is love_, he mused. _Ah. Damn it._

"Point of no return," she said, eyes abruptly on him, warm, teasing. He chuckled.

"Exactly."

The kiss she gave him then was the most satisfying he'd ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was this okay? I rewrote and rewrote this chapter over and over, and in the end just went 'fuck it' and uploaded it. Sigh. Still not too sure though...**

**Lightning xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: AVENGERS COMES OUT IN 27 DAYS I'M SO FUCKING EXCITEDDDDDD!**

**Ahem. Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts - 10 REVIEWS! Happy me is happy. **

**BeatnikFreak - I owe you so many hugs for your kind words. Seriously. I love you. **

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - wow, looong review! xD thankies my dear *hugs***

**MissCaityGrace - favourites? YAY! :D**

**NikkiStevens82 - He is unbelievably beautiful. Agreed. ;) Thanks lovely!**

**kie1993 - *squee***

**Black Rose Kalli - Nah, I wasn't going to do that at all. Such a cliche :P**

**ashley - Thank you! :)**

**HistoryGeek1993 - Who wouldn't? ;)**

**Snowy702 - Yes you may. Have Steve for as long as you want :P I prefer lean guys myself 'cause I'm so tiny I'd get squished by someone like Steve or Thor xD**

**Alex ivey - Here ya go! Enjoy!**

**Okay, folks, massive emotional rollercoaster shiz coming up... at least for the characters. Mwahaha... enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Four weeks later<strong>

_Shit, I feel awful. _

She stumbled out of bed, coughing, every bone in her body aching.

Loki wasn't lying in the bed; he had gone to see Thor about something family-related.

Trying to make amends, apparently.

But knowing Loki, it was more likely to be an opportunity for mischief.

She coughed, shivering, and stumbled to the kitchen, popping a couple of painkillers. She thought briefly about calling Loki back, to get him to help.

That idea was quashed instantly. Damn it, she wanted to get better on her own. Without the magic tricks.

She crawled back into bed, drew the covers up to her chin. She could smell his scent on the sheets, and it gave her a little comfort. But still she coughed, and it wasn't long before she tumbled out again to get a glass of water and downed it almost in one, the liquid gurgling in her stomach. She refilled it, and once more buried herself in the bed.

She awoke approximately two hours later, and groaned, curling up into a ball. The bed was freezing. _She_ was freezing.

And Loki was still not back.

_Bath. That's what I need. Yes. _

She made her way to the bathroom and turned the taps, letting steaming hot water gush out into the tub. It wasn't long before she stripped and climbed in, sighing as the heat welcomed her skin.

But a bout of coughing ruined the tranquillity, and she swallowed, hating how raw her throat suddenly seemed to be. She sank deeper into the water, the slight waves lapping at her breasts. God, her head felt like lead. There was no way she was getting any writing done today. Nope.

Camille let the bathwater out minutes later, and towelled herself dry.

She started shivering again, and she groaned, dressing in layers as quickly as her aching bones allowed her.

She hadn't felt this ill in ages.

She made a cup of hot water and added honey and lemon, curling up on the sofa with a blanket. The TV blared some easy-going nonsense, and she sipped her drink, the heat soothing.

Loki found her lying on her side, shaking with the cold, the cough killing her throat.

He was by her at once, and gently he lifted her in his arms, ignoring her feeble pleas.

"Mortal sickness?"

"Just a –" _cough cough_ " – virus. I'll be fine," she protested weakly. He frowned.

"I highly doubt you'll be fine any earlier than tomorrow. Might I –"

"No!" she croaked. "No. No magic. For once, I just want to ride this out."

"Camille, you're freezing cold."

"It's a bug. Like I said, I'll be fine." A fit of coughing overtook her, and he set her in bed against a mound of suddenly-there pillows, holding a glass out to her. She grasped hold of it, and brought it to her lips, sipping the tea.

_Tea?_

"Hot drink. You need it," he explained, his eyes anxious. She laughed quietly.

"Thanks."

He tucked blankets around and over her; he knew she'd know instantly if he used magic to keep her warm, and, against his better judgement, he wanted to do as she wished.

"What else can I do?" he asked softly. He had never really had experience with this, and he felt more than a little helpless.

"Stay away. I don't want you catching this," she whispered.

"Camille, love, I do not fall ill by mortal means. I will not succumb to whatever you have." He reached out to cup her cheek, and she shivered.

"Fuck." Her voice was hoarse. His lips thinned.

"That is it."

She felt the warmth settle around her, and she glared at him.

"I said no!"

"Your wishes concede to your health," he replied firmly. "I will not have you suffer simply because you are too stubborn to ask for help."

Her eyes burned, but she broke the stare to cough into her hand, her body bent over from the exertion. His hand stroked her back, and she bit her lip.

"Sorry."

"You're apologising for falling ill?" Incredulity coloured his tone. "You strange creature. Drink the tea; it will help your throat."

She obliged him, and he smiled slightly.

"You will be well, my love. I wish I could kill the strain, but it is unwise to attack what you do not truly understand."

She tried to laugh, but failed. "Very true."

He kissed her brow. "Rest. Do not speak with your tongue, either; you do not want to lose your voice completely."

_Fine. _

_ Much better_, came his silken approval. His slender fingers caressed her cheek. Would you like anything, my love?

_Just stay_. She hated how pathetic she sounded, and bit her lip. His eyes softened, and he squeezed her hand.

_ I want to be out_ – She tried to sit up and swing her legs over the side, but his strong hand held her back.

"No. You are too ill to be wandering around."

"Let me go," she rasped. "I can't sit like this all day, I –"

She coughed and coughed, and he gently rubbed circles on her back.

She curled up into his side, seeking warmth, and he held her, pressing kisses to the top of her head.

He murmured a spell, and she felt her eyelids falling shut. Oblivion swallowed her gratefully, and he sighed, before placing her back into bed.

* * *

><p>The beeping sound hit Camille's ears like a cat being strangled. She opened her eyes blearily, and saw a long arm reach over to pick up the phone.<p>

_Oh… phone. Bastard people._

She heard Loki chuckle before answering. "Yes?"

There was silence, and then he spoke. "She is indisposed, Stark, not dead. No, you may not talk to her."

"Loki, gimme the phone," Camille protested feebly.

_No. _

"Gimme the goddamn phone."

Seeing her adamant glare, he sighed and relented. She gingerly held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Sheesh. You sound like you swallowed a ton of nails."_

"Cheers." She coughed.

_"Oh. Ew. Ew. Stay away, alright? I mean, I like you. But not enough to risk dying. Okay?"_

"Asshole," she croaked. Stark laughed.

_"See you soon, kiddo. Don't drop dead, will you?"_

"If I do, I'll haunt you for eternity."

_"Good to know. Bye-bye now."_

"See you."

He hung up, and Camille closed her eyes, smiling. Loki stroked her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still crappy. But I'll live."

"Excellent."

He bathed her then, despite her protests, and took care of her throughout the day. She'd never admit it, but she secretly enjoyed his care.

He knew that already though.

* * *

><p>Two days later, and her cough was beginning to subside. Her head no longer felt like lead, and she didn't feel so out of it.<p>

But thirty seconds after he removed his heat spell, and she was back to shivering.

"It's the bug still dying," she grumbled, trembling. "Fucking illness."

"Language."

She shot him a filthy look, and he smirked, before restoring the spell. She sighed in relief, and he kissed her softly.

"Better?"

"Much. Now, am I allowed to leave this goddamn apartment? I've been needing to get out for days!"

He chuckled. Camille grinned.

But suddenly her stomach flip-flopped, and she gulped.

"Camille?"

She knew instinctively what was going to happen, and she stumbled to the bathroom before promptly relinquishing the contents of twenty-four hour nibbling.

She felt his fingers pull her hair back, and inwardly she groaned. She would have flushed if the blood hadn't drained from her face.

"Go away," she mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"No. Feeling better?"

"What do you think?"

Sighing, he reached over and pulled the handle, easing Camille to her feet.

Clearly mortals were more susceptible to illness than he had first believed.

He waited until she had brushed her teeth and washed her face, and then he gently guided her to their bed, where he laid her down, brushing the stray locks of chocolate-brown hair from her face.

"I'm fine," she grumbled. "For god's sake, I'm fine. Stop fucking fussing, alright?" She coughed, and sipped at the water he held out to her. It tasted like paradise on the tongue, and she closed her eyes. "It's just a virus. A stupid human virus. And no. Don't even think of trying to map out the intricacies of it to produce a counter-spell. It'll be gone before you can even build the foundations."

He sighed. "I do not like seeing you ill."

"No-one does. But it's a part of life. Ugh, shit, I'm being all philosophical. Shoot me before I start theorising existence itself."

His lips quirked. "Always so sarcastic."

"Yup. I'm British. I live on a diet of sarcasm, discussing the weather and flipping off the government. And the royal family. Unless we get a holiday out of it, in which case, God save our gracious queen."

He chuckled. "So deferential, aren't you?"

"Well, she's not exactly a talk-from-the-heart kind of sovereign. And good ol' Prince Phil, well, he's a card."

His chuckling became full laughter. "Oh, Camille. How I would love for you to meet my father. I'd be intrigued to see what you make of him."

"I'll bet."

He smiled, amused. She licked her lips.

"Hungry. Hmm. Food. Yes. Good idea."

"No. Very bad idea," he said warningly. "You have just surrendered the contents of your stomach; you are _not_ going to consume the entirety of the larder."

She glanced at him impishly. "What an excellent –"

"No."

She pouted, and he kissed her, his lips curving against hers.

_If you promise to stay put, I will fetch you something your stomach will be able to handle._

_Fine. _

He vanished, only to return minutes later with a plate of crackers and a glass of what looked like lemonade.

"I was told this was standard for a condition such as yours," he explained, setting the food on the bedside table and helping her to sit up. She raised her eyebrows.

"Told? Who did you ask?"

"The most sensible person we know."

"Pepper?"

"Precisely. She has experience with dealing with a child," Loki smirked, "and therefore it was logical to go to her."

Camille's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a child."

He kissed her. "Of course not. But you are ill, and therefore childlike in your behaviour. You regress to that part of your inner self."

Her eyebrows quirked. "Do you?"

He smiled faintly. "I have not been unwell for years; I do not recall."

"Lies."

He chuckled, and handed her the glass of bubbling liquid. "Here. Small sips."

She obliged him, savouring the sweet lemon taste, and nibbled at the cracker he broke in half and held out to her.

It wasn't long before she started to feel restless, however, and, ignoring Loki's pointed stare, she got up and stretched, balancing on her toes. His eyes travelled up her exposed skin, and she rolled her eyes.

_Pervert. _

His amusement rolled through her mind. _I cannot help it if you persist in testing my sanity. Your figure would drive any man to madness._

_I'm ill. _

_That does not mean you are not beautiful. _

Okay, yeah, she melted a little.

"That was almost romantic."

His bite of her hip made her shriek.

"_That_ was _not_!"

He licked the afflicted spot, and smiled.

"Just a reminder that I am not the hopeless romantic you females seem to swoon over in novels."

She turned to face him, mock-outraged.

"I would never swoon. I do not swoon."

"No, you smile. You flirt. And you scream as I slowly drive you to sweet oblivion." His grin was wicked, and she felt her whole body flush.

Lazily, he waved his hand, drawing away the heat spell. "Well, I see no reason for this. It appears you will be perfectly fine without my aid." He smiled teasingly, but it faded instantly as he saw her face.

"Camille?"

She was shivering violently, and her hand flew to her mouth. She dashed to the bathroom, and he could hear the sounds of her stomach rebelling.

He frowned as something else caught his attention.

Something… but no…

He shifted to the bathroom, and waited until she had finished. She turned, still shivering, and her teeth chattered.

"Loki, babe? Sp-spell, p-p-please?"

She nearly stumbled backwards at the look on his face. She had never seen such an expression before, of intense concentration, worry, and… fear?

"Loki? W-what is it?"

"Camille, you cannot wield magic, can you?"

She shook her head, bewildered.

"No, of course I can't. Why are you asking?"

His gaze was wary.

"And you are absolutely certain of that fact?"

"Yes, I'm certain! What is going on?"

Surprise fluttered as he knelt before her, and, closing his eyes, more gentle than he had ever been, he placed a hand on her stomach.

His eyes flew open, and he stared up at her, shocked.

"What?" she cried. "_What_?"

He stood up, and backed away, seeming appalled, his expression one of utter disbelief.

"I… I…" For the first time that she could ever remember, he was truly, properly stammering. Not just out of hesitation, but out of the loss of the ability to fucking string a sentence together.

He was completely speechless.

"What?" she begged, beginning to panic. "Tell me. Loki. Tell me."

He glanced at her stomach, then back at her.

"There seems to be a reason why you shiver so." His voice was hoarse. "That sickness… you are not ill. Not in the mortal sense. And… I did not notice before because of my own spell, but… I can feel magic pulsing from… from… within you."

It began to form in her mind then, what he was insinuating, what he meant, and her eyes widened.

"No."

He inclined his head.

"No. I can't be. _No_!"

Without saying another word, she dashed into their bedroom and pulled on a dress and shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up. Don't even _think_ of following me." She grabbed her purse and without so much as a backward glance at him, ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, she was back. She slammed the bathroom door in his protesting face, locked the door and chugged a bottle of water straight, ignoring his worried tones from outside.<p>

And less than ten minutes after that, she was sitting on the tiled floor, tears streaming down her face.

Eight tests. Eight goddamn fucking tests.

And they were all positive. The pink pluses grinned at her like smug little bastards, all lined up in a row.

Oh gods. She was… was…

"Pregnant," she whispered. The tears began to fall again, and, unable to bear it, Loki shifted into the room.

"You had no need of those," he said softly, glancing at the tests on the floor. "My word would have sufficed."

She glared at him. "Your word? _Your word_?" The shampoo bottle hit the wall behind him, and his eyes widened slightly. "Fuck you, Loki. _Seriously_? "

He knelt, took her face in his hands.

"Do not cry, my love. Please."

"I'm twenty-one," she sobbed. "I can't be pregnant, I _can't_. I'm too fucking _young_! How the _hell_ am I supposed to take care of a baby when I can't even take care of myself! You know how clumsy I am, what if I do something stupid?"

Pain flitted across his features.

"Camille –"

She put a finger to his lips, trembling.

"Please. Don't."

She truly had no idea what to feel. Her usually rational, organised mind was in a panic. Her emotions were wild, her thoughts jumped and scattered and wept and screamed.

_A baby._

_ A baby. _

_ His baby. _

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Still cold."

_Oh. _

He reinstated the spell, and she sighed as blessed relief trickled through her. She swallowed, attempting to subdue the storm of feeling within her.

"Half-jötunn, right?"

His heart sank a little. "Yes."

She was ponderous now. Logic was keeping the emotions at bay, and he had to admit, it scared him a little, how calm she abruptly appeared when her eyes were wild, betraying her inner turmoil.

"Even though… I've never even seen you in that form. We never had sex when you were jötunn. How…?"

My fundamental biology is that of a frost giant. The face you see before you now is but a mask. Instinctual magic by that of Odin."

"Oh."

Gently, he touched her cheek. "What are you thinking?"

Camille exhaled, steadying herself.

And then it hit her.

She was pregnant.

With Loki's child.

She looked up at him.

"We made this."

He nodded. "We did."

"A baby."

A wry smile tilted his lips. "An almost-baby. You've still just under eight months to go."

"Hush."

"My apologies."

She was silent for a moment.

"But… a baby. _Our_ baby."

For the first time, a flicker of a smile emerged, and Loki's heart leapt.

"You're going to be a father," she whispered. "We're going to be parents."

And she started laughing. Tears reappeared, but they were happy. They overwhelmed her, and she simply sat there, the hilarity rolling off her in waves.

But a hideous thought occurred then, and the laughter stopped.

_What if he doesn't want this? What if he wants an abortion? What if he wants to leave me? What if he –_

"Oh, darling," he murmured. "How could you think that?"

"You… you…"

He kissed her brow. "I am not leaving you, silly girl. Not when you're expecting my child."

"So… you're not upset?" Her voice was small, unsure. He smiled.

"No, my love. I am not upset. Now hush your tears."

His fingers wiped the moisture from under her eyes, and he kissed her.

Camille leaned into the kiss, and she smiled against his lips as she felt soft carpet underneath her body. His hand crept up her leg and pushed her dress up her thighs. She parted them instantly, craving him, and he chuckled.

"Good girl. Now –"

His fingers delved straight into her, and she gasped, bucking her hips.

His voice was pure sinful silk.

"Where were we?"

* * *

><p>His hand curved around her waist, and he pulled her to him as they lay in bed, bathing in the afterglow of fantabulous sex. His fingers brushed her stomach, and he smiled to himself as he felt that little spark of magic.<p>

But it didn't hide the thoughts that swirled. The doubts. His child would be half-jötunn; what would that mean, both for the baby and for his beloved? Would it be shunned? Would it be laughed at? Feared? And Camille, would she also be ostracised?

It hardly bore thinking on.

"Loki?" Camille's voice was soft, sleepy. His lips caressed her bare shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You're worrying. Tell me what about."

He stroked along her arm. "Tomorrow. You are too tired tonight."

"Nu uh." She rolled so she was facing him, resting her head on a pillow. Her eyes were gentle yet firm. "Come on, mischief-maker. Spill."

He sighed. "You are impossible."

"No. Just pushy. Now. What is it?"

His gaze was hesitant, anxious.

"Our child will be half-jötunn, and I… I wonder what that will mean. For them. For us."

A ferocity came over her face. "They will be loved, Loki. I will love my baby however they are. Why should I care about race?"

"You don't understand." Sadness clouded his expression. "Frost giants are despised by Asgard. And vice versa. I would be abhorred by all of Asgard if they knew of my true heritage, particularly since I am technically the heir to the throne of Jotunheim."

"So the Realm Eternal's racist too? Some things never change," she muttered. His lips twitched, and she sighed.

"Look. I've said it a thousand times, and I'll say it again. I do not give a damn that you are one of the jötnar. I never have. Race doesn't bother me. I love you, Odinson. I love you for _you_. We clear on that?"

He smiled wryly. "I think we are. Which leads me to my next point."

"Do tell."

"I have not revealed my true face to you… much as I loathe it."

Her eyes softened. "Show me."

He attempted a smile, but it was pained, and there was still hesitancy in his eyes. She saw, and gently brushed her lips against his.

_I'm not going to run, love. Show me. _

He sat up, and looked at her, his eyes burning.

And she watched as they turned scarlet, and his whole body changed hue.

"What say you now?" he whispered. "Will you run?"

She knelt, and stared at him in open wonder. Absolute amazement. Those glorious eyes, that gorgeous azure skin, those intriguing sigils upon it…

_Beautiful. _

"Loki…" she said, awed. "Oh, _Loki_…"

His face tautened, but it betrayed astonishment as he felt the wonderment radiate from her, felt the admiration.

Camille smiled mischievously. "Damn. I mean _seriously_." She ran a finger down his chest. _Cold. Hmm. Figures. But his spell is keeping me warm, so…_

On impulse, she leant forwards and licked his nipple. He inhaled, shocked.

_Mm, definitely icy. But damn, it's good._

"Camille! What are you _doing_?"

She looked up and grinned wickedly. "Teasing you. Why, what's it look like?"

"But… I am jötunn."

"Yes. You're also a pretty fucking attractive jötunn."

He blinked. "You find this form pleasing?"

She refrained from glaring in exasperation, instead settling for the rolling of eyes.

"Do you need a goddamn diagram? Yes, I find it pleasing. Now kiss me."

His eyebrows shot up. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. Kiss your mortal. Because if you don't, she's going to jump you in approximately three seconds –"

His mouth was on hers. Soft and definitely Loki's, but oh so cold.

And being the crazy weird person that she was, Camille was instantly turned on by it.

And the _tongue_! _Oh sweet Jesus. Delicious. I need more. _

She moaned longingly.

_ Your tongue should be given an award, _she thought. Loki's tentative satisfaction filtered through their minds, and she pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him. Her eyes smouldered.

_Loki, love?_

_ Mm?_

She leant down to take his lip between her teeth.

_Fuck me. _

His eyes widened in alarm, yet came alive with a cautious desire.

_ Camille. Are you certain?_

_ Babe, you have less than five seconds before I start tormenting you. And I won't let you climax for – _

His mouth plundered hers, and she sighed, a lazy smile curving her lips as his ridiculously skilled fingers got to work.

And good _gods_, when his icy tongue hit her sweet spot… she was pretty sure nothing else would ever be quite so gratifying.

_Nope_, she thought through her pleasure-induced haze. _Not… a… thing. _

Loki's silken chuckle was the last thing she heard before the tongue tango on her nub sent her spiralling into paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... you like? I'm feeling particularly nervous about your reactions... heh.**

**Lightning xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Avengers TV spots. More Loki. Dear _gods_, that laugh...**

**So here is a loooong update before I go away for a couple of days, my lovelies. I hope you enjoy!**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - I'm so glad you liked it! And of course I will, when I have a spare minute :)**

**HistoryGeek1993 - If men really were like Loki, we'd be in a shitload of trouble ;)**

**BeatnikFreak - yeah, I wasn't trying to hide the fact, really xD It would have been obvious whichever way I wrote it. But I'm pleased you loved it :)**

**MissCaityGrace - hurray! :D**

**Sherrie H - Yeah I had to make it realistic haha! xD**

**CaptainWolfsbane - THANK YOU! *tacklehugs***

**norahiddlesbatch - your review made my day. Seriously. I hadn't giggled so much in ages! :D**

**Violeta27 - The road is not going to be smooth... heheheh. *rubs hands together* And he totally is. I'd tap that blue ass anyday ;)**

**Snowy702 - Yup, gotta bring the biology in! Otherwise it wouldn't make sense at all. Oh, I'm so glad! Don't completely corrupt him now, will you? :P**

**Oh, and people? I am so happy you loved last chappy, really I am. So so happy :D**

* * *

><p>She felt like throwing a hissy fit.<p>

Camille had spent the last seven days at the mercy of her stomach, as the bathroom's prisoner. She had banned Loki from even putting one foot inside the doorway, and he was resigned to waiting outside. No fucking way was she letting him act all chivalrous when all she wanted to do was grumble. And eat. And fuck him. Possibly at the same time.

"Camille, are you all right?"

She let out an animalistic scream of rage, and Loki sighed as he heard an object hit the door with a horrifically loud bang. She could be ridiculously violent when it suited her, though it amused him how little impact it actually had.

But he had to admit, her mood swings were a little… unnerving.

He could hear her cursing him every name under the sun, and he smirked.

"A little frustrated, are we?" he called out.

He should have known better than to bait her, because less than five seconds later the door was flung open and a bottle smacked him in the chest. He caught it before it hit the ground, and he glanced at the girl kneeling on the bathroom floor.

She looked like she want to both hit him and eat him. He licked his lips, and smiled as he saw a blush creep up her skin. Her eyes narrowed, and she got up to brush her teeth, trying to focus on anything but him. That failed, however, when she felt his arm curve around her waist, his hand splaying over her stomach, feeling the spark of magic. He gently kissed her shoulder.

"If you would let me, I can assuage the nausea."

"I'd say yes, but apparently it's the body trying to get rid of toxins. Yippee."

"I don't know why you insist on reading those silly mortal books," he mused. "Our child will not be human."

"It's a Midgardian tradition. Don't turn your nose up at it, Silvertongue." She reached up to tap his cheek lightly, and she sensed his amusement. They kept barriers between their minds, but the strength of them had lessened as their mutual trust had grown, and they could nearly always discern the other's emotions, if not indirectly read their thoughts.

"Humour me on this, okay?"

He sighed. "I will endeavour to do so, as you asked so nicely."

"Excellent." She looked at their reflections in the bathroom mirror, and she felt a tingle of happiness. Damn it, she was being sappy. But she couldn't help it. The way they were standing, with Loki's hand on her still-flat stomach, and his eyes warm. It was near-perfect. She leant back against him, and his mouth brushed against her hair.

"Love you," she murmured. His heart lifted, though that still caught him by surprise. Over three months he'd been by her side, and he was not yet used to such open sentiment. It had taken him a while to fully accept it, and even now his answering smile was slow in coming. His fingers skimmed upwards to stroke her breast, and she arched into him. His touch was gentle, full of love rather than lust, and his lips curved.

_So easily aroused. How human of you. _

_ Not fair! Your skills in bed – and out, I might add – are positively phenomenal. It's hardly my fault you make me weak at the knees, you womaniser. _

He laughed aloud. _Womaniser? Hardly. That title belongs to Thor. _

_ Sex God, then. Ignoring the irony. Hang on. Thor, a womaniser? Seriously?_

_ Yes. He was always the admired one, the one the ladies fawned over. _Only a thin thread of bitterness edged Loki's tone. _He bedded the women of the court regularly. Jane is a rare occurrence. _

_And you? I'd find it hard to believe you were as innocent as I was when I met you._

He chuckled. _No, I was not. I have had my fair share of women, but you are the first to bed me for me, and not for my title. _

_ Ouch. That must have stung. _

_It was not exactly comforting, I must admit._

_ I take it the preferred males in Asgard are physically similar to Thor?_

His mouth captured her throat, and his tongue licked her sensitive spot.

_ You would not be wrong in that assumption. I am not burly enough nor do I have a warrior's temperament; therefore the ladies saw very little in the way of conquest when they turned their gazes to me. _

"But you're gorgeous." She looked at him in the mirror. "I can think of several who'd sleep with you in a heartbeat. Do you really not know how attractive you are?"

"You have told me on numerous occasions." Amused again. "But it would not do for my ego to become inflated."

"Sweetie, your ego is pretty huge."

Only a fool would have missed the double entendre there.

He pulled her against him, and her eyes widened as she felt his erection press into her back.

"Yes, I rather think it is." His voice was pure decadence, and she swallowed. He undid the button of her jeans in one fluid motion, and slowly slid the zipper down. His hand slipped inside, and she jolted as his fingers toyed with her nub, stroking and caressing and touching and teasing.

He would never tire of her reactions to his handling of her. She melted within seconds, yet tried valiantly to fight back several times. It was almost comical.

Pregnancy only increased hormone levels, it seemed. He could feel her lust, both under his fingers and through their minds. Oh yes. She wanted him. And she wanted him now.

Smirking, he pulled his hand away, licking his fingers. She stared at him in the mirror, outraged. He laughed.

"Something amiss, my love?"

Oh, he _loved_ teasing her. He could rarely resist. He _was_ the god of mischief, after all.

"I hate you," she muttered. He grinned, and all of a sudden they were both naked and in the bedroom and she was sat on the dresser.

With an insatiable god between her thighs.

The scenario reminded him of the very first time he'd made her so flushed, so brazen. Back in New Mexico. Legs spread, hair tousled… but she hadn't been ready. Not then.

Now, however…

His hand cupped her cheek, gaze softening. She smiled, abruptly shy, and his thumb caressed along her lower lip.

"We're not going to tell the others yet, are we?"

Slight boredom settled on his face.

"I couldn't care less who knows and who doesn't," he said dispassionately. "If you plan to tell your band of merry men, by all means do so. Whether they know or not does not interest me."

"Not helping, Loki."

He sighed. "Do you want them to know?"

She bit her lip. "Not… yet. And I don't want SHIELD to find out before I'm ready."

His eyebrow arched.

"You're worried they will try to use the child, to study them."

She glanced away, uneasy. His finger tilted her chin and turned her head to look him in the eyes.

"Do you really believe they would manage to slip past the father of this baby? Past the most powerful being on this earth?"

"I don't doubt your capabilities," she said softly. "But it's instinctual. Of course I'm going to worry. This is our child we're talking about. And it's most probably the first of its kind. Who knows what could happen if someone else got their hands on them?"

He touched a finger to her lips. "Hush. It will be all right. Fury knows not to cross me, and I sincerely doubt the Avengers would let SHIELD get away with it if they ever succeeded. It will not happen, I assure you." His mouth brushed her temple. _Believe me, love. _

She smiled slightly, and sighed.

"I know, I know. Loki…"

"Hmm?"

"How… how did this… how did it even _happen_? I mean, two different species… is it usually even _possible_?"

He frowned.

"I would have believed not. Our biology is so essentially dissimilar I would have been highly surprised at the notion of conception."

"You were."

"Indeed." His mouth turned upwards at the corners.

"And all those times you laughed at the idea of condoms…"

He rolled his eyes.

"Camille, I told you. There is no mortal prophylactic strong enough to prevent a god from reproducing."

She raised an eyebrow. "You told me you had preventative measures in place. So what happened, Odinson?"

"This would be the perfect time to use that mortal phrase."

"What phrase."

A sly look painted his features.

"It takes two to tango, Langley."

She smacked his arm, and he laughed.

"If you're looking for a specific point in time for conception, I believe it was after we set those terms for our 'sexcapades', as you so labelled them."

_Oh_. "The night after?"

"Yes. I do believe that was the time we 'pulled an all-nighter'."

"Mm, I remember. I lost count of the number of orgasms we had between…" She trailed off as it clicked in her head, and she glanced at him.

"Ah."

He inclined his head, amused. "Yes. Exactly. I fear I lost control a little too easily that night."

"At least you soundproofed the walls. I really didn't want to traumatise the other inhabitants."

He tilted his head and smiled an all-too innocent smile.

She looked at him, horrified, and her cheeks flooded with colour.

"You _bastard_!"

"Oh, careful, I might get insulted." He smirked, and she simply stared, near-speechless.

"Oh my _god_… but no-one _said_ anything!"

"There comes a point where an event may be so mortifying to the individual that they think it best not to comment on it." His grin widened; he was enjoying this far too much. She covered her face with her hands, groaning.

"Fuck. I can't… how the hell am I supposed to look Stark in the eye now? And _Pepper_? And… _shit_! _Steve_! Oh, _god_…"

The beast within him growled, and Camille's gaze was mortified.

"Please tell me you didn't do it to assert your claim over me."

"I'm a man, my love. It is instinctual," he said casually, though his eyes sparked with a wild flame. "And I'm certain we gave them a _thorough_ education."

She shook her head, waving her hands. "Stop! Just _stop_!"

He laughed, and kissed her brow. "You are adorable."

She pouted.

"I'm not."

"You most certainly are. But then I know full well there is a wanton minx beneath that layer of delightfulness, and _she_ is utterly decadent." His lips brushed her ear, and she shivered.

"Before you start ripping off my underwear, can we please get back to the first topic at hand?" she murmured. She heard his sigh of frustration, and he pulled back to look at her.

"What is it?" His expression of displeasure was barely concealed.

"Impatient man," she laughed. "But about my being pregnant… there is one person who I should tell sooner than later."

Loki's eyebrow quirked.

"My little brother, Oscar," she explained. Confusion cleared, and Loki nodded.

"Of course."

"He's nineteen. I haven't seen him in weeks. Kinda miss the idiot," she mused, and a wistful smile shaped her mouth. "I haven't even told him about my move to New York. Or you. Or my involvement with the Avengers… god, he'd _love_ that…"

Loki felt a ripple of envy. Not because he was feeling possessive, but because Camille had something he believed he himself could never get back.

A solid, loving relationship with a sibling.

Camille, being pretty intuitive, sensed the green-eyed monster, and glanced up at her Norse god. Her smile was reassuring.

"You and Thor will work it out. Somehow. I know he has faith in you." She kissed his palm. "You just need to have that conviction too."

His lips curved crookedly. "You mortals are so full of hope."

"Yep. We are." Her expression was warm. "It doesn't hurt to feel it. You'll mend your relationships. With Thor, Odin… you'll do it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Nope." She smiled. "It's a guarantee."

He kissed her then, and swiftly got back to the task of underwear ripping.

Yes. He owed her several pairs by now.

* * *

><p>Loki loved her handwriting, it had to be said.<p>

And since she was a writer, he saw it often.

"Let it never be said you don't have a sadistic mind," he mused, his eyes scanning a page from her current notebook. "If I were anyone else, I would be thoroughly disturbed."

"But you're you, and you like it," she replied calmly, taking the book from him and closing it. "Did you want something? Kind of in a creative mood right now. And I'm a nightmare when roused from it."

"I'm not denying that," he muttered. Her eyebrows arched.

"You've got ten seconds."

"Why? Is this scene particularly meaningful?"

Camille flipped the knife between her fingers, musing. His eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Darling. Knives?"

"I'm in the middle of writing a particularly dark scene, love. Got to have inspiration."

"I see." His voice was low, and Camille's lips quirked as she recognised that tone.

_It's so easy to arouse you. Though with a blade? Seriously?_

_If there's one thing you should know by now, it's that my sexual tastes are varied._ His tone was positively sinful, and she blushed.

_I'm thoroughly distracted now. Damn you. _

_ Oh, my sincere apologies_, he replied wickedly. _I had no such intention._

_Again with the lies!_

He laughed. She sighed, put the blade down and stood up, turning to face him.

"I promised Darcy I'd save her from the boredom that is her job. I'll pick up some Starbucks and head over to SHIELD. Think you can amuse yourself for a bit?"

"Of course." He didn't bother to hide the mischief in his voice, and she smiled wryly. "Don't break your ankle again, will you?"

"I'll try not to," she grinned. "I'll be careful, don't worry."

She made to leave, but he caught her wrist and pulled her to him.

"How dare you think of going without kissing me."

She looked up at him, her gaze full of laughter.

"That's spectacularly human of you, Odinson. My. I do believe you're getting soft."

He raised an eyebrow, and she squealed as his hand squeezed her ass. His eyes were dark.

"The day I become soft will be the day Helheim melts."

She grinned at the backwards phrase. "Nice. That'll be never, then."

"Precisely. Now run along. I'm sure Ms Lewis is dying for a reprieve."

His lips claimed hers then; a reminder, she was sure. He let her go with a smirk that made her want to throw her schedule out the window, tie him to the bed and do naughty things to him all day and all night long. He must have seen her expression, because he chuckled and winked.

"Go on."

One side of her mouth pulled up in amusement, and she turned, grabbing her bag from the desk and heading for the door.

She had her hand on the door handle when she felt his hand on her waist. She paused.

"Okay, see now you're the needy one."

Loki rolled his eyes. "No. I am simply going to take you to SHIELD myself. I do not believe you could make it without causing some sort of accident, whether to yourself or the city of New York."

She sighed.

"Oh, ye of little faith. I lived in London, y'know. Which, by the by, is far bigger and far busier than New York. And I managed fine. Besides, I need to stop off at Starbucks, and I doubt the god of mischief can tolerate queues."

She was lying about London's size, and by the curve of his mouth, she knew he knew. But he was touched by her attempts to reassure him.

"Can't I?"

"Nope. You can barely tolerate us mere mortals. Don't think I haven't seen the looks you give the pizza delivery boy, or half the SHIELD staff. I 'm not even going to _start_ on Fury and Coulson."

"You need to be ruled."

Camille laughed. "No we bloody don't. We can hold our own, thank you very much. One ruler for Earth is too much power. No-one should ever have that. They'd be corrupted far too easily."

He had gone very quiet, and she turned to look at him.

"I think you were an example of that," she said softly. "But you didn't fall. Not completely."

"What of you?" he whispered. "If you were born to rule, what would you do?"

"I'd do the best I could. But just because you were born to do something, doesn't mean you _have_ to do it."

"And if _you_ were given the highest power?"

She smiled gently. "What would I want with that? I'm perfectly content with my life as it is."

"You have no ambitions?"

"Of course I do. But ambition doesn't equal power. I'd love to travel, perhaps live in France for a year or two, see a book of mine hit the top spot on the bestseller list. None of those involve positions of power." Her mouth curved wryly. "Besides, if I ruled the world… think of all that could go wrong."

His mouth quirked.

"Admittedly a disastrous idea."

She grinned.

"Exactly."

She reached up to stroke his cheek. "Be mischievous all you want, you know I love it. But try and take over Earth again, and I'll spoil the ending of Harry Potter for you. And deliver that promised bitchslap. Don't think I've forgotten about that."

His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"You bet your gorgeous ass I would." Camille smiled sweetly, honeyed poison. "I'm not that helpless, sweetie. I have several cards I could play."

He looked at her, and suddenly threw back his head, laughing. His emerald eyes were alight with amusement, and his thumb traced her lower lip.

"Go and see Darcy, my love. I believe I have some… business to attend to."

"Does it involve people dying/getting injured?"

"Not to my rather extensive knowledge, no."

"Excellent. Carry on." She grinned, and walked out the door –

"Wait, wait!"

Loki rolled his eyes as she dashed back inside, and picked up a bag from the kitchen counter. "Shit, I can't believe I almost forgot these. Alright, I'm gone!"

He watched, highly entertained, as she skidded back out the front door and headed to the lift.

_Be careful!_

_ Never!_ she yelled cheerfully. He shook his head, a smile forming.

* * *

><p>Camille walked down the corridor, carrying the plastic bag.<p>

"Camille!"

She paused at the familiar voice, and turned.

A smile broke out.

"Oh, hey, David!"

The blond mortal Loki had tried to warn off weeks previously jogged up to her, his expression warm.

"I haven't seen you around lately," he said. "What's up?"

"Eh, not a lot. Busy writing and stuff, that's why I haven't been here much!" she laughed. "But I missed the guys, and I brought brownies as an apology for not invading so often." She held up the bulky bag, and David's eyes went wide.

"Brownies? You have brownies?"

"Oh my god, you're worse than Loki!" she grinned. "If you help me carry them to the briefing room, I'm sure there'll be a couple left for you. If Thor doesn't devour most of them, that is. I called a meeting. Hopefully Fury won't kill me. No-one can resist the lure of the brownies. No-one."

David smirked, and took the bag-covered box in his arms. She sighed, flexing her wrists.

"Better?" he asked jokingly. Her lips twitched.

"Much," she admitted wryly.

They walked to the briefing room, chatting animatedly and joking around, until they came to the door and a guard opened it for them. Camille murmured her thanks, and both she and David walked inside.

"Exactly why did you call us?" Fury asked icily.

_Shit_. Not a good start. Her eyes narrowed, automatically defensive.

"Well, I brought brownies, but if no-one wants them –"

The effect was immediate. Eyes went wide, and several of the team unconsciously leaned towards the box.

"Brownies?" Darcy whispered. "Your homemade, gooey, chewy chocolate brownies?"

"Yup." Camille took the box from David with a grateful smile and set it down on the briefing table. "I felt guilty for not seeing you guys recently, so I made these as an apology."

"You are an absolute babe," Darcy grinned, and Jane nodded in agreement, beaming. Camille gestured.

"Dig in, by all means."

They did. Even Fury. She could have sworn a flicker of a smile crossed his face, but it was gone in a heartbeat.

"Just so you know," Camille said, while they were all busy eating, "I'm planning on inviting my brother to stay with me in New York. How little do you want him to know?"

Fury fixed her with an iron gaze.

"As little as possible. Keep him away from our headquarters."

"I get it. He's a civilian, so you don't trust him." She laughed dryly. "Figures. Well, look. He's going to meet Loki –"

"Poor guy," Stark muttered. Camille shot him a look, and he smiled innocently.

" – He's going to meet Loki, so he'll have to know certain things. It's not like he wouldn't recognise him from the fiasco several months ago, is it?"

Fury saw her point. He sighed.

"Just make sure he doesn't brag, okay?"

"My little brother is the least boasting person you will ever meet," Camille said coolly. "He's a good guy, Nicholas."

Fury put up a hand in surrender. "Alright, fine. But one sign of trouble and he's going back to wherever it is he lives."

She raised an eyebrow. "You know exactly where Oscar lives. Don't play dumb, Fury. I know you have files on all my loved ones."

She glanced at Coulson. His face was impassive.

"So bring him here from California," Stark said casually. "I'd love to meet him."

"Don't you dare take him out to clubs. I don't want you corrupting him, Stark."

"Damn it."

"I think I'm just going to keep him away from you lot," she said lightly. "Much easier."

Steve laughed softly, and Camille glanced at him. He smiled ruefully. Hesitantly, she smiled back.

"These are delicious," he said warmly. "Thanks."

The whole table murmured their assent, and she blushed, embarrassed.

"You're welcome."

A slim hand snuck past her to grab one of the brownies, and she glanced at David, unable to restrain a grin as he took a bite.

"_Damn_ these are good," he mumbled through a mouthful. She laughed.

"I'm glad you like them."

"Mm, I _love_ them!"

A long-fingered, sinful hand curved around her hip, and she found herself yanked back against a chest she knew very well.

"Dallying with the mortal boy again, are we?"

Anger flashed. "Loki. Seriously. Will you back off for one second? You don't go all 'mine, mine, mine' when I hang out with Stark or Clint or people, do you?"

She didn't say Steve, for a fairly obvious reason, and Loki didn't miss that fact. His eyes narrowed, and he glanced at David. He tried to search the boy's mind – and got the biggest shock of his life.

David had mental shields. Actual barriers. Loki frowned.

_But why?_

"Some of us prefer to keep our thoughts private," the boy said softly, calmly, eyeing the god unflinchingly. "I know you're a telepath, Loki. You think I want you flicking through my mind, especially since you're so suspicious of me?"

"Oh, _burn_!" Stark whispered, grinning. He sat back. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"David, please." Camille touched his arm. "Both of you, that's enough."

Loki was watching the human, his expression unreadable, though his eyes had darkened.

"What are you hiding, mortal?" he asked quietly. The room went deadly silent, and more than one person looked nervous. Even Fury was tense.

David stared back unashamedly. "I'm not hiding anything. I just don't want you intruding on my privacy. Got that?"

Everyone was stunned by his lack of wariness in front of Loki. Even Stark was leery of the Norse god at times, and Thor looked positively uneasy.

"_Loki, __arrête_." Camille spoke in soft French, trying to dissuade him. "_Ça __suffit__, __d'accord_?"

Loki did not even glance at her.

_The boy is insufferable_, came his taut reply. _I want him gone._

_ He has done nothing, Loki. Nothing at all. This is your jealousy. Please, just let it go. _

Loki fixed David with a gaze that would have made most other men flee. But not this one. This one merely returned the look, unfazed.

Camille stepped between the two of them, one hand on each of their chests.

"Enough. Loki, if you can't be civil, leave."

Loki's jaw tightened, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his expression was calm, but his eyes still raged.

"Right. Good. Are we all happy now?"

"Young man, who are you?" Fury asked quietly. David turned to the director, but before he could speak, someone else was giving Fury the information.

"David Rimmer," Coulson said calmly. "From Rhode Island. He started working here a few weeks ago, after finishing his internship."

"I see. And you met Ms Langley how?"

"We met in a corridor," Camille explained, amused. "He was new. Trying to learn the ropes."

She and David glanced at each other, and exchanged dry smiles. Loki fought to control the possessiveness.

_Irrational. He is nothing more than an irritating insect. He'll be gone soon enough. _

Fury waved his hand dismissively. "Alright. Mr Rimmer, I'm sure there are things you should be doing, yes?"

David inclined his head. "Of course sir. Gentlemen. Ladies." He nodded at Camille, before exiting the room.

"I like that kid," Stark said casually, knowing it would make Loki itch to destroy something. But Stark had never been one for treading the line carefully. No, he preferred the 'charge in, ask later' tactics.

And sure enough, Loki's fingers tightened, and his lips thinned.

Camille shot Stark a warning look. "Tony…"

"What?"

Tasha reached over and thwacked him over the head with a newspaper.

"Ow!" He protested, rubbing the afflicted spot. Camille's mouth twitched.

"Thanks, Tash."

The redheaded assassin leant back in her chair, a satisfied smirk gracing her lips.

"Welcome."

Camille looked at Loki, and she sighed. She placed her palm on his chest.

"Loki. _Regarde-moi_."

He did, and his green eyes were wary.

_I don't trust him, Camille. Why would he shield himself?_

_Perhaps for the exact reasons he gave?_ she replied sarcastically. _If it's any consolation, I've seen into his mind, and there's nothing worrying there at all. So will you please relax? Please?_

Her gaze softened, and her hand held his cheek.

_He's only a boy. He's not interested romantically, okay? Not every guy I like is. Besides, I'm pregnant, remember? With your baby. Yours. If that's not binding, I don't know what is. _

His eyes warmed, and a small smile adorned his mouth, easing the tension. His thumb ran along her bottom lip, and his other hand grasped her waist.

"If you're gonna have sex, at least make it entertaining," came Stark's loud interjection. Loki smiled dryly.

"Oh, believe me, Mr Stark. Our sessions would not bore you in the slightest. I am centuries old, if you would care to recall."

Jane and Darcy watched, wide-eyed, and Thor looked faintly nauseated.

"Brother, if you are going to be intimate, I would rather not witness it."

Loki smirked. "Feeling uncomfortable?"

He lifted Camille by the hips, and her legs automatically tangled around his waist. Her eyes flashed warningly.

_I am not being ravished by you in front of these guys. I'm not _that_ kinky, Loki._

He laughed, low, dark. _We have time. What is the phrase? Ah, yes. Baby steps. _

His mouth teased hers, and there was the distinct sound of a camera clicking.

Lazily, Loki waved his hand, and Stark sighed melodramatically as his phone began smoking. He tossed the burnt-out mobile on the table, more annoyed than shocked.

"Motherfucker."

Camille flipped him off, and Loki's amusement merged with hers as his tongue slipped between her lips.

"Are you planning on stopping any time soon?" came Fury's less than pleased tones. "Because the rest of us have work to do."

Loki paused, and turned his head leisurely to look at the director, impishness evident on his countenance.

"By all means, continue your work. _I_ certainly made no indication that you were required to remain."

Fury's jaw tautened and the vein in his forehead throbbed, but he did not rise to Loki's bait, previous experiences having made him wiser to the god's games.

"Alright. Everybody out. Meeting's over."

Nobody wasted any time in fleeing the room, except for Stark, who had to be forcibly dragged by Thor and Steve, protesting all the way.

"Pervert," Camille muttered. Loki laughed, and Camille winced as she felt her left leg spasm.

"Ow. Shit. I think I held on for too long. Ow. _Ow_!"

Loki eased her from him, and gently sat her on a chair. His hands massaged the muscle, and she sighed in relief.

"One of these days I'm going to get a bionic leg. Much easier."

"But far less warm and inviting," he countered, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her calf. Her toes flexed in response, and he lifted her foot, waving away her shoe and sock, to caress the skin. His fingers traced the scars, faint, but visible, and he felt her tense. He smiled ruefully.

"You should not be so ashamed anymore. You know I do not find your scarring unappealing."

He took her hands, and helped her up, reinstating her missing clothing.

"What I do find unappealing is the concept of you baking brownies and giving them to everyone except your beloved," he said, pulling her flush against his chest and lightly biting her collarbone, making her gasp. "I'm offended. You thought I would not notice?"

"I'll make you some later," she said breathlessly, flushing as his hand cupped her breast through the bra and squeezed. He laughed, wicked, dark.

"I will hold you to that. For now…"

They shifted to their apartment, and Camille frowned as soft music began to play.

"Loki? What are we doing?"

He held out his hand. "Come."

She took it, and laughed as he spun her around.

"I will teach you how to dance."

She blushed. "I can't dance to save my life."

"Nonsense. I know you can; your madness the other week was proof enough." His eyes flickered with mirth, and he smiled. "Now. Put your hand on my shoulder."

She rolled her eyes.

"Loki…"

"Hand. Shoulder."

Sighing, she obliged him, and he rested his own on the curve of her waist. He held her other hand in his, and his gaze was appreciative.

"Good girl. So. Move your right foot with mine…"

As he taught her, she flushed and laughed and groaned, and he teased and chuckled and encouraged. But gradually their mirth subsided into something quieter, and they both fell silent as they danced. Their bodies had broken the formal distance, and there were mere millimetres between them. Her hand had slipped to his chest, and her head rested there too. He kissed the top of her hair, inhaling her scent, and she smiled.

"You're getting soft again."

In a split-second they were on the couch, and she was sat on his lap. His hands held her hips, and his green eyes smouldered.

"Never. Now strip for me, mortal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Loki's such a jealous boy... bless him. **

**Lightning xoxo**

**Translations:**

**_Arrête_ - Stop**

**_Ça suffit, d'accord_? - That's enough, okay?**

**_Regarde-moi_ - Look at me  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: 2 weeks. 2 weeks. Words cannot describe my excitement. Also, all the teasers are making my day, seriously :D**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - He really is ;)**

**BeatnikFreak - VERILY, YOU DID :P Can I expect Suspian any time soon? *hopeful look***

**HistoryGeek1993 - aww thank you hun! *hugs***

**MissCaityGrace - *throws brownies* HERE HAVE THEM EAT THEM ALL. :D **

**kie1993 - behold! An update!**

**Black Rose Kalli - Thankies! Oh, there'll still be angst, don't you worry. Just not cliched angst *shifty eyes***

**CaptainWolfsbane - Seriously. You are awesome. I will bake you brownies and ship them to you, kay?**

**Snowy702 - hahahahahahahaha oh lordy xD the poor guy. I hope you're not torturing him too much. Heh heh ;)**

**hayalsnam - It will all be explained, don't you worry... mwahaha. *evil grin***

**ujemaima - thank you thank you thank you! Haha, sure - Clint is Hawkeye, the archer-assassin :)**

**Off we go!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?"<em>

"Hey, trouble."

_"Oh, hey, Camille!"_ Oscar's voice was warm, and it made her smile. _"What's up?"_

"Fancying flying over to see your big sister?"

_"Love to, but I have next to no money, you idiot."_

"Did you check your mail this morning?"

_"Er… no."_

Typical. It was half two in the afternoon there. He was so damn forgetful. Or just not bothered.

"You might want to do that."

_"Why? What'd you send me? If it's a fake court hearing letter again, I'll kill you."_

Camille giggled, and Loki's eyebrows shot up.

_Quite the devious one, aren't you?_

_ Shush. _

"Now why would I do that?" Her voice was all-too innocent, and Loki smirked.

_"Camille. Seriously. What'd you post?"_

"Fine, fine, ruin my fun." She sighed. "Plane ticket. I checked your college holiday schedule, so don't try and make excuses, buddy."

_"Wait one second."_ She heard him rustle about, a murmured "Aha!" and noises as he sat back down, opening an envelope.

_"Hang on… New York? Since when was it New York? Am I stupid? Did I mistake Mexico for York?"_

She laughed. "Yes, a few weeks ago, definitely yes and no."

_"Why?"_

"I'll… I'll explain it when you get here."

His tone became worried. _"Camille, has something happened?"_

"No! No, nothing like that," she reassured him.

_"Because I heard about Riley's death…"_

"Oh. Yeah. That. Well, like I said, I'll explain it when you get here."

_"You didn't kill him, did you?"_

"Nope. I'm entirely innocent. Stop fretting, okay?"

Oscar exhaled, clearly trying to be relieved. _"Alright. I'll start packing."_

"Or in your case, chucking everything in a suitcase an praying it will shut properly."

_"Shut your mouth, Langley."_

She grinned. "Love you too, sweetie. I'll pick you up at the airport, alright?"

_"Sure, sure. See you."_

"Bye, trouble."

She hung up, and shook her head, smiling. Loki watched her, amused.

"He sounds delightful."

"Oh, he's a bastard. But I love him really," she replied lightly. Loki's eyes danced with mirth, and he got up from his chair to kiss her temple.

"So. How will you explain to your little brother that you are best friends with Tony Stark, you make brownies for the Avengers and your lover is the god of mischief?"

She wound her fingers in his inky hair, and her gaze was playful.

"That sounds like a perfect way to put it."

He chuckled, and she pulled his head down to claim his mouth with hers.

* * *

><p>Camille waited at the terminal, antsy. She balanced on her toes, and Pepper squeezed her hand.<p>

"He'll be here in a minute, honey. And then Happy can drive us back to yours."

"It was definitely a good idea to not bring Loki," Camille muttered. Both Happy and Pepper stifled grins.

"I do believe his appearance may have caused a bit of a stir, yes…"

"That, and Oscar would have tried to tear him apart."

"Bless him."

"Hey, what'd I miss?"

Camille internally groaned. "When the fuck did you get here, Stark?"

Pepper rolled her eyes, and Tony winked at her.

"Another chauffeured car." He took one look at their expressions and began to protest. "Aw, come on ladies. You know I couldn't miss meeting your little brother."

"Tony, I don't want a freaking paparazzi storm," Camille hissed angrily, glaring at him. "So help me, if you do not exit this building_ right now_, I will ruin your suit. And I know it's Armani, so it will be doubly painful. Got it?"

Tony's mouth thinned. He knew a serious threat when he heard one. Pepper glanced at him.

"You know she means it."

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"No. I'm staying neutral." Pepper pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

Suddenly a rush of people entered the terminal, and Camille stretched up, trying to see.

Tony smiled wryly, and he and Pepper exchanged looks.

And then Camille grinned.

"Found him."

A tall, lanky blond ambled towards them, smiling. Camille laughed, and she ran up to him, throwing her arms around him.

"I missed you so much, you idiot!" she laughed. Oscar dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around his sister's tiny frame, lifting her and spinning her. They both laughed, and he set her down.

"So, what's new?"

"Okay. Hmm. Well, the first thing is – don't freak, okay? But someone turned up to say hi when I specifically banned him from coming and –"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Hell no! Tony's not my boyfriend."

"Tony?"

"Yeah. Tony. As in… Tony Stark."

Oscar's eyes widened, and he glanced past Camille to see the billionaire watching them with a tall strawberry-blonde.

"How the hell do you know _Tony Stark_?" Oscar asked incredulously. She sighed.

"Let's get to mine, and I'll tell you – "

"Oscar!" Tony greeted him, coming forwards and holding out his hand. "Tony Stark. Nice to meet you, kid."

Oscar grasped Tony's hand and shook it. "Likewise. I have to admit, I'm a little confused right now…"

Pepper smiled. "I'm sure Camille will tell you everything. Pepper Potts, Tony's personal assistant."

"Pleasure," Oscar said, shaking her hand. Happy greeted him with a nod, and offered to take Oscar's bags, which the boy agreed to, albeit slightly awkwardly, obviously unused to the gesture. With that, the five of them headed to the car, with Pepper and Happy in front, leaving Stark to slide in with Camille and Oscar.

Stark was surprisingly polite, and Camille shot him a disbelieving glance when Oscar wasn't looking. Stark simply smiled at her, and two minutes later, her phone buzzed. She pulled it out to read the text.

- See, I can be nice. I'm not a total douchebag.

Her lips quirking, she quickly thumbed her reply.

- Well, not totally…

* * *

><p>They arrived at the apartment building fifteen minutes later, and Stark, displaying an unusual amount of tact, left them to it. Even Pepper was a little shocked by his behaviour, but Camille simply nodded gratefully at the billionaire and unlocked her apartment door.<p>

"Jesus," Oscar said softly, staring at his surroundings. "Are you a millionaire now or what? Since when could you afford a place like this?"

"Oh cheers for that," she replied sarcastically. "Actually, I share this place, remember? So I don't pay for absolutely all of it."

"Your boyfriend. I remember." His eyes narrowed. "Where is he? Do I need to interrogate him?"

Camille bit her lip to keep from laughing. "No! Well, he's been interrogated plenty of times, but –"

"You're going out with a _criminal_?"

Oh, fucking fuckity fuck. This was _not_ how she wanted this to go. She sighed, trying to find the words to say which wouldn't make him go all ragey.

"No. He's not a criminal… well. He's done a few unfavourable things, but he's not Joker-level bad. Not anymore, anyway."

"Not helping, Camille. Who and where is he?"

She closed her eyes, exhaling. "Maybe we should get a drink first." She wasn't sure if she was ready for all the facts to spill out at once - hell, she'd certainly had no intention to do so.

But Fate was clearly having a field day.

"Camille, please. You're scaring me."

Her eyes opened, and Oscar was right in front of her. His hand touched her shoulder, and for a moment she saw the little boy he used to be. His gaze softened.

"Come on. Just tell me."

She bit her lip. "Remember when we were kids and Dad would read us myths?"

Confusion rippled across her little brother's face. "Of course I remember. You always loved the Norse ones, especially the story of Thor and Thrym."

"And remember a few months back when New York was… well, taken over by that guy?"

"Yeah, that psycho with the hair issues. Seriously, where are you going with this?"

She swallowed. "Okay. Don't panic or anything –"

"You know that is the perfect way to make me panic."

She nearly screamed at him. "Can you please let me finish?"

"Well, maybe if you got to the bloody point I would!"

"You want that? Fine. I'm going out with that so-called psycho and his name is Loki."

Oscar's eyes widened. "You're having a laugh."

"No. I'm not. I've been going out with him for a few months now, and I love him."

"But he nearly destroyed the whole of New York!"

"An unfortunate lapse in judgement, I will admit," came a cool voice. "But I will assure you that those tendencies no longer exist."

Oscar whirled and his face paled.

Brief amusement at the mortal's expression flickered across Loki's countenance, and Camille raised an eyebrow.

_Please be nice. _

_ Aren't I always?_

She gave him a pointed look, and Loki's mouth twitched.

"Loki Odinson," he said evenly. "You must be Oscar."

"Yes," Oscar replied quietly, uneasy. His guards were up, and Loki noted how protective his stance was. He endeavoured to alleviate the boy's worry.

"You need not be so defensive. I will not hurt Camille. I am not like Benjamin Riley."

"You know about that?" Surprise coloured Oscar's tone, and Loki inclined.

"Indeed. I killed him."

Oscar blinked. "You… killed him?"

"Yes. Your sister told me what happened, and I felt justice had not been done."

Oscar was almost speechless. "Well, I, er… shit, I feel like I should thank you."

Loki laughed. "Camille said the same."

Oscar paused. "Wait. You said Loki Odinson." He turned to Camille. "And you asked about the myths…"

His eyebrows shot into his hair, and he swallowed. "Yeah, I think I need a drink."

Loki was hiding his mirth as best he could. He was hugely entertained by this whole meeting. The boy was amusing, and at the same time Loki was struck by Oscar's protectiveness of Camille. The god guessed Oscar had had to defend her several times, and his respect for the mortal grew.

"I'll get you one," Camille said quickly, and went to the kitchen, cracking open a can of Coke (he didn't drink alcohol, he hated the taste) and pouring it into a glass. She returned and handed it to her little brother, who drank a little before fixing Loki with a cold stare.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you. Just so you know."

"Duly noted. I will live forever, then."

Oscar rolled his eyes. "If you are who I think you are, then you have nothing to worry about, living-wise. It's not like you're human, anyway."

Loki smirked. "Indeed not."

"But how the hell did you meet?"

Camille tensed. If Oscar found out, he'd blow a fuse. But on the other hand, if she lied, she'd feel guilty. And she was so fucking terrible at lying, anyway.

Loki's eyes locked with hers. _Will you tell him, darling?_

She bit her lip. _I'll have to. I can't… I can't keep it from him. Not him._

"We met... well, he rescued me, actually. Cheesy as it sounds."

"He rescued you." Oscar's voice was flat, disbelieving. "From what?"

"Think Riley."

Oscar's eyes bulged, and absolute fury emerged. His hands clenched so tightly that Camille feared he'd crack the glass and cut himself.

"Are you _serious_?"

"Loki got rid of them before anything major happened… but yes."

"Rest assured I disposed of the two men as I saw fit," Loki cut in softly, his eyes hard. He shared Oscar's anger in that moment, and the mortal exhaled.

"You murdered them too?"

Loki nodded. Oscar struggled for a moment, before closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"Do you kill often?"

"I don't make a habit of it, no. Mindless killing does not appeal to me."

"Oh great!" Not even an idiot could miss the sarcasm on the tongue. "And world domination does?"

"Did. Not anymore. As your sister so delightfully reminded me once, enslaving your race but simultaneously loving one is somewhat hypocritical."

Oscar's eyes narrowed. "Loving one?"

"Yes. I love her," Loki said simply. "I never intended to – and I am quite certain she never meant to love me either. But it happened, and here we are."

"Jesus." Oscar took another gulp of Coke. "So my sister was almost raped, was saved by the Norse god of mischief and now shares an apartment in New York City with him. Have you any idea how bizarre that sounds?"

Loki smiled dryly. "Believe me, I have heard stranger stories."

"Loki."

His eyes swivelled to where Camille sat – and he did not miss the hand oh so casually positioned on her stomach.

_Do we?_

_ He is your brother. Your decision. _

_ Fine. _

"There… hm. There's something else you should know."

Oscar rolled his eyes. "Spill. One more bit of weird can't hurt."

Loki's eyebrow lifted, but he said nothing, choosing to let Camille take the lead.

"Okay." She exhaled, and looked at her little brother. "I'm pregnant."

Oscar blinked, and his mouth formed an 'o'. When he spoke, his voice was hesitant, unsure.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah. It's Loki's."

Oscar's sharp blue eyes swivelled to the god. "Can I shoot you now?"

Loki laughed. "You may try."

"Good. Because I am about this close to doing it." His fingers demonstrated, and Camille glared.

"Stop it, you two. Yes, I'm pregnant. Yes, it's his. And that means you, trouble, are going to be an uncle."

Oscar went white as he tried to digest that fact.

"An uncle. Hm. Right. Okay." He looked at her. "Are you alright, though? Honestly?"

"Yes. I'm fine. There were a couple of issues with temperature and whatnot, but it's all dandy now. Seriously. I'm okay." She smiled, trying to reassure him. "I'm happy, Oscar. You don't have to worry about me. I have that one there to take care of me – and he really does. Every time I fall over he's fussing over me so much it's irritating." She laughed quietly, her eyes aglow with joy. Loki's own mouth curved instinctively.

Oscar's eyebrow quirked. "You hopeless romantic, you." He sighed. "Alright. You got me. I'll let him live. But one wrong move and I'll put him six feet under."

Loki walked over to place a kiss on the top of her head. She softened instantly, and squeezed his hand.

"How far along are you?" Oscar asked, trying not to vomit at the display before him.

"About a month and a half now," she answered. He nodded. Loki could almost hear the mortal's brain whirring with the load of information.

"You said temperature issues… half-jötunn, right?"

"That is correct," Loki said calmly, sitting beside Camille. "It seems you are as educated as your sister in these things."

"Yeah. Though I'm a bit surprised your wife hasn't shot you herself yet. Won't she be a bit pissed that someone else is having your baby?"

Loki battled the urge to roll his eyes as Camille fell back on the couch, laughing uncontrollably. Oscar was suitably confused by her reaction, and Loki hastened to explain.

"I am not married. Nor do I have any… children. And no, I did not have intercourse with a stallion and give birth to its young. Where that scholar got that information from, I do not know."

"Huh." A sly smile crept onto the boy's face. "And Thrym?"

Camille lapsed into fresh giggles, and Loki sighed.

"That one is true."

Oscar grinned. "Excellent."

Loki fought another eye-roll.

Three days. Three days he would have to endure this boy.

Loki hoped, for Camille's sake, that he did not do anything which would be deemed unacceptable.

Breaking the boy's neck, he suspected, probably fell into that category.

* * *

><p>As they lay in bed that night, Camille absently ran a finger along Loki's bare arm. It twitched, and she smiled as his hand dipped to cup her breast.<p>

"Hey there."

"I can hear questions swirling in your mind," he murmured. "Go on. Ask them."

"You hesitated when answering Oscar's question about having children. Why? I assumed they didn't exist, because I knew Sigyn didn't. So why the hesitation?"

He was silent.

And then she felt it. His sadness. His barely-leashed sorrow, still healing. It almost left her gasping, and she bit her lip, instantly repentant.

"Loki, I –"

"I was very young," he said softly. "No more than three centuries by your count. I met Angrboða by chance, at a ball my father had thrown. She was beautiful, and I was taken by her instantly. She was dark-haired and possessed a sharp wit and intelligence; she was not one Thor would try to bed. She and I spent many a time together, and less than a year after we had met, she was with child. She was disliked by the Asgardian court, since she both looked and acted differently to their society's norms. What made our union unusual was that neither of us wanted to marry the other. We were content as we were. Asgard labelled her my mistress. That was one of the kinder… names." He paused for a moment, anger rippling as the memories surfaced.

_"Whore!" one screamed. "You and your sordid ways! You do not belong here, you common harlot!"_

_ Loki whirled, ready to confront the crowd, fury raging, but Angrboða touched his arm. _

_ "Don't, Silvertongue. It isn't worth it."_

_ "I tire of their insults," he hissed, eyes flashing. Her dark eyes soothed him. _

_ "They're just words, Loki. That's all they are. Just words."_

_ With that, she took his arm and eased him away from the hostile throng, her other hand resting on her swollen stomach. _

Loki tried to speak, stumbled. Camille waited, patient, knowing she had thrown him into unwelcome territory. But she was touched that he was actually trying, that he wanted her to know his past.

He took a breath, and began again.

"Our couplings were mainly sexual. Of course, we were fond of each other, but I do not believe it was love. She laughed at the idea of marrying me. Yet there was enormous pressure to do so when the news of her pregnancy became public knowledge. Still, she remained steadfast, and I stood by her. She gave birth to a daughter months later. We named her Hela.

"But no sooner had she been born, than the midwives baulked. The child was a monster, they said. A damned monster, cursed by the Norns. Hel was half pale, half blue-black. She was tiny, and as thin as a starving waif. She was bony, almost skeletal. Yet I loved her the second I saw her, and I saw beauty in that twisted form. She was _mine_. I had _made_ her. I did not care that others thought her ugly, for I thought her the most perfect little being I had ever seen."

His tone had softened at the memory, and a note of wistfulness had come into it.

"What happened?" Camille asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"She was killed," Loki said bitterly. "She was not even out of infancy when it happened. She was murdered by Asgardians who claimed they were doing 'the right thing'. Odin punished them accordingly, but it did nothing to alleviate the pain Angrboða and I felt. Such was our grief that it drove the two of us apart."

Compassion surged through Camille, and she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"We never reconciled, Angrboða and I. We were unable to. She left the court, incapable of bearing the insults that rained ever more heavily upon her. The jeering and the taunting finally overwhelmed her, and she disappeared. To this day, I do not know where she went."

"I'm sorry, Loki," Camille whispered, eyes full of shock and sadness. He smiled sadly, and stroked her cheek with his fingers.

"This is why I will protect our child with all that I have. I was not as careful before, but I promise you, our baby will be safe and beloved." His hand rested on her belly, and his thumb stroked the warm skin. "I will protect both of you. A child should not be without their mother, and I refuse to live without you as part of my existence."

Her eyes widened slightly. His sincerity touched a part of her she had kept locked away for years. She smiled, a blush creeping up her skin.

"That's pretty romantic of you, Odinson."

He chuckled. "It seems I have softened somewhat, Norns help me."

"Yes, I think Helheim just melted. Whoops. What was it you said about Helheim _never_ melting? Hmm?"

He laughed louder this time, and pulled Camille into his arms, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as he settled her back against his chest.

"I love you," she said tenderly. His legs tangled with hers, and his arm wrapped around her torso.

"As you should," he replied teasingly. His other arm reached out to take her left hand in his, and he marvelled at the smallness of it. "This hand is so little."

She said nothing, though her amusement was obvious. His thumb caressed her palm, and his fingers gently eased themselves between hers, twining the hands together, his eyes briefly settling on the scars on two particular fingers. His girl had been through so much in her short life. And she had come out stronger for it. Both of them had.

"So beautiful," he whispered. Her answering contentment flooded his mind, and his lips curved. It was so easy to make her happy, and he never tired of it. He thought, rather wryly, that she had changed him somewhat.

"Hell no. I haven't changed you. Just… put you on a leash."

He bit her collarbone and she shrieked.

"I am no beast to be tamed," he growled playfully. She giggled.

"Well, depending on the context…"

He nuzzled her ear. "Bad girl."

"With you? Always."

She settled against him, eyes closing.

"You need not worry about history repeating itself," she murmured. "For a start, I'm not your mistress."

"No. But you are Midgardian, and will be treated as an anomaly," came his soft reply.

"You intend to take me to Asgard, then."

"Of course. You must meet our child's grandparents, though I would wish it to be at a slightly later date."

"You mean when it's fairly obvious I'm carrying your child," she pointed out, amused. He chuckled, and his hand stroked her belly. Her own covered his, and she bit her lip.

_What if I'm thrown out of Asgard? _

His eyebrows shot up.

_You will not be thrown out, I assure you. My mother would never allow it. _

_ You didn't say your father. _

Loki sighed.

_He would prefer that you were of Asgardian heritage. _

She had to admit, that stung. Loki hurried to placate her.

_Only because I am of royal… status_. He could not say blood. He could never say that now. _Odin would prefer that my woman be of that realm; he would believe her more suited. However, since I am jötunn, perhaps that would be hypocritical of him. _

_ But Asgard does not know that. _

_ No. _

She sighed. _I honestly don't care what your father thinks of me. If he hates me – tough. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. And I know you'll cut a bitch if he tries anything. _

_ Rest assured my father will not hurt you. He may be ruthless, but he would never harm a pregnant woman. Especially not the one who carries his first grandchild,_ Loki soothed her. She squeezed his hand.

_I didn't think he would. I hope he won't. _She bit her lip._ I wish you were able to meet my parents. I think despite your, ahem, less than stellar history, you'd have got along spectacularly with my father. You both tie for the 'Most Cynical/Sarcastic Man of The Year' Award. Though he may have threatened to murder you, seeing as you knocked his little girl up and she's only twenty-one. _

Loki laughed.

_This would be the man who read you all those myths?_

_ Yup. Greek, Norse, Kemetic… all sorts of legends. _

_ Kemetic? _

_ Egyptian. Technically, Egypt was known as Kemet by its people, so I always felt I should say Kemetic when I could. _

_ Ah._ His mouth nuzzled her ear. Tell me some.

_What, Kemetic? Greek?_

_ Any. _

"Okay." She flicked through the various tales she knew in her head before settling on one.

"The goddess of harvest, Demeter, had a daughter, known as Persephone, and she kept her daughter away from Mount Olympus. Persephone was beautiful, however, and had been wooed unsuccessfully by many gods. Yet one day she was gathering flowers in a field when she was abducted by Hades, the god of death, who had fallen in love with her and had taken her on Zeus's advice – Zeus being the god above them all. Hades took Persephone to the underworld, and when Demeter discovered her daughter was missing, her despair was such that nothing would grow as she searched the lands for Persephone. Eventually Helios, the sun god who saw all, told Demeter what had happened. Demeter discovered her daughter's abode and thus Zeus, pressured by the hungry cries of the humans and by other deities, forced Hades to return Persephone.

"Hades agreed, but not before he had tricked Persephone into eating four pomegranate seeds; whoever ate or drank in the underworld was doomed to spend eternity there. She was released by the god Hermes, yet she was obliged to pass four months of every year within the underworld (due to having eaten the four seeds). Thus, during the eight months when Persephone was above ground, the harvests flourished; however during the other four months, the fields were barren, because Demeter was so distraught. This, then, explains the four seasons, nature's cycles."

Loki was silent for a moment, before speaking.

"He seems to be quite a desperate character, Hades," he murmured. "To have deceived her so."

"He loved her. Love makes people do crazy things. Like not throwing out strange men who took up residence within a month without even asking."

He smirked. "Ah, yes. If you're expecting an apology, prepare to be disappointed."

"You just wanted the warm bed, didn't you?" she teased. "And the brownies."

"I admit nothing."

"Aha! I knew it!"

He laughed as the pillow smacked him over the head, and he pulled her onto his chest.

"So violent!" he remarked. Her reply was a bite to his collarbone. He sighed.

"Our child will be a psychopath."

"I should hope not. A psychopath implies a lack of empathy, not necessarily violent tendencies," she said calmly, kissing the bite. "As neither you nor I are of the psychopathic vein, I would hope that our baby grows up reasonably stable. Albeit guarded/bound in bubble wrap by their overprotective father. Much like he takes care of his beloved."

Loki ran a finger down her spine. "I only protect you because I love you."

"So if you didn't, I'd just be collateral damage. Y'know, in a blown-up building or something."

"Well, no. You are Jane's best friend. I think I would have had my fun first."

"Messing with my mind?"

"Precisely."

"Good to know. So how did I end up in your bed again? And pregnant?"

He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Also, I'm going to have so much fun with Loki & Oscar... heh heh. **

**Lightning xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: You will all adore The Avengers. It is a phenomenal film, and deserves endless standing ovations for its action, characters and its relentless humour. One bit in particular had the audience laughing, cheering and applauding all at once. It is _that_ good. **

**But back to this story.**

**Reviews. I am... wow. Thank you so much for all your kind and enthusiastic words! I'm so glad you're enjoying this, I hope I keep it up to the standard you want!**

**SuperFunkyGirl - Oh lord, you've been on tumblr too long :P**

**indescribable music - haha thank you!**

**MissCaityGrace - you're very welcome, my lovely! **

**MugglebornPrincesa - you'll just have to wait and see... ;)**

**ujemaima - cheers, m'dear :D**

**XxxWeepingAngelsxxX - *hugglesquishy* thank you! A Cry In The Dark will be updated at some point, I promise :)**

**Larissa Lahn Ann - Your review was wonderful. Thank you so much for it. I absolutely loved reading it. I hope the story continues to hold your interest. And yes, drama has yet to unfold...**

**Captain Wolfsbane - HERE IS MOARRRRR. :D**

**Beatnik Freak - aw no :( well, I hope it gets unhiatused in ze future. Saw your exam timetable, btw - good luck *hugs***

**Purple 'N' Blue Wings - muchos gracias :)**

**Black Rose Kalli - tee hee xD**

**FrostSuccubi - here you go! I'm sorry it's been 2 weeks!**

**Snowy702 - mwahaha I write to give you feels *grin***

**NikkiStevens82 - thankies, love. **

**Azura Soul Reaver - hehe! I love your username, btw!**

**And we're on to the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Oscar rolled over as sleep started to subside. Damn, the bed was so comfortable –<p>

His eyes shot open.

Not in college. Sister's apartment. With her very-possibly-psycho Norse god boyfriend.

_And I'm gonna be an uncle. _

He groaned and face-planted into the pillow. Far too much fucking information for one day. Hell, he'd been wary about staying in an apartment with her other half – but that was before he even knew said other half wasn't mortal. And was in actual fact a god. Of mischief. Called Loki.

"Fuck."

The word felt sharp yet heavy on his tongue, and sighing, he sat up. He pushed his mop of blond hair back from his face and listened. He couldn't tell if Camille was up yet, but – he checked the clock – as it was only half nine in the morning, he doubted it.

He felt restless almost instantly (unlike his lazy excuse for a sister, he didn't like staying in bed too long) and so got up and pulled on a pair of jeans. He grabbed his bag of 'men things' as Camille so wryly used to put it, and went for the door, yanking it open –

"Whoa, _hello_, stranger."

Oscar blinked. There was a woman with dark hair, glasses, and the biggest breasts he had ever seen. And she was blatantly looking him up and down.

"Er, hi," he muttered, trying to avoid looking at said breasts. "I'm Oscar."

The woman was shamelessly still checking him out. He resisted the urge to try and cover his bare chest with the bag.

"Darcy, Darcy Lewis." She smiled. "Your sister's in the kitchen, making breakfast. I think's it's bacon. Not really sure. It looked like bacon, but it's half nine in the morning, I'm not really awake yet."

"Right. Er, I'm – I'm just going to take a shower, can you tell Camille I'll be down in fifteen?"

"Sure thing." She gave him one last look before turning and walking down the corridor. "Camille! Your brother should be a freaking model!"

Oscar blushed, and nearly fled for the safety of the bathroom.

Camille raised her eyebrows as Darcy came into the kitchen.

"Do _not_ tell me you were checking out my little brother."

"He's cute. And, like I said about Thor, _pretty cut_."

"Ew. No. Just stop."

"Do you ogle many of my beloved's male acquaintances?" came the dry tones of the Norse god beside Camille.

"Someone's gotta appreciate that one."

Camille pulled a face, and, smirking, Loki waved a hand, the bacon flipping itself over.

"I can't take her anywhere," Jane sighed. "I told her not to come, but she wanted to see you. And this mysterious little brother of yours."

Camille had been surprised yet gratified when the two women turned up, particularly Jane. She hadn't thought Jane would go anywhere _near_ Loki, given his past, but Camille was proved wrong. Now the four of them were in the kitchen, and she had to admit, it was a little weird. She'd expected Loki to run for the hills when they arrived. Eh. Maybe he was growing as a person, and wanted to prove to Camille he could tolerate the mortals. Or maybe he was just doing it to fuck around with Jane.

Yeah, that one seemed more likely. He did so love to make her jump.

"What's so mysterious about him? He's nineteen. Studying architecture at college in California. Likes video games and science shizzle. That's it. Oh, and he's a sucker for food."

"Aren't all men?" Darcy pointed out, glancing at Loki. "I mean, _you_ aren't exempt. I know for a solid fact that you cannot resist her brownies."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"What else do your loose lips tell these two delightful women?" he asked Camille. Darcy grinned, and that grin told Loki everything.

"I had thought details of our sex life would remain private. I thought wrong." Amusement edged his mouth. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must go and cause a little mayhem."

"No collateral damage!" Camille warned him. "Or I'll withhold brownies." _Be careful, Loki. I don't want you to get hurt. _

He laughed and kissed her.

"Are we back to that again? You know what I could withhold… and you would not last a day."

_Do not worry yourself, my love. What news I have will not give them cause to punish me for my deeds. _

He vanished, and Camille sighed.

Darcy smirked. "Somebody's got it bad."

Camille smiled. "Yup. Not that the shared apartment tells you anything."

"Nope. So. Loki. From your pink cheeks and dazed air, I'm guessing he lives up to the stereotype. And when I say stereotype, I mean skills in bed."

Jane choked on her coffee. "_Darcy_!"

"What? She's gotta spill the details. Both of you are screwing gods here, I feel left out."

Camille bit back a laugh. "Darcy, you're dreadful."

"So I've been told. Now talk, woman! Jane, watch the bacon. I need Camille's full attention."

Camille rolled her eyes as Jane got up to stand in front of the grill.

"Well, he's the only guy I've slept with, so I can't really compare him. But, how good is he? Out of ten?"

Camille's grin was sinful. "Call it a twelve. And he's a kinky motherfucker, seriously. I must be the only woman alive who's had doppelgangers fu –"

"Oh my god, stop!" Jane shouted, appalled, wide-eyed. Darcy snickered.

"Jeez, Jane, you're such a prude." She gestured to Camille. "Carry on."

Camille glanced at Jane, a smile lingering at the corners of her mouth.

"I don't want to traumatise the poor girl, Darc."

"Pfft, she can take it."

"What can she take?" Oscar asked, coming into the kitchen, curious, running a hand through his damp hair. Darcy burst out laughing, and Camille shook her head.

"You don't want to know, honey."

Oscar rolled his eyes. "Do I get bacon now?"

"Typical. Sit down and I'll plate it up for you."

"Muffin?"

She sighed. "Yes. I have muffins. One's already done; I was just keeping it warm under the grill."

"Awesome. You mean an English muffin, yeah?"

"Do I look stupid enough to give you a chocolate chip or vanilla muffin with bacon?"

Darcy and Jane stifled laughter, and hurried to help her serve. The four of them sat around the table and dug in, and Darcy vocally demonstrated her approval, much to Camille's amusement.

"Where's Loki?" Oscar asked as he took a bite of bacon muffin.

"Out living up to his namesake, I think."

Oscar's eyes narrowed. "I see."

"Oh, relax. He's not a fan of mindless killing, like he said. He's not evil, he's chaotic – there's a difference."

"As long as he treats you right, I won't criticise," Oscar said calmly, drinking a little juice. "I just want to make sure you're okay, that's all."

"I know." She smiled gently. "I am."

He returned the smile, though a little wryly, and turned back to his food.

* * *

><p>"Wow."<p>

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Oscar peered curiously at the box. His eyes were alight with fascination, and Camille smiled as she saw the little boy who loved Lego begin to emerge. He looked at the glowing chip resting in a box, and he tilted his head.

"But wait, what's the composite for it? I don't recognise this…"

Stark's eyebrow raised in appreciation.

"There isn't another. It's a new element."

Oscar whistled. "Seriously?"

"Yup. I made that one about a week ago. Only other piece is right here." Stark tapped his chest. "You're clever, kid. I like you."

Oscar glanced away, smiling. Camille laughed.

"He's too modest. But he's genius-level intelligent," she said proudly, kissing her brother's cheek. "Don't worry, he won't accidentally destroy any of it."

"Good to know." Stark flipped a wrench in his hand. "How's the mind-reading coming along?"

"Bloody hell." She sighed. "I don't make a habit of it, you know that. But I'm sure Pepper would be very interested to peek inside _your_ mind."

She grinned wickedly as Stark pulled at his collar, turning somewhat pink, and Oscar glanced back and forth, eyebrows elevated.

"Oh, boy. I'm just going to go and scrutinise this fragment…"

"No, stay. I'm leaving here anyway. I have a physio gym session."

Tony quirked a brow. "Physio?"

"Therapy. Physiotherapy. Y'know, exercises, all that jazz. Got to keep my stamina up."

"Alright." Stark nodded at her. "You need a ride back?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks. It's your gym I'm borrowing, anyway. Mischief-maker should be here in a sec."

Stark barely blinked. "My gym?"

"Yup." Camille smiled sweetly. "It's got all we need."

"No sex!" Stark shouted as she sauntered away. "I absolutely _forbid_ it, Langley!"

She laughed. "You wouldn't say that if I promised you a visual!"

She walked out the door, leaving a mortified brother and a slightly aroused billionaire in silence.

Loki met her halfway to the gym, his hands grasping her hips and pulling her into a corner, smiling at her gasp. His kiss had her melting, and he chuckled.

"We can't have weak before you've even started now, can we?"

"Your bloody fault," she mumbled, eyeing him wantonly. He smiled, and held out a bundle of clothing.

"Here. Go and change."

"Can't you just magick those onto me? I know you're only a double, but – "

He tapped her nose. "I do not want you getting used to having a sorcerer for a lover. I'm not going to do everything for you. Now go."

Grumbling, she shuffled off to the shower rooms. The doppelganger watched her, amused, before shifting to where he knew Stark was with Camille's brother.

Oscar yelped when the Loki double appeared in front of him, and Stark's eyes went wide as Oscar's hold on the box slipped.

"_No_!"

Loki easily caught it, and placed it back on the table with a slight smirk.

"Careful. That fragment is quite valuable."

"Damn, Tony, I'm sorry," Oscar began, but Stark wasn't glaring at him. He was glaring at Loki.

"Can you _not_ do that? You scare enough people already. Jesus fucking Christ."

"My apologies," Loki replied, but the grin on his face widened. "I merely came to see what little havoc I might cause while Camille participates in her session."

"You know that's never going to endear me to you," Oscar said coolly. Loki's eyes twinkled.

_Oh, a new mortal to play with. _

This was going to be _such_ fun.

* * *

><p>"New York. Fucking awesome."<p>

Camille grinned as Oscar slumped into the chair, a dazed look on his face.

"Well, I couldn't invite you over and not show you le Big Apple, could I?"

"But the food…" He licked his lips. "I could eat all that again."

"You'd be the size of a house!"

They both smiled wistfully as Camille quoted their father.

"Do you think Dad would be proud of me?" she asked softly, biting her lip. Oscar got up and put his arms around her.

"You know he was always proud of you, Camille. Whatever you did. And I don't think that would change." He kissed the top of her head. "You know what you're doing. You're the sensible one, not me. If you love him, you love him. I'm only wary 'cause that's my job. To protect you. Always has been. But it seems I now share that task."

She sighed. "What would I do without you?"

He didn't tell her that that day would come. He'd seen the way Loki had looked at her, the way she looked right back at him. Oscar may have only been nineteen, but he knew love when he saw it. And Loki loved Camille wholeheartedly. He knew that Loki never wanted to let Camille go, and she was mortal. Chances were, he'd make her immortal somehow. But only her. Loki, truly, honestly, did not care for others, and Oscar could tell. He only played nice for Camille's sake. He still viewed humans as inferior.

So one day, Camille would have to say goodbye to her little brother.

Oscar hugged her tightly. That day wasn't close, and he pushed the thought out of his mind.

"I'm sure Thor will fill that position," he joked. She laughed and rapped his arm.

"He's pretty awesome, I'll admit."

Oscar had met Thor just as they'd finished breakfast that morning. The Norse god of thunder had looked a little put out that there was no more bacon, but he was swiftly distracted by the three brownies on a plate Camille quickly handed him. He greeted the young man warmly, as was his nature, and they had easily got along, Thor laughing at Oscar's questions about the Norse myths and then deftly setting the records straight.

Camille smiled at their camaraderie, but she had other things on her mind.

Specifically, where her lover was currently headed.

_Hurry back_, she whispered. _Stay safe._

Thor glanced at her, and his gaze softened.

"Camille, I am sure he will be all right."

She looked at him. "Go with him. Please?"

Thor touched her shoulder. "If you wish it, I will."

He bowed to them, and departed.

* * *

><p><em>Home. <em>

_ No. I cannot call it home. I do not belong here. _

Half-absorbed by his inner musings, Loki let the whispers and insults spoken by citizens roll off his back as he walked towards the palace. He was used to being shunned by Asgard; today was no different. But he no longer felt the barbs and thorns those words could hold. He walked tall, proud, as a prince of Asgard should, with an impassive expression.

"Going somewhere, brother?"

Loki's heart constricted as Thor caught up, and his blue eyes were warm. As usual. Loki smiled humourlessly.

"I could not stay away forever, Thor."

Thor nodded as they walked. "You have a reason. You would not come if you did not have something to tell Father."

The god's perception surprised Loki somewhat, and he raised a brow. Thor's lifted in response.

"Well?" he pushed. Loki sighed.

"Camille is pregnant."

Thor froze. Loki halted in step beside him, and the burly god looked at him, stunned.

"Camille is with child? _Your_ child?"

Loki fought the sudden desire to roll his eyes. He'd forgotten how simple-minded his brother could be.

"Yes, Thor. My child. Now come."

He walked on, his boots soft yet purposeful on the ground. He felt Thor's heavy stride as the god came to his senses, and when Loki turned his head to glance at his brother, his eyes widened at the smile he saw.

"I am happy for you, brother." Thor said warmly. His hand clapped on Loki's shoulder, making Loki near-stumble at the strength. But the younger brother appreciated the gesture. Though he found his sibling annoying ninety-nine per cent of the time, this action would be included in the one per cent where Loki actually _liked_ him.

It wasn't until they reached the palace – and Loki having sent a double to check on Camille – that Thor's expression darkened.

"Loki. Will Camille be all right?"

Loki tensed. "She is well at present."

"_Loki_!"

The shocked shout came from Sif, who fixed Loki with a stunned expression. Loki's lips quirked, though it was a sarcastic, droll movement.

"Sif."

"You should be dead!" she whispered. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Clearly the evidence is to the contrary."

"By all the Norns!" came Volstagg's incredulous exclamation as the Warriors Three entered the hall. "Loki!"

Loki resisted another eye-roll.

"Are you all going to stand there and stare, or might I pass?"

"My friends, do not be so hostile," Thor admonished them. "Let it go. Loki has news which he must tell our father."

Without further ado, the god of thunder walked past them, Loki following suit. Predictably, Sif and the Warriors Three pursued them, curious yet still in disbelief that the tall, dark-haired, poised being beside Thor was truly Loki.

"As well as she could be?" Thor pressed. Loki recognised genuine worry in his brother's tone, and, although the mischief-maker would tear his eyes out before admitting it, he was touched.

"Yes."

"That is good news at least."

The guards granted them entrance to the throne room, albeit with wide eyes. Loki hid a smirk as he walked in; he revelled in causing any kind of trouble, even in the most serious of situations.

But all amusement disappeared as he eyed the man sitting on the throne and the woman standing by him.

Frigga's eyes filled with tears.

"Loki Odinson," came that oh so familiar authoritative voice, impassive in contrast to his wife's emotion. It made Loki feel almost like a child again, caught doing something he shouldn't.

Which, actually, was probably about right, come to think of it.

"Have you come to atone for what you have done? Come to seek –"

Odin was cut off by Frigga's sharp slap to his shoulder.

"No." She glared at her husband. "Don't you dare."

And then she rushed down the steps and threw herself into Loki's arms, shaking. Loki's heart wrenched as he realised she was crying.

She looked up at him, eyes shimmering, and her hand held his cheek.

"My son," she whispered. "Loki."

She began to weep again, and Loki held her to his chest, pressing a soothing kiss to her head, feeling supremely uncomfortable. He glanced at Thor, and the older man took the hint, gently reaching for his mother. She embraced Thor warmly, and he wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling.

"What news have you that is so crucial?" Odin asked, slowly descending.

"I would assume you knew already, since Heimdall keeps a near-constant watch upon me," Loki replied calmly, eyeing Odin unflinchingly, "but for the purposes of tradition, I will tell you."

He chose to look at Frigga, who watched him, curious.

"My mortal lover, Camille… is with child."

Frigga's eyes widened, and Loki could feel the astonishment of his former friends behind him.

"Mortal?" Fandral murmured. "You and Thor both…"

"Midgard is a beautiful realm," Thor replied easily. Loki's mouth curved.

"A child…" Frigga stared at Loki as a teary smile formed. "My grandchild."

"She must be special, to have tamed such a one as you," Fandral murmured. Thor shot the man a look, and Fandral instantly fell quiet.

"Is she strong?" Odin asked. Loki nodded.

"Yes. Despite her… difficulties, she is not a weak person."

"And all circumstances accounted for?"

Only Loki would catch the hidden meaning there.

"There were a few… temperature concerns," Loki admitted reluctantly. "But I resolved those as soon as I was able."

"Temperature concerns?" came Sif's confused whisper.

Loki debated it.

Fuck it.

If he was going to cause a little chaos, he might as well do it properly.

"Yes. Temperature issues," came Loki's cool voice. "I would have thought Thor would have informed you."

Their eyes swivelled to Thor, who exhaled.

"I am offended that you think so low of me, brother. I would not reveal such a thing without your consent."

Loki smiled wryly. "I see."

"Your jötunn heritage may yet harm your mortal further," came Odin's steady tones. Loki inwardly sighed as gasps sounded behind him, and soft whispers of shock permeated the silence.

"I am well aware of that. I know it will be extremely dangerous for her, but I will be there to aid her. Thor, would you kindly escort Sif and the Warriors Three out? Evidently they cannot focus, and they are not needed here."

Loki looked at him then, and, nodding, Thor deftly swept them out of the hall, amid their protests.

Frigga touched Loki's arm.

"Camille? Is that her name?"

Loki smiled a little. "Indeed. Camille Langley. She is young, even by Midgardian standards, but full-grown in spirit. An old soul, I believe is the phrase commonly used in her realm."

Odin had remained calm all the while, and he spoke then, still steady.

"And you love her, despite her flaws?"

Loki's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You think her unworthy. Because of her physical differences."

Frigga was bemused, and she glanced between the two men.

"What is it?"

"Camille does not meet the standard of physical normality amongst even those of Midgard," Loki said tersely, eyes never leaving Odin. "She is weakened on her left side. But her mind is as sharp as a thousand blades; she does not lack intelligence in the slightest."

"I would not presume to judge her," Odin spoke quietly. Loki laughed humourlessly.

"No, but you will. You and the whole of Asgard. As I have been judged. But I will stand by her. I refuse to leave her side when she is expecting my child."

Odin inclined his head. "So be it. Will you return to Midgard immediately?"

"Of course. I suspect I will not be welcome here for quite some time. Especially since Thor is revealing my heritage to my former friends as we speak."

Frigga's eyes filled with sorrow.

"Loki. You are loved. Always."

Loki smiled grimly. "Thank you, Mother. I must bid you farewell. I merely came to give you the good news. Rest assured I will bring Camille to Asgard as and when I see fit."

He kissed Frigga's hand, nodded at Odin, and then disappeared.

* * *

><p>"So? How'd they take it?"<p>

Camille stood in the doorway of the gym's changing room, dressed in a towel, wet hair about her shoulders, her physio session over. Loki sighed, waving away his Asgardian clothing.

"Mother is happy. Odin…"

"Is Odin." Camille's mouth twitched. "It's alright. I kind of suspected he'd be a little… disapproving of me."

Loki strode forwards and kissed her forehead.

"He will grow to respect you, if not like you, I am sure of it. _You_ are not diabolical."

She raised an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"I will amend that. You are not diabolical in _public_."

"Much better." She pulled his head down to kiss him deeply. "Mm, I missed you."

He twirled a strand of damp hair around his finger. "And I you."

He deftly pulled the towel away, and he bathed in the sight before him.

"Loki. The door. I don't want to traumatise Stark."

Rolling his eyes, he flicked his hand, and the door shut itself. His eyes devoured her, and she gave him an absolutely lascivious look.

"Come hither, darling."

He did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You like? I rewrote this chapter over and over, so I hope it's okay...**

**Lightning xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Wow, you guys are really loving this story! Muchos hugs and kisses to you all. I cannot believe how enthusiastic you are!**

**Also, to my American readers - I hope you enjoy The Avengers! :)**

**SuperFunkyGirl1: Thor/Bacon? ROFL OH MY GODS :'D**

**AzuraSoulReaver - Frigga's a babe. We love her!**

**Jabberwocky92 - Thank you! I have CP myself, so I know how it affects people. AND YES AVENGERS WAS AMAZING!**

**BeatnikFreak - FANK YOO. :P**

**CaptainWolfsbane - Darcy is spectacular. I love writing her character :D And ugh, if I could make a film, it'd be all LOKI LOKI LOKI ;)**

**Purple 'N' Blue Wings - thankies, my lovely!**

**ujemaima - Odin will get a grip... at some point. Probably when Loki's staring him down viciously, but who knows? :D**

**Larissa Lahn Ann - Can I just say, thank you so much for reviewing pretty much every chapter? You awesome girl you. Brownies and Loki coming your way ;) **

**NikkiStevens82 - Yeah he needed to go back sometime hehe...**

**Jane28 - Aw sweetie thank you! Ouch for your stomach though. Hopefully this update will help!**

**MissCaityGrace - Yes yes come :P **

**ThexWhitexPhoenix - Here you go! :)**

**Snowy702 - HAVE ALL THE LOKI/CAMILLE! AND HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MY DEAR! :D**

**And now we resume. Be prepared, there's a fair bit of drama... heheheh. **

* * *

><p>Loki raised an eyebrow as Oscar swiped one of his knights from the board. Clearly he'd underestimated the boy's skill. Hmm. And he was only nineteen. Impressive.<p>

"I hope you don't abandon her later on," Oscar said casually, though there was no mistaking the warning undertones. "Especially since you got her pregnant."

"I assure you, I have no intention of doing so," Loki replied evenly, moving a pawn. "Lawless as I am, I have no ill wishes regarding your sister."

"Excellent. Then at least I know she'll be looked after when I'm gone."

Loki looked at him, surprised. "Meaning?"

"Don't look at me like that. I know you want to make her immortal, Loki. I just want to make sure you won't leave her afterwards."

A wry smile tilted Loki's lips. Shrewd little boy.

"Have I given you cause to doubt me, Oscar?"

"You're the god of lies, mischief and chaos. I'm naturally suspicious."

Loki laughed softly. "Quite right too. After all, I did try to enslave your realm."

"Yeah, that was _never_ going to work. I would have thought you'd have realised that, insightful as you are. The bad guy never wins. Ever. Didn't you ever read fantasy books when you were little?"

"I was more interested in reading about magic and knowledge rather than dwelling in the worlds of fiction."

"That's horrific. Though I know Camille's got you hooked on Harry Potter. Even you can't escape the pull of Hogwarts."

Loki acknowledged that with an inclination of his head. "Indeed."

"So: look after her. Or I will escape Valhalla or Helheim or wherever I end up – and personally make your life a living hell."

Loki grinned. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Oscar slid his bishop across the board. "It is."

Loki couldn't fault the boy; he would have been concerned if Oscar wasn't wary. But clearly the mortal was somewhat prejudiced. What's in a name, as Shakespeare once said…

He was sorely tempted to skim Oscar's mind to determine the source of the prejudice, but before he could even attempt it, a soft laugh sounded.

"I wouldn't try, Loki. You think I don't know about Camille's skill? I've learnt how to shield myself." His eyes locked on Loki's. "And it wouldn't make me like you any more, would it?"

Loki chuckled. "Touché."

Oscar smiled drolly.

"I can tell you want to mess with me. It's in your nature. But in doing so you'd irritate Camille. Frustrating, isn't it?"

He would come to regret that statement two hours later, when the bathroom door handle came off in his hand and he was trapped in there until Camille came home.

_Bloody god of mischief._

* * *

><p>Camille pressed a kiss to Oscar's forehead, and her gaze was warm.<p>

"Take care, Trouble. I'll let you know what happens pregnancy-wise, okay?"

Oscar nodded, and gently pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you. Be safe, alright? Call me if you need me. Screw that, call me whenever you feel like it."

She smiled, and stepped back.

Loki, disguised so as not to arouse any fear in the crowds (though how he would have _loved_ to have done so, and had playfully argued with Camille over it), inclined his head at Oscar. The boy's mouth twitched, and he extended his hand.

"Good to meet you, sir. Remember what I said."

A smirk edged Loki's lips, and he took Oscar's hand in his, firmly shaking it.

"As if I could forget."

Oscar chuckled, and with a touch to Camille's shoulder, he picked up his bags and walked towards the departure gate. The woman at the desk quickly verified his boarding pass and identity, and let him pass. He turned and waved, smiling, and then he was gone.

Camille sighed, and Loki stroked her cheek, his green eyes framed by flame-red hair, his body clothed in a charcoal-grey suit. And _damn_, he looked good. She vowed to make him turn his hair that colour as often as she could.

"What a charming boy."

She laughed. "Liar. You two were on knife edge the entire time. Though I still think it was terrible of you to lock him in the bathroom."

"You have no proof. How dare you accuse me."

She grinned and stretched up on tiptoes to kiss him.

"Let's go home."

"My pleasure," he purred, and before she could even move he had shifted both of them back to their apartment.

"Wait," Camille said as Loki's mouth descended upon her. Barely suppressing a growl, Loki withdrew.

"What is it?"

"It's been two months and I haven't seen a doctor."

He rolled his eyes. "I hardly think that is necessary. I am keeping track of the child's welfare –"

"No."

His brow raised. "Excuse me?"

"My mother nearly died giving birth to me. The condition she had is possibly hereditary. There is no way I'm not going full-term without being monitored. Jesus Christ, why did I not do this earlier?"

She turned away. "I need discreet doctors. Ones that won't talk about our not-exactly-ordinary baby."

Loki, sensing this was more than simply ensuring the child's safety, merely waited.

She bit her lip.

"Loki, we need to tell Tony."

He nodded. "Fine. Tell him. And if he cannot keep his mouth shut…"

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't act like you don't care. You can't stand there and say extra precautions – no, actually, the _normal_ precautions – wouldn't make you feel better. Tony will be able to get the best doctors, and they won't blab."

He sighed. "Go to him. Ask him."

She looked at him incredulously. "Are you _bored_?"

"No. I simply think you are being overcautious –"

"_My mother almost died in childbirth! I had a stroke at birth, got cerebral palsy and the condition my mother contracted, pre-eclampsia, meant she almost killed us both!_" she yelled, losing it. "_And you stand there completely cold telling me check-ups are unnecessary?_"

She glared at him, livid, before marching past him.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," came her biting reply. "Don't come after me."

Loki winced as the front door slammed shut.

Camille was so angry she could barely think straight, and her hands were shaking as she hailed a cab.

"Stark Tower," she managed to utter, and, seeing the look on her face, the driver took off without a word.

It was less than five minutes before the cab reached its destination, and, plastering a smile on her face, she thanked the driver, paid him and stepped out.

"Good afternoon, Miss Langley," came JARVIS's voice as she entered the penthouse. "I trust your brother is safely on his way home?"

"He is, thanks," she replied. "Tony in?"

"Right here," said the man himself, coming into view with a glass of scotch in his hand. "What's up, sweetheart?"

"I… I need to talk to you."

"Sounds serious. Sit down. Let me get you a drink, alright?"

She bit her lip as he walked to the bar and poured her some of her favourite ginger beer, and she sat down on the half-step. She had a sense of déjà vu then – it seemed like scotch and ginger beer was their way of hanging out.

"So, what's troubling you?" he asked, sitting beside her and handing her the cool glass. She took it gratefully, wrapping her fingers around it.

"Loki and I just fought."

"Not the worst thing in the world."

She smacked his arm. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Well, given his tendencies to go all psycho, I guess we should expect the Empire State Building to explode in a minute, huh?"

"Funny."

"C'mon, I'm trying to be all sympathetic here. Gimme a break."

She was quiet, staring at the rim of the glass. Tony frowned.

"Not even a smile. Damn, it must have been bad. What happened?"

Camille did not speak for a moment. It was so silent that it began to weird Stark out. But he knew that if he pushed her, she wouldn't open up. She'd be all defensive and moody and hell, he hated grumpy women – "I'm pregnant."

Stark's eyes widened, and he froze.

"Please tell me you're joking. Because I'm not liking this situation right now. You're only what, eighteen?"

"Twenty one, you dick, and it's not the concept of being pregnant that we fought about. We both want this baby."

Stark digested that information with a gulp of scotch. Frankly, the idea of Loki being a father was both bizarre and horrifying. Somehow he doubted the god would wear a papoose. The idea was just… _weird_. So not right.

And the concept of a mini Loki wreaking small-scale destruction…

_Shit. _

Stark swallowed. "So, what's the problem?"

Her expression darkened yet filled with a sadness that made him want to pull her close and kiss her forehead – a very un-Stark-ish feeling.

"He doesn't want any mortal doctors treating me. But he doesn't understand… I almost lost my mother due to complications. Complications that could be hereditary. He thinks I'm being 'overcautious'. It's almost as if he doesn't care." Her voice cracked then, and Stark gave into his urge and put his arm around her.

"Camille, he loves you. And I'm sure he'll come around. I think… I think he's worried because that kid isn't going to look anything like a human on the scanners."

"Yeah. That's the thing. You… you don't know any really good but really freaking discreet doctors, do you?"

"I can get you a couple," he reassured her. "With you being you, you kinda need them right now. How far along are you?"

"Over a month and a half."

"Normal pregnancy span?"

"Yes. Nine months."

"Okay." Tony exhaled. "First things first – are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Baby's doing well, I'm healthy as can be."

"Good." He gently squeezed her shoulder. "You should go talk to him. He's the brother who's good with words. Go. Have a civil if not agreeable conversation. And then have wild make-up sex. No holds barred. Take a video of it, because I want proof all is right in your world. I also want to make sure he doesn't go all psycho and annihilate half the human race, but that's secondary. Kinky visuals come first."

Camille snorted. "You are no way in hell getting a sex tape."

He lifted up his hands in a carefree gesture. "A guy can dream."

"I doubt Pepper would appreciate it," she reminded him wryly.

"Spoilsport."

"Every time." She clapped his shoulder and sighed. "Alright. I'll go talk to him. Can't put it off forever."

"That's my girl."

She smiled as she got to her feet. "Thanks, Tony. Seriously."

"No problem. I'm holding you to that tape though. I want it and I won't take no for an answer."

Camille laughed, and walked out of the penthouse.

She took the lift down, and, still smiling, left the building.

As she headed down the streets, she wondered carelessly if Stark would ever stop being cocky.

The most stupid question her pretty intelligent brain had ever come up with. She chuckled, and shook her head.

She didn't notice the men who came up behind her.

Not until one grabbed her by the shoulder, and terror instantly spiked.

But she couldn't say a thing.

Her memories of _that_ night had incapacitated her.

"It's alright, sweetheart," he crooned, as if speaking to a lover. That was the intention; nobody suspected a thing, even around here. "We've got you."

A sharp stab, and before she could even try to cry out, the world went black.

* * *

><p>Loki's head jerked. His eyes narrowed, and his jaw tensed.<p>

"Loki? What is it?" Thor asked. The others frowned, confused, their meeting coming to an abrupt halt.

"Camille," came the quiet reply. "I cannot sense her. At all. She does not answer my call."

"Answer your call?" Steve said, bemused. Thor did not even glance at him as he responded.

"Loki and Camille are able to converse via their minds."

Loki's eyes were starting to widen in panic. His knuckles clenched.

"Something is wrong," he said softly. He rose, and his hand held a slim phone. He dialled a number, and lifted the device to his ear, waiting.

It ran to voicemail, and Loki looked at Thor.

"Could she not just be sleeping?" Clint asked. Loki shook his head.

"I am still able to sense her when she sleeps. But this… it is as if… she is cataleptic."

Absolute silence fell.

Until Stark spoke.

"Loki. You know her history, right? Medically?"

Loki's eyes widened further.

"I need to find her."

He vanished, and the table looked to Stark. His lips thinned.

"She has a history of stroke."

There was a second's pause, and then Natasha stood, Clint with her.

"We'll cover the usual. Steve, come with us."

The three left the room, and Stark turned his gaze to Bruce.

"Bruce, I'll need you back at Stark Tower to monitor signals and coordinate with JARVIS," Stark said. "I'll take the suit and cover as much as I can. Thor –"

"I will aid Loki," the god said, and took off without a word.

Stark glanced at Fury, who had remained silent throughout. The director raised an eyebrow.

"All this for one girl?"

"The one girl who keeps Loki from destroying half the planet?" Stark countered. "Then yeah, all this."

He headed out, leaving Fury to ponder.

The director's brow furrowed, and he pulled a device from his pocket. He brought it to his lips.

"They're on the move. I hope you got her."

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey, sweetheart. Come on. Open your eyes."<p>

She stirred, and a soft laugh sounded from somewhere in front of her. She tried to blink, and she mumbled, "Loki. Cut it out."

"Oh, honey, I'm not your Norse god," that voice crooned. "No, he's far away from where you are now, Camille."

Her eyes shot open, and she fought a cry of shock. She tried to move, but her wrists and ankles were bound to the chair, and she stared.

"What the hell is this?"

David smiled.

"How should I know? SHIELD wanted me to get hold of you, alone. Without your psycho lover. Who, by the way, will not be able to find you. He might be a god, but he's not all-powerful."

Camille laughed quietly.

"He's the most powerful one out there. He'll find me. Quicker than you think."

The slap made her wince and her head snap around.

"You really need all the men?" she gasped through the sharp pain, glancing at the four behind him. "I can't exactly run away here. So four men with guns aren't really needed."

David waved the men away, and he took her jaw in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"You know, it's a shame I had to do this. I liked you. You were cute. Too bad Loki made you his whore."

"I'm not his whore," she ground out, glaring up at him. David raised an eyebrow.

"You're telling me he cares about you. That bastard has no heart, honey. He's using you. He won't come to rescue you. All you gave him was a good fuck, sweetheart." His expression turned into a mockery of pity. "You're broken and human; you could never stand beside him as an equal."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because SHIELD told me to," he said simply. Her eyes narrowed.

"Fury would never –"

"What, you think just because you're adored by the Avengers that you're untouchable?" David laughed, a cold, pitiless sound. "Naïve little girl."

"I have nothing SHIELD could want."

David tutted.

"Liar. They know you're a telepath."

She raised an eyebrow, and spoke.

"As is Loki. We have a mutual link. And I've just woken up. I reckon it'll take about, oh, I don't know, maybe a minute before he shows up?"

Instantly the men were back in the room, and she sighed.

"You know that isn't going to stop him –"

She inhaled as a blade cut her bonds, nicking her skin, and David wrenched her from the chair and on to her knees. The men surrounded her, and she swallowed as they unsheathed lethal-looking knives and pointed them directly at her.

"I also know you are pregnant," he said calmly. "I don't think Loki would be too happy if I slit your stomach now, would he?"

"How the _fuck_ do you know about that?" she spat.

"SHIELD has eyes and ears everywhere, sweetheart."

"Well, now that I know that SHIELD are after her, I will be sure to be more careful."

Camille's mouth quirked as her beloved came into view. His eyes flicked to her, and his gaze heated considerably.

"You're late," she said simply. He raised an eyebrow.

"I do apologise. I will endeavour to be punctual in the future."

David tested the blade, and Camille winced as she felt the point dig into her temple. Loki's eyes darkened.

"Let her go."

The knife shot to her stomach, and the mortal lazily dragged it across, though not deep enough to cut. Camille trembled as she looked up at Loki. His eyes raged, and David lifted an eyebrow.

"Not going to kill us all? Are your powers weaker than rumours would have me believe?"

Loki did not rise to the bait. He knew instinctively that David could slide that dagger into Camille's body in an instant – he was a trained soldier, he knew how to kill.

"Loki, please."

She stared at him with desperate eyes, and his heart fractured.

_Please, my love. Please._

The men held the blades tight to her body, and his gaze cooled.

"Take your hands off her. Put those weapons down."

David smiled. "Can't do that, Silvertongue. We need her."

His eyes flashed.

"Then I am afraid I will have to ruin your plans."

The mortal laughed. "Ah, Loki. Loki, Loki, Loki. There are no tricks now."

An idea suddenly formed, but Loki kept his face neutral.

"Oh, there are always tricks," he said softly. "It is merely a case of whether you see them or not."

David yanked Camille's head back, making her cry out in pain, and the beast within Loki bellowed with wrath as blood trickled from her forehead.

She looked at him, and her eyes widened as she realised his plan.

_Don't_, she begged. _Don't. You could – _

_Forgive me_, he whispered. _I'm so, so sorry. _

He closed his eyes as she screamed.

The men fell back, shrieking, and David yelled as ice shot up the knife and over his hand. He swore, trying to clutch it tight but failing as the ice burned his flesh. He glanced up – and stared.

Camille was utterly frozen, ice coating every inch of her body.

And there was a tall blue creature standing over her, its red eyes remorseful.

But then it turned its head to the trembling mortal, the only one still alive, and its gaze hardened.

"I should kill you where you stand."

It clicked, and David stared.

"_Loki_?" he gasped. The creature tilted its head and smiled unsettlingly.

"Hello, David."

Loki held a phone to his ear.

"Stark? I have them both. I want you to hold the thief until I have resolved the problem."

He snapped the phone shut, and with that, he thrust a jagged shard of ice into David's shoulder, and the mortal screamed as the blood poured. Loki wasted no time in fashioning the ice into a hook which curved around the very top of the mortal's ribcage, and David yelled in agony as Loki yanked on it, pulling the mortal to the floor, tearing through nerves and flesh and sinew. Loki picked up Camille, cradling her as if she were made of glass, and the icy chain which had the human man crying disgustingly wrapped itself around the Norse god's wrist.

"Hold on tight," he said coolly, and vanished.

They reappeared in Stark's penthouse, and the mortals gathered there jumped at the scene before them.

"What the _fuck_?" Stark cried, staring at the three of them in horror.

With a wave of a slender hand, the icy chain tied itself around a pillar, and Loki eyed the mortal with distaste.

"No one is to touch him until I have taken care of Camille. I will deal with him afterwards." No-one could have missed the sinister promise in his tone, and more than one person felt a shiver travel up their spine.

"Loki, you are _blue_," Thor said, his eyes wide. Loki raised an eyebrow, incredulous that that detail could even matter to his brother.

"Your point? Stark, Banner, I need you both. Come with me."

Stark had gone pale at the sight of an ice-covered Camille.

"Loki, what did you do?"

"I saved her life. Now will you come or not?"

The two of them followed instantly, and Loki inwardly prayed his idea would work.

Because if it didn't…

He didn't even want to contemplate the consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwahahaha... I do hope you liked this. Rest assured Loki's far from finished with David... or SHIELD. *rubs hands gleefully***

**Lightning xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Oh my gods. Alerts, favourites, reviews. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thank you! :D**

**As replying to all your reviews individually would take up far too much story space (and you'll probably get irritated at having to scroll down so much) lemme just thank you like this:**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**LOKI WILL COME AND SEDUCE YOU ALL ONE BY ONE, IN EVERY WAY YOU COULD WANT ;)**

**As for those of you who had questions:**

**Snowy702 - You'll see how :P  
><strong>

**Captain Wolfsbane - Yes, that is David :) I do believe your brownies are on their way...**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - OF COURSE I SHIP STARK/BANNER! BROMANCE OTP! :D**

**Larissa Lahn Ann - Loki having red hair is a nod to the actual non-Marvel Norse deity Loki, who has flame-red hair in the mythology :)**

**silentxangel - thanks for your review! Actually, the brownies do exist in real life - a family recipe. And no, sorry, I can't give it to you. Top secret! :P**

**And we're off! **

**Be warned. Plenty of angst. You may kill me after this chapter... *hides***

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

She shifted, instantly loathing that noise. A soft chuckle pervaded the incessant sound, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Fucking turn it off," she mumbled. Loki smiled, and his hand cupped her cheek as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Alas, I cannot. It monitors your heart rate."

Her eyes flew open as the memories flooded her mind, and she stared up at him, panicked. His hand cupped her cheek.

"It's alright, love. You're safe, you're fine," he soothed. She tried to sit up, but he laid a hand on her shoulder, gently restraining her.

"No. Rest."

"What… what happened?" she asked, frowning at his Midgardian getup – a white shirt and black trousers, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. "And why the hell are you wearing that?"

"It was a damn sight easier to heal you with simple clothing on."

"Heal me? What the _fuck_?"

"Calm. If you remember, I had to freeze you in order to get you out. Stark, Banner and I then managed to thaw you completely. Without sending your body into shock. And here you are. In our old room, courtesy of Stark. You've been asleep for around three hours." The relief was plain in his eyes, and she sighed.

"What about the baby?"

Loki laughed. "Have you forgotten that they are half jötunn? Freezing you wasn't going to do them any harm at all. They're thriving."

"And… what about David?"

Loki's gaze darkened. "The pathetic mortal is currently chained to a pillar. I will take care of him as soon as I know you are all right."

"You mean he's still living?" She couldn't hide the disbelief, and Loki's mouth twitched.

"Unfortunately, yes. Your needs were greater than my desire to split his skull."

The look in his eyes was sinister, and Camille hastened to calm him.

"Just don't make a mess, okay? Tony'll kill you if you do."

She shivered, and Loki touched her throat, sending warmth trickling through her.

"Thanks," she whispered. His gaze softened, the darkness melting away.

"How do you feel?"

"Well, considering I was frozen and then melted out… alright."

She moved her hand, and instantly winced at the feel of a needle.

"Oh, shit. I hate these things."

She averted her gaze from the cannula taped to the back of her right hand, and Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Apparently I cannot remove it," he said darkly. She smiled grimly.

"Nope. That's Midgardian medicine for you. What did Banner put in me?"

"Some sort of numbing substance, I believe. He said it was beneficial."

"Morphine?"

Loki's eyes recognised the name, and he inclined his head.

"Yes."

She whistled. "The good stuff. But watch out; if I get hooked, you're in trouble."

He raised an eyebrow. "I never took you for a drug enthusiast."

"I'm not. But morphine is incredibly addictive if you're not careful. I may or may not have pressed the green button one too many times in hospital." Her grin was sheepish. "Luckily it was only programmed to refill every half an hour."

"And here I was, thinking what a clean-cut girl you were." His eyes danced in amusement. "You'll never cease to surprise me."

"I should hope not." She reached out with her left hand to gently tug at his shirt. Smiling, he leant down to kiss her. His lips were soft yet persuasive, and he chuckled as the heart monitor went haywire.

She blushed, and he pulled back to grin at her, his thumb caressing her flushed cheek.

"We are going to get mortal doctors. It was foolish of me to refuse."

Her eyebrows lifted.

"Is that your way of apologising?"

He gave her a look.

"Do not push your luck, mortal."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure admitting you were wrong won't kill you."

He chuckled, but then his gaze sobered. His fingertips traced her mouth.

"When you fell unconscious, I believed you had had another stroke. That alone was enough to make me realise you need physicians for this pregnancy."

"Shit, I really did worry you."

"Only natural. No-one is fond of losing their loves."

His casual tone was deceptive, an attempt to conceal the depth of his anxiety, and she reached up her non-needled hand to cup his cheek. Her thumb awkwardly stroked, and his large hand covered hers. He took it and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he murmured. Her eyes filled with sadness.

"Loki, I –"

"I cannot lose you." A rare confession, and it tugged at her heart. His expression was agitated. "I cannot."

In answer, she pulled him down and kissed him.

_You never will_, she reassured him. _Never._

His fingers brushed her skin as his lips seared hers.

When he pulled back, his eyes told her everything his mouth could not.

"I love you," she said tenderly. "Always have."

He smiled, and spoke.

"There are some very anxious people waiting outside. Shall I let them in?"

"Sure." She tried once more to sit up, and he gently aided her, raising her body up and placing pillows behind her back. He kissed her forehead, and got up to walk to the door. He opened it a fraction, murmured something unintelligible to her ears, and he stepped aside, pulling the door open.

In the doorway stood four very familiar faces. She smiled.

"Hey."

"You scared the bejesus outta me!" Darcy cried, nearly running across the room and hugging Camille tightly. Loki's eyes widened in alarm, but Camille shook her head. _It's fine._

Jane was gentler, much to Loki's relief, and her smile was warm.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Thanks to three miracle-workers. Speaking of – I see two. Tall dark dangerous and rich cocky playboy. Where's the third?"

"Banner wanted to give you some privacy," Stark said, standing beside her, opposite the two girls. "He'll be along to check up on you soon, though."

Steve came up to the bed, his blue eyes anxious. Camille's mouth curved into a smile.

"Hey, soldier."

"Don't scare us like that, okay?" He reached over to take her hand in his. Loki tensed as Steve raised her hand to press a kiss to the back of it.

_Stop it, Loki. He's only being a gentleman_, Camille reprimanded him silently. _You know I'm yours, much as you are mine. _

_ It does not mean I like him touching you. _

_ Oh, hush. Be a man and accept it. You wouldn't flip out if Clint or Thor touched me. _

Loki's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

_Are you implying you find those men attractive?_

Camille couldn't resist.

_Yeah, your brother's kinda cute. Not a patch on you, though. I like my men lean. And dark. And devilishly handsome. Particularly if they look like sin in a suit. _

Loki's smile was crooked and evil and all sorts of immoral.

"Loki, for once, keep your dirty thoughts to yourself."

Stark's voice made Camille laugh, and she grinned.

Loki leant over and kissed her forehead.

"I am going to talk to the mortal. I do not think you will miss me, given the attention you currently have."

"If by 'talk' you mean rip out his spleen and shred his skin, then fine. Just don't get blood on the expensive stuff."

Steve's eyes had widened slightly at those words, and Loki fought a smirk. No doubt Rogers had believed Camille to be pure of heart, without a single bit of sadism. Alas, the poor virtuous man did not know her at all.

"I will try my best."

"And Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Don't kill him, okay?"

"Oh, do not worry." Loki's grin was wicked, and a long black cane appeared in his hand. He flipped it between his fingers. "I intend to prolong my amusement for a very… long… time."

Steve and Jane looked horrified, and Loki vanished.

"He's not actually going to… is he?" Steve asked hesitantly.

Camille looked at the soldier almost pityingly.

"I was kidnapped, slapped and threatened with knives. What do you think my man is going to do?"

"But that's –"

"Violent? Inhumane? Barbaric? All of the above?"

Steve nodded.

"He's not human, Steve. He doesn't play by our rules. And you know what happened in Stuttgart. To be fair, he had kind of lost it. And no, I don't condone it. But if it gets us information as to why SHIELD ordered David to get hold of me –"

"Wait, wait, wait." Tony stared. "SHIELD?_ SHIELD's_ behind this?"

"Yup. They want me, apparently." She exhaled. "As to why… I guess Loki's about to find out."

* * *

><p>Loki swung the cane aimlessly in his hand, and David looked up, white with terror.<p>

"Now, I don't think my beloved would be too thrilled to discover I disembowelled and dismembered you. Besides, it would make such a mess. I have already destroyed this penthouse once; I do not think Stark would take kindly to a second demolition."

He waved his hand lazily, and the ice disappeared. David winced, his hand clutching his shoulder so hard his knuckles were white. Loki's eyes were amused.

"I am not going to kill you, Rimmer. But that does not mean I cannot interrogate you. On Asgard, you'd be flogged. But apparently that is frowned upon here. Silly mortal society." He took a step, and placed the cane under David's chin, tipping the human's head up. The mortal's eyes were still wide with fear, and he swallowed. Loki smiled.

"I will be reasonable. At first. But I warn you: I am not a patient man. If you do not give me what I need to know… it will be slow. It will be painful. And I will feel absolutely no remorse. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," came the dry, apprehensive whisper.

"Good boy. Now… why does Fury want Camille?"

David stared up at him defiantly, and Loki sighed.

"I can see we are going to run into difficulties."

The cane nudged David's hand from the wound, and the mortal hissed in pain as the end of the staff chafed the bloody mess.

"I'll ask again. Why does the director want her?"

"He knows she's telepathic," David spat. Loki tilted his head.

"What else?"

"That's it, I don't –"

David yelled as the cane pressed into the wound.

"Try again."

"I don't know!" he cried. Loki tutted.

"You cannot lie half as well as you should, Rimmer, given your job. And lying to the god of falsehood is _never_ a good idea."

The cane twisted, and David screamed.

"_They know she's pregnant_!" His voice was shrill, desperate, and his eyes glistened with tears. "Please, I – I – I don't know anything else. Let me go."

Shame, the boy was telling the truth.

Loki's gaze was piercing, and his smooth voice was laced with venom.

"If you _ever_ lay a hand on my woman again – an expectant woman, no less – I will not hesitate to end your life."

Loki rose, and turned away, swinging the cane – now dripping with blood – in his hand, a grim smile on his face.

Camille was standing in the doorway, and she did not look impressed.

"Really?" She eyed the trickling blood. "I know you have a flair for the dramatic, but _really_?"

"He refused to cooperate," Loki said simply. "Now get back in that bed."

"No. I hate being stuck in bed with nothing to do. Plus I'm fine. I asked Bruce if they could take the needle out – he said it would be okay."

Loki waved away the staff, and reached where she stood. He glanced at the cannula, and his eyes narrowed.

"Will it hurt?"

"It's a needle. It'll twinge. But it'll be fine."

With that, she turned and walked back to her room, the white gown making her seem ghostly in the light. Loki followed her, to where Dr Banner was waiting.

"You ready for this?" Bruce asked, smiling. Camille nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do your worst."

Bruce laughed, and began to peel the tape from her skin.

Loki watched, somewhat fascinated by the procedure taking place. It seemed so much more… _effective_ than the bandages used on Asgard.

Finally the tape was removed, and after getting rid of the surrounding cotton pad, Bruce glanced at Loki.

"Come here. Hold her hand. She hates needles."

Loki obliged, taking her left hand and stroking the skin. Camille rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that bad –"

Her face went white as Bruce deftly pulled the needle out, and Loki stared at the blood which bubbled up. He felt Camille's hand, weak as it was, squeeze his hard, and she grit her teeth as Bruce applied pressure to the wound with a fresh cotton pad. Loki sensed her discomfort, though she hid it well, and he silently lessened it while Bruce taped the pad down.

"There. We're all good."

"Thanks, Bruce," Camille said gratefully, flexing her wrist. He smiled.

"Welcome. You look pretty healthy, so I don't think there's cause to worry." He looked at her. "Oh, and congratulations. On the baby, I mean."

She blushed, and grinned.

"Thank you. That wasn't how I intended for everyone to find out," she glanced at Loki and raised her eyebrows, "but I suppose it doesn't matter in the end."

Loki assumed a façade of innocence, and, fighting another smile, Bruce exited the room.

Instantly Loki pulled Camille close, his touch gentle, and his lips brushed her hair.

"I did not know you hated needles so much," he murmured, his voice soft, lilting French. She winced, but replied in kind.

"Considering I wanted tattoos, that was kind of a deal-breaker."

He chuckled.

"What would you have chosen?"

"I always liked the idea of lily vines on my hip. But then I realised that tattoos fade, and they're a bitch when you get old. And, you know, I might seriously regret it two decades down the line – "

"You're _pregnant_?" came a shriek from the doorway. Camille jumped, and Darcy rushed into the room like a hurricane, eyes wide. Camille thought briefly that she'd never seen Darcy looked so shocked, and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

Jane suddenly appeared beside Darcy – her expression as shocked as Darcy's.

"Thor just told me," she said. Her eyes flashed to Loki, and her lips thinned. Loki fought a grin.

"Yes. I'm pregnant," Camille said softly. Loki's mood suddenly altered; he sensed genuine worry in his beloved's tone.

She desperately wanted the girls to be okay with it.

She valued their opinions.

Loki was sorely tempted to find the nearest pistol and shoot himself.

He could understand _why_ she felt she needed their approval, but he found it somewhat tragic.

And yet…

Deep down, he was still that little boy who craved his father's praise, who yearned to feel accepted, to feel equal beside his brother.

So he supposed he could see where she was coming from.

_ Loki? Could you give us a minute?_

_Of course._ He gave the mortal girls one last look of amusement, and then disappeared.

The silence was deafening as Darcy and Jane stared at Camille. The English girl snapped.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"You're really pregnant?" Jane's voice was a whisper. Camille nodded.

"Yeah. In around seven months, a little demigod is going to be running riot."

"Holy shit," was Darcy's eloquent reply.

Camille bit her lip.

"Please don't be mad. We never meant for it to happen, but it did. I'm happy. He's happy – even if he doesn't look it. He loves me, as I love him. We're going to roll with it. He has no intention of leaving, and neither do I. We're going to raise this baby, and it'll be the most loved baby in the whole history of forever ever."

There was a pause, and a slight smile broke Jane's shocked façade.

Camille found herself suddenly swamped by her two best friends as they hugged her tightly, grinning. When Jane pulled back, her eyes were glistening, and even tough-as-nails Darcy looked a little emotional.

"How long have you known?" Jane asked. Camille looked sheepish.

"A while – _hey_!"

She winced as Jane rapped her shoulder.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" Jane cried, tears pouring now. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

"Because I thought you'd be angry and upset and ragey and you know I don't like it when you're like that," Camille said helplessly. "I know you're not a fan of my other half, and I was worried you'd think I didn't know what I was doing –"

"Do you?" Darcy cut in. Camille raised her eyebrows.

"Mostly. Sort of. A bit."

"A bit."

"Yeah, a bit."

Darcy snorted, and Camille grinned guiltily.

"You've got no fucking clue, do you?"

"Well, since the baby is the first of its kind… sort of uncharted waters, here. We're taking it day by day. We got through the slight stage of hypothermia –"

"Hypothermia?" Jane's voice was flat. Camille nodded.

"Loki's a frost giant. Our child is half."

The petite scientist exhaled in exasperation, though Darcy's eyes widened.

"Frost giant? _Frost giant_? Why the fuck do I never know these things?"

"Because Loki doesn't generally blab about that certain aspect of himself," Camille said, laughing. "He prefers to keep quiet about it. And I know he'll appreciate it if you do the same."

"So what does he look like?" Darcy persisted. Camille bit back a giggle which belonged only in the bedroom. Now was _not_ the time to think of that tongue…

_Ohhh, the tongue. Cold and delicious and ugh, damn. Now I'm aroused. Shit. Focus. What was Darcy's question?_

_ Oh! Yeah. That. _

"I'm surprised you didn't see when he brought me back."

"You mean I missed it? Well, _damn_!" Darcy sounded genuinely pissed, and Jane and Camille exchanged amused glances.

"He's not a circus attraction, Darc."

"I know that, but since when do I get the chance to see a freaking frost giant?"

"Well, actually, you see one quite often."

Darcy's eyes narrowed. "Not funny, Langley."

Camille grinned.

"Well, I call dibs on godmother," Darcy added smugly. Jane looked aghast.

"God no. You'll spoil that kid to death."

"Yup. My excellently diabolical plan."

Jane facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Loki usually hated meetings, but this one had his full attention.<p>

The Avengers, Jane, Darcy, Camille and himself were gathered in Stark's penthouse. Loki had been profoundly shocked when the Avengers stated they would help him; he'd believed after his somewhat futile attempt to enslave the Earth that they would never even pour him a drink, let alone stand with him.

Yet here they all were, discussing how to interrogate Fury. And why on earth he had sent agents after a defenceless, pregnant girl.

(Loki suspected their offers of aid stemmed from a love for his girl rather than any loyalty to him, but nevertheless he was grateful.)

"So we go in and talk to him. Direct. To the point."

Objections rose instantly, and Loki inwardly smirked at Stark's bluntness.

"If we do that, we'll have ten billion agents on our backs in seconds," Clint reasoned. "Even we can't hold off the amount that would come running – and you know that'd be a lot. Especially with Loki in the field. I mean," he said, glancing at the Norse god, "it took all of us to defeat him."

Loki did smirk then, his eyes swivelling to Stark. "And I'm still waiting for that drink."

"Boys," Camille said warningly, seeing Stark was about to retaliate. "That's enough."

Balanced with keen intellect, a dash of morality (how pitiful) and underhand play, they eventually came to a decision. Camille would remain behind with Jane and Darcy (much to her chagrin); and if any agents went after her… well, Bruce would be more than able to kick them out.

Loki would infiltrate Fury's office and question him, placing wards on the room so no-one could break in. Stark would work with Bruce and JARVIS on hacking SHIELD's system to find information on their plans for Camille. Natasha and Steve would keep an eye on David, with Clint and Thor on standby if Loki needed backup.

This highly amused the god of mischief. As if he ever would need such a thing.

He suddenly vanished, only to reappear seconds later, dragging the pitiful mortal behind him. He carelessly let go, and David slumped to the floor, gasping.

"Loki, at least heal him," Camille said quietly. "He's as white as a sheet."

Loki stared incredulously.

"He abducted you, assaulted you and you are telling me to _ease his pain_?"

Her gaze did not waver. "Yes. I am. At least so he doesn't bleed all over the goddamn floor."

Sighing, Loki acquiesced, and David sat up, panting as the wound closed over, though the crusted blood was ever unappealing. Loki looked disgusted, and promptly turned his attention away from the mortal.

A soft sound of amusement made him whirl around, and his eyes widened.

David was laughing. His expression was manic, and Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Speak."

David grinned, imbued with madness.

"This is far bigger than SHIELD, trickster. You think you will find the answers you seek from the director? _Really_?"

Loki seized the mortal by the collar, yanking him up. His eyes blazed.

"Who?" he hissed. David smiled lazily.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know…"

Loki tried to breach the mortal's mind, but he hit a solid wall. A solid, unbreakable wall.

_ What…?_

Shocked, he stared at David, whose smile widened.

"Nice try, mischief-maker."

Loki's gaze went cold.

He seized the mortal's head and sharply twisted. There was a sickening crack, and Loki let the boy fell to the floor. Jane and Darcy cried out, hands flying to their mouths in horror, and Camille glanced away, feeling queasy.

"Did you have to do that?" Natasha was the only one who didn't look uneasy, and Loki's expression was dark.

"He was of no use. But now we know. And leaving him alive would have meant further trouble." Loki's voice was deceptively calm, and he glanced at Camille. She still looked sick, and a flicker of guilt shot through him.

_I'm sorry you had to see that, love_, he said softly. She swallowed, and met his gaze.

_Let's go home. Fury can wait. We can't. _

He looked at her questioningly. She stood, and her expression was sober as her gaze swept the Avengers.

"I need to leave. Loki and I need to talk. We'll get back to you."

She was surprised at how steady and professional she sounded, and she walked over to Loki. Only her eyes betrayed her worry.

_Ours. Let's go. _

Without a word, he shifted, and they appeared in their apartment.

It was then Loki realised she was trembling, and he pulled her to him, filled with remorse.

"What will we do?" she whispered. He kissed her hair.

"I do not know. But my priority is you. I will take you to Asgard, should the situation become that hazardous. I may not be the favoured one, but my mother would ensure your safety."

"No."

He raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

"I won't leave you."

His expression softened, and his lips touched her forehead.

"I never said you had to. But as I would be the one –"

"No."

He sighed.

"Camille, darling…"

"No. We're in this as one." Her eyes were resolute. "I'm not going to sit in some palace chamber while you run off to fight the big bad beastie. That's not who I am. I'm not going to wait for you to come home. Where you go, I go."

"Camille, I do not yet understand what we are dealing with. I cannot take you with me. I could throw you into the jaws of the monster without even realising it. And then what would I do?" His hand stroked her cheek, and he bent to gently kiss her mouth.

"Please," he whispered against her lips. "For me. If I say you must stay behind, do it. You will never be unprotected; Stark is too fond of you to abandon you, as is Thor – much as he exasperates me, he adores you… and for once I am grateful Rogers is so taken with you. He will keep you safe. They all will. They will care for you when I cannot."

His hand caressed her stomach, and he smiled ruefully as he felt that familiar spark.

"The closer you come to full-term, the stronger I will make your protection. If it comes to it, when you are eight months gone, I will send you to Asgard."

"You have to be there," she pleaded, eyes wide with desperation. "I can't do that without you."

His countenance was gentle.

"My lovely little innocent. You can do anything. But rest assured I will be there. The delivery will not be easy; I suspect my aid will be needed. I will hold off my search until after the birth."

"You speak as though you are certain you will not find it quickly. The thing."

His lips thinned.

"It is a possibility."

"When will you start?"

He bent and delicately lifted her in his arms.

"Tomorrow. For now…"

The way he set her on the bed was loving, with a kiss to her brow, and as he stripped her, she could not help the troubling feeling that he was saying goodbye.

As he made love to her, he was tender, attentive. He savoured every touch, every taste. He memorised the curve of her spine, the pink of her cheeks, the softness of her skin. She was tight as he sheathed himself inside her, and every roll of his hips and arching of her back imprinted itself on his mind.

When they had both finally been sated, he lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, inhaling her scent. Her tiny fingers tangled with his, and he kissed every one.

Despite her best efforts, sleep took her for its own, and Loki watched sadly as she slumbered, her breathing even, calming.

He was gone before the sun rose.

And when she woke, she found herself in their bed at Stark's penthouse.

With no Loki in sight.

Only a small silver serpent pendant lay on the pillow, with a note underneath.

_Wear it. I will know when you need me most and if you are in danger. I love you. Be safe. _

Camille never took it off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't kill me! D:**

**Lightning xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

"Loki's mortal is in danger."

Odin's expression did not change as Heimdall spoke.

"From other mortals?"

"Yes." The gatekeeper's voice was calm. "They pursue her. Because she carries his child. He killed one who abducted her. But she is still vulnerable."

"They are always vulnerable." Odin's tone was dismissive. "Their species has always been so."

"My king, you know that she is more vulnerable than most." Still measured, but with a slight undertone which reminded the All-Father that Heimdall was not just a gatekeeper, but a god with thoughts and feelings of his own, however subtle they may have been.

Odin glanced at the tall, broad Asgardian.

"You grow concerned for her?"

Heimdall was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I sense something more. The danger will not soon fade. Loki must be ever vigilant if he wishes to tether her to the land of the living."

Odin gazed out into the wide expanse of the starlit sky.

"And yet he has left her side. To seek out the malevolence."

"You know what it is."

Heimdall inclined his head.

"I do. And if you were wise, my king, you would intervene."

"She is but a mortal. I will not intercede for the sake of just one."

"Not even to keep Loki from madness?"

Odin was silent. He did not utter a word for minutes, and when he did, he sounded more tired than Heimdall had ever heard.

"I will wait. And watch."

Heimdall said nothing. In truth, he _was_ concerned for the girl. Privately, he admired her, admired her strength in the face of adversity. He did not want to see her fall.

It was rare that Midgardians even crossed his mind, but Loki's woman was becoming increasingly linked to Asgard. Even more so than Jane Foster.

If Jane Foster was lost, Thor would be heartbroken, but he would recover over the years.

But if Camille Langley was lost…

Loki was volatile. Unpredictable. There was no knowing what he would do if Camille died. Yet the devastation would undoubtedly be great. He would slip back into insanity, and the only way to restrain him would be to bind him –

For the first time in centuries, Heimdall felt true shock.

He knew of the prophecy. He knew that the demise of the gods was a possibility.

But the prophecy had never specified how.

And now it was clear.

If Camille perished, Loki would have to be bound. His agony would otherwise tear the realms apart.

And when he ultimately slipped free of those bonds, it would be the twilight of the gods.

Ragnarök.

Suddenly, with a chill that crept over his heart, Heimdall saw all of it. The destruction, the grief, the madness. Loki's laughter, the screams of the innocent, the blood staining every surface.

Not even Odin would be able to stop his youngest son.

And the only thing preventing Ragnarök was the damaged, defiant human who held Loki's heart.

The realisation was terrible.

The entire cosmos, balanced on a knife edge.

The fate of the Nine Realms was tied to something as changing and tenuous as the waters of Asgard.

One mortal girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *evil laughter* **

**Lightning xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I am overwhelmed by the sheer amount of love I have received for this fic. I am so, so glad you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Okay, one thing I want to address is the fact a lot of you are confused as to whether there is a baby or babies. **

**It's one. One baby. 'They' can be used as a singular gender-neutral pronoun when the gender of the object (or in this case foetus) is unknown. And neither Loki nor Camille know the sex of their child yet. Besides, it sounds so much better than simply referring to the baby as 'it', right? xD**

**Teensy bit of angst in this chapter. **

**Just a bit.**

* * *

><p>When Stark found Camille curled up on the bed, asleep, his heart wrenched a little bit. Gently he eased the covers over her, tucking her in and smoothing her hair back from her face. He caught sight of the note and the necklace on the other pillow, and a sad smile shaped his mouth.<p>

He left her to sleep then, and reassured Pepper that Camille was fine.

He worried though. Worried that whatever Loki was doing, it would hit Camille hard. And she was pregnant; the last thing she needed was a shock.

Loki would _slaughter_ Stark if she had a miscarriage.

He had pretty much said so.

"Stark –"

"I know," Stark said gently, looking at Loki. "You gotta go catch the bad guy."

Loki glanced out of the penthouse, at the city below.

"Keep her safe for me."

"As if I wouldn't."

Loki had smiled then, but it was laced with pain.

"I do not know how long I will be," he said, turning his gaze back to the mortal.

"Hey. Don't worry about it, okay? She's got us. And… dammit. I'm going to be sentimental, but fuck it. We're the closest thing she has to family. We _are_ her family. And you can be damn sure we'll protect her."

Loki laughed at Stark's rephrasing of the words spoken so many months earlier, in the exact same room. Stark smiled.

"You leaving now?"

Loki inclined his head.

"I must leave before the sun rises. There are several things I must do, and I would rather begin early."

"Alright. Don't die, okay? Might be a little problematic."

"I will do my best. And if anything happens to her or the child… I will know."

And with that the god was gone.

"So, shock her too much and you're dead. Good to know," Stark mused. "Spoilsport."

He took a gulp of scotch.

* * *

><p>Loki hadn't said it, but it was in every touch, every caress. His lips burned her skin, marked her, branded her. His fingers drew seals, sigils, painted her skin with blushes, his lips drawing out every sigh and catch of breath. A sense of longing, of desperation. And finality.<p>

As if he would never lie with her again.

Camille curled up on the bed, already feeling a sense of emptiness. She was half grateful the sheets didn't smell like him, because then it would be akin to torture. She sighed and burrowed deeper under the covers, her hand over her stomach.

_Just you and me, little one_, she said softly. _Just you and me. Your daddy will be back, though. He better be._

The thought that he might not come back had barely crossed her mind, but now it sat there, refusing to move.

_If he died, I'd feel it. I'd be cold. His magic would break. _

_ And I'm still warm. _

That gave her a little comfort, and she closed her eyes.

She was roused an hour later by soft knocking on her door.

"Mm?" she said, somehow sleepily even though sleep had long gone. The door eased open and Pepper's head appeared, warm yet concerned.

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

_Empty_, was her first thought. Instead she simply bit her lip and shrugged. Pepper smiled understandingly, and stepped inside the room, silently closing the door behind her. Not for the first time did Camille envy the long legs and lithe figure which walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Long night, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I assume you know Loki is gone." She didn't manage to keep the edge out of her voice, and Pepper squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, Tony told me. You gonna be okay, you and the baby?"

"For now. Unless Loki dies or anything, in which case we're in serious trouble. Little kiddie frost giant won't do so well then."

Pepper barely blinked, and Camille realised Stark hadn't kept quiet about Loki's heritage. Hmm.

"There's breakfast if you want it," Pepper offered amiably. "Whatever you feel like eating."

Camille sat up, running a hand through her untamed mess of curls.

"Tea, probably. And fruit of some sort, if that's okay. I'll be down soon. What time is it?"

"It's around eleven."

Camille blinked.

"I slept for quite a while…"

Pepper laughed. "You were tired, honey. Emotionally drained. Don't worry about it. You've had quite a few chaotic days. Take it easy." She smiled kindly. "You know where everything is."

She got up and smoothed her skirt. "Tony's down in his den if you need him, alright?"

"Pepper?"

"Yes?"

"I… um, I don't have any clothes. Or anything, actually, it was kind of a blur –"

"Oh, don't worry. Everything's in the closets," Pepper reassured her. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Pepper departed, leaving Camille more than a little confused. The younger mortal swung her legs out of bed and hesitantly went to the wardrobe, sliding the doors open.

All of her clothes were there. Including pieces she rarely wore.

And stuck to the metal rail was a note in a handwriting she knew very, very well.

_You did not think I would leave you without ensuring your needs were met, did you?_

A laugh fell from her lips, and she shook her head, smiling.

"Oh, Loki…"

Everything was there. Shoes, lingerie, shirts, dresses… and when she checked the bathroom all her necessities were where they used to be.

She understood fully then. Loki had intended for her to live here for the remainder of her pregnancy, or at least until he returned. And it made sense. There was no place safer than here. It grated that he hadn't discussed it with her first, but that was typical Loki. He did what he thought best. And it did make Camille smile, the fact that he was so protective of her.

With another chuckle, she headed to the shower.

* * *

><p>Loki's hand closed around the director's throat.<p>

"Why did you order the abduction of the woman who carries my child?" His voice was soft, dangerously so, and Fury's eyes dilated, though he did not seem as outwardly panicked as others would be. Years of working for SHIELD had clearly given him a new perspective on what qualified as terrifying.

"She… is… a threat," Fury said, as coherently as he could with a slowly-closing windpipe. "Her capabilities are… troubling."

Loki's eyes narrowed.

"She could no more threaten SHIELD than Darcy Lewis or Jane Foster," he said coldly. "You know how slight she is. She can neither infiltrate nor attack your corporation. Why in all the realms would you think her a danger?"

"She is pregnant with your child. Yours. We do not trust you, and your child could be just as unpredictable as you."

Loki sensed something then.

Fury was lying… but he wasn't.

It was as if something… was controlling him.

Loki searched the director's eyes, scrutinising him. Nothing. Fury's eyes held nothing out of the ordinary. Loki frowned and released him, taking a step back. The director slid into his chair, coughing and massaging his throat.

"Who are you?" Loki asked softly, never taking his eyes off the mortal.

There was a pause, and Fury smiled a smile that did not fit his face.

"Ah, if I told you, that'd ruin all the fun." Fury's deep voice rolled and twisted to articulate the mockery of the creature inside him. "Besides, we have months to get to that particular topic. I'm not about to blurt it out."

Loki seized Fury by the jaw, his eyes aflame. The creature choked out a laugh.

"So much fire within one so cold!" it marvelled. "Must be the mortal harlot. She's obviously done wonders for your emotions."

Loki wanted to break the man's jaw, but he had to remind himself that it wasn't Fury's fault. He very much doubted Fury had any plans to abduct Camille, especially when she was of very little interest to him. SHIELD would never seek to use her, not when she was protected by a slightly unbalanced Norse god.

"Go back to your whore. Protect her. Because I warn you, Loki Odinson…" The being leaned forwards, eyes sinister.

"… I am coming for her. And I will not stop until she is broken and bleeding at your feet with her child ripped from her womb. And then my work will be almost done."

"Almost?" Loki couldn't stop the chill that threatened to freeze his blood at the creature's words.

It smiled.

"Why spoil the surprise, princeling? Now… run along. I will see you soon enough."

Loki eyed Fury menacingly, before choosing to shift.

He needed to warn Thor.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Loki had left, and Camille was suffering his absence. Cold bed, no sarcasm, and she was feeling seriously orgasm-deprived. Kind of a selfish thing, she knew. But once you got used to regular stars bursting behind your eyes, it was hard to go without. She had no idea how she'd gone so long without sex before Loki invaded.<p>

He'd cut off their mental link. She could no longer sense his thoughts, his emotions. It unnerved her; having been used to casual remarks and flickers of amusement, love or other such feelings, this silence was almost deafening.

And she just missed _him_. The way he'd laugh if she did something silly. How they'd eat breakfast together without a care in the world. How he'd smile whenever he glanced at her stomach, a real, true smile.

Damn it.

And she was constantly on edge. Terrified, though she'd never admit it. Terrified that one day Loki would come back covered in blood and struggling to stand.

He was powerful, but he wasn't invulnerable. The Avengers had proved that – well, Hulk had.

The thought still made her giggle perversely. Poor god with a god-sized ego. She felt guilty for finding it funny, but once she'd found out about that particular incident she hadn't been able to stop laughing for five minutes straight, much to Stark's amusement.

So without Loki, she filled her days with writing. Page after page. Sometimes she'd talk to Tony while he was down in the den. She had a keen mind, like her brother, and she knew Stark appreciated the conversations they had.

Often she'd hang out with Darcy and Jane. Speak with her brother. Tease Thor – who would reciprocate in kind. He was almost mischievous as his brother when he wanted to be, she'd discovered. He had a playful streak a mile long, and when she'd got the Avengers to play paintball (what a fun experience _that_ was) he was a damn good shot. Tony still hadn't forgiven him for hitting him in the balls. (True, Darcy had defended Stark by shooting _Thor_ in the manhood – and boy, was he in pain afterwards – but still.)

And Camille was banned from going out in public unless unaccompanied. It pissed her off to no end, but Stark reminded her that her own anger was nothing compared to the rage of a six foot two Norse god whose other half had been kidnapped because no-one was watching.

"He did destroy almost half of Manhattan," Stark continued, waving a spanner at her. "And that wasn't even a personal vendetta. That was just to subjugate the human race. Actually, it was more along the lines of proving a point, but then the Hulk smashed him into the ground and that was the end of that."

Camille hid a grin.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Aim slightly above your target to allow for leeway. You might get a bit of recoil, so be prepared. Ready when you are."<p>

Camille held the gun in her hand. Slim, black, balanced perfectly for her. She'd wanted to learn how to protect herself if anything happened – god knows, she was _not_ playing a fucking damsel in distress role – and Natasha had offered to teach her. It was easier than trying to hold a bow – Clint had handed her one and she'd nearly dropped it, it was so heavy. He'd grinned, teased her, ("maybe next time, cupcake") and cheerily walked off.

Camille's eyes narrowed as she focused, and she pulled the trigger.

The bang was glorious, and she lowered the gun.

"How'd I do?"

"Not bad."

_Oh my god, she sounds impressed. What did I –_

She looked, and her jaw dropped.

_First time bulls-eye. Fucking yes!_

"Are you _serious_?"

"You've got a good eye," Natasha said proudly. "Go again?"

She did – and one by one she either hit the bulls-eye or the ring surrounding it.

Natasha would never admit it, but she'd rarely seen such skill, especially not from a beginner.

"You sure you never had lessons?" she asked sceptically. Camille shook her head.

"The only experience I've had is rifle shooting at a party. And paintballing." She grinned. "That's it."

Natasha nodded. "As I said, not bad. You'll get better with practise."

Camille shot her a look, and the assassin cracked a rare smile, before reloading the weapon.

"Again."

* * *

><p>Of course, once Loki left, everything went tits-up.<p>

Camille sat on the edge of one of Stark's many desks, legs swinging idly as she flicked through a book.

"You think you'll ever present that element to the scientific community?" she asked casually, turning a page.

Stark sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and then released it as he pretended to think.

"Nope." He popped the 'p', and Camille laughed.

"Stupid question really."

"Yup." Another pop, and she shook her head, smiling.

"Oscar Wilde? Really?" Stark's tone was scathing as his eyes flicked over the title of her book.

"Hey! Don't diss Wilde. He was brilliant."

"He was an idiot who got himself imprisoned, bankrupt and dead by the age of forty-six. Yeah, he really sounds swell."

"You left out the literary genius part."

"Secondary, sweetheart. Besides, he only wrote one novel, which happens to be the one on your lap."

"He wrote plays and children's stories, you know."

"Mmhm."

She slid off the desk and thwacked him.

"Hey!" he yelped. She grinned.

"You insult one of my favourite authors, I get violent. Simple as. Kay?"

She turned and sauntered away, but raised an eyebrow.

"What? No snarky comeback?"

"Camille."

The tone of his voice made her freeze.

"What?"

She slowly spun round – and Tony's eyes were wide with shock.

"_What_?"

He swallowed.

"You're bleeding. Your skirt –"

She dashed to the nearest mirror and glanced at her rear.

The light blue skirt had stains on it.

Stains of dark red.

She looked at Stark, and panic washed through her.

"I can't lose it. I can't."

_Loki!_ she screamed, grasping the pendant with shaking fingers. _Loki!_

"Come on. Medical lab. Now."

In a second. Stark had swung her into his arms and he nearly ran to the lab.

"JARVIS!" he yelled. "Get the doctor! _Now_!"

"Right away, sir," the AI replied.

"Tony, I can't –"

"You won't, sweetheart. You won't. It'll be fine," he soothed her, finally reaching the lab. He kicked the door open, and gently laid her on the bed. Camille was trying hard not to lose control, but she was failing as thoughts of the dead foetus swam through her mind, over and over –

"Calm."

Loki.

He kissed her brow, and she leant into him, holding back tears.

"I can't lose it," she whispered. "I can't, I can't lose it –"

"You won't," he reassured her, burying his own dread. "I cannot sense any distress."

_Then why the fuck am I bleeding_? she nearly screamed at him.

"Breathe," he murmured. "The calmer you are, the easier it will be."

It was another five minutes before Dr Fable arrived, and he bid her lie back and try to relax.

She nearly ripped his head off at that comment, but Loki placed a hand on her shoulder, and nodded at the physicians to carry on.

_Compose yourself. Or I will be forced to knock you out._

She glared at him, incensed.

_ You wouldn't dare. _

He raised an eyebrow.

_Try me. _

An agonisingly long minute later, and the gynaecologist glanced up from where he sat at the end of the bed. His eyes were gentle.

"The baby is fine."

Camille fell back in relief, a laugh falling from her lips.

"It is something quite common in pregnancy, known as spotting," Dr Fable continued easily. "Nothing serious, though with your medical history and your mother's pregnancy record, we ought to keep a closer eye on you and the baby."

"Of course," Loki replied, and Camille nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"I want to take a blood sample, just to ensure that everything is as it should be," the doctor said calmly. Camille pulled a face, but glanced at Loki, who looked wary. He could feel her reluctance mingled with fear, and he did not like it.

"Roll up my sleeve, would you?"

Loki obliged her, though still with a suspicious air, and she closed her eyes a minute later as the needle plunged into the crease of her elbow, biting her lip. Loki stroked her hair, murmuring soft words of encouragement; he knew she absolutely abhorred needles.

At last it was done, and the doctor cleaned up, taping the puncture wound. He glanced up at her, and his eyes softened.

"I would advise rest."

"Naturally," Loki replied before she could speak.

"Nothing strenuous, but do not stay in the penthouse for too long. Fresh air will do you the world of good."

Loki's eyes flickered. The idea of Camille leaving the safety of the penthouse was not one which greatly appealed to him. He still did not know what – or indeed who – they were facing. Something which left him both frustrated and unsettled. Camille touched his arm, and he looked into her now-tranquil azure eyes.

_It's his job. He knows best. Besides, I can sit outside the penthouse, on the landing deck. _

Yes, _that_ was a much more attractive option.

_Very well. _

Camille smiled tiredly, and her look at the doctor was one of gratitude.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, ma'am," he said warmly. "Call me if you have any further concerns."

With a last smile, he departed, and Camille sighed. Loki pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she felt his own alarm fading.

"You _were_ worried."

"Of course," he said, in a slightly offended tone. "My child as well as yours. Did you think I would not be troubled by the fact that you were bleeding?"

She went pink, embarrassed. He rolled his eyes and tilted her head up so he could kiss her properly. She sighed against his mouth, and he pulled back far too soon. His eyes gleamed at the naked protest on her face, and he stroked her jaw with a finger.

"When you are fully recovered, I must go."

She frowned, biting her lip.

"You haven't found anything?"

"No." A shadow crossed his face, and the aggravation was plain. "I have not."

She took his hand and kissed it.

"You will. I know it."

He smiled, but it was pained and full of anxiety.

He would never admit it, but he feared he would fail.

Should that happen, he would lose her.

It would drive him mad with grief.

And if he was honest?

It terrified him.

And he hadn't felt true terror in a long, long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do hope this was alright. I ummed and aahhed, but in the end just thought 'fuck it' and hit upload.**

**Lightning xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: You all get Loki clones. You all deserve one. I love every single one of you for reviewing, alerting or both. **

**BeatnikFreak I _had_ to put a reference to Mr Wilde in. I could not resist :D**

**On with ze show!**

* * *

><p>It was another month before she heard anything.<p>

There had been a massive explosion in the centre of Manhattan, and Camille had been ordered to stay in the penthouse no buts. Natasha stayed with her while the doctors inconveniently, she had a check-up that day made sure everything was going smoothly baby-wise. Which it was, aside from that teensy little fact that said baby wasn't actually of the human variety. Luckily, Stark's money bought the best and most discreet physicians, and thankfully they were nice enough not to comment much on the differences.

It was when Stark got back that Camille's heart froze.

"No."

Loki's face was white, and he was barely able to stand as a large shard of metal protruded from his stomach.

Stark and Thor were the only things keeping him from falling to his knees.

The blood was steadily pouring, sticky and scarlet, and Camille's stomach plummeted.

She flew to Loki's side, panic surging through her veins, and she glanced at Stark.

"Where's Banner?"

"He's already in the lab. Move." Stark's voice was brusque as he and Thor half walked, half dragged Loki past her, and she followed them, her heart racing.

Loki was lifted and placed on a bed, though he barely managed to suppress a hiss of pain, and Thor deftly undid straps and buckles, stripping his brother to the waist as quickly and painlessly as he could. Loki's face was as white as bone, and Camille stood by his head. He turned his head to glance at her, and his eyes softened.

_I will be fine, _he tried to reassure her through an aggrieved gaze._ I promise. _

"Camille, I'm going to need you to step back. This won't be pretty."

The words barely registered until Loki gently stroked her cheek.

_I missed you. _

Thor clamped his hand down on Loki's shoulder, his eyes sober. The god of thunder looked at Camille.

"Stay by his side."

She looked to Tony.

"But Stark said"

"No. Stay. Loki needs you."

Stark made no objection, too focused on the task at hand, and he and Bruce stood on either side of the bed, expressions calm and clinical.

"This will hurt," Bruce warned Loki softly. "Thor, you need to hold him down. Are you ready?"

Loki nodded, and Camille kissed his brow, tasting the saltiness of his panic.

_It'll be alright_, she soothed him. _You're fine, you're okay –_

Loki convulsed as the shard was pulled from his stomach, and Thor pushed him back as he tried to sit up, a low cry of pain escaping the younger god's lips.

_Damn it_, Loki cursed through the agony. He tried to quell the noise, but the fire licking his stomach was too much. What emitted from his mouth were sharp breaths and barely repressed hisses.

Camille took his head in her hands and turned it so his gaze was on her. Her eyes were pained, but she did not crumble.

_Look at me_, she said steadily. _Focus on me. _

He never saw the blow coming, and his eyes rolled back into his head as oblivion swallowed him whole.

Camille sighed, and glanced at Thor.

"Thank you."

He inclined his head, for once unsmiling.

Bruce and Tony continued their work faster then, and Camille, squeamish as she was, never left Loki's side.

"A few basic stitches should do it," Tony murmured after what seemed like an age. "He heals much faster than we do; we just need to stop the bleeding."

Thor watched, fascinated, as they mended his brother. Camille softly explained to him what the two men were doing, and his eyes grew progressively more enraptured.

The gauze was finally taped over Loki's stomach, and the two men sat back, clearly relieved. Neither was truly qualified to do such surgical work, but taking Loki to a hospital had been out of the question.

They took the only option then, and did the best their genius brains could do. They monitored his heart rate, got him a saline drip (though where _that_ had come from, Camille wasn't quite sure) and promptly left him to wake of his own accord.

Camille was alone with him now, and she pressed her lips to his hand. His mind was dead; that was to be expected, sure, but it still unnerved her.

And so, she waited.

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

Loki cursed. How many times would he have to hear _that_? What had she done _now_?

"It's not my fault, you loon. You're the one who got a fucking huge piece of metal stuck in your gut."

His eyes shot open at the sound of her voice and Camille smiled.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

He frowned, glancing around.

"What… where am I?"

"Easy," she soothed. "Stark and Bruce patched you up. Thor knocked you out so they could mend you more easily. You're fine now."

Her hand stroked his cheek, and the question he was most loath to answer fell from her mouth.

"What happened, Loki?"

His eyes closed.

"Not now, love. I haven't seen you in a month."

"Thirty five days," she whispered, distracted by his words (as he'd hoped). A wry smile threatened to curve his lips.

"Yes."

His eyes opened, and his gaze fell on her stomach.

"Show me."

She unbuttoned her shirt, and Loki's eyes warmed as he took in the slight swell of her belly oh so slight. But it was there. His hand reached out and he winced. He glanced down, and rolled his eyes.

Fucking needles.

Camille laughed softly. "They're a bitch, aren't they?"

"I make no denial of that."

She smiled, and got up to sit on the other side of the bed. His free hand moved to cup her stomach, and he gently caressed the small bump.

"They'll be beautiful," he murmured. His eyes met hers and he smiled. "Like their mother."

Her lips curved, and she leant down to kiss him.

The monitor picked up the pace and she grinned against his mouth.

"Guess it's not just us girls, eh?"

He ripped the wire from his chest, and the machine went dead.

"Monitoring be damned," he muttered, and his mouth sought hers. His hand cradled her face, and she sighed. It had been too damn long since she'd felt those lips. Too damn long.

But he was still recovering, and though she could feel the lust rising within him, she placed a hand on his chest and pulled away.

"Later. I promise. You're in no fit state to ravish me just yet."

"Give me a few hours, and I will be." The look in his eyes could have melted Jotunheim, and her cheeks pinked.

"What happened?" she asked again. He sighed.

"So persistent."

"You got hurt, Loki, of course I'm going to be bloody persistent. Do you know how worried I was that something like this would happen?"

His eyes flashed.

"You did not think I would be able to"

"I was worried because I _love_ you!" she cried. "No matter how capable you are, I will always worry about you. Always. Nothing will change that."

His eyes closed, and a dismissive sound came from his mouth.

"Do not fret over me." His voice was akin to ice. "It is unnecessary and you will harm the child."

"You're telling me this while you lie on a bed after having had stitches and your stomach gauzed." She raised her eyebrows. "Oh yes, that's"

"Having had _what_?"

"Stitches. You know, needle and thread through your skin to mend it."

"I know what they are. I want to know _why_ those two imbeciles sewed my skin back together."

"You would have bled to death."

He laughed coldly. "No. I would have healed soon enough."

"You should be grateful they even bothered to help you!"

He was silent, and she immediately felt guilty.

"Loki, I'm sorry, that was harsh"

His hand gripped her wrist, cutting her off as surprise took her.

"I do not like to appear weak," he said quietly. "You know that."

"I do, but everyone is allowed to be less than strong on occasion. Even you." Her eyes were soft. "You are not made of metal. You have a heart. A body of flesh. It will be hurt. You are not indestructible."

Camille touched his chest, feeling the steady heartbeat, and she smiled slightly.

"Nobody will think any less of you just because you were injured. I certainly don't."

She took his hand and kissed his fingers.

"I should go, leave you to rest"

"No."

She quirked a brow at him. "No?"

"Don't. Stay."

A memory flashed, of warm arms and soft blankets and a starlit sky, and she realised how much he needed her to remain. He would never outright plead it, but this was his way of imploring.

Her eyes turned gentle, and she squeezed his hand.

With a start, she realised she was sitting completely on the bed, feet and all a bed which had somehow become a double rather than a single.

"Come," he murmured, eyes warm. She hesitated.

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered. An amused smile edged his mouth.

"You will not. Now come."

She kicked off her shoes and curled up next to him. His free hand curved around her, cocooning her in, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She hesitantly rested a hand on his chest, carefully avoiding his lower torso, and she sighed happily as she felt his mind fully link with hers.

_Much better_, he said contentedly.

_Couldn't agree more. _

His soft laugh was the most reassuring thing she'd ever heard.

She settled into sleep quickly, comforted by his presence, but he remained awake, his mind racing. The previous few hours played over and over in his consciousness like he thought somewhat wryly a broken record. It had not been a pleasant encounter, and privately he thought himself a fool for being so easily attacked. But then he reasoned that he had no prior knowledge of what he was defending himself and his beloved against. He had been taken aback, even when on his guard.

With a grimace, he forced the thoughts out of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Four hours before<em>**

He scanned the area below as he stood on the Empire State building. A tad conspicuous, given his previous escapades, but at least he wasn't wearing the helmet and the cape which would undoubtedly alert the authorities. And much as he might adore chaos, he was unwilling to cause a repeat.

And if that happened, Camille would be rage personified.

Hmm. Not a favourable option.

He studied the wide expanse of the city laid out before him, and he felt a brief pang of longing to rule, to have Midgard under his command. He had not attacked the realm merely under pressure from the Chitauri; he wanted to prove he was capable of reigning as well as if not better than his brother.

_But you have a throne_, a traitorous voice in his mind whispered. _Jotunheim._

Disgusted, he closed his eyes. Even if he deigned to sit upon that cold and godforsaken seat of power, he would never be accepted. The only place in which he felt some semblance of belonging was, ironically, Midgard. At the side of his beloved.

His eyes opened as he sensed it. The thin threads of magic, weaving themselves. Not him. Not one of the Avengers. Not an Asgardian.

The creature.

Spurred by his adrenaline, Loki leapt off the building, ever graceful, and flew towards the source, his eyes sharp and focused. He halted a block away, crouching on a flat roof, scrutinising the structure in front of him. A plain thing, unremarkable. The perfect hiding place.

Slowly, he alighted to the nearest door the building provided, cautious. The magic was still pulsing from within, and as he glanced back at the street, he realised the mortals could not see him. Interesting.

Putting up all the guards he could, he steeled himself and entered.

The door closed softly behind him, and he found himself in a deserted apartment block. Elevator and all. It was filthy, covered in dust, and Loki's skin crawled. He tried not to breathe in too much, and, after ascertaining the pulse was coming from upwards, he silently ascended, taking each flight of stairs as it came. He wished he still had Gungnir, or the staff the Chitauri had given him, but there was no use mourning now. A long silver staff fashioned itself in his hand, slim, well-balanced. His kind of weapon, when he used them. Unlike his Asgardian kin, he was not an advocate of war; he neither revelled in it nor glorified it.

Chaos, yes. But war? No. Not truly. There was no glory to be had in the spilling of blood, the cries of children, the destruction of cultures.

_Yet you thought that_, the voice mocked. _When you sought to destroy your homeland. You thought the All-Father would be proud. How pitiful of you. _

Loki suddenly realised those words did not come from his own mind, and, enraged, he nearly spat his reply.

_Who are you?_

The voice laughed.

_You knew me. Once. _

Loki frowned.

_Then why do I not recognise your voice?_

Amusement filtered through.

_Perhaps because I do not wish you to. _

Frustrated, Loki continued to make his way up the staircase, his footfalls no longer silent but soft; there was no point to stealth if the creature knew where he was.

He reached the top floor of the building, and almost rolled his eyes. How cliché, for this to be held at the height of the structure. Out of the countless books and numerous films he had watched on Midgard, the battles always took place at the very top of somewhere.

Did the creature want an audience?

He stood in the doorway. The whole floor was one open space, dusty floorboards, derelict furniture. The pulse was strongest here; the being was definitely present.

Loki's eyebrow raised.

"A tad dramatic, is it not?" he remarked.

"Says the man who sought to bring this city to its knees." The accent was cool, amused. "Via a rather conspicuous portal."

"Who are you?" Loki asked for the second time. "Why do you shield yourself from me?"

"That's half the fun, Odinson. Or should I say Laufeyson?"

Loki's eyes narrowed, and his fingers itched to use the staff.

"Touched a nerve, I see… Intriguing."

Loki suddenly found himself slammed up against the wall. He grimaced and pushed away, barely noting the god-shaped dent left behind. His staff hummed in his grip, and his eyes narrowed. He concealed himself from the creature's eyes, remaining invisible to any who might have entered the room.

"You can't hide from me, Loki."

Loki did not answer, instead quietly monitoring the room, searching for anything which might give the being away. Keeping his magic concealed, he searched for that pulse, a slight spark, anything which would show him –

There.

A bolt of light surged from the staff to the pulse and Loki was thrown back as an earth-shattering explosion sounded. He landed hard on the floorboards, which gave way and he plummeted straight through two floors, crashing onto solid, stronger wood, debris smashing on and around him.

He rolled onto his back and a sharp stab hit him in the abdomen. He let out a yell, and soft laughter permeated through the blinding pain.

"Not careful enough, I see. How disappointing. I had hoped you would present more of a challenge. Shame."

There was silence, and Loki compelled his eyes to focus. His hand touched his stomach, and his eyes widened as he crooked his head to stare at the large shard of metal jutting from his torso. He pulled his hand away, and dread rushed through him at the crimson which dripped from his fingers.

He forced himself to move, and nearly collapsed from the agony. His vision was blurring, and he closed his eyes.

He did the one thing he never thought he would do.

He called out to Thor.

* * *

><p>Camille awoke to find herself still settled against him, but a blanket covered the two of them, and she blinked tiredly.<p>

"Blanket?"

"My doing. I did not want you to get cold."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

She shifted onto her stomach and looked at him.

"Good morning. At least I think it's morning. JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Langley?"

"What time is it?"

"It is twenty-five minutes past six in the morning."

"Thank you."

She returned her focus to the Norse god, who was smiling.

"Good morning," he murmured. She reached over to press a kiss to his lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not quite so uncomfortable," he replied quietly, his voice smooth, less roughened than before.

"Good. Will you tell me what happened?"

His eyes flickered. He could no longer evade her questioning; it would only upset her, and after her bleeding incident the month previously, he had no desire to cause her to worry. Miscarriage would break both of them.

"I would assume you know of the incident in Manhattan."

"Yeah, the explosion. You were right in the middle, weren't you?"

"For once, I was not the culprit."

She quirked a brow, and his mouth twitched.

"So little faith in me. How disheartening."

She rapped his cheek. "Carry on."

"I… encountered some difficulties. Whoever is behind this is extremely thorough. But they are not from Midgard. No-one from your realm would have been able to penetrate my armour and injure me so."

She frowned. "Then who? Chitauri?"

Loki tensed. "Perhaps. I did not uphold my end of the bargain, after all. Though how they re-entered Earth when I sensed no portal…"

Frustration rolled off him in waves, and she cupped his cheek.

"Hey. We'll find out."

Loki was quiet. The memory of the creature weighed heavy on his mind, and the image of his broken lover and bloody almost-child was not one he favoured.

"The creature is controlling Fury," he murmured. "SHIELD has no interest in you. But the thing does. As to why, I cannot be certain. It certainly… wishes to bring you to an undoubtedly sticky end."

"Delightful."

"I have managed to keep SHIELD from pursuing you up till now. But I am unsure as to how long I can continue that. I can only stretch so far, god though I am."

"Yeah, we did wonder how we managed to go a month without anyone bursting in on us. Couldn't you have broken the mind control?"

"Not without the risk of the creature leaping to its next host namely, me. And I do not yet know its strength."

"So it's a psychic entity?"

"Possibly. Or one which possesses such abilities. The puppeteer will rarely reveal himself, if at all."

She did not speak for a moment.

"You're really riled by this, aren't you?"

"It is infuriating when you are only able to gain little."

"How long do we have?"

His lips thinned.

"Six months at most."

"At most?"

He sighed, clearly unwilling to elaborate. She rolled her eyes.

"No. Tell me. Now."

"It would take pleasure in killing both you and the foetus. I will not go into detail, but it is not charming."

"Well, no, it wouldn't be."

His lips twitched at her blasé nature. How he wished he could act as such. Yet the worry was constant; casual airs seemed but a dream.

"I was in Manhattan because I suspected the creature would stay close to you. I was right I caught a scent of magic. And as soon as I arrived at the destination, the building exploded."

"Magic?"

"Yes," he said simply. "Mind control is a form of it, after all."

"Oh."

"The creature was there; no doubt about that. Otherwise I would not have received that gloriously pleasurable piece of metal in my abdomen."

She snorted, and kissed his collarbone, rolling onto her side again.

"What will you do once you're fully healed?"

"Ravish you," he said simply. She smacked his chest, laughing.

"Be serious!"

"I was. That is exactly what I plan to do. I have gone too long without having you fall apart under my influence."

Heat rushed to her thighs, and his smirk was wicked.

"I haven't heard you cry out my name in _oh_ _so long_…"

"Loki, stop it. You're recuperating."

"And you would make it all better."

His free hand, while he was teasing her, had crept down her stomach and deftly unbuttoned her jeans, and with one swift movement it slipped beneath her underwear to gently stroke her. Her eyes widened and a gasp slipped from her lips.

"Ah, _there_ we are," he purred. His thumb lightly pressed her bud, his fingers delving lower, and his eyes gleamed as he felt the wetness coating his skin. He withdrew, grinning at her protest, and licked his fingers clean.

"You taste better than I remembered."

Her eyes burned.

"You'd _better_ recover quickly, or I swear to God I will make you regret it."

He laughed. "Oh, I have missed you."

He leant over and ripped the needle out, barely wincing. He waved his hand, and the wound resealed itself.

"Let's examine the damage, shall we?"

He ripped the gauze from his abdomen, and Camille stared.

All that was left was a raw scar, livid red.

"That… that's… wow."

He waved it away. "It is nothing. It will be fully healed soon enough."

"Oh, of course. Asgardian," she said, an edge of sarcasm to her tone. "It would take weeks for someone of Earth to heal to that stage."

"Yes, well, you are mortal, and therefore inferior," he said dismissively, sitting up.

She shot him a look which would have made a lesser man cower in fear. Loki, being _not_ of the idiotic vein, could smell the danger, and he quickly amended that statement.

"Most are inferior," he corrected. "There are a few you included, of course who are not such a thing."

Still eyeing him threateningly, she got up off the bed and stretched, feeling her joints pop. She ran a hand through her hair, and balanced on the balls of her feet. Loki watched as her top rode up, and his eyes settled on the very slight swell of her belly before it was covered once more.

"I need a bath. A long, luxurious bath. As do you, I would think."

He knew that was a thinly veiled attempt to get bathroom shenanigans, and he smirked.

"I would not be averse to one. I take it you will be joining me?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?"

He tilted his head, brow furrowed slightly.

"I understand the gist, but the words you have just spoken ruin any sense of coherency."

She rolled her eyes.

"Pope. Leader of the Catholic Church. Branch of the religion known as Christianity. You know, God, Jesus, Holy Spirit, etc."

"I understand." His eyes gleamed. "And what happened to waiting for me to, ah, _recover_?"

"Screw that. You have godly healing speed. You'll be running marathons in less than three hours. It's been more than a month. I have needs!"

He laughed. "How typically human. You reproduce like rabbits."

"Hey, you're the one who lost control, not me."

"You bewitched me, woman. I do believe the blame is yours."

"Don't start nit-picking. Your penis, your orgasm. Your godly equipment. End of."

She yelped as he suddenly swept her up in his arms.

"Loki! Put me down! You're in no fit state to be doing that!"

"Oh, but you're willing to be bedded by me? How hypocritical of you." His peridot-green eyes glittered, and she blushed.

"I didn't mean right this minute!"

His smirk was absolute sin.

"No, but I did."

His head dipped down, and he captured her lips with his.

After that, it was no wonder they found themselves in a hot bath, Camille straddling Loki and keening as his mouth closed on her collarbone, his fingers slipping beneath the water to tease her. Her hand splayed over his scar, and he distracted her with a bite to her neck. There was no time for worrying. He would be perfectly fine, though she, being mortal, could not yet believe it. For now, he simply wanted to reacquaint his senses with her. The way she felt, sounded, tasted, looked, smelled.

_Glorious_.

The first time he sheathed himself inside her, both of them let out groans of desire; the time apart had been far too lengthy for both of them.

"Don't leave me for this long again," she breathed in his ear as her hips rolled, the water lapping against their heated skin. His hands skimmed over her waist, pressing into her soft flesh, dancing over her ribs.

"I will try my best," he murmured, tilting his hips. Camille let out a moan at the movement inside her, and Loki smiled almost lazily as his mouth descended on her throat once more. His hand cupped her breast, and his thumb circled the nipple, satisfaction rolling through him as he felt the bud pebble under his ministrations.

The both of them peaked quickly, unwilling to take too long in achieving their pleasures. There would be time to savour each other. Instead, they simply lay in the bath, as they had so many times before, and felt true contentment swell between them. Loki's hand rested upon Camille's stomach, lightly tracing patterns, and a smile shaped his mouth.

"Would you prefer a boy or girl?" came her soft inquiry. He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"As long as we have a child, I do not mind. Either would be a blessing, be it a son or daughter."

_It'll be a miracle if we even have them_, came the unbidden thought from her mind. He frowned.

_Don't you dare think that_, he admonished her. _We will have this child and we will survive. I will protect you and our baby. You know that. You have many who would safeguard you; you are quite capable of living and birthing our little one._

Her fingers laced with his over her belly, and she felt his assurance flow through her.

_I'm going to get fat_, she murmured unhappily. He rolled his eyes.

_Vain creature. You will be beautiful whatever shape you are. And I can't say I'll dislike your breasts… or your curves…_ His tone turned licentious, and her stomach instantly jolted with anticipation. He laughed softly.

_Such a delicious form you have…_

_ You despise mortals. _

_ Oh, but you are much more than a mere mortal. You are the mother of my child. _

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. Never had she expected _that_ first sentence to come out of _Loki Odinson's_ mouth.

_ I got promoted?_ He couldn't miss the sarcasm in her voice, and he grinned.

_The highest rank I could give you. _

_ Excellent._ She settled back against his chest, her mind humming with satisfaction. _I can live with that._

_Good. _

_Loki?_

_ Yes, my love?_

She paused, and thought briefly to herself, _No, it's too soon to be thinking about that. Have to focus on the present. Getting through this. Yes._

_ It doesn't matter,_ she said softly. She felt his confusion mingled with intrigue.

_It most certainly does. Now. Speak. _

She bit her lip. _After… after the birth… where will we live? Asgard? Earth? Jotunheim, even?_

He could not stop a laugh. _Was that what you were worrying about? Truly? _

_ Well… yes. _

He smiled, and pressed a kiss to her jaw.

_I should think Asgard would stifle you for the moment. Jotunheim, though suited to our child, is not the best place for you. You would be a mere plaything for a jötunn if I did not keep an eye on you, being as small as you are. And why in all the nine realms would you ask about that ruin of a world?_

_ Because you are the heir. _

He tensed.

_I do not wish to rule a race I despise. _His voice was short, curt.

_You detest humans, so don't give me that. Why are you uncomfortable with the idea of having Jotunheim's throne?_

_Must we discuss this?_

_ Yes. _

Anger simmered beneath the surface, and Camille could feel it. She sighed.

"You are the only one who could use the casket effectively enough, Loki. Any other jötunn wouldn't know what to do with it. You could raise Jotunheim up from the ground. Return it to its former glory."

Her words echoed ones he had spoken so many months before in Laufey's presence, and his lips thinned.

"You speak as though it is simple."

"You're just purposely making it complicated," she hit back. "They'd probably be goddamn grateful for your rule. If Laufey was as horrific as both you and Thor say, they'd welcome a change."

He fought the urge to leave the bathroom. That would solve nothing. His lip curled, but he forced himself to speak civilly. Camille did not deserve his callous treatment.

"At present, my focus is you. Not the throne of Jotunheim. I couldn't care less about that. Not when you are carrying my child." His long fingers outlined circles on her belly. "When the little one is born, perhaps then I shall see about Jotunheim. Until then…"

His hand ran along her thigh.

"The only one I rule is you."

Her eyebrows lifted.

"No. You really don't– oh. _Oh_. _Oh, my_- okay, I take it back. I'm all yours, Odinson. Totally and completely yours!" Her voice went up an octave, and her body tensed up as she inhaled.

Loki smirked, and licked his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ehehehehehe... I really hope this was okay for you guys... much love!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Oh you precious people with your lovely reviews. *clutches to bosom* I love you all.**

**With that in mind, I give you the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Meet you downstairs in the bar and heard, your rolled up sleeves and your skull t-shirt…"<p>

Her singing carried through the bathroom and into their bedroom, and Loki smiled. She truly was an excellent singer, blessed with a voice that was divine.

"… Cause you're my fella, my guy, hand me your Stella and fly…"

She leant in the doorway, watching him as he rested in bed, sitting up, hands behind his head. Utterly relaxed.

"I do hope there isn't a personal meaning to that song you were singing," he teased. "I'd hate to murder the other man."

"Who says it's a man?" she said, smirking. "Women are just as tempting."

His eyebrow lifted. "My. Asgard will certainly find you interesting."

"Oh, don't tell me sexuality's all traditional there."

"It's certainly not as… _fluid_ as it seems to be here."

"Yeah, I can't imagine Thor flirting with a guy. You, however… Yup. I can totally see it." Her grin was wicked. "I mean, you switch gender at will. Or so I've been told. You've got to be open to different things."

She blinked – and a woman was in Loki's place. Long, curling black hair, glittering emerald eyes, and the best curves Camille had seen in a long, long time. Even better than Natasha's – and _that_ was saying something.

"Well, this is new," Camille muttered, eyeing the female up and down.

In a second, the woman was behind Camille, and she ran a finger down the mortal's spine.

"Mmm, I haven't been in this form in a _long_ while," Loki purred, her voice low and sultry. Her hands gripped Camille's hips, and Loki's mouth bit her lover's shoulder, licking the afflicted spot.

"It suits you, darling," Camille murmured. Loki laughed, and spun Camille around to capture her lips in a searing kiss. She was still taller than her petite beloved, but after Camille had mentally commented that over six foot was kind of unsettling for her female form, Loki altered her height to something a little more accessible.

Camille pulled away after a few seconds, breathing hard.

"What happened to leaving and going after the bad guy?"

Loki frowned, glancing away.

"I am unwilling to leave your side. If its next target is you… not even Stark's technology could keep it out." Her tone was concerned. Casually, she cupped Camille's breast, gently squeezing. "So, I will stay. For now. Of course, if I sense something, I will pursue it. But until that happens, I will remain here."

"Good." Camille's hand squeezed Loki's rear. "Plenty of time to explore, then."

Loki's eyebrow lifted. "Oh?"

Camille's hand skimmed Loki's stomach to lightly stroke between the goddess's legs.

"Yeah –"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before she landed on the bed.

And by the look in Loki's eyes, she wasn't going to be done soon.

Smiling, Camille settled back, and let herself be taken to paradise.

* * *

><p>Loki dangled the glass of red wine between his long, slender fingers. He stood on the balcony, looking out into the night, the curtains behind him billowing in the slight breeze. His eyes were alert, but he was deep in thought, a slight frown creasing his forehead. Camille slept in their bed a few feet away, half-curled up, one hand resting on her abdomen. Usually she would wake if he was not beside her, but he had placed a sleeping spell upon her. He needed to think, and she needed to rest.<p>

Once more, he was back where he started. He had no knowledge of who or what the being was. Suspicions, yes. All sorts of thoughts and inklings and ideas. But solid, hard facts? No. Not one. The most obvious culprit was the Chitauri. Their master. Loki had not held up his end of the bargain, and he suspected it was only a matter of time before they came for him.

If they weren't here already.

He glanced back at his beloved, and a tender smile shaped his lips. He would give all he had to protect her now. Everything. Even, if he had to, his life. Thor would keep her safe if he perished. He would take her to Asgard, and Odin, Norns willing, would ensure the magic which kept her alive remained intact. He had spoken to his older brother, and Thor had reacted, predictably, with shock.

_"Loki! You cannot think like that –"_

_ "I must, Thor," Loki cut him off quietly, his emerald eyes dark. "You saw how badly the creature injured me. There is every chance I could die. I am not resigning myself, I do not think it is definite. But it is a possibility." He glanced at Thor. "Promise me you will look after her. Promise me that."_

_ Thor nodded, seeing how serious his sibling was. _

_ "Of course. You know I will. You had no need to ask."_

_ "Ensure that she goes to Asgard as soon as you can. If I pass on, the magic keeping her on the side of living will expire, and if Odin does not reinstate the spell… she will die."_

_ Thor looked visibly troubled, and Loki reached forward to grasp the god's forearm. _

_ "You must do this."_

_ Thor met his gaze, and, never wavering, inclined his head. _

What Loki had never told Camille was just how severely he had been wounded. He had acted all dismissive of Stark and Banner's ministrations, out of pride and a need to be seen as strong, but in reality, if they had done nothing…

He was not sure he would even be here. He had purposely kept it from her; the last thing he wanted was for her to worry. He had made Thor swear to remain silent; in fact, his brother was the only one who knew the true extent of his injury. The mortals had thought, because he was a god, that he would heal well, and heal fast. They had only thought the stitches would help a little.

The stitches had been vital, despite Loki's outward antipathy.

He sighed and took a sip of wine, the taste cleansing his palette.

_Not bad for mortal fare_, he thought wryly. But the glass vanished; he no longer desired it. It made him think of simpler times, and he did not wish to dwell upon memories. He turned away from the wide expanse of the city to see his lover still sleeping. She looked utterly relaxed, her troubles stolen away by slumber, and Loki's heart warmed. Silently, he walked back through the doors into their room, and he sat on the end of the bed, his eyes sweeping over her body. Her nightgown was thin, but gently clung to her curves; there was no hiding the fact that she was carrying his child then. When standing, with layers of clothing and a straight posture, it could be concealed.

But there, lying there…

Not a chance.

Slowly, he rose and sat beside her still form. His fingers brushed her cheek. She did not stir, and he exhaled softly. His fingertips trailed along her arm to her belly, and he felt the spark, ever growing.

"You will be so very loved," he whispered. "Your mother will love you like no other. You will be blessed to have such a one as she for your dam."

He smiled tenderly, and leant down to press a kiss to the swell.

* * *

><p>"Well met, princeling."<p>

Loki slowly sat up, and his eyes widened as he took in the scene. Shadows, ethereal, changing, creeping like the feel of a whisper upon naked skin… A tall, utterly inhumane being standing before him. A being he knew all too well.

His darkest fears, his nightmares which he kept so desperately from Camille… were all here.

Thanos.

Loki got to his feet, and he could feel his heart, though cold as ice, racing, his blood surging. Thanos watched him, a look of sick amusement on his alien face. He advanced, and it took all Loki had not to back away. He was rarely afraid, but this… this sent pure terror through his soul. He had no weapons, no way of running.

"You fool." Thanos's eyes lost their mirth, replaced by a hardness which was all the more terrifying. "You think with the portal closed I cannot pursue you? You did not fulfil the deal, Loki. Where then does that leave me?"

His hand shot out and grasped Loki by the throat. Loki's eyes dilated as Thanos tightened his grip and lifted the god bodily off the ground.

"Remember what we did, Asgardian." Thanos's voice was almost a casual purr. "We can do that again. And it would be _so_… _very_… _sweet_. A small victory, but one I would savour. I shaped your mind. I would gladly do it again."

Loki closed his eyes as the memories near-swamped him and he began to tremble. He would not be broken again. He would not. He was strong, a prince of Asgard –

"Remember. Remember what we did."

* * *

><p>Loki jolted awake, breathing hard. Panic flooded him, and he immediately turned to check on Camille. Still sleeping peacefully. He sighed and fell back. He ran a hand over his face, and shame seeped into his mind as he felt the wetness on his cheeks. Was he broken so easily?<p>

The fact that he was still shaking answered that question, and he sat up, Thanos's voice echoing in his ears. He blinked furiously, trying to erase the remnants of the nightmare.

But he couldn't. The smile, the laughter, the blinding pain –

Oh, he had gained knowledge. But the price he had paid was too much. Far too much.

He drew his knees up, wrapped his arms around them in a desperate bid to stop the shaking. His eyes were wide, haunted.

_"Asgardian princeling, fallen from grace –"_

_ "Who will love you now?"_

"Loki."

He started, and mortification mingled with horror swept over him as his eyes focused on a slight figure kneeling in front of him. Her eyes were gentle, and the hand that reached up to stroke his cheek was tender.

"It's alright," Camille soothed him. "You're here. With me."

Ashamed, he glanced away, though still trembling, much to his chagrin. Camille continued to caress his skin, reassuring him. Her other hand placed itself on his, and she did not look away from him.

"Darling." Her voice was soft. "Loki."

She did not say it was only a dream, for she herself knew how badly dreams could harm. How they could pull at your mind, taunt you and never leave.

Hesitantly, his hand turned over to grip hers. She noted he was unsteady, and her eyes searched his, searched for the terrors. His mind was a whirl of dread and denial. Camille eased feelings of warmth and love into it, knowing if she pushed too hard he would react badly. She guessed the torture had been mental. He did well at hiding it, but she knew him. Knew him better than anyone, even Thor. She had never asked about what the creature who gave Loki the Chitauri had done, but whenever the Chitauri were mentioned, Loki's eyes would flicker, before resuming their usual alertness.

Slowly, his eyes swivelled to meet hers. She said nothing. Her presence was enough; all he needed was someone to simply be there. She would not pry, she would not ask. She would wait for him to tell her when he felt able to.

Her fingers lightly squeezed his, and she was taken aback when she saw a single tear fall from his eye. She wiped it away with her thumb, and gently pressed her forehead to his. Her fingers continued to stroke his cheek, and she closed her eyes as she felt his shoulders shake with emotion.

_Let it out_, she soothed him. _You don't have to be strong tonight. Let it all out. _

Salty tears coated her fingers, but she paid them no heed. She held him as he silently wept, wept in grief, frustration, fear. He barely knew which emotions they were, only that they were swallowing him whole.

She shifted herself to wrap her arms around him, and he leant against her, his features broken, though he never made a sound.

It seemed an age before he finally pulled back, his eyes still glistening. Camille cupped his cheek, her gaze reassuring.

_I love you_, she said softly. _Always. Whatever happens._

She leant forwards and kissed him, comfort rather than passion. His hand reached up to rest on her cheek, and her reassurance flowed between them. It began to ease him, if only a little. But it was enough to slow the trembling. He was embarrassed by his collapse, she could feel it. His dislike of personal vulnerability radiated between them. His unending desire to be the strong one warred with his internal fears, fears which threatened the delicate balance of his mind.

So she touched her lips to his cheek, and simply held him.

When he finally spoke, it was quiet, muted.

"His name is Thanos."

Camille said nothing; she knew he knew she was listening, and she had no desire to interrupt him. He needed to organise his words and thoughts, after all.

"He is not of the Nine Realms; I know very little about his world. But I do know he is a powerful being… more so than I. He desires war, death, chaos; things I do not abide. His chaos is far more brutal than my preferred methods. His… mediator, if you will, is known as the Other. He is almost as foul and vicious as his master." Loki visibly winced, and Camille instinctively rubbed circles on the back of his hand.

"The portal was closed. I have not kept my part of the deal. Thus, Thanos is likely to not be pleased. He will pursue me – how, I do not know. But… he has his ways."

"Do you think the creature is Thanos?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Possibly. I am uncertain, I… I do not know." Frustration edged his tone, and his body tensed. "It would appear that I know of them – the creature itself said so – but I remain ignorant of the identity of our attacker."

"We'll find out. Don't think any more on it tonight," she implored softly. "Sleep. I'm right here."

His fingers reached to stroke her cheek, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, expression twisting with a desperate need.

"Thank you," he whispered against her skin. She ran her hand down his chest, love coursing from her touch. He fell back on the bed, pulling her with him, his strong arms encasing her body, one hand, as always, resting over her bump. His child was thriving, his beloved lay beside him.

And his soul felt a little less lost.

* * *

><p>Dawn found her slumbering soundly, but this time in his arms. His lips caressed her shoulder as she lingered in the gentle hold of sleep, and he lay there, perfectly content. Sunlight streamed through the gaps between the curtains, and the city – though never being one for rest – was beginning to increase in noise. Loki sighed, and lessened the racket, muffling the sounds of a riotous community. He had no wish for his beloved to awaken just yet; she had had so many restless nights, she deserved a little peace. Even if a little was all he could give her. Last night had <em>not<em> been particularly peaceful. He winced at the thought; how he hated feeling weak, even if it was perfectly normal to let go of being strong every once in a while.

He sighed; it seemed Asgard had ingrained that particular trait in him despite his less-than warrior-like personality.

It was almost three hours later when she gradually awoke to the world, shifting in his embrace, eyelids fluttering, her mind stirring, reconnecting with his.

"Good morning," he murmured against her temple. She stretched and nestled into him.

"Hello, stranger," she mumbled hazily. "What time is it?"

"After nine."

"Back to sleep I go."

He laughed, his mouth brushing her cheek. "You lazy creature."

"I'm mortal. And pregnant. I think I have the right to sleep for as long as I need."

"You mean for as long as you _want_."

"Hush."

He ran a finger along her jaw, marvelling at the softness of her skin.

"Stop thinking. It's distracting."

His lips curved in amusement.

"My deepest apologies, mademoiselle."

"Hmm. Possibly accepted."

He leaned over her and kissed her mouth.

"Definitely _not_ accepted," she said, a tad breathlessly. "How in Hell am I supposed to sleep now?"

Loki's expression was one of absolute innocence.

He should have expected the pillow which slammed into his face.

* * *

><p>"No, no, and definitely not."<p>

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

"What a ridiculous, inane, _mortal_ idea."

"You know, it does actually work."

"I am not going to sit in a damn circle with mortals while you expel air from your lungs in a farcical show of giving birth."

She knew right from the start he would never agree to antenatal classes. To be honest, she wasn't entirely keen on it either.

But oh god, was his facial expression priceless.

"Our child will be a prince or princess of Asgard. I will not subject them to this horror."

"They won't even know it's happening."

"It's a travesty. I refuse."

She grinned. "It could be fun."

"It would be horrific."

She waved her spoon at him in a vaguely threatening manner – well, it would have been threatening if it didn't have ice cream dripping off it.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it."

"Ah." His countenance turned positively evil as he sat across from her at the kitchen table. "So does that mean you are open to –"

"No!" she shrieked, blushing. "No, no, no! _Jamais! Jamais, jamais, jamais!_ Never!"

"But you have never tried it." His eyes gleamed. "So how do you know?"

"I just do!"

"You are unbelievably – what is the phrase used? Oh yes – _vanilla_."

"No. I just have a ridiculously kinky lover."

"It is hardly 'kinky', as you say. It would push your comfort zones only a little."

"Not happening."

"Oh, believe me. It will." His voice was a luscious whisper, sinful, melting as he appeared behind her. "I _know_ it."

"I was a virgin five months ago. Give me a break."

His chuckle sent shivers up her spine and he dipped a finger in her ice cream, bringing it to her lips. She licked it automatically, and he almost _purred_ in her ear.

"Pervert," she muttered. He smiled against her skin, his breath tickling the shell of her ear.

"I'm insulted."

"So you should be." She let her spoon clatter against the bowl, and stood up, licking her lips. She placed the bowl on the counter beside the sink, and turned to face him, leaning back against the basin. She drank in his sleek figure, dressed in robes of his preferred dark green with black breeches. His long dark hair framed his chiselled (yet somehow soft) face, his peridot eyes glittering with his trademark expression of mischief and amusement.

"Am I so fascinating, my love?"

She lingered upon his face for another moment before answering his question.

"You look lethal in that. No wonder I fell in love with you," she mused. "Armani would kill to have you model their suits."

He laughed. "Would this be the Armani of which Stark is so fond?"

"The very same."

"I see. Like so?"

She stared. Loki was dressed immaculately in a black three-piece, with a slim black tie and crisp white shirt, and shining black leather shoes.

At her stunned silence, Loki's lips curved.

"Come. I am taking you out."

She looked at him quizzically. "Where to?"

His smile turned knowing. "You will see. Now go and dress into something more elegant. Somehow I do not think denim is appropriate."

Her eyebrows lifted at his words.

"Do mine ears deceive me? Could it be that Loki Odinson is letting me dress myself?" she cried in mock-amazement. He rolled his eyes as she walked past him, and smacked her rear as she passed. She yelped, and glared at him. His grin was impish.

"Go. Else I shall revoke my decision and clothe you myself."

Muttering under her breath, she made her way to the wardrobe. She flung open the doors, and began to rifle through her dresses.

Half an hour later, and she leant in the doorway of the living room.

"Do you approve, dear sir?"

If Loki had been the type to let his jaw drop, it would have certainly done so, if not hit the floor. Instead his eyes widened, and he licked his lips appreciatively.

Camille wore a red silk sheath dress with black flats and pearl-drop earrings. On her left wrist was a double-strand pearl bracelet, and she held a thin black clutch in her right hand.

"You will do," he replied, his voice only marginally unsteady. She raised her brows at him.

"Delightful."

He smirked, and leant down to press a feather-like kiss to her jaw.

"You will do _very_ nicely, _ma chère_."

He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She took it, and smiled.

He shifted the both of them to below a stone arch, and Camille's eyes went wide as she realised exactly _which_ arch it was. She turned to Loki, and a smile played with her mouth.

_Paris. Arc de Triomphe. _

"Well, _monsieur_. I most definitely commend you for your choice of location."

"_Mademoiselle_." He took her hand and kissed it, barely managing to suppress a faint smile. "Would you care to join me for dinner?"

Her eyes twinkled, and in that moment, standing underneath the Arc, Loki thought she was the loveliest creature he had ever beheld.

"Why, yes, I do believe I would."

"Excellent. Well then, _chérie_… let us walk."

He took her hand, and together they wandered, for once feeling carefree.

As if nothing else mattered but the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you go!**

**Okay, I have two questions to ask you gorgeous things:**

**1. Do you think I should move this story from category Thor to category Avengers?**

**2. I'm currently writing another Loki/OC story where Loki actually succeeds in his mission to become King of Earth. It involves a human girl who is an expert in Norse culture (she is fluent in Old Norse, which Loki speaks), and after sort-of taunting Loki about being unable to rule Earth... she now has to run, because he sees her as a challenge. It would be, I daresay, darker than this story is at the moment. **

**Would any of you be interested in reading it?**

**Lightning xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Okay, so I switched it to ze Avengers category after some deliberation, purely because so many of the Avengers are involved in this story. I hope no-one is too disappointed :)**

**I'm so happy you're all loving this! And we might see more fem!Loki in the future, who knows... though Loki in a suit again is a definite certainty ;)**

**This is a pretty important chappy. I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing it, anyhow xD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You look ridiculous."<p>

Camille grinned. "Well, that's what happens when you use flour."

"You did not use it, you _dropped_ it. All over the counter." Loki rolled his eyes as Camille stood there, covered in flour, from her hair to her jeans. He picked up strands of her now-coated hair, and his lip curled. She laughed, and wiped her hands on his shirt, earning a growl from him. She gave him a teasing look, and oh so casually flicked flour at him.

He spun her around and slammed her up against the counter, his body pressing against her back. His voice was a soft, dangerous purr.

"Do that again, my love, and you _will_ regret it."

"Is that so?" she asked breathlessly, her fingers digging into the counter-top.

"Yes," he murmured darkly. "It is."

"Too bad," she said simply, and she chucked a handful of flour straight into his face. He drew back, coughing, and she turned around. She took one look and burst out laughing. She didn't stop for what seemed like an age, and Loki's eyes narrowed.

"That substance is foul."

"That 'substance', as you call it, is vital for food. And brownies. So don't knock it, darling."

He advanced and caged her with his arms either side of her body, resting on the smooth granite of the counter-top.

"I'll try not to."

She yelped as he expertly trickled flour all over her, and she glared at him.

"I washed my hair this morning, you evil little –"

He silenced her with a kiss, and he smiled against her lips. "All the more reason to have a shower." His voice was teasing, and she playfully shoved his chest.

"Stop it, you."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll –"

They both froze. Their eyes widened in sheer shock, and they stared at each other.

"Can you hear that?" she whispered. Loki inclined his head, and he dropped to his knees, his hands pushing up her top and cupping the naked swell of her stomach.

Tears began streaming down Camille's face, and Loki's smile was awed, his eyes full of wonderment.

Both of them could hear their little one; their mind had connected with their parents'.

Happy. So very happy.

And unmistakeably female.

"I can _hear_ her," Camille marvelled. She looked at Loki in wonder, eyes shimmering. "Oh god, Loki, she's _beautiful_."

Their little girl was curious. She could sense both her parents' minds, and Loki gently reassured her, murmuring aloud as well as mentally in a language Camille did not understand. She was still crying, though she tried to stay coherent in her mind.

_Hello, baby_, she said softly. _It's me. Your mama._

The almost-child instantly showered her with happiness, and Camille laughed through her tears. Loki stood, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. His joy spilled over into her, and they were all of a sudden both laughing and both crying, not caring how emotional they became.

They stood there, smiling, and Loki took her face in his hands, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips.

"What shall we call her, my love?"

She grinned, and her hand trailed down his chest.

"I think it's time I introduced you to baby name books."

* * *

><p>"Come on. You know we must go."<p>

His hand caressed her stomach, more prominent now. It was time for the inevitable. Camille sighed, and let Loki gently pull her to her feet from the chair. He surprised her by simply holding her for a few moments, his lips touching the top of her head. She listened to his heartbeat, steady, soothing. He smiled.

"Preparations first. After all, my lady must look her best."

With a click of his fingers, she was dressed in a long, pale green dress that looked – to her Earth eyes – similar to Grecian-style. She rolled her eyes, and, chuckling, Loki shifted both of them to their room, where he turned her to face the wall-length mirror.

What Camille saw utterly astonished her. Gingerly, she reached up to touch the rich brown curls that were perfect, not a hair out of place. Her eyes were highlighted with the faintest makeup, her lips rouged. Even her nails were manicured.

But it was her figure which truly stood out. The dress emphasised every curve her body possessed, from the swell of her breasts – pregnancy did wonders to her already decently-sized cleavage – to the shape of her hips. For the first time in a long, long while, she felt… beautiful. She glanced at Loki, and a blush crept up her cheeks. His fingers held her waist, and he kissed her shoulder. She continued to look in the mirror, somewhat taken aback by the two of them dressed in Asgardian garb and the gleaming helmet upon Loki's head. She had never seen the helmet before, but she had to admit it suited him. That, and her dirty, dirty mind flashed with images of him wearing it in bed. Camille promptly added it to her list of future kinks.

"Are you sure I look okay?" she asked softly, ever unsure, her mind drawn back to reality. "I mean, I don't want to be underdressed. Or overdressed, for that matter."

He slowly spun her, and his eyes were reassuring.

"You look wonderful. Now. Are you ready?"

She swallowed, but nodded. He took her hand, and lifted it to his lips.

"My lady." He did not let go, and she suddenly found herself in the middle of a desert. A familiar desert, however. _New Mexico?_ She frowned, and Loki hastened to explain.

"The Bifrost site. Thor and Jane will travel by the bridge, but you and I will travel by my magic. The Bifrost could harm the child; I will thus take no risk."

There was a rush and a loud thud behind them, accompanied by a giggle which could only belong to one woman. Camille smiled and turned to see Jane finely dressed in deep scarlet and walking hand in hand with Thor. Jane's eyes widened, and she rushed to greet Camille.

"You look amazing," she cried, eyes roving over the gown, an appreciative beam forming. "Where on earth did you find that dress?"

"Not on earth," Camille quipped with a grin. "That one there turned into personal stylist for about five minutes. And I think he did a rather excellent job."

Loki rolled his eyes, and swung Camille into his arms, careful not to disturb his unborn daughter. He glanced at Thor, and nodded.

"I will see you there."

They vanished, and Camille glanced around her in shock as she and Loki appeared in a gold, circular room. _The Observatory._ Gently, Loki set her down, and she started as she saw the tall Asgardian standing by the Bifrost. Her alarm soon dissipated, however, when she realised who it was.

"Heimdall," she murmured. The gatekeeper inclined his head.

"Yes. You are welcome in Asgard, my lady. The All-Father awaits your arrival, and that of his youngest son." Heimdall's amber eyes locked with Loki's, and Loki's expression became unreadable, though the chill in the room was evident. Camille sighed and tugged on Loki's arm.

"Come on. You can glare at each other later. Heimdall, pleasure to meet you. Again." She dipped her head, and Loki reluctantly followed her towards the bridge. There was a flash of light, and the golden dome began to spin. Loki's mood lightened as Camille watched from the bridge, her countenance awed. He smiled slightly, and she glanced up at him.

"And you wouldn't let me travel by that. Spoilsport."

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather have lost our daughter?"

"Fine. Fair point. But après le birth, I'm using the Bifrost. No buts."

Thor and Jane emerged from the dome, and Jane's eyes were as wide as saucers as she took in her surroundings. Camille couldn't blame her. What she saw was magnificent, and for the two women who had researched both science and myth, it was one of the greatest sights they'd ever seen. Camille looked up at Loki, and he couldn't hold back a smile at the expression on his beloved's face.

"Come," he said softly. "The court awaits you."

Nervousness flared, but he bent his head to kiss her, gentle, tender. _You will be fine, chérie. I promise you that._

_It's a long way to the palace,_ she noted. He laughed.

_Silly girl, you truly think I would make you walk that horrific distance?_

_ Oh._ She mentally facepalmed. _I'm an idiot. _

_ Only occasionally, _he replied slyly. He grinned at her mock-outraged reaction, and it reminded him just why this mortal woman had his heart. She was as mischievous, as playful as he was wont to be, and revelled in it. And it certainly made their bedroom escapades… varied. He fought a smirk as Thor and Jane stood beside them, and he nodded.

In a flash, the four of them stood outside the gleaming palace doors, and Loki held out his arm, his green eyes, for once, utterly sober.

"My lady."

She took his arm, pushing away her nerves. _I can do this. It's fine. I can do this. _

She gripped his arm tightly. _Don't let me fall, Loki._

_Never._ His voice was calm, and it reassured her. _Now. Shall we?_

The doors eased open, and she took a deep breath.

_We shall. _

The four of them began to walk.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sheer bloody number of people – courtiers, servants, guards – standing either side of the long aisle. Her legs immediately felt unsteady; she _hated_ large crowds. Even more so when all eyes were upon her; it made her self-conscious of her physical differences, and the fact that she limped. _Not exactly fitting for a lady at the side of a prince of Asgard. No grace whatsoever. _

_ Darling, grace consists of more than mere physical movements, _Loki soothed her. _How you walk matters not; I am proud to have you by my side. _

That eased her somewhat, sending a warm feeling fluttering through her, but the multitudes of Asgardians still unnerved her.

_So many…_ she mused, though her face remained devoid of any anxiety, a feat Loki admired when he glanced at her.

_This is just the court_, he replied. _If I had been cruel enough to make you walk through the city, you would have encountered many more. _

_ Joy. _

He fought a smile at that, and continued to walk with her down the pathway. He was impressed by her ability to remain outwardly calm; he knew that it was not easy for her. _But then again_, he reminded himself somewhat dryly, _she is sleeping with the god who tried to overthrow her planet._

_Technically, you only got as far as New York, _came her trademark sardonic reply. _And it wasn't so much overthrowing as blowing to smithereens. Fabulous architecture until you and your minions saw fit to annihilate it. And how the hell you thought bringing those massive flying Chitauri-whale-things into a freaking skyscraper-crammed city with hardly any space was a good idea, I'll never know.,._

Amusement radiated between their bond, and Loki's voice was positively indecent.

_Insolent girl. Remind me to punish you when we are done here. _

Desire swelled within her, and if a mental glare could be achieved, it was done so there and then.

_I hate you. _

_So you continue to say. I'm beginning to doubt it, however. Your kisses are not those of a woman who loathes me._

_ Shush, you. _

His smugness made her want to tie him to the bed and teach him exactly who ruled who. She purposely left her mind open, and her lips quirked when she heard his slight intake of breath as her thoughts filtered through.

_That is hardly fair, Camille. _

_ I learnt from the best, sweetie, _she responded lightly._ You don't live with the god of mischief without learning a few tricks. _

_ Minx. _

_ Cheat. _

Camille snapped out of their inner conversation when her eyes alighted on the completely conspicuous throne, and she swallowed. Odin sat, watching them, his face still, impassive. His wife, Loki's mother, stood on the steps, and her face was only marginally less unaffected. That was until Camille noticed the goddess's eyes. They were shining, and so, so proud. Camille's heart immediately warmed, and she relaxed a little. If Frigga was pleased, the chance of Camille being decapitated by Odin seemed much less likely.

_He would never decapitate you. Much too crude_, came Loki's wry tone.

_ Poison, then. _

_ No, no, no, far too underhand. That is a woman's way. _

She shot him a look. _Loki Odinson, I do believe you were being a little sexist there. _

_ Apologies._ She could feel his mirth, however, and inwardly sighed.

_Well, let's get this over with. _

Loki gently guided Camille to the dais, and he turned to his father.

"May I present my lady Camille Langley of Midgard."

Thor repeated the gesture with Jane, and with a smile and a silent 'I love you', Loki left his beloved to stand on the steps beside his mother as Thor moved to rest beside four other Asgardians whom Camille didn't recognise.

She glanced up at the figure sitting on the throne. He radiated power and authority – but Camille had never really genuflected to either. She looked at Jane and saw she was kneeling. Ah, fuck. Did she have to kneel too? Because she damn well didn't feel like it.

She threw Loki a look.

_Help me, you bastard. _

He fought to keep his face neutral, not glancing at her once, and she sensed his amusement. She inwardly sighed, and turned her attention back to the All-Father. He was watching her. And he didn't look best pleased. She raised her brows; she never took kindly to silent judgement.

"If you expect me to kneel, sir, you are mistaken."

Whispers and mutters of disapproval erupted through the hall. Loki's lips twitched, but he pointedly avoided Camille's gaze.

"Being with child has restricted my ability to do so," she continued calmly. Well, as calmly as she could with an unamused king before her and hundreds of gossiping courtiers behind.

_Like a true diplomat_, Loki's voice sounded in her head. _Also an utter lie, but a clever one. _

_ I'm not going to kneel to him; he's not my king. I don't owe him that show of fealty. _

His satisfaction rolled between them. She nearly cracked a smile, but then her daughter nudged her, curious. She did smile then, and stroked her stomach.

"Hey, sweetie," she said softly. "It's your grandpa. He looks grumpy but I'm sure he'll love you."

Odin's face softened a little, and his eyes warmed as his gaze settled on Camille's belly, prominent beneath the pale green empire-line dress she wore. Camille inclined her head at him – that was as much outward respect as he was going to get.

Loki took his mother's hand, held up between them, and they descended the steps to halt before Camille.

"Camille, may I introduce my mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard."

Camille bowed her head.

"An honour," she murmured, knowing that Loki adored his mother, and she had no wish to appear hostile to such an amiable-looking woman – hell, she _radiated_ affection.

Frigga beamed, and Camille was taken aback as the goddess embraced her wholeheartedly. But a smile of her own crept onto Camille's face, and she returned the hug. The Queen pulled back a few seconds later, and her gaze was warm.

"It's so lovely to finally meet you," Frigga said sincerely. She shot a sideways glance at her younger son. "He's terrible for not bringing you sooner."

Loki raised an eyebrow. Frigga raised one back.

"Do not start with the clever replies," she warned. Camille fought a grin at Loki's expression, stifling laughter as he looked at her. Frigga's lips curved, amused by Camille's attempts to remain indifferent.

"Grown-up he may be, but I will still chide him, make no mistake."

Camille did smirk then, much to Loki's chagrin. He rolled his eyes, and Frigga gave him a good-natured slap to the shoulder.

"_Behave_."

Camille's gaze fixed on him pointedly, highly entertained. Scolding _and_ slapping Loki? She fucking _loved_ this woman!

Loki's expression was priceless. Frigga's eyes twinkled, and they settled on Camille's stomach. She glanced up at her son's beloved.

"May I?"

Camille nodded, lips turning up at the corners. "Of course; she's your granddaughter, after all."

Frigga's hand gently touched the swell of Camille's belly, and her eyes lit up as she felt the babe within. She made a soft moue of admiration, and Loki walked past her to kiss Camille's temple. His hand stroked her arm, and she looked up into his unusually affable face. His eyes were tender, and his accent resonated in her mind.

_Beautiful_.

Frigga moved back, and with another of her congenial smiles, turned to walk and greet Jane. The scientist responded both respectfully and wittily, to both the All-Father and his wife, and Frigga laughed. She spoke a minute more, before stepping a little way away. Loki took Camille's hand as he had done with Frigga, and together with Thor and Jane they turned around to face the waiting court.

"My sons have returned to Asgard with their beloveds and heirs!" Odin announced to the hall. "May their days be blessed."

Applause and cheers rang out, and Loki squeezed Camille's fingers. She returned the sentiment, but confusion lingered.

_Loki, why did he say heirs?_

_ It is only a matter of time before Jane begets a child_, he replied. _My father was merely saying it out of protocol. Think no more of it, my love._ He kissed her hand, and made to – somewhat hesitantly – greet his closest… if they could still be called close. Camille walked with him towards the Warriors Three – only to be intercepted by Odin himself.

_ Oh, damn. _

His gaze was calm, unreadable.

"Might I speak with you?"

Camille inclined her head, ignoring her lover's mental growl of discontent. "Of course." _Loki, I will be fine. Go. Talk with your mother. She's missed you, I can tell you._

Unhappily, Loki kissed her brow, and departed, leaving her alone with Odin. The All-Father sighed.

"Still he does not trust me."

"I think perhaps he has a very good reason," Camille said quietly. Odin nodded.

"I cannot deny that." He held out his arm. "Come. We must talk in a more private area."

She took his arm, praying she wouldn't trip or stumble, and he guided her to a secluded part of the great hall, where he let go of her and stared at their reflections in the golden wall.

"You have done what no other could," he spoke softly. "For that you should be congratulated."

"I merely fell in love with your son," Camille replied. "I think all he needed was someone to tell him he was loved, to set him apart from the shadow of the golden boy." Her tone was even; it bore no spite within it. She thought of Thor as a brother, after all, she adored him.

Odin sighed once more. "I love my sons equally – "

"Then perhaps you should have shown that," Camille cut in sharply. "And you definitely should not have kept his heritage from him for so long."

Odin appraised her, seeming more curious than angry or defensive.

"You truly love him."

"More than anything," came her assurance, strong, full of certainty. Odin smiled slightly.

"He loves you wholeheartedly. I have never seen him quite so captivated by anyone – not even Angrboða."

"He told me of her." Camille's voice was muted. "What happened."

"Yes." Pained. "Rest assured, your child will be safe. I do not think anyone would dare try to harm you here, not when Loki ruled for a time. His abilities are far more capable now than the time of that incident long ago."

Camille merely inclined her head, studying the reflections in the gleaming wall. It was engrossing, and as her eyes alighted upon the tall figure of her lover, she found herself musing on his relationship with Odin.

"You and Loki must speak with each other," she said softly. "I know it troubles him, the rift between you two. As it would for anyone in your situation."

"I agree." Odin suddenly sounded weary. "There is much we must discuss."

Camille said nothing. She could sense the sadness, the damage that had been done, and silently she hoped the wound inflicted upon the two men would at least scar over. Then they could try to repair what little remained of their bond.

"I would not have thought my son would have been so taken by a mortal. Especially one who is damaged – if you'll forgive the wording."

Camille flushed. "Perhaps it is that exactly," she murmured, almost defensive. "_He_ was damaged by your hiding of the truth. Maybe we both saw a chance to know acceptance."

She felt Loki's hand on her shoulder, though he remained invisible. She doubted Odin realised he was there. Then again, this man was the All-Father. Yeah. He probably knew.

Odin carried on as if she had never spoken, though she saw recognition spark within his eyes.

"The court has never seen anyone like you, so you must forgive them their curiosity," he said gently, eyes flickering to her arm, hand and leg. "Might I ask how you came by it?"

She did not speak for a moment, measuring her words, fully aware of Loki's presence.

"It… it happened at birth. A stroke - bleeding of the brain, lack of oxygen. It caused semi-paralysis of my left side," she explained, trying to word it to an Asgardian's understanding. "I was born a month early because of complications, which was the main cause. I was born smaller, of course. And I've had my condition ever since."

Odin seemed thoughtful.

"Loki, too, was small for his race…"

Camille smiled wryly. "I know. That must have hindered his acceptance somewhat. Like most men, a good height is a sign of strong masculinity."

Loki laughed behind her, though only she could hear, and Camille fought to keep her expression from giving him away.

"And what of the child?" Odin asked steadily, eyes flickering to the swell. She raised her brows, as if daring him to mention the blasphemy that she knew was dwelling on his tongue.

"Happy, healthy. Curious little girl. No doubt Loki told you of the early problems, but they are all resolved now."

"I imagine you must have felt somewhat… _cold_."

Camille's lips twitched. "Yes, well, a half-jötunn baby will do that to you. She'll be adorable and beautiful and probably most likely some glorious shade of blue, but if she freezes my body, I'm grounding her for a month."

Loki chuckled again, his breath tickling her ear.

_Not even born yet and you're already planning discipline. The poor child._

_Hush. I am having a serious conversation with the grandfather of our daughter. Do not distract me or I will cause you serious pain. I may be pregnant but I can still be a menace. I have my own taser and I'm not afraid to use it, Silvertongue. _

_ Hmm, I don't doubt that. _

_ You really shouldn't. _

Neither of them mentioned the fact that said taser was currently AWOL on another planet. An empty threat, but Loki relished the bite in her words.

"He will not leave you alone for even a moment, will he?" Odin remarked softly. Loki materialised behind her, keeping the double beside Frigga constant. He felt a pang of guilt for not giving his mother his full attention, but he did not like to leave Camille alone. Not when she was so vulnerable. Camille sighed and turned to him.

"Loki, please. I am fine. Go back to your mother."

His hand held her waist oh so casually, and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me yell at you. I'm trying to make a good impression here."

"You're doing very well." He ran a finger down her cheek, and smiled. "I do not think the All-Father will be inclined to, ah, _decapitate_ you."

To her horror, Odin laughed, sounding genuinely amused.

"You have not incurred my wrath yet, child."

"Thank the gods for that," she muttered sarcastically. Loki smirked and kissed her brow.

"Go and converse with my mother, chérie. I know she is most eager to talk to you."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek, and then turned to Odin, inclining her head. He accepted her goodbye with a nod of his own.

"If you need me, I'll be with the merry men. I hear Fandral's quite the flirt," she called teasingly over her shoulder as she walked away. Loki made a soft noise of mirth, his eyes watching her form as it went. Odin's ears did not miss the sound, and his gaze became wistful.

"She is an unusual one," he remarked quietly. "But she loves you completely."

"Yes," Loki acknowledged, his eyes never leaving the figure of his beloved. "She is, and she does." _Impossible as that may be… she does._

"Loki…" Odin's voice was abruptly tired. "I… there are things we must resolve."

Loki focused on his father, and his heart sank a little, knowing that festering wounds and old sores were most likely going to be reopened. And the pain would be severe to say the least. He swallowed.

"I… agree." Soft, measured. Unsure, however. Odin spoke again.

"I am not suggesting now, my son. Tonight is a night for celebration, not resolutions. I would not wish for your woman to be worried about you so soon after her arrival here."

Loki nodded. "Of course."

Odin reached out to grasp Loki's shoulder.

"But you must know that I love both you and Thor equally. That is the truth, Loki. It always has been."

With a tired but sincere expression, he inclined his head once and then moved away, leaving Loki standing alone and in denial.

He passed a hand over his face, suddenly feeling drained, when a gentle touch made him almost jolt in surprise. He let his hand drop, and his gaze softened immediately. Frigga smiled.

"I have missed you, my son."

Without saying anything more, she pulled him into her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't resist a bit of family angst/love, okay? xD Frigga is so much fun to write, heheh. And yay, it's a girl!  
><strong>

**Lightning xoxo**

**PS: I have uploaded the first two chapters of the darker Loki fanfic I mentioned before. It's called 'Into The Jaws Of The Serpent' and you can of course find it on my profile!  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for the ridiculously long wait. My muse died for a while in regards to this story. Hopefully she will have recovered her strength by now. My deepest apologies to all you lovely readers. I love you all dearly.**

**I shall let you all carry on. Enjoy the chapter. I hope it makes up for my unforgivable absence :)**

* * *

><p>Camille had to admit, Fandral <em>was<em> a flirt. The blond Casanova had looked her up and down the second they had met, and it amused her highly, especially when his lips lingered just a fraction too long upon the back of her hand, causing Loki to growl in her mind.

_Oh, grow up, Odinson. He wouldn't dare pursue me. _

There was a grudging silence, and, satisfied, she returned her full attention to the crowd with her. They were friendly and welcoming, and naturally curious about 'the woman who had managed to tame Silvertongue.'

"Oh no," she grinned. "He's not tamed. Not at all. He's usually quite wild, when it suits him. He's quite unrestrained on occasion."

Jane choked, and Camille shot her a smirk. The one named Volstagg roared with laughter, and Sif's eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"Not quite as cold as we thought, I see," Volstagg grinned. Thor looked disturbed, and Camille smiled sweetly.

"Depends which part of him you mean. And when, of course. Because his jötunn form is a _whole_ new adventure…"

The arrival of the trickster himself interrupted any scandalised remarks Sif was about to make, and Camille leant back into her beloved with a lazy smile. His hand curved over her belly, and she laced her fingers with his. Camille, however, did not miss the slightly wary looks the others gave Loki, and irritation bubbled up within her. But before she could say anything, the Warriors Three and Sif were called over by Thor, who had left and now stood by a doorway, and with bows and smiles towards Loki's lady, they followed their old friend.

"So, I heard something about a feast?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully, her previous thoughts discarded in favour of sanguinity. Loki laughed, and his eyes danced with humour as his thumb caressed her stomach.

"Yes. A celebration, for my brother's return, and both your and Jane's arrival."

"And yours," she said quietly. The laugh that sounded this time was devoid of any kind of mirth at all, and his voice was almost… tired.

"No, _chérie_. They do not honour my return; most would rather see me dead."

"Don't say that." She turned around to look at him. "Don't."

"Camille…"

"Hush." Her finger touched his lips. "Enough. Now let's go eat, shall we?"

She tucked her arm under his, and together they walked from the throne room to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Truth be told, Camille had never seen so much food. Platters of meat and fish, dishes of steaming vegetables, small jugs of delicious sauces. It was amongst all this delicious temptation that she and Volstagg truly bonded. They both adored eating, and Volstagg seemed keen to give her the best that the tables could offer.<p>

She was desperate not to be clumsy in front of so many people, and Loki could sense her nervousness. His eyes were reassuring as they locked with hers, and his booted foot rubbed gently against hers.

_You are doing wonderfully_, he said softly from across the table. _I would ask how the food is, but judging by the amount you have eaten, I believe there are no complaints._ He smirked at her blush, and she glared playfully at him. His smile turned innocent as the people around them looked with a curious eye, and she focused on her plate, though a slight smile tugged at her lips.

"Tell me, Lady Camille," Fandral began, glancing at her while cutting some vegetables, "how did Loki and yourself come to meet?"

Loki glanced at his lady, his eyes tightening. She merely smiled gracefully and addressed Fandral.

"I'm afraid it's terribly ordinary, my dear sir. It was evening, I was walking home, and we happened to encounter one another."

Loki's gaze softened, and his boot once more nudged her. She looked at him and her lips tilted up in a tender curve. It was not missed by anyone, and for once Loki didn't give a damn about anyone seeing.

"I do believe Loki's heart has been thoroughly melted!" declared Volstagg, swallowing his wine. "Look at him!"

Loki rolled his eyes at the Asgardian's inebriated state. "I assure you, Volstagg, I am no hopeless romantic utterly bent to my lover's will."

"No, he still has his common sense," Camille agreed dryly. "I don't believe he's the dizzy-fool-in-love type anyhow. Much too aloof for that, don't you think?"

Laughter echoed across the table, and Camille threw Loki a secret smile.

_I love you. _

The look he gave her in return belonged more in a bordello than at a royal dinner table.

_Remember that while I am denying you your release later_, came his silken reply. Heat rushed to her belly and thighs, and she could have sworn he chuckled, though his face was perfectly still.

She would get him back later.

Quite _how_ he did not foresee her turning his promise back upon himself, she did not know.

* * *

><p>Camille smiled tiredly, caught in the haze of sleep as Loki pressed a kiss to her belly, his fingers splayed over the swell.<p>

"I thought you were sleeping," she murmured. Loki tilted his head, his eyes gleaming in the firelight, and he leaned up to brush his lips against hers.

"No, I was not."

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Not a thing, my love. You should rest. Else this little one will start to wake up."

"We still have to think of a name," she mumbled, held yet in the fuzziness of semi-slumber. His lips tugged upwards, and he lay beside her, leaning on his elbow and kissing her forehead.

"We will, don't worry. Now sleep, Camille."

"I quite like Isabella," she said softly, nestling closer to him. "It's pretty."

"It's not Asgardian."

"Well, neither am I. No-one's perfect."

He laughed quietly.

"Alvdis."

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'goddess' or 'divine woman'."

"Alvdis… Hmm." The words might have been encouraging, but the tone wasn't, and Loki sighed.

"Eydis, then."

"Absolutely not."

"Astrid?"

"See, that name I _have_ heard of. But it won't be hers. Not my baby's."

"You are impossible, woman," he growled, biting her collarbone and making her yelp and then laugh, waking properly. "How in all the Nine Realms are we going to decide?"

"Whichever we think fits best. I mean, Eydis Lokadottir? Really?"

"I suppose I should be relieved you actually _agreed_ to let our child have the name Lokadottir."

"Grudgingly."

"Yes." His voice was smug, and made her want to slap him. "But still, you acquiesced."

"I really hate you sometimes."

"Oh, I don't deny it. What about Katrín?"

She paused, and a frown furrowed her brow.

"That… does not sound Norse – I mean Asgardian."

"It is."

"Oh."

His lips brushed her shoulder, and his hand slipped between her thighs.

"Thoughts?"

"Hmm. Katrín… Loki, if you do what I think you're going to, that is coercion and I won't give into it –" She inhaled as his fingers toyed with her nub, and she groaned. "Loki. Seriously. Stop before I implode. Two times is enough, I really don't –"

The two of them halted, and stared at her stomach.

"Oh my _god_," Camille whispered. "Did she –"

Loki placed his hand on her belly as she did, and the widest of smiles appeared on his face when he felt it. The slow, lazy roll, and then, the kick. Camille's laugh was awed, and her eyes met Loki's.

"Ysabel."

His smile was tender. "Ysabel?"

"It's the French variant. With a Y, not an I. It means 'vow', more or less."

"Ysabel." He let the name roll in his mouth, before his eyes warmed. He could not deny the meaning's aptness. After all, she – and her mother – was what kept him on the better side, kept him from losing control to jealousy and chaos. And he had promised himself he never would revert.

This little one would ensure that.

"Ysabel Alvdis Lokadottir," she said softly, her fingers tracing his lips. He kissed the tips, and smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"You know I had no intention of staying here, Loki."<p>

"I am well aware of that fact. But it is clear that my mother adores you and my father… seems to respect you." Camille knew the disbelief in is voice was due to Odin's apparent inability to admire mortals than her – non-existent – lack of respectability, but she still rapped his chest for it.

"Your point being?"

"I want us to remain a little while longer."

She sighed. "Loki…"

He moved from where he stood in their – his – bedchamber, kneeling before her as she sat on the bed. He looked up at her, his expression one of trademark mischief; she knew she was pretty much cornered then.

"Ah, but I haven't told you the reason."

"Knowing you, there'll be several," she remarked drily. "Go on. I'm listening."

His eyes glittered.

"The library. I want to show you the palace library."

That caught her attention, and he could almost hear the wheels turning in her brain as his words sunk in. A hunger shaped her expression, and unconsciously she leant forwards.

"My mind thinks you said 'library', but I'm sure you must mean something different."

He laughed. "No, I meant exactly that. Come." He straightened, and held out his hand. "If my lady will take my hand."

She did, and he raised her up effortlessly. His lips stole a kiss from hers that left her legs weak, and, chuckling, he shifted them both to outside a large double-door entrance. Loki glanced at Camille, and with an enthusiastic grin, he gestured. The doors slowly opened, and he led her inside.

What met Camille's gaze had her speechless with astonishment. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words were formed. She took a step forwards, and floating orbs of light lit the entirety of the hall. The walls were golden, the bookcases metres tall and filled with literary treasure, bound in leathers and hides, thick and thin, tall and short. She walked to the nearest shelf, and ran her fingers over the tomes, her eyes hungry for the knowledge in their pages. Much of the lettering on the spines was in a language she did not comprehend, but with a smile Loki gestured, and all of a sudden the words were English. She glanced at him, eyes sparkling, and began to laugh.

"Where do I even start?" she marvelled, her fingertips touching various volumes. She felt Loki's hands on her hips, and his mouth claimed her throat.

"Being the mythology lover that you are, you might try the histories, conveniently stored right here," he murmured. "Perhaps then you might set the records straight." His hand snaked around her head to pick out a thick, red-leather-bound book with gold lettering, and she took it from him. "This one ought to help you."

"Excellent," she said softly, immediately balancing the book in her hands and flicking through it. She inhaled, and smiled. "God, it smells so good. This entire place does. Books and leather and warmth and peace…" She sighed happily, leaning back against him. She laughed as she felt a persistent kick in her belly, and Loki's hand stroked her stomach as the both of them felt their daughter's curiosity.

"She's strong," Camille noted. "Her kicks are quite forceful."

"Well, she is half-jötunn," he reminded her wryly. "Stronger than a human baby. Had you forgotten?"

"She won't break any of my ribs, will she?"

That gave him pause for thought, and his lips pursed.

"I would hope not."

"But you don't know."

"There aren't any authorities on half human and half jötunn infants, if you had somehow missed that fact. No, I do not know. The coupling itself is extremely, extremely rare, if not unheard of, because of the differences in size. The tallest human would still be considered a runt in Jotunheim. My height is substantial both in Asgard and on Midgard, but in Jotunheim, I am exceptionally undersized."

"So I'd be like a puny weakling."

He chuckled. "Until you opened your mouth."

"Hey!"

"Excuse me, what are you doing? This is no place for noise – _my prince_!" A tall, old man had turned the corner, irritated at the couple who had obviously sneaked in for intimacy, only to realise it was in fact Loki and his lady. Surprise registered, and he bowed on protocol. Loki nodded.

"Camille, may I introduce Gylfi, keeper of the lore and the written word of Asgard."

"It's a pleasure," she said softly, smiling. Gylfi took her hand and kissed it, bowing to her.

"What brings you here, my lady? Has this one tempted you with stories of old and promises of ancient manuscripts?" He looked at Loki, a spirited look in his eyes, and Loki chuckled.

"Still think me a curious young boy, Gylfi?"

"Aye," Gylfi replied with a grin. "Always have done, always will."

Camille laughed at Loki's faintly exasperated expression, and squeezed his hand.

"He was showing me the histories," she said amiably. "On Midgard, your history is our mythology, and Loki wanted me to be able to, and I quote, 'set the records straight'."

Gylfi chuckled, his gaze warm. "Well, you are welcome to search through these books for however long you might wish to, my lady. Ask me if you require anything – though your beloved knows this library so well that I am sure he is a worthy substitute."

She smiled. "Actually, there was something I was looking for."

"Then please, tell me, and I shall endeavour to help you."

"Your books on Midgard." Playfulness shaped her features then. "I'd like to see how Asgard views my realm."

"Of course." Gylfi inclined his head. "If my lady will follow me."

Loki kissed the top of Camille's head then. "I will leave you with Gylfi; there is some business I must attend to." He vanished before she could reply, leaving her alone with the elderly librarian.

"Still skilled in magic, I see," Gylfi remarked softly. "He always was a master of that."

"You know him well?" Camille asked as they walked along the aisles of books. Gylfi smiled at a memory, his eyes softening.

"Oh, yes, indeed I do. Ever since he was a little boy, as curious as anything, with a thirst for knowledge. He used to while the hours away in a chair with a book on his lap, not stirring until someone called for him."

Camille's own mouth curved as her imagination conjured up that image, but she cocked an eyebrow at the librarian.

"Yet you did not treat him coldly, as most of Asgard seems to do."

"I have known that man for centuries," Gylfi replied quietly. "Something happened to him to make him do what he did. Underneath all that, he is still the noble, mischievous, honourable little boy I knew. He has a good heart. He simply needs to be reminded of that. I am glad he has you to do so. He does not hold faith in anyone easily, but you seem to have earned that trust, and his love. Don't ever take it for granted, my lady."

Gylfi's words touched her deeply, and she shook her head. "I never have, not for a second. I know he still can't believe that I love him – but it goes both ways. I never thought anyone – much less Loki – would ever love me. I don't think we'll ever stop marvelling." She laughed quietly, and sighed. "I think fatherhood will change him, though. Let his softer side show more often."

"He will make a very good father," Gylfi said simply, and only an idiot could miss the sincerity in his tone. They reached a set of shelves, and he turned to her, the kind smile emerging once more. "Now, what was it you were looking for?"

* * *

><p>The afternoon found Camille sat out in the palace gardens, a thin book resting on her bump. She lightly ran her fingers over the illustration of Yggdrasil, smiling. It was done in coloured inks, with a gold cursive script. Being an utter bookworm, Camille adored it; she had already spent an hour out in the sunshine poring over the words and drawings contained within the tome.<p>

A shadow fell over her, and she glanced up, startled out of her reverie.

Sif. The warrior gave her a small smile, and Camille gestured to the garden couch beside her.

"Please."

Sif sat on the end of the couch, and Camille closed the book, setting it down beside her.

"Loki saved you from something, didn't he?" Sif spoke softly, looking at Camille. Camille smiled slightly, glancing away to look at the trees.

"Yes. He did. He is not a bad man, Sif. His morals are questionable, but he has a good heart, beneath all that jealousy and hatred. Not to mention the issue of his parentage. I don't give a damn about it, but you all seem to be quite wary." Her eyes slid to focus on Sif, who had the grace to look ashamed.

"He is of Jotunheim –"

"So what? All that changes is that he's blue, with the most powerful gaze I've ever fucking seen – and I'm not kidding, those red eyes are seriously intense. He's not a killing machine…" Camille paused, "although apparently he killed eighty people in two days during the New York fiasco. But that's beside the point." She waved her hand impatiently. "The point being – he's not evil. He's not a monster. He's _Loki_. The prince you grew up with, he's still that underneath. And if the four of you don't have the decency to at least be civil, I don't want to know you. That man is the father of my unborn child. The man I love. _Wholeheartedly_. At least show him a little courtesy. How would you feel if your life had been a lie, if you found out you were one of the race you were taught to despise? What then? He was hurt, confused, and he felt alienated from all of you. He is still struggling with it now. If I hadn't come into his life, I don't know how messed up he'd be – and yes, I'm taking credit. I think I've earned the right to."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "He was only trying to do the right thing. That may not have happened, but it is true. And as for the whole Midgard subject? There are things that I'm not going to tell you, but those are reasons for his actions. It wasn't his fault. Not entirely. I just wish people would see that." Camille placed a hand over her belly when her baby girl kicked, as if in agreement. Sif's eyes focused on the swell of Camille's stomach, and her expression softened.

"Do you have a name for the little one?"

Camille knew Sif had understood her words, had accepted and would mull them over, and so she let the new topic arise with a knowing smile.

"We do. But we're keeping it to ourselves until she is born."

"She?"

"Yes. She."

There was a moment of silence, and then Sif spoke softly; her eyes and her voice, though halting, were wholly sincere.

"I… I am happy for you. Both of you."

Camille's smile grew.

"Thank you. Honestly. Now," she picked up the book, and flicked to where she had last left off. "I could do with a hand. I took this book out of the library, and there are a couple of things I don't get…"

Under the shade of a nearby tree, Loki was watching. Invisible to anyone, however. His heart had never felt so light, so free of any poison or self-doubt. He had heard every single word Camille had uttered in her vehement defence of him, and in that moment he did not believe loving her any more than he already did was possible. She was exquisite, passionate, clever, sly, and unfailingly loyal to those she adored. Including him.

With a smile, he turned, and made his way back to the palace, becoming visible to onlookers.

He was halfway to his chambers when he heard his mother calling him. He half-turned, and cocked his head, curious as to what she could want.

He did not have to wait long to find out.

"Yes, Mother?" he asked as she reached him. She took his hands in hers, her expression sombre but laced with tenderness.

"Your father wishes to talk with you, Loki."

Agitation crossed his face, and he glanced away, deliberating on his reply. Frigga's hand cupped his cheek, and she spoke before he could even decide upon an answer.

"Oh, my son," she murmured, her eyes pained. "It will be alright. He loves you, just as I do. Go. Talk with him. And perhaps the two of you may begin to repair the damage."

Loki sighed, but he nodded. Frigga smiled reassuringly, and released his hands.

"Never forget the love we bear you, Loki," she added gently. "Never forget that."

He did not acknowledge her words, though they registered clearly enough in his mind. He had already turned from her, and with a gait and a heart much less buoyant than minutes before, he began the walk to his parents' chambers.

Yet then Camille's voice sounded in his head.

_ I love you. _

Of course she would know.

His expression softened as her words bolstered him on, and it was with a determined air that he made his way to the rooms where Odin remained.

The doors looked forbidding, and for a moment his courage almost failed.

_Loki. Be strong, my darling. _

He inhaled as he felt her love for him pulse through their bond, and he raised a steady hand to the doors.

He hesitated, just once, and then, he knocked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, bit of a cliffhanger. I'm evil, I know. But I hope this has not disappointed you, my lovelies. I am a tad anxious for it not to. And again, sincere apologies for the wait. I can only hope it was worth it. **

**Lightning xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Okay, I have to be honest. My life right now is really busy, what with schoolwork and applying to universities. I really am sorry that these updates are far apart, but my schoolwork comes first. It also depends on whether my muse co-operates for this story. All I ask is that you don't bug me for updates. Please don't. Saying you're excited and you hope I update soon? That's fine, and I love comments like that, I really do. But asking why I'm not updating often in quite a blunt/rude manner? It's somewhat irritating. Yet there are my reasons, listed above. **

**Anyway, unpleasantness aside, I appreciate every single review this story has gained. I'm amazed that I have so many people following this, so thank you to you all!**

**Mentions go to Shining Galaxy and Nausicaahime04 for their long and lovely reviews. Thank you both! :)**

**Story time now. Apologies for the slightly shorter update, but I thought it best to get something out to you guys :P**

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't!<em>"

Camille's face was broken, desperate, and Loki pulled her to his chest, trying to soothe her, his lips to the top of her head.

"You are not going anywhere, my love," he murmured. "That I promise you."

Tears were streaming down her face, and Loki tilted her head up, firm even as his heart wrenched.

"Listen to me. I love you; I would not fight for you if I did not."

"I don't see why you would," she said bitterly. "Clearly I'm not perfect enough for a prince of Asgard."

The rage was still bubbling within him.

Odin had begun to talk to Loki soon after his younger son had entered the chamber. It had not been what Loki was expecting.

And it had not gone well.

"What are you _saying_?"

"She is not strong enough, Loki," Odin spoke quietly. "You know this."

"You think that simply because she is not physically perfect, she is not _worthy_?" Loki's voice was pure horrified disbelief, and it quickly turned to anger. "How _dare_ you!"

"It is not a case of physical perfection, as you put it –"

"No, that is _exactly_ what it is," Loki cut in, embittered. "You think her weak because of her condition. As all Asgard does. This realm glorifies stamina and muscle, and physical strength. It is no wonder she is viewed unfavourably. You have never been able to value intellect; nobody here has. Ever." He was seething, and it took all he had not to scream at the man he was supposed to call 'Father'.

"Her body is fragile, Loki. She cannot live for eternity as she is –"

"_I wouldn't want her any other way_!"

The string had snapped, and Loki was glaring at the All-Father. Odin was horribly reminded of the moment when Loki had screamed at him in the vault, all those months ago, and his age-old heart tugged.

"I love her," Loki hissed, his green eyes flashing dangerously. "I _love_ her. I care not for that which Asgard would call flaws. She is mine, she carries my child, and I will not cast her aside as if she were some whore that I bedded on a whim!"

"That is all she will ever be," Odin said, and the bastard actually sounded apologetic. "If she survives the birth, she will still be your mortal plaything."

The meaning in Odin's words hit Loki, and hit him hard. A mingled grief and fury painted his face, and the look in his eyes was desperate.

"You would grant _Jane Foster_ the apples of Idunn, but not _Camille_?"

"Jane Foster has yet to be tested."

"And of Camille?"

Odin sighed, and turned away. "It would be futile, Loki."

"You won't even give her the _chance?_ She would not fail, I know it! You do not know her as I do! All you see is the way she walks!"

Loki could not help but feel as though Thor were the favoured one. Again. Jane Foster was agreeable to most of Asgard, but Camille was looked on as if she were the runt of a litter. Was he the only one who could see her beauty, her inner strength? She was worthy of standing by his side, and he was worthy of standing by hers. They were equals – why could Odin not see this?

"She will never be a princess of Asgard," Odin responded, sounding more weary than Loki had ever heard him, even more than the time he had been about to fall into the Odinsleep. "She is not –"

"_I love her_!" Loki shouted furiously. "Does that mean so _little_ to you? Should I cast out the woman I love in favour of another whom I will never care for in order to satisfy you? Should I?"

"She will live another seventy human years at most. It will pass in the blink of an eye for you. It would be kinder to let her go."

"She is with child!"

"A child that would have killed her, if you had not saved her. Does she know this?"

"Camille isn't a fool," Loki said, suddenly quiet. "She knows the dangers. And she has accepted them. Why can _you_ not accept _her_?"

"I will say no more on this," Odin replied, his tone ringing with finality. Loki stared at him, enraged, and promptly vanished, appearing in the chambers he and Camille shared. She had risen from the chair upon seeing his face, having come inside from the gardens, and when she asked him what Odin had done, Loki was so angry that for moments he could not even speak, robbed of his tongue.

And when he eventually could… he wished he hadn't. Even with Loki's careful editing, Camille instantly knew what Odin thought of her, and it was a near-trigger for everything she had fought to bury. Loki had embraced her tightly as she wept. Amongst her crying, rage had emerged; she was alternately breaking and seething, and Loki would be lying if he said it didn't terrify him. She was unpredictable – he'd half-expected her to march up to Odin and yell at the old man. But the All-Father had clearly hit a nerve.

A whore. That was all she'd ever be seen as.

It was Angrboða all over again.

For Camille, it wasn't the fact that she couldn't be immortal that bothered her. No. It was the fact that Odin outright disapproved of her. Normally she cared nothing for other people's opinions of her, yet the All-Father had specifically mentioned her disability as the reason why he did not think her fit to be Loki's… Loki's what, though? Lover? Partner?

Wife?

No. Loki could not be thinking of marrying her. It was too soon. They'd known each other less than a year!

Thor suddenly burst into the room, looking agitated, and his eyes grew even more so when he saw Loki holding Camille to his chest.

"Jane said that things were amiss – what is it, brother?"

Loki did not relinquish his grasp on Camille, and his tone was bitter.

"Your father will not grant Camille the apples."

There was silence, and Thor's face was incensed.

"He _what_?"

"He will not grant her immortality, Thor," Loki said, and his voice was weary. "I shouted and begged and pleaded, but he would not relent."

"I will go and speak with him."

Loki raised a hand, attempting placation.

"Thor –"

But the god had already left and was striding down the corridor. Loki sighed, though secretly touched that Thor cared about Camille enough to do such a thing. He returned his attention to the trembling woman in his arms, and he tilted her head up. His eyes were gentle, and he cupped her cheek.

"You are mine, as I am yours," he said softly. "I will not allow an old man's prejudice to separate us. Besides, I have never followed his orders to the letter; I _am_ the god of mischief, after all." That earned him a small smile, and he suddenly thought how he loved that, the knowledge that _he_ had been the one to curve her lips so.

Norns, but he _was_ getting soft. Damn it all.

"Why would you ask about the apples?" she asked quietly. "It hasn't even been a year, and you're thinking of –"

He surprised her by laughing, and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"As I said all those months before, our liaison is hardly what I would call orthodox, my love," he said, still chuckling. She bit her lip, fighting another smile, her cheeks tinged with the faintest pink.

"I remember."

Loki stroked her cheek with his thumb, marvelling at the softness. She had the most beautiful skin, and he adored kissing and caressing every inch. Her scars especially. They told stories, they were beauty in themselves. He wished she could see that, but he knew scars were a sensitive subject with her, and most probably would be until years from now.

"Do you really think I want the mother of my child to succumb to mortality?" he reasoned then. "Our child will be as immortal as I; I will not lose you to old age, as you mortals put it. No."

Camille's expression was suddenly wry. "You assume I want immortality."

_That_ threw him. He actually looked uncertain then, and a little hurt, so much so that she instantly felt bad for saying it.

"Do you… not?"

Hesitant. Afraid.

"I do," she said calmly, and the relief on his face made her feel even more guilty, "just don't assume things, okay? I know how you love to be all alpha-male and strong, but that doesn't mean you can't consult me. That you shouldn't consult me. Especially when it's my life in question."

"You've thought about it."

She shook her head at him in exasperated amusement. "Of course I have. My other half is a Norse god; you really think immortality wouldn't pop into my head? I love you, Loki. If immortality is an option, I'll take it. But if not… I'll still take what I can get. Though I doubt you'll still want me when I'm old and cranky. And wrinkly. Ugh."

He chuckled. "I would love you however you looked. You love a man with blue skin; I do believe a few lines and blemishes on your body would be insignificant compared to a wholly different and highly unusual flesh tone."

Well, when he put it like that…

"You have a point."

"As always."

She smacked his chest, and his eyes twinkled, mirthful, before leaning down to capture her lips. She melted instantly, and one hand slipped down to rest over her belly, feeling the lazy roll of his daughter within. Ysabel was contented, as was normal for her, and a happy curiosity bubbled up as she felt her father's mind brush against hers. He smiled, and leant his forehead against Camille's.

"She's perfect," his beloved marvelled, and he could hear unshed tears. But happy ones this time.

"Are all expectant women so emotional?" he teased, and she responded with a bite to his lower lip. He growled.

"Oh, you _minx_ –"

She started laughing, yelping simultaneously when he lifted her in his arms, before continuing to giggle, the mischievous look on her face doing absolute wonders for his libido.

Had anyone cared to listen at the doors, they would have heard raucous laughter and loud approval of certain _inspired_ actions (the both of them were nothing if not inventive) and it would probably have traumatised Thor for the rest of his entire existence, had he been on his way back from Odin's chambers.

Luckily for him, he was still with his father, and voicing his outrage.

* * *

><p>He had stormed into the chambers, and Odin had risen from his chair, unsurprised that his eldest was making an appearance.<p>

"What is the meaning of this, Father?" Thor asked, surprisingly quiet – a dangerous sign, for it meant that he was trying to keep a leash on his infamous temper. "You will not give Camille the apples? Why?"

Odin sighed. "She is mortal –"

"As is Jane."

" – and I cannot test her."

Thor was silent at that. He knew Jane would have to be tested, to determine her worthiness, but for Camille to not even be able to attempt it?

"That is not fair and you know it."

"She is weak, Thor."

"She is the strongest woman I have ever had the fortune to meet," Thor replied steadily. "She would have to be, to be capable of being by Loki's side. Why can you not see this? She is the only thing keeping him from falling into the abyss again. The last thing the Realms need is for Loki to be what he was all those months ago. She has saved him, Father, and I do not say that lightly. Are you truly willing to let her live as a mortal, willing to watch my brother's heart break? She carries his _child_! _Your_ _granddaughter_!"

Odin's expression did not change, and Thor wanted to bang Mjolnir on the nearest table in sheer frustration. Was the old man really so set in his ways?

"She would be unable to cope with the life of an Asgardian," Odin spoke quietly. "She struggles daily as it is."

"And has overcome every obstacle in her way!" Thor retorted, losing his calm demeanour. "The only reason you will not give her the fruit of Asgard is due to your own narrow mind, Father, and you cannot deny that!"

"What if you should pass, Thor? What if you ceased to live and Loki ascended the throne? The people would never accept her as Queen."

Thor's response was bitter.

"That is entirely pointless. You would never allow Loki the throne; do not say things you know are meaningless. This is nothing but your personal prejudice, simply because she bears scars and a supposedly imperfect form!"

Odin's eyes flashed.

"I am doing what is right for Asgard. Argue no further, Thor. It is done."

"Father!"

"_Enough_!" The All-Father's tone betrayed anger for the first time, and Thor stared at him, irate.

With a look of utter vehemence, Odin's eldest turned on his heel and stormed from the chambers. He was not the god of thunder for nothing, and everyone in his path quickly moved out of the way, fearing his wrath.

After all the wrong that had been done him, and after all the wrong he had done, the least Loki deserved was a little redemption. Wasn't it?

It just so happened that his redemption came in the form of a petite, fiery brunette who would fiercely deny any notion that she _was_ Loki's salvation. Typical Camille.

Angered, confused and more than a little saddened, Thor walked the pathway to where his own mortal love waited. It only took one look at his face before Jane rushed into his arms, and he held her to him, inhaling the scent of her hair, silently hoping that she would pass whatever test the All-Father would set.

Because he wasn't sure how he would cope if she failed.

Suddenly he knew how Loki felt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that satisfies you! I really will try to update sooner, but alas, I can make no promises :/**

**Lightning xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the ridiculously long wait. Rest assured I have not abandoned this story, however! Far from it. Life just became a little too hectic, and the muse for my other Loki fic was dominating the one for Cold Fire. But I have high hopes that this will be updated soon!**

**Much love, and thanks for sticking with this and reviewing and alerting. You're the best :)**

**Lightning xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I told you I'd be back, and here I am. With a brand new chapter, after four long months. I truly am sorry - I hope this makes up for it. It might have been a longer update, but I really didn't want to make you guys wait any longer than you already have, bless you. **

**So here it is. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>When morning came, Camille was pretty much decided. She was <em>not<em> going to let Odin get his way – she was going to change his mind whether he liked it or not. And she was having the God of Mischief's baby, for crying out loud – if that wasn't reason enough to let her be tested, she wasn't sure what was. She doubted there were more badass things to be doing.

Loki had let a small smile slip upon seeing the look on his love's face, and his greeting kiss had been curved with that same smile. He loved when his woman was in attack mode – however subtle the method may have been. If anyone could figuratively floor the All-Father, it was she.

Washed, dressed and stomach full with breakfast, Camille let her fingers run down Loki's still-bare chest, before departing from his quarters in search of the man who could very possibly one day be her father-in-law. Though the 'father' part of that was debatable; after Odin's declaration the previous night, his relationship with his younger 'son' was in jeopardy once more.

Not surprisingly, Frigga had somewhat regretfully informed her that Odin was busy, but the queen took Camille slightly aback by inviting her to talk in the gardens. Camille obliged, and the two of them made their way to the natural beauty of the flora and fauna.

"I am sorry about my husband," Frigga began softly as they walked. "Often he ignores what is important to his family in order to do what he thinks is best for the realm. He had no intention of worsening the relationship between Loki and himself, but I fear that his remarks about you have only been detrimental to their bond."

Camille sighed. "I… I don't want Loki to be the man he was before simply because of his conflict with Odin, I – "

"Oh, there is little chance of that," Frigga assured her with a soft smile. "You've changed him. I do not think he is likely to act rashly and violently, because you are in his life now. I think you have a better influence on him than perhaps even I do."

Running her fingers through trailing plants, Camille looked at the Queen of Asgard, surprised at her confession. Frigga thought she had less of a hold? But she was Loki's mother!

"He loves you, he listens to you," Camille countered, embarrassed by the Queen's words. "He might do the same with me, but you're his family. You raised him. I can't ever do what you did – nor would I want to, for that matter, because that's a little weird. But never mind. You're more important to him than I am, and that's the truth of it."

Frigga's eyes turned gentle, and she stopped walking, only to lightly grasp Camille's shoulder.

"You must never think that you are not as important to him, Camille. He loves you. You carry his child. He would die to protect you, to keep you safe. _That_ is the truth, Camille Langley, and nothing else you might protest with is as honest and truthful as that which I have just spoken. You are the one who slipped into his heart and stayed there. And that is a rare feat indeed."

She began to walk again, and Camille followed, one hand on her belly as she tried to gather her thoughts. Being in love with a god was one thing. Having the god's mother approve and even rejoice at that union was quite another – particularly when the lady was the sweetest and gentlest being Camille had ever come across.

"What do I do?" Camille asked quietly. "If Loki and Thor cannot talk with their father, what use is a mortal girl going to be?"

"You are not just a mortal girl, Camille. You are the beloved of a Prince of Asgard, the mother of his unborn child. You are as worthy as either of my two boys. You should not doubt yourself so. Loki certainly does not. He railed and roared when my husband unwisely said otherwise."

"I heard. How could I not?" Camille muttered, and Frigga laughed.

"There is always a purpose to everything my husband does. I told Loki the same once, when he was younger, more naïve, and he sat upon the throne of Asgard. He ruled well then, but I do not believe now that Loki could reign justly, even with you by his side."

"And I have no plans to be Queen of Asgard," Camille cut in quickly. "That isn't what I want at all. I just want Loki, and our baby. That's all I need. Thor will be a good king for Asgard. I know it. And I'm content with that."

"I know you are. You will be good for Loki. That is what I desire, to see the two of you happy."

"We will be," Camille assured her. "We will be."

* * *

><p>"Loki, Loki. Please. It doesn't matter – "<p>

"Of course it matters, Camille. I could lose you. I could lose you to something as fickle as mortality –"

"I'll ignore that slight."

Loki exhaled, visibly trying to control his infamous volatility. "You know that is not what I meant."

"I know, but I also know you disregard most of my race anyhow. Carry on."

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose between finger and thumb, eyes closed as he tried to regain composure. By the Norns, he loved her, but that did not mean she didn't infuriate him at times. Both of them had tempers to match, and his was hot beneath the surface of his icy demeanour.

"I have no wish to have you for a finite time, my love. I want you for the rest of my days – which are considerably more than you mortals are capable of living for."

Her laughter made his eyes open in surprise, and he smiled despite his irritation as she leant back against him. His hands came around to cup her swelling belly, and he kissed her jawline.

"Always the dry wit, even when you're upset," she murmured. Her fingers stroked his cheek, instantly soothing him. "We will solve this, don't worry. But I will take what I can get, Loki. If all that might be is one mortal life, then that is what I get. And I will savour every moment of it."

"No. You will not die of mortal causes. I will not lose you to frailty. I will find a solution, Camille." His voice was hard. "Whatever the cost."

Alarm bells began to ring in her mind, and she turned in his embrace to look at him, serious.

_Do not hurt anyone. Do not threaten, maim or kill. Is that understood, Loki? I am not worth someone else's agony, nor their death. So do not even consider that as an option. Am I clear? _

Anger flared in his eyes, and his nod was almost imperceptible. But it was there, and Camille had to accept that for all it was worth. Her hand cupped his cheek, thumb leisurely caressing the skin as her gaze softened.

"No-one deserves to die, Loki," she whispered. "Not even those who wronged you."

"Should I have let Riley live?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "He abused you and broke you until you could no longer trust the male sex. Should I have left him alone?"

"Don't turn this back on me. If you would kindly deign to remember, I never even asked you to hurt him, much less kill him. _You_ did that. It was out of your own volition, your own desires. You didn't have to end his life – and certainly not the way you did. I almost felt sorry for him."

Disgusted, Loki turned away from her, and Camille rolled her eyes, feeling his emotions radiate from him.

"Stop that. It's not a bad thing to show mercy, you know. Sometimes it feels better to do that. Believe me, I know."

She moved forwards and gently pressed a kiss to his back. "You have to learn to let go, Loki. Holding grudges and this anger inside of you will do you no favours. I learnt that a long time ago, and you've been boiling inside for centuries. So do this. For me. Please."

There was silence, and then she felt his body gradually relax.

"I will endeavour to do as you ask."

"Excellent. Now kiss me, because we both know that's the best way for you to de-stress – "

His lips were on hers before she could finish speaking, and she smiled.

"Minx," he muttered. Her smile widened.

"Cheat."

Loki lifted her in his arms, an impressive feat when his lips never left hers for a second, and when her teeth tugged on his bottom lip, his chest rumbled with a sound that was deliciously akin to a growl.

"You make it impossible for me to resist you, woman," he declared in a low, shiver-inducing tone. "I'd like to know how."

"My feminine charm and womanly wiles?" she teased, and a flicker of surprise emerged as his kiss was laid tenderly upon her forehead.

"I don't doubt that," he murmured.

Later, as the two of them lay in the bed, sheets tangled about their bodies, Camille turned her head and looked at her lover, whose eyes were hazy with satisfaction. Clearly she had _quite_ the skill in pleasure – he blissfully recalled his mortal girl gratifying him before he doubled her own ecstasy. Never let it be said that Loki was an inconsiderate bedmate, despite his infamous reputation being less than virtuous.

"Loki?"

"Mm?"

"I want to go home."

His eyes became a little less hazy upon hearing her, and he blinked, before shifting to lean on his elbow, looking down at the woman he loved.

"You wish to return to New York?"

Camille nodded. "Yes. I miss it. Asgard is beautiful, but I feel stifled here. Not to mention the fact that Odin is clearly in no mind to be civil to me, and much as I like your mother… I don't want to stay here. It's been wonderful, but I'd rather return home."

"Camille, if you go back, there is the risk of you being hurt," Loki reminded her. "David Rimmer was simply the messenger. Whoever that being is, whoever it was who injured me and threatened you… they could quite easily locate you once you set foot on Midgard again. I worry, my love."

"I know you do, but I'm pregnant. I have doctors back on Earth who need to monitor my progress; I can't just disappear out of the blue."

"Eir, the Goddess of Healing, will be quite able to assist you there."

"Loki, stop. I want to go back to New York. I need familiar surroundings; I need friends. I need to let my brother know that I'm okay. Please. Let's go home."

He sighed, rolling onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes.

"You can't deny that you'd rather be where Sif isn't," she pointed out, vaguely amused by the memory of Sif's attitude toward her Norse god. Loki chuckled.

"She is a strange one," he agreed.

"That was almost polite of you."

"Oh, Norns forbid I should be _polite_. Whatever will you think of me?"

"I withhold judgement for now, but if you carry on being so civil, I will start worrying."

He gave a loud laugh, and exhaled. "That I am sure of indeed. Very well, chérie. We will return to New York tomorrow. Does that suit my lady?"

"Very much so," she replied with a smile, and leaned in to meet his kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I will be able to update soon, and I hope this satisfied you, if at least a little. Thank you all kindly for your alerts and reviews!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Yeah, this should have been posted ages ago.

Okay. Cold Fire is going on hiatus. It does not mean I'm giving up on this story, simply that my life is too hectic to focus on two fanfics at once, and my other, Into The Jaws of the Serpent, is the one I'm feeling most inspired to write at the moment.

I'm sorry for those of you who like this story. It will be continued at some point, I promise. My life just needs to get a little less busy first!

'Til then, and thank you for understanding,

Lightning xoxo


End file.
